§€ŋŦ¥м¥€ŋŦö§ €§©öŋÐ¥Ðö§ ÐŦά§ Ð ά©Ŧ¥ŦüÐ§ €ŋģάЙö§ά§
by Nadeshiko-Luna
Summary: Él lo tenía todo, riqueza, poder y mujeres...Todo menos corazón...Ella tenía uno entero para que se lo rompieran...
1. Default Chapter

_**Prólogo**_

France Whitworth levantó la mirada al oír el ruido de pasos elásticos en la lujosa alfombra oriental que se extendía sobre el piso de su oficina de presidente del directorio. Se echó atrás en su silla giratoria tapizada en cuero marrón y observó al vicepresidente de la firma que se dirigía hacia él.

-Y?-Preguntó con impaciencia-Ya han anunciado quién se presentó con el precio menor?.

El vicepresidente apoyó los puños sobre la superficie lustrada del escritorio de France.

-Li fue quién ofertó la suma menor-Ladró-National Motor le adjudica el contrato de fabricación de todas las radios de los autos de esa marca, y todo porque Shaoran Li nos venció por unos asquerosos treinta mil dólares-En un acceso de furia, respiró hondo y soltó el aire con un ruido sibilante-¡Ese cretino nos quitó un contrato de cincuenta millones de dólares con una simple oferta un uno por ciento menor que la nuestra!.

Sólo el leve endurecimiento del aristocrático mentón fue lo único que traicionó la expresión de indiferencia, mostrando así parte de la furia que ardía dentro de France Whitworth

-Es la cuarta vez en el año que nos quita un contrato de importancia! ¿Qué coincidencia, verdad?

-¡Coincidencia!-repitió el vicepresidente-¡No es ninguna coincidencia y lo sabes, France! Shaoran Li le está pagando a alguno de los hombres que integran mi división. Algún cretino debe de estar espiándonos para averiguar la suma que va en nuestras ofertas cerradas y pasándole la información a Li para que pueda reducirla en algunos dólares. Sólo seis de los hombres que trabajan para mí conocían la suma que íbamos a ofertar en este contrato; uno de esos seis hombres es el espía.

France se echó hacia atrás en el sillón hasta que su cabeza plateada tocó el alto respaldo.

-Has hecho investigar cuidadosamente a esos hombres, y lo único que has descubierto es que tres de ellos engañan a sus mujeres.

-¡Eso quiere decir que las investigaciones no han sido suficientemente exhaustivas!-El vicepresidente se irguió, se pasó una mano por el pelo, y dejó caer el brazo-Mira, France, comprendo que Li es tu hijastro, pero tendrás que hacer algo para detenerlo. Está decidido a destruirte.

En los ojos de France Whitworth apareció una expresión gélida.

-Nunca lo he reconocido como "mi hijastro", y mi mujer tampoco lo reconoce como hijo suyo. Y ahora concretamente, qué propones que haga para detenerlo?.

-Que pongas un espía dentro de su compañía para que averigüe quién es el contacto que tiene aquí. No me importa lo que hagas, ¡Pero por Dios, haz algo!

Cuando France iba a responder, se oyó el agudo zumbido del intercomunicador, y oprimió el botón que lo comunicaba con su secretaria.

-Si? Qué sucede Helen?

-Lamento interrumpirlo, señor-Dijo la secretaria- Pero ha llegado una señorita de apellido Kinomoto. Dice que tiene una entrevista para hablar con usted, sobre la posibilidad de un empleo.

-Es cierto-Dijo France, suspirando irritado-Dije que la entrevistaría para ver si hay algún trabajo en la empresa. Dígale que la atenderé dentro de unos minutos-Apagó el intercomunicador y volvió a fijar su atención en el vicepresidente de la compañía, quién, pese a su preocupación, lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Desde cuándo entrevistas a posibles empleados, France?

-Se trata de una entrevista de cortesía-Explicó France con un suspiro de irritación-El padre de es a muchacha es pariente lejano mío, creo que primo en quinto o sexto grado. Kinomoto es uno de esos parientes que mi madre desenterró hace años, cuando se dedicaba a investigar nuestro árbol genealógico. Cada vez que localizaba a un grupo de posibles pariente, los invitaba a pasar un "agradable fin de semana", para poder sondearlos con respecto a sus antepasados, averiguar si realmente éramos parientes y decidir si valía la pena mencionarlos en el libro que estaba preparando.

"Kinomoto era profesor en una universidad de Chicago-Siguió diciendo- Como él no pudo aceptar la invitación, en su lugar envió a su mujer, que era concertista de piano y a su hija. Algunos años después, la señora Kinomoto murió en un accidente automovilístico y desde entonces nunca volví a tener noticias de él, hasta la semana pasada, cuando me llamó por teléfono para pedirme que entrevistara a su hija Sakura, que anda en busca de empleo. Me explicó que no hay nada conveniente para ella en Fester, Missouri, el pueblo donde vive ahora.

-Fue bastante presuntuoso de su parte el atreverse a llamarte, no crees?

La expresión de France era de aburrida resignación.

-Le concederé algunos minutos de mi tiempo a esa chica y luego la enviaré con la música a otra parte. Aquí no hay empleo para nadie con un título universitario de música. Y aunque lo tuviéramos, jamás emplearía a Sakura Kinomoto. En mi vida he conocido a una criatura más irritante, atroz, mal educada y fea que ésa. Cuando la conocí, tenía alrededor de nueve años, era regordeta, pecosa y con un montón de pelo castaño rojizo que daba la impresión de estar siempre despeinado. Usaba horribles anteojos de armazón de carey y, que Dios me perdone, esa criatura nos miraba a todos con altanería...

La secretaria de France Whitworth dirigió una rápida mirada a la joven sentada frente a ella. Vestía traje sastre azul marino y blusa blanca. Llevaba el pelo castaño claro dorado anudado con un moño en la nuca, y suaves mechones sueltos sobre las mejillas; su rostro era de vívida belleza. Sus pómulos levemente altos, la nariz pequeña, el mentón decididamente redondeado, más sin embargo todo esto palidecía frente a la belleza absoluta de sus ojos. Bajo las cejas bien cinceladas y arqueadas, largas pestañas enmarcaban un par de ojos luminosos de un sorprendente tono verde esmeralda.

-El señor Whitworth la recibirá dentro de unos minutos-anunció la secretaria con tono amable, cuidándose de no mirar fijo a la recién llegada.

Sakura Kinomoto levantó la vista de la revista que simulaba leer y sonrió.

-Gracias-contestó, y enseguida volvió a clavar la vista en la revista, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por controlar los nervios que le daba enfrentar cara a cara a France Whitworth

El paso de quince años no había logrado borrar el penoso recuerdo de aquellos días pasados en la magnífica mansión de Groise Point, donde toda la familia y hasta los sirvientes trataron a Sakura y a su madre con insultante desprecio...

El teléfono de la secretaria sonó, sobresaltando a Sakura

**_¿Cómo habré venido a parar a esta situación tan difícil_**?- se preguntó con desesperación.

De haber sabido de antemano que su padre pensaba llamar por teléfono a France Whitworth, lo habría disuadido. Pero cuando se enteró, el llamado y había sido hecho y la entrevista ya estaba arreglada.

Y cuando trató de oponerse, su padre le dijo con toda calma que France W. P, les debía un favor y que, a menos que ella pudiera darle algún motivo lógico para no ir a Detroit, esperaba que cumpliera con la cita que le había concertado.

Sakura depositó sobre su falda la revista sin leer y suspiró. Por supuesto que podía haberle dicho cómo se comportaron los Whitworth con su madre y con ella catorce años atrás. Pero en ese momento la principal preocupación de su padre era el dinero, cuya carencia le marcaba arrugas de angustia en el rostro pálido. Poco tiempo antes, los ciudadanos de Missouri, atrapados por la recesión económica, habían votado un necesario aumento en los impuestos dedicados a la educación. El resultado fue que millares de maestros y profesores quedaron desocupados, incluyendo el padre de Sakura. Tres meses antes, su padre regresó de otro inútil viaje en busca de trabajo, esa vez a la ciudad de Kansas. En cuanto depositó el portafolio sobre la mesa, dedicó una sonrisa triste a Sakura y a su madrastra.

-Creo que, hoy en día, un ex profesor ni siquiera conseguiría empleo como portero de un colegio-Dijo extrañamente pálido y con expresión extenuada. Se masajeó distraídamente el pecho con el brazo izquierdo mientras agregaba con aire sombrío- Y tal vez eso sea lo mejor, porque no me sentiría con fuerzas ni para empuñar una escoba- Y sin otra palabra se desmoronó, víctima de un infarto.

Y a pesar de que en ese momento su padre se estaba recuperando, ese episodio modificó el curso íntegro de la vida de Sakura...

-**_No_**-, se corrigió Sakura, ella misma había estado a punto de modificar el curso de su vida. Después de años de estudio y de extenuantes prácticas de piano, después de obtener su Master en música, había decidido que le faltaba la necesaria ambición, la dedicación total que eran necesarias para obtener éxito como concertista de piano. Había heredado el talento musical de su madre, pero no su incansable devoción al arte.

Sakura esperaba más de la vida y no se conformaba con lo que podía depararle la música. En cierto sentido la música le había dado satisfacciones, pero también la había engañado. Entre estudiar, asistir a clase, practicar y trabajar para poder pagar a los profesores, nunca tenía tiempo de relajarse ni de divertirse. Cuando cumplió dieciocho años, empezó a viajar a ciudades de todo el país para tocar en concursos, pero lo único que conocía de esos lugares eran los cuartos de hotel, las salas de ensayo y los auditorios. Conoció incontable cantidad de hombres, pero nunca tenía tiempo para más que un brevísimo intercambio de palabras. Ganó becas y premios, pero nunca había dinero suficiente para pagar sus gastos a menos que además trabajara durante parte del día.

Sin embargo luego de haber invertido tantos años de su vida en la música, le parecía mal, un verdadero desperdicio hacerla a un lado por otra carrera. La enfermedad de su padre y las cuentas increíblemente abultadas que le llegaban la obligaron a tomar la decisión que estaba postergando.

En abril su padre perdió su empleo y su seguro médico; en julio también perdió la salud. En años anteriores, él le había brindado una generosa ayuda económica para sus clases y los gastos que exigía su carrera. Ahora había llegado el turno de que lo ayudara ella.

Al pensar en esa responsabilidad, Sakura tuvo la sensación de que todo el peso del mundo descansaba sobre sus hombros. Necesitaba un empleo, necesitaba dinero, y los necesitaba enseguida.

Miró a su alrededor, estudió la elegante sala de recepción donde esperaba, y se sintió extraña y desorientada cuando trató de imaginarse trabajando en una enorme corporación fabril como aquella.

Pero nada de eso importaba...Si el sueldo era interesante, estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier trabajo que le ofrecieran. Los buenos empleos, con posibilidades de progresar, prácticamente eran inexistentes en Fester, Missouri, y los pocos que había, pagaban sueldos miserables en comparación con lo que se podía ganar en grandes ciudades como Detroit.

La secretaria colgó el tubo y se puso de pie.

-E señor Whitworth la recibirá ahora, señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura la siguió hasta una puerta de caoba tallada. Mientras la secretaria la abría, Sakura elevó una breve plegaria pidiendo que France Whitworth no la recordara de la visita que su familia había hecho a la casa de él tantos años antes.

Después entró en la oficina…

Los años de tocar el piano en público le habían enseñado a ocultar su turbulento nerviosismo y le permitieron acercarse a France Whitworth con una apariencia tranquila y enorme aplomo. Al verla, él se puso de pie con una expresión de asombro en sus facciones aristocráticas.

-Supongo que usted no me recuerda, señor Whitworth-dijo ella, tendiéndole la mano sobre el escritorio-pero soy Sakura Kinomoto.

El apretón de manos de France Whitworth fue firme, y cuando habló, en su voz había un tono levemente divertido.

-En realidad, te recuerdo muy bien, Sakura; fuiste una criatura bastante...este...inolvidable.

Sakura no pudo menos que sonreír, sorprendida por el humor de Whitworth.

-Le agradezco porque ha sido muy amable. En lugar de inolvidable pudo haber dicho que era una criatura atroz.

Y con esas palabras ambos declararon una tregua y France Whitworth señaló la silla tapizada en terciopelo dorado que había frente a su escritorio.

-Siéntate, por favor.

-Le he traído un currículo-anunció Sakura, sacando un sobre de la cartera mientras se sentaba.

Whitworth tomó el sobre, lo abrió y extrajo las hojas mecanografiadas que había en su interior, pero no apartó los ojos marrones del rostro de Sakura. La estudiaba minuciosamente.

-Eres sorprendentemente parecida a tu madre-Dijo instantes después-Ella era italiana, verdad?

-Mis bisabuelos nacieron en Italia-Aclaró Sakura- Mi madre nació en Japón y yo nací aquí.

France asintió.

-Tu pelo es mucho más claro que el de ella, pero aparte de eso y de ciertos rasgos orientales heredados de tu padre, eres idéntica-Miró el currículo que Sakura acababa de entregarle y agregó desapasionadamente-Era una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria.

Sakura se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, algo sorprendida por el giro que había dado la entrevista. Resultaba desconcertante que, a pesar de la actitud exterior fría y distante que había asumido catorce años antes, France Whitworth por lo visto consideraba hermosa a Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Y en ese momento le estaba diciendo que ella también lo era.

Mientras él leía el currículo, Sakura estudió el esplendor de la inmensa oficina desde donde France dirigía su imperio financiero.

Luego lo estudió a él.

Considerando que tenía más de cincuenta años, era extremadamente atractivo. A pesar que de su cabello encanecía, su rostro bronceado no tenía prácticamente arrugas y no había rastro de exceso de peso en su cuerpo alto y bien proporcionado. Sentado detrás de su inmenso escritorio, vestido con un traje oscuro de corte impecable, se lo veía rodeado de un aura de riqueza y poder, que sería muy impresionante para muchas mujeres.

Visto ahora a través de los ojos de un adulto, no parecía el esnob frío y presuntuoso que ella recordaba.

En realidad era extremadamente distinguido y elegante. Su actitud hacia ella era extremadamente cortés, y además, tenía sentido del humor. En definitiva, Sakura no pudo más que pensar que los prejuicios que abrigó en su contra durante tantos años, tal vez hubieran sido injustos.

France Whitworth volvió la página de su currículo y comenzó a leer la segunda hoja; Sakura se hizo un llamado de atención.

_**¿Exactamente por qué estaré cambiando de idea acerca de él?**- _Se preguntó con incomodidad.

Era verdad que en ese momento se mostraba cordial y amable con ella, ¿Pero, por qué no iba a serlo? Ella ya no era una chiquilla poco agraciada de nueve años; era una joven cuyo rostro y figura hacía voltear a los hombres para mirarla.

¿Habría juzgado mal a France Whitworth durante tantos años? ¿O se estaría dejando influenciar inconscientemente, por la riqueza de ese hombre?

-Aunque tus notas en la universidad son sobresalientes, espero que comprendas que tu título como musicóloga no tiene valor en el mundo empresario-dijo France.

Instantáneamente, Sakura fijó su atención en el asunto que la había llevado hasta allí.

-Ya lo sé. Me recibí de musicóloga porque es algo que me encanta, pero me consta que en eso no hay ningún futuro para mí-Con tranquila dignidad, explicó brevemente las razones que la movieron a abandonar su carrera de concertista, sin dejar de mencionar el infarto de su padre y los problemas económicos de la familia.

France la escuchó con atención, luego volvió a leer el currículo.

-Veo que en la universidad también seguiste varios cursos de finanzas.

Al ver que hacía una pausa expectante, Sakura empezó a creer que tal vez estuviera pensando en un trabajo para ella.

-En realidad me faltan pocas materias para recibirme de analista en finanzas.

-Y mientras asistías a la universidad, trabajabas como secretaria después de horas de clases y durante las vacaciones de verano-continuó diciendo France, pensativo-Eso es algo que tu padre no mencionó por teléfono ¿Tus conocimientos de taquigrafía y mecanografía son tan buenos como dice tu currículo?

-Si-contestó Sakura, pero ante la mención de sus antecedentes como secretaria, su entusiasmo comenzó a decaer.

France se relajó en su asiento, y luego de un par de instantes de meditación, pareció llegar a una decisión.

-Te puedo ofrecer un puesto como secretaria, Sakura. Un trabajo de responsabilidad en el que encontraras muchos desafíos. Pero no te puedo ofrecer nada más hasta que te recibas de analista de finanzas.

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero ser secretaria-dijo Sakura.

Al notar la desilusión de la muchacha, France esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-Me acabas de decir que en este momento, tu principal preocupación es el dinero, y da la casualidad que hoy en día hay una escasez de secretarias de alto nivel. Debido a eso son muy buscadas, y ganan sueldos particularmente importantes, mi propia secretaria, por ejemplo, gana casi tanto como mis ejecutivos de alto nivel gerencial.

-Pero aún así...-comenzó a protestar Sakura, sabía lo que era ese tipo de trabajo, aburrido mortalmente; lo único que hacías era sentarte en un escritorio nueve horas seguidas y contestar llamadas e inventar excusas si el que tenía que recibirlas, no quería hacerlo.

El señor Whitworth levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

-Déjame terminar, hasta ahora has trabajado para el presidente de una pequeña compañía. En una empresa así, todo el mundo sabe lo que están haciendo los demás y por qué lo hacen. Por desgracia, en grandes corporaciones como esta, tan sólo los ejecutivos de alto nivel y sus secretarias tienen conciencia del cuadro total. ¿Quieres que te dé un ejemplo de lo que intento decirte?

Sakura asintió y Whitworth continuó.

-Digamos que eres contadora en nuestra división de radios, y se te pide que prepares un análisis del costo de cada radio que producimos. Dedicas semanas a preparar ese informe, sin saber por qué lo estás haciendo. Tal vez estemos pensando en cerrar nuestra división de radios; o tal vez porque estemos planeando una campaña publicitaria que nos ayude a vender más radios. Tú ignoras lo que pensamos hacer, y también lo ignoran tu supervisor y el supervisor de tu supervisor. Los únicos que conocen ese tipo de información confidencial son los gerentes de división, lo vicepresidentes y-Concluyó con una sonrisa enfática- Sus secretarias. Si empiezas a trabajar con nosotros como secretaria, estarás bien informada y podrás hacer una elección correcta con respecto a las futuras metas que te propones alcanzar dentro de la empresa.

-Habría algo más que yo pudiera hacer en una corporación como la suya donde pudiera ganar tanto como siendo secretaria?.

-No-contestó con tranquila firmeza-No hasta que obtengas tu título universitario.

Sakura suspiró interiormente, pero sabía que no le quedaba alternativa. Tenía que ganar tanto dinero como le fuera humanamente posible.

-No pongas esa cara tan trágica-Dijo France-; el trabajo no será aburrido. Te aseguro que mi secretaria sabe más acerca de los planes futuros de la empresa que la mayor parte de mis ejecutivos. Las secretarias ejecutivas se enteran de toda clase de informaciones altamente confidenciales. Ellas son...

Se interrumpió y miró a Sakura en un sorprendido silencio; cuando volvió a hablar, en su voz había un tono a la vez triunfante y calculador.

-Las secretarias ejecutivas se enteran de toda clase de informaciones altamente confidenciales-repitió, con una sonrisa inexplicable en su rostro aristocrático-¡Una secretaria!-susurró-¡Jamás sospecharían de una secretaria! ¡Ni siquiera la someterían a una investigación de seguridad! Sakura-dijo con suavidad, y sus ojos marrones brillaban como topacios-, estoy por hacerte una propuesta muy poco habitual. Por favor, no me discutas hasta haberla oído en todos sus detalles. Dime: ¿Qué sabes sobre espionaje industrial o en corporaciones?

Sakura tuvo la incómoda sensación de estar al borde de un peligroso precipicio.

-Lo suficiente como para saber que hay gente que ha acabado en la cárcel por ese motivo y que no quiero tener nada que ver con algo así, señor Whitworth.

-¡Por supuesto que no quieres tener nada que ver con algo así!-Dijo France con toda tranquilidad-Sakura, por favor, llámame France. Después de todo somos parientes y yo te he estado llamando Sakura-Ella asintió, incómoda-No te estoy pidiendo que espíes en otra corporación, sino en la mía. Permíteme explicarte.

En los últimos años una compañía llamada Sinco se ha convertido en nuestro mayor competidor. Cada vez que nosotros hacemos una oferta para ganar un contrato en una licitación, Sinco parece saber cuánto vamos a ofertar y hacen una oferta un poco menor que la nuestra. De alguna manera se enteran de lo que ofrecemos en sobres cerrados, y ellos se reducen el precio de su propia oferta para que sea un poco menor que la nuestra, y así nos roban los contratos.

Hoy mismo volvió a suceder-Siguió diciendo-Aquí sólo hay siete hombres que estaban en condiciones de informar en Sinco el monto de nuestra oferta, y uno de ellos debe ser el espía. No quiero despedir a seis ejecutivos leales para poder librarme de un hombre ambicioso y traicionero. Pero si Sinco continúa robándonos negocios de esta manera, voy a tener que empezar a despedir gente. Tengo doce mil empleados, Sakura, doce mil personas que dependen de Whitworth Enterprises para su sustento. Doce mil familias que dependen de esta corporación para tener un techo sobre sus cabezas y comida en sus mesas. Existe la posibilidad de que tú pudieras ayudarlos a conservar sus empleos y sus hogares. Lo único que te pido es que hoy mismo te postules como secretaria en Sinco. Dios sabe que tendrás que aumentar su personal para poder manejar el trabajo que nos han robado en el día de hoy. Teniendo en cuenta tu capacidad y tu experiencia, es más que probable que te ofrezcan el puesto de secretaria de algún alto ejecutivo.

Pese a que todo aquello iba en contra de sus principios, Sakura preguntó:

-Y si consigo el empleo?...Después qué?

France se inclinó hacia delante y entrelazó las manos sobre el escritorio.

-Entonces te daré los nombres de los siete hombre que puedan ser espías, y lo único que tendrás que hacer es mantener los oídos bien abiertos para ver si alguien de Sinco los menciona-La miró con intensidad- En realidad es una posibilidad bastante improbable, Sakura, pero con toda franqueza, estoy tan desesperado que intentaría cualquier cosa. Y ahora te explicaré mi parte del trato: pensaba ofrecerte un empleo de secretaria a cambio de un sueldo muy atractivo...

La cifra que nombró; asombró a Sakura, y France se dio cuenta de ello. Era bastante más de lo que ganaba su padre como maestro. Hasta el punto de que, si vivía con frugalidad, con ese dinero podría mantener a su familia y así misma.

-Noto que la cifra te satisface-Dijo France con una risita- En las grandes ciudades como Detroit, los sueldos son mucho mayores que lugares más pequeños. Bueno, si te presentas en Sinco esta misma tarde para postularte como secretaria, y te dan el empleo, quiero que lo aceptes. Si allí el sueldo fuera más bajo que el que acabo de mencionar, mi compañía te hará un cheque por la diferencia. Y si llegas a averiguar el nombre de nuestro espía, o cualquier otra cosa que tenga que verdadero valor para mí, te daré una bonificación de 10.000 dólares. Dentro de seis meses, si no has podido averiguar nada más importante, podrás renunciar a Sinco y venir a trabajar como secretaria con nosotros. Y en cuanto completes tu carrera y te recibas de analista en finanzas, te daré cualquier otro puesto que te interese dentro de la empresa. Por supuesto, siempre que estés en condiciones de desempeñarlo-Recorrió con la mirada el rostro de Sakura y observó su expresión preocupada- Algo te preocupa-dijo en voz baja- Qué es?

-En realidad me molesta todo- Confesó Sakura- No me gustan las intrigas, señor Whitworth

-Por favor, llámame France, aunque sea en eso podrías darme el gusto-Con un suspiro de resignación, se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón-Me consta que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte que te postules en Sinco. Seguramente te costará trabajo entender cuanto comprendo lo mal que lo pasaron tu madre y tú hace catorce años. Mi hijo, Carter estaba pasando por una edad difícil, mi madre estaba obsesionada por el armado del árbol genealógico, y mi mujer y yo... bueno en fin, lamento que no hayamos sido más cordiales.

En situaciones normales, Sakura se habría negado, pero su vida estaba trastornada por las presiones que la difícil situación económica le estaba creando. Y ya no sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que no, y no podía distinguir bien si había algo que pudiera causarle problemas a futuro en todo eso.

-Esta bien-Dijo finalmente- Lo haré.

-Magnifico-exclamó France, enseguida marcó el teléfono y pidió que lo comunicaran con el jefe de personal de Sinco, luego le dio el teléfono a Sakura.

Las secretas esperanzas que ella albergaba, de que no le concedieran la entrevista, se esfumaron rápidamente. Según el jefe de personal, acababan de ganar un contrato de gran envergadura y necesitaban con urgencia secretarias de alto nivel ejecutivo, y ya que él iba a trabajar hasta tarde, le preguntó sino le gustaría pasar ese mismo día por la oficina.

Cuando cortó la comunicación, France le tomó una de las manos entre las suyas.

-Gracias-dijo con sencillez, luego pareció pensar acerca de algo y dijo- Te aconsejo que cuando llenes la forma del trabajo, dejes tu dirección de Missouri; pero cuando te pidan un teléfono, les des el de esta oficina o el de casa, para que puedan ponerse en contacto contigo de inmediato, además en casa los sirvientes contestan con un simple "Hola".

-No-dijo Sakura cortante, y sin vacilar- Preferiría mil veces alojarme en un hotel... no quiero molestar.

-No te culpo por no querer volver a casa-Replicó él, y Sakura se sintió grosera y mal educada-, pero me gustaría tener la oportunidad de echar por tierra la mala impresión que te causamos hace tantos años.

Sakura se dio por vencida.

-Está completamente de que a la señora Whitworth no le molestará?.

-Al contrario, Carol estará encantada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de Sakura, France Whitworth tomó el teléfono y marcó el interno que lo comunicaría con su hijo, luego de unos segundos; escuchó la voz del joven al otro lado del teléfono.

-Carter?-Esperó a que su hijo le contestara afirmativamente- Te acuerdas de Sakura Kinomoto...?

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Buenoooo...la verdad es que siguiendo el consejo de una amiga, me decidí y como tardé taanto en actualizar, decidí subir nuevamente todos los fics, desde el capi uno...en realidad creo que no voy a cambiar grandes cosas...pero bueno...es más que nada porque nadie se debe acordar de nada, y además me cambie el nombre...cosa que tenía ganas de hacer hace ratito, pero que no sabía que podía hacer sin renunciar a mi cuenta...jejejej...bueno, espero con esto ganar más lectores y seguir contando con el apoyo de los de siempre!**_

_**Esta vez, empecé al revés…el próximo en subir desde el principio va a ser SVAM, y por último VIDAS PASADAS ENCUENTROS FUTUROS…pero lo que si puedo prometer es que en un mes voy a actualizar un capitulo de cada uno…eso espero al menos, si no me pasa nada con los disquetes o cosa asi…nos vemos!**_

_**suerte!**_

_**nos vemos prontito!**_

_**byes!**_

_**Nadeshiko-Luna**_

♫♀


	2. Un extraño suceso nocturno

**Primer Capítulo de SEDAE:**

"_**Un extraño suceso nocturno"**_

Para cuando Sakura estuvo frente a la oficina central de Sinco, ya habían pasado las cinco de la tarde; horario en el cual la mayor parte de los empleados se había dirigido a sus respectivos hogares y debido a este hecho, quedaban muy pocas personas en el edificio.

Todo el camino estuvo debatiéndose entre lo que debería o no hacer, y al fin había llegado a la lógica conclusión, de que jamás podría hacer algo así, convertirse en la clase de persona que eso requería.

El problema era que ya estaba metida en ese callejón sin salida, puesto que si no se presentaba a dar la entrevista, haría quedar como un irresponsable a su tío, y este jamás le facilitaría un empleo en su empresa, mientras que si se quedaba allí y daba las pruebas necesarias para ingresar en esa corporación, lo más seguro era que la emplearan inmediatamente...

Mientras llenaba los interminables formularios y contestaba a las millones de preguntas que Sinco requería para incorporarla a su plantel, le vino a la mente la solución para aquél problema en que estaba metida y, lo mejor…sin hacer quedar mal a nadie, además de contar con la posibilidad de conseguir trabajo en la empresa de su tío. Si cumplía con la promesa hecha a France solicitando el empleo, pero a la vez tomaba todos los recaudos necesarios para que no se lo dieran...la situación no pasaría más que como un empleo que no le habían otorgado por falta de experiencia, requisitos, o cualquier otro motivo...

Con ese objetivo en la mente, deliberadamente cometió errores de ortografía, hizo mal las pruebas de mecanografía y taquigrafía esenciales para cualquier secretaria de alto nivel ejecutivo; y por supuesto, omitió cualquier detalle de su título universitario por el cual había pasado años estudiando y trabajando como una loca.

Pero el toque maestro fue la respuesta a la última pregunta que se le hacía en el formulario.

Las instrucciones indicaban que debía señalar en orden de preferencia, los tres puestos que deseaba ocupar en la empresa. La primera opción que escribió Sakura y con la letra más ilegible que le fue posible, fue la de "presidenta", la segunda la de "jefe de personal" y recién en último lugar escribió "secretaria".

Cuando el señor Weatherby, gerente personal de Sinco, leyó las pruebas a las que la habían sometido, como era de esperar, en su rostro se reflejó una expresión horrorizada.

Con el brazo hizo a un lado los demás papeles y tomó el formulario de solicitud de trabajo; Sakura notó que su mirada se dirigía directamente en la parte inferior de la página, donde ella anteriormente había escrito entre las tres opciones, el cargo que ocupaba el propio señor Weatherby.

Al leerlo, el rostro del gerente del personal se puso rojo de furia y Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no estallar en carcajadas.

_**Tal vez después de todo, sí esté hecha para la intriga y el subterfugio** _-pensó con una sonrisa interior mientras el hombre que tenía delante se ponía de pie y le informaba con gran frialdad que ella no cumplía con ninguno de los requerimientos pedidos por Sinco para incorporar a sus empleados.

Una vez que se encontró fuera del edificio, Sakura descubrió que la tarde nublada de agosto se había convertido prematuramente en una noche oscura y ventosa. Con un estremecimiento compulsivo se cruzó de brazos tratando de mantener el poco calor corporal que aún conservaba.

El tráfico de la hora pico era denso, un mar de faros y de luces de giro pasaron junto a ella en ambas direcciones. Mientras esperaba que cambiara la luz del semáforo para así poder cruzar, pesadas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar la vereda. Al ver que no venía ningún auto cruzó corriendo el boulevard de varios carriles con las sandalias pisando el resbaloso piso mojado sin caer ni tropezar de pura casualidad, y llegó a la vereda opuesta segundos antes de que una serie de autos pasaran rugiendo y tocando bocina a su lado.

Sin aliento y totalmente mojada, levantó la vista para mirar el oscuro edificio en construcción que se alzaba ante ella. El garaje donde había dejado su auto estacionado distaba cuatro cuadras del lugar donde ella se encontraba, pero si cortaba camino por los terrenos que rodeaban ese edificio en construcción, se ahorraría por lo menos una cuadra. Una ráfaga de frío viento que soplaba del río Detroit le enredó la pollera alrededor de las piernas y la ayudó a decidirse. Ignoró el cartel que decía "prohibido pasar" y se agachó para sortear las sogas que rodeaban el terreno.

Mientras que caminaba con la mayor rapidez que le era posible, debido a sus tacones y al terreno completamente desigual, Sakura levantó la vista y miró las luces diseminadas aquí y allá en el oscuro edificio. Las luces ardían en el interior del inmueble, y llegó a divisar cantidad de cajas apiladas en las oficinas, como si sus inquilinos se estuvieran preparando para ocuparlas.

Vio que si avanzaba pegada al edificio, este la protegía del fuerte viento que soplaba del río, de manera que se cuidó bastante de permanecer cerca de las paredes. Pero mientras caminaba con rapidez, se le ocurrió pensar que era una mujer solitaria y que se encontraba completamente sola en la oscuridad de una ciudad bastante famosa por sus crímenes. Ante ese pensamiento, sintió que la recorría una oleada de miedo.

Repentinamente oyó pesados pasos a sus espaldas, y su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente a causa del temor; empezó a caminar más rápido y notó que el desconocido también aceleraba el paso. Presa del pánico, comenzó a correr a los tropezones.

Justo cuando ya se aproximaba a la entrada principal del edificio, las enormes puertas de vidrio se abrieron de repente, abriendo paso a dos hombres que salían de la obra en construcción, sumida totalmente en las tinieblas, exceptuando por unas cuantas luces en las plantas superiores.

-Socorro-gritó, desesperada-¡Alguien...!

Su pie chocó con una pila de cables que se le enredaron alrededor del tobillo. Sakura voló por los aires, con la boca abierta en un aullido silencioso, agitando los brazos en un esfuerzo vano por recuperar el equilibrio, calló de cara en la tierra, justo a los pies de los hombres que salían.

-¡Pedazo de tonta-exclamó uno de ellos con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación, mientras ambos se inclinaban y la miraban con ansiedad-Qué demonios se cree que esta haciendo?

Sakura se alzó con ayuda de sus brazos, y levantó la vista.

- Practicando para trabajar en el circo - contestó con sequedad-Y si me piden un bis, por lo general me caigo de un puente en medio de la nada.

El otro individuo lanzó una risa profunda mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.

- Cómo se llama-preguntó.

Y cuando Sakura se lo dijo, agregó con tono y cara preocupada:

- Puede caminar bien?

- Los kilómetros que sean necesarios-le aseguró temblorosa. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, y el tobillo izquierdo, el cual se le había doblado al caminar, le latía dolorosamente.

- Entonces, supongo que lo más normal sería que llegue hasta el edificio sin ninguna clase de problemas, no? Para así poder ver los daños que se ha hecho - dijo el hombre con una aparente sonrisa, que se reflejaba en su voz.

Le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura, y se la acercó para que pudiera apoyarse en él.

- Shaoran - dijo el otro hombre- sería mejor que yo fuera a llamar a una ambulancia, mientras tú permaneces aquí con la señorita Kinomoto.

- No, por favor no llamen a una ambulancia-imploró ella- de veras que no es necesario, además estoy más avergonzada que lastimada. Agregó con desesperación, y suspiró con alivio, cuando el individuo llamado Shaoran empezó a conducirla hacia el oscuro vestíbulo. Pero al instante Sakura recapacitó que era muy poco aconsejable entrar a un edificio desierto con dos desconocidos, pero en cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, el segundo de los hombres encendió unas luces del techo, y prácticamente todas las dudas de Sakura se disiparon en el acto. Era un hombre de mediana edad y de aspecto digno, vestía un costoso traje conformado por saco y corbata haciendo juego. Aún en la penumbra su aspecto era más bien el de un industrial de éxito que el de un ladrón. Sakura miró de soslayo a Shaoran, que todavía le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Vestía jeans y una chaqueta de cuero. A juzgar por su perfil en sombras, dedujo que debería tener poco más de treinta años y no había nada en él que le resultara peligroso.

Shaoran se dirigió, al otro hombre, hablándole por sobre el hombro.

- Mike, en alguna de las salas de mantenimiento debe haber un maletín de primeros auxilios. Búscalo y súbelo.

- De acuerdo - contestó el otro hombre, encaminándose a un cartel luminoso que decía "escaleras".

Sakura miró con curiosidad el inmenso vestíbulo.

El piso estaba íntegramente recubierto por mármol travertino, al igual que los elegantes pilares que se alzaban hasta el cielo raso. Contra una de las paredes se alineaban docenas de macetas con árboles y arbustos, como a la espera de que alguien los colocara en su lugar definitivo.

Cuando llegaron a los ascensores, ubicados en el extremo opuesto, sin dejar de sostenerla Shaoran oprimió el botón de llamada. Las resplandecientes puertas de bronce se abrieron y entraron en el ascensor brillantemente iluminado.

- La voy a llevar a una oficina amueblada para que se siente y descanse hasta que pueda caminar por sus propios medios- Explicó Shaoran.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada sonriente y agradecida...

Y quedó totalmente petrificada.

De pie a su lado, las facciones ahora claramente iluminadas por la intensa luz del ascensor, se encontraba uno de los hombres más apuestos que había visto en su vida. Más sin embargo, en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y Sakura apartó la mirada del rostro de su acompañante.

- Gracias- consiguió decir en un susurro extraño y ronco, mientras se apartaba con timidez del brazo con que él la sostenía-Creo que ya puedo pararme sola.

Shaoran oprimió el botón del piso ochenta y Sakura contuvo el femenino impulso de pasarse la mano por el pelo para alisárselo...Lo consideró un gesto demasiado vanidoso y evidente; se preguntó si le quedaría algo de rouge en los labios, si tendría la cara sucia de tierra,… y de repente se detuvo.

Considerando que era una joven sensata, estaba reaccionando de una manera muy tonta ante algo que, después de todo no era más que una cara masculina atractiva.

**_¿Será realmente tan buen mozo?_- **Se preguntó a si misma.

Decidió que volvería a mirarlo, pero esta vez con discreción.

Con aire indiferente, levantó la vista del tablero que había sobre la puerta del ascensor, en el que se iban iluminando los pisos por los que pasaban.

Con cautela miró hacia un costado... él también estaba observando los números con la cabeza levemente ladeada, de perfil hacia ella.

Además de ser más guapo de lo que ella había creído, por lo menos debía medir un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, tenía hombros anchos y era musculoso y de cuerpo atlético. Su abundante pelo oscuro era de un tono marrón café más claro en algunas zonas, que parecían reflejos aunque fueran naturales, y además de esto lo tenía maravillosamente bien cortado. Cada una de sus facciones orgullosas emanaban fuerza y masculinidad, desde las oscuras cejas rectas hasta el mentón arrogante.

La boca era firme, pero sensual.

Ella seguía estudiando los labios de su acompañante, cuando notó que éstos de repente esbozaban una sonrisa divertida. Levantó la vista con rapidez y, para su asombro y horror, descubrió que él había clavado en ella la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos color marrón oscuro con betas claras.

Una vez que fue descubierta en una situación tan embarazosa, ya que no solo lo estaba mirando fijamente, sino que estaba prácticamente segura que la expresión que aparecía en su rostro era una de total hipnotismo, optó por decir una excusa al menos algo coherente.

- Les... les tengo miedo a los ascensores-improvisó como enloquecida-tr…trato de fijar la atención en cualquier otra cosa para...este...para no pensar en las alturas.

- Me parece una actitud muy inteligente- comentó él, pero por su tono de broma era evidente que no admiraba su solución sensata al miedo de los ascensores, sino su ingenio al haber inventado una mentira tan plausible.

Sakura tuvo ganas de reír de la seca observación de Shaoran, y al mismo tiempo temió ponerse colorada porque sabía que no había logrado engañarlo. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas; en cambio mantuvo la mirada cuidadosamente fija en las puertas del ascensor hasta que se abrieron al llegar al piso ochenta.

-Espere aquí hasta que encienda las luces-Pidió Shaoran.

Instantes después se prendieron los paneles de luces del cielo raso, los cuales iluminaron todo el ambiente, cuya mitad izquierda parecía una inmensa zona de recepción, y cuatro amplias oficinas de paredes recubiertas de madera. Shaoran colocó una mano debajo del codo de Sakura; cuando avanzaron, los pies de la muchacha se hundieron en la espesa alfombra verde esmeralda, mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el costado opuesto a los ascensores.

Esa otra mitad del piso ochenta tenía una zona de recepción aún más importante que la primera, con un escritorio circular para una recepcionista en el centro. A la derecha, alcanzó a ver una hermosa oficina que ya se encontraba equipada, con archivos pegados en las paredes y un resplandeciente escritorio de madera y cromo para una secretaria. No pudo menos que comparar ese escritorio con el que ella tenía en su empleo anterior, que era de acero y se encontraba en una oficina atiborrada de cosas donde trabajaban tres personas. Le resultaba difícil creer que un lugar tan amplio y lujoso estuviera dedicado a una simple secretaria.

Cuando expresó su pensamiento en voz alta, Shaoran le dirigió una mirada burlona.

-Las secretarias profesionales capaces se sienten muy orgullosas de serlo, y los sueldos que cobran crecen año a año.

-Sucede que yo soy secretaria- Anunció Sakura mientras cruzaban la recepción rumbo a una puerta doble de palo color blanco con betas grises-Antes de...este...conocerlo a usted, estuve en la vereda de enfrente, postulándome para un puesto de secretaria en Sinco.

Shaoran abrió ambas puertas de par en par y se hizo a un lado para dar paso a Sakura.

Ella sintió con tanta intensidad esos ojos marrones clavados en sus piernas, que le temblaron las rodillas, hasta el punto de que recién cuando estaba en el centro de la habitación pudo mirar a su alrededor.

Lo que vio la hizo detenerse de golpe.

-¡Santo Dios-Exclamó-Pero qué es esto?.

-Esto-contestó Shaoran, sin poder evitar una sonrisa ante la expresión estupefacta de la muchacha-Es la oficina del presidente de la empresa. Es una de las pocas que está completamente terminada.

Muda de admiración, Sakura paseó su mirada por la gigantesca oficina. La larga pared que tenía delante era de vidrio y proporcionaba una excelente vista panorámica nocturna de Detroit que se extendía muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Las tres paredes restantes estaban recubiertas en madera de palo de color blanco con betas grises.

Una mullida alfombra de color azul oscuro cubría el piso, y un magnífico escritorio de pino azul verdoso, ubicado a la derecha, enfrentaba la habitación. Había seis sillones cromados, tapizados en un verde musgo, estratégicamente ubicados frente al escritorio, mientras que, en el otro extremo del cuarto tres profundos sofás verde musgo formaban una U alrededor de una inmensa mesa ratona con tapa de cristal, cuya base estaba formada por un inmenso trozo de madera lustrada.

-Este lugar es sobrecogedor-murmuró ella.

-Prepararé algo para beber mientras llega Mike con el botiquín-dijo él.

Sakura se volvió a mirarlo sorprendida mientras él se acercaba a un sector de la pared y la presionaba con la punta de los dedos. Un enorme panel se deslizó silenciosamente hacia un lado y reveló un maravilloso bar hecho de espejos e iluminado por pequeños reflectores. En los estantes de cristal se veían vasos, copas y botellones de cristal.

Al notar que Sakura no respondía a su ofrecimiento de beber algo, se volvió a mirarla por sobre un hombro. Ella apartó la vista del bar y al mirarlo a los ojos notó la expresión que trataba de ocultar. Estaba obviamente divertido por su reacción de sorpresa ante tanta opulencia. De repente Sakura tomó conciencia de algo que hasta ese momento se le había escapado: mientras que ella no podía dejar de admirar el atractivo masculino de Shaoran, él parecía ignorarla por completo como mujer.

Después de seis años de soportar el asedio de los hombres, por fin conocía a uno a quien desesperadamente quería impresionar y que no reaccionaba como los otros. Un poco intrigada y decididamente desilusionada trató de no pensar en el asunto. Algunos afirmaban que la belleza estaba en los ojos del que miraba, y por lo visto al mirarla a ella Shaoran no veía nada interesante. ¡Y eso no habría sido tan terrible si además no la encontrara tan malditamente cómica!.

- Si quiere lavarse un poco, ahí hay un baño - indicó él, señalando con la cabeza la pared contigua al bar.

- ¿Dónde-preguntó Sakura, confusa, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

- Camine derecho hacia adelante y al llegar a la pared simplemente presiónela.

Le temblaban de nuevo los labios, estaba tentado de risa, y Sakura le dirigió una mirada de exasperación mientras hacía lo que acababa de indicarle. Cuando tocó la pared con la punta de los dedos, el panel se abrió revelando un baño espacioso, y ella entró.

- Aquí está el botiquín de primeros auxilios- anunció en ese momento el hombre llamado Mike, mientras entraba en la oficina. Ella estuvo por cerrar la puerta del baño, pero se detuvo cuando lo oyó decir en voz baja:

- Shaoran, como abogado de la compañía te aconsejo que esta misma noche hagas revisar a esa muchacha por un médico, para tener constancia de que no se ha hecho un daño grave. Si no insistes en ello, es probable que algún abogado reclame aduciendo que ha quedado inválida a causa de la caída y le haga juicio por varios millones a la compañía.

- ¡No sigas dándole tanta importancia al asunto- oyó que contestaba Shaoran- la chica no es más que una criatura agradable e inocente que se asustó por esa caída tan fea. Un viaje en ambulancia la aterrorizaría.

- Está bien- suspiró Mike- tengo una reunión con Troy a la que ya llegaré tarde, de modo que debo irme, pero por el amor de Dios, no le ofrezcas ninguna bebida alcohólica. Sus padres podrían iniciarte juicio por tratar de seducir a una menor y...

Intrigada e insultada al mismo tiempo por haber sido llamada criatura inocente y atemorizada, cerró la puerta en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos hombres se percatara de que había llegado a oír parte de su conversación. Frunciendo el ceño, se observó su reflejo en el espejo de encima del lavatorio y sofocó un grito de terror y risa.

Tenía todo el rostro recubierta con tierra, el prolijo peinado que se había realizado para ir a la oficina de Whitworth estaba hecho un desastre y el pelo, antes atado con una hermosa cinta, le caía escandalosamente por la nuca; tenía mechones parados por toda la cabeza y el saco le colgaba del hombro izquierdo.

Soltó una risita ante la vista de su persona y pensó que parecía una caricatura de si misma...una especie de perro callejero, sucio y con la ropa rota.

Por algún motivo, se puso en mente la meta de salir de allí presentable, con un aspecto totalmente diferente al que ahora tenía. Se sacó con rapidez la manchada chaqueta azul marino, gozando enormemente por anticipado de la sorpresa que le esperaba a Shaoran cuando ella saliera del cuarto de baño, limpia y presentable.

Si el pulso comenzó a acelerársele a causa de la excitación mientras se lavaba la cara y las manos, se dijo que era sólo porque estaba a punto de poder reírse ella de él y no porque quisiera que la considerara atractiva. Pero tenía que apurarse; si demoraba demasiado tiempo allí dentro, su transformación no causaría el mismo efecto.

Se quitó las medias, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al observar los agujeros que tenía en las rodillas, tomó una de las toallas blancas y la mojó con agua jabonosa, después se la pasó fuertemente por las rodillas para sacar los restos de barro, y lo mismo hizo con la cara y los brazos. Una vez que estuvo razonablemente limpia, vació el contenido de su cartera sobre la mesada y luego de soltarse el cabello comenzó a cepillárselo vigorosamente, apurada por desenredarlo. Una vez que hubo terminado, el pelo color ámbar le caía sobre los hombros y la espalda en una suave y brillante cascada. Se pintó los labios y le dio un tenue toque de sombra a sus párpados.

Como último detalle, se delineó cuidadosamente sus profundos ojos verdes, continuando con el lápiz negro hasta el vértice final de sus ojos, dándole así un toque exótico y seductor a su rostro.

Satisfecha se alejó del espejo, y tomando aire para contener la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, abrió la puerta y entró nuevamente en la lujosa oficina.

Shaoran estaba de espaldas a ella, con postura totalmente relajada, propia de la gente con mucha confianza en sí misma. Se había despojado de la chaqueta de cuero, y la camisa blanca se ceñía a sus músculos, mientras preparaba algo para beber.

-Lo lamento, pero en este bar no hay bebidas que carezcan de cierto grado de alcohol, así que me he tomado la libertad de prepararle un agua con una gotas de limón y azúcar-dijo todo esto sin mirarla-Perdí tiempo porque tuve la necesidad de atender una llamada urgente, pero esto ya casi esta listo, encontró todo lo que necesitaba en el baño-Agregó.

Ante la mención de la limonada ella sofocó una carcajada risueña, y entrelazó las manos en su asiento, mientras se sentaba delicadamente en uno de los blancos y confortables sillones, permaneció quieta en su sitio, mientras observaba los movimientos económicos que Shaoran realizaba al ejecutar su tarea. Se sintió llena de suspenso cuando notó que el tapaba el botellón donde se encontraba el whisky, tomaba los dos vasos y se giraba en dirección a ella.

Dio dos pasos en su dirección y se detuvo, petrificado.

Juntó las cejas y entrecerró los ojos color marrón al notar la cascada de cabello color miel oscuro que enmarcaba el fino y aristocrático rostro de Sakura y caía con glorioso abandono sobre sus hombros y espalda. Su mirada asombrada se clavó en el rostro la muchacha, notó los ojos color verde esmeralda, sombreados por largas pestañas, en los cuales resplandecía una expresión de humor y burla; la nariz perfecta, las mejillas fuertemente coloreadas y finamente esculpidas, los labios suaves. Después la mirada se Shaoran se deslizó hacia abajo, hacia los pechos generosos, la cintura esbelta y las piernas largas y bien formadas.

Sakura pretendía que viera en ella a una mujer, y sin lugar a dudas lo había conseguido. En ese momento abrigaba la esperanza de que le dijera algo agradable, pero él no lo hizo.

Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, giró sobre sus talones, se acercó al bar y volcó el contenido de uno de los vasos en la pileta de acero inoxidable.

-Qué esta haciendo-preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

Él le contestó con un tono entre irónico y divertido.

-Le mezclo un poco de gin a su limonada.

Sakura lanzó una carcajada y él la miró por sobre el hombro con una mirada triste.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-Veintitrés.

-Y se presentó a solicitar un puesto de secretaria en Sinco antes de...caer a nuestros pies esta noche-musitó Shaoran, mientras agregaba una modesta cantidad de gin a su limonada.

-Si.

Él le alcanzó el vaso y señaló el sofá con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Siéntese...-dijo al ver que ella se ponía de pie para tomar el vaso que él el ofrecía- No debería estar parada con ese problema en el tobillo.

-En realidad ya no me duele-protestó ella, pero se sentó con docilidad.

Shaoran permaneció de pie delante de ella y la miró con curiosidad.

-Y en Sinco le dieron el empleo?.

Era tan alto que Sakura tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No.

-Me gustaría echarle un vistazo a ese tobillo

Depositó el vaso sobre la mesa ratona, se arrodilló y comenzó a quitarle la sandalia. El solo contacto de los dedos de Shaoran sobre su tobillo envió descargas eléctricas a través de la pierna de Sakura, quien se puso tensa, sorprendida por su propia reacción.

Por suerte él no pareció notarlo mientras le exploraba cuidadosamente el tobillo con los dedos fuertes, los cuales le masajearon fuerte y suavemente el fino tobillo.

-Se considera una buena secretaria-preguntó él sorpresivamente.

-Mi ex jefe consideraba que si.

Shaoran le siguió hablando con la cabeza aún inclinada.

-Las buenas secretarias siempre hacen falta. Es probable que la oficina de personal de Sinco la llame y le ofrezca un puesto.

-Lo dudo-contestó Sakura con una sonrisa que le fue imposible de reprimir- Me temo que el señor Weatherby, el jefe de personal, no me crea demasiado inteligente-explicó.

él levantó la mirada y contempló con admiración masculina sus facciones vivaces.

-Sakura, yo creo que usted es tan brillante como una moneda recién acuñada. Weatherby debe de estar ciego.

-¡Por supuesto que está ciego-exclamó ella- De no ser así, jamás se pondría la corbata que usa.

Él sonrió.

-Tan horrible es?

-Espantosa-afirmó ella y el momento amistoso de repente se cargó de una extraña tensión. En ese momento, al sonreírle, Sakura sólo vio a un hombre muy buen mozo. Notó un leve cinismo en los ojos de Shaoran, atenuado por una gran dosis de calidez y de sentido del humor. También notó la dura experiencia estampada en sus facciones fuertemente cinceladas. Para Sakura, eso lo convertía en un hombre aún más atractivo. Además, era imposible negar el magnetismo sexual que ejercía sobre ella. Ese magnetismo emanaba de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Shaoran y la traía hacia él.

-No me parece que esté hinchado-comentó él, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza hacia el tobillo- Le duele?

-Muy poco, más me duele mi dignidad.

-En ese caso, es muy probable que mañana su dignidad y su tobillo estén completamente sanos.

Todavía de rodillas, tomó el tobillo de Sakura con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha recogía la sandalia. Justo cuando estaba por ponéserla, levantó la cabeza para mirarla y su sonrisa perezosa hizo galopar el pulso de Sakura cuando le preguntó:

-No había un cuanto de hadas en el que un hombre busca a una mujer cuyo pie quepa en un zapato de cristal?

Ella asintió.

-Si. La Cenicienta.

-Entonces qué sucederá si le cabe este zapato?

-Lo convertiré en un hermoso sapo-bromeó ella.

Él largó una carcajada, un sonido rico y maravilloso. Ambos se miraron y algo relampagueó en las opacas profundidades de los ojos de él...una breve llama de atracción sexual que Shaoran sofocó con rapidez.

El momento de las bromas acababa de terminar. Le abrochó la sandalia y se puso de pie. Tomó su copa, bebió su contenido con rapidez y volvió a depositarla sobre la mesa ratona. Sakura presintió que era una señal poco agradable de que el tiempo que pasarían juntos había llegado a su fin. Lo observó inclinarse, tomar el teléfono que había sobre el otro extremo de la mesa y marcar un número de cuatro dígitos.

-George-dijo en cuanto le comunicaron- Soy Li Xiao-Lang- La joven a quien perseguía como intrusa se ha recuperado de su caída. Por favor, traiga el auto de seguridad a la entrada principal del edificio y llévela a donde ella le indique. De acuerdo, lo veremos dentro de cinco minutos.

A Sakura se le cayó el ánimo al piso. Cinco minutos, ¡Y ni siquiera sería él quien la llevara hasta su auto!. Y tuvo el espantoso presentimiento de que tampoco le preguntaría cómo podría ponerse en contacto con ella. Ese pensamiento eclipsó la vergüenza que sintió al saber que había estado huyendo de un guardia de seguridad.

-Usted trabaja para la empresa que construyó este rascacielos-preguntó tratando de postergar la separación y averiguar algo acerca de él.

Shaoran miró su reloj casi con impaciencia.

-Si.

-Le gusta el trabajo de construcción?.

-Disfruto construyendo cosas-contestó él lacónicamente-Soy ingeniero.

-Y cuándo este edificio esté terminado lo enviarán a otra parte?

-Durante los próximos años pasaré aquí la mayor parte de mi tiempo-contestó él.

Sakura se puso de pie y tomó el saco, completamente confusa aunque sin demostrarlo. Tal vez en los nuevos rascacielos, con complejas computadoras que se encargaban de manejar todo, desde la calefacción hasta los ascensores, fuera necesario mantener entre el personal activo alguna clase de ingeniero. Aunque qué importancia podía tener eso, pensó con una terrible sensación de frustración. Lo más probable era que nunca volviera a verlo.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por todo. Espero que el presidente de la compañía no descubra que arrasó con su bar.

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada extraña.

-Este bar ya ha sido arrasado por todos los porteros. Habrá que cerrarlo con llave para evitar que siga sucediendo.

Durante el descenso en el ascensor parecía preocupado y apurado.

_Tal vez tenga una cita_-pensó Sakura apesadumbrada.

Con alguna mujer hermosa, una modelo, por lo menos, si estaba a la altura de su sorprendente apostura. Por supuesto también era probable que estuviera casado...pero no usaba alianza, y no tenía el aspecto de un hombre casado.

Un automóvil blanco, con las palabras "Industrias Global-División de seguridad", había estacionado sobre la superficie de tierra frente del edificio y esperaba, con un guardia uniformado al volante. Shaoran la acompañó hasta el auto y le abrió la puerta para que ella se ubicara en el asiento del acompañante, junto al guardia de seguridad. Enseguida apoyó una mano sobre el techo del auto y se inclinó a hablarle.

-Conozco bastante gente en Sinco; llamaré a alguien para ver si pueden convencer a Weatherby de que cambie de idea.

A Sakura le levantó el ánimo esa indicación de que ella le gustaba bastante como para incitarlo a interceder en su favor, pero al recordar la manera en que deliberadamente había estropeado sus pruebas, meneó la cabeza con desolación.

-No se moleste. No cambiará de idea...le causé muy mala impresión. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Diez minutos después, Sakura paró en la playa de estacionamiento y salió al bulevar bañado por la lluvia. Hizo un esfuerzo por no pensar en Li Shaoran, siguió las indicaciones que le había dado la secretaria de France y contempló con ánimo sombrío su próximo encuentro con la familia Whitworth.

En menos de media hora volvía a entrar en esa mansión de Grosse Point. Los recuerdos del humillante fin de semana pasado catorce años atrás invadieron su mente y la hicieron estremecerse de miedo y de vergüenza. El primer día no fue del todo malo, ya que prácticamente estuvo sola. Lo pero empezó después del almuerzo del segundo día, Carter, el hijo adolescente del matrimonio Whitworth se presentó en su dormitorio, donde ella esta leyendo, y anunció que su madre le había pedido que la sacase de la casa porque esperaba la visita de algunos amigos, y no quería que la vieran. Durante el resto de la tarde, Carter la hizo sentir miserable, insignificante y atemorizada.

Además de llamarla cuatro ojos porque usaba anteojos, se refería constantemente a su padre, profesor de la Universidad de Chicago, como profesor de escuela, y a su madre, una importante concertista de piano, como la simple pianista de la familia.

Mientras acompañaba a Sakura a dar una vuelta por los amplios jardines de la casa, le hizo una zancadilla "accidentalmente" que la derrumbó en medio de un cantero con flores llenas de espinas. Media hora después, cuando acababa de cambiarse el vestido sucio y rasgado, Carter se disculpó y se ofreció a mostrarle los adorables y cariñosos perros de la familia.

Parecía tan sincero y ansioso, que ella decidió que el episodio de los rosales debía haber sido realmente accidental.

-En casa yo también tengo una perra-le confió con orgullo mientras se apuraba para mantener el paso a la par del de Carter cuando los dos cruzaban el bien cuidado parque en dirección a la parte trasera de la propiedad-Se llama Fluffi y es blanca-agregó cuando llegaron a un cerco que ocultaba un enorme canil cerrado por un alambrado de tres metros de alto. Sakura sonrió al ver a los dos Doberman, y se volvió hacia Carter, que en ese momento abría el enorme y pesado candado que abría el canil-Mi mejor amigo tiene un Doberman, juega con nosotros a la mancha y hasta a veces hace pruebas.

-Estos también deben de saber hacer algunas pruebas-afirmó Carter mientras abría la verja y se hacía a un lado para cederle el paso a Sakura.

Ella entró en el canil sin miedo.

-Hola perritos-saludó con suavidad, acercándose a los dos canes silenciosos y atentos. En el momento en que estiró la mano para acariciarlos, Carter cerró la puerta con fuerza y gritó:

-Cómanla muchachos, Cómanla!

Ambos perros se pusieron inmediatamente tensos, mostraron los dientes y gruñeron mientras avanzaban hacia Sakura que estaba petrificada.

-Carter-gritó la chica fuera de sí, retrocediendo hasta dar con la espalda pegada al alambrado-¿Por qué me gruñen así?

-Si estuviera en tu lugar, yo no me movería -se burló Carter desde el otro lado del alambrado-Si lo haces et atacarán y te morderán la yugular-y con esas palabras se alejó, silbando alegremente.

-No me dejes aquí-aulló Sakura-Por favor! No me dejes aquí!

Treinta minutos después, cuando la encontró el jardinero, ya no gritaba. Sollozaba histéricamente, con la mirada clavada en los dos perros que no cesaban de gruñirle.

-¡Sal de ahí de una vez-Ordenó furioso, el jardinero mientras abría la reja y entraba furibundo en el canil-¿Qué te has creído? ¿Por qué enfureces a los perros-y tomándola del brazo prácticamente la sacó a la rastra.

Cuando el jardinero volvió a cerrar la verja, algo en su total falta de temor impactó a Sakura, liberando sus cuerdas vocales.

-Me iban a morder el cuello-susurró con voz ronca por las lágrimas que le empapaban las mejillas.

El jardinero miró los ojos verdes atemorizados de la pequeña y parte del enojo se esfumó de su voz.

-No te habrían lastimado. Esos perros están entrenados para ladrar si ven a algún desconocido y para asustar a los intrusos, pero nada más. Saben bien que no deben morder a nadie.

Sakura pasó el resto de la tarde tirada en la cama, contemplando una variedad distintas de fórmulas de cómo vengarse de Carter, pero aunque le resultaba intensamente satisfactorio imaginarlo de rodillas, pidiendo misericordia, todos los planes que se le ocurrían eran muy poco practicables.

Esa noche, cuando su madre subió a buscarla para ir a comer, Sakura se había resignado a la necesidad de tragarse su orgullo y simular que nada había pasado. No tenía sentido que le contara a su madre lo sucedido con Carter, porque Nadeshiko Kinomoto era una ítalo-norteamericana que poseía la profunda y sentimental devoción de los italianos por su familia, por distante y oscura que esa relación "familiar" pudiera llegar a ser. Por lo tanto su madre, expondría caritativamente que Carter sólo le había hecho una broma de adolescente.

-Pasaste un lindo día querida-preguntó su madre mientras ambas bajaban la escalera curva, camino al comedor.

-No estuvo mal-murmuró Sakura; pero en su interior se preguntaba cómo sofocaría sus ganas de pegarle un puntapié a Carter Whitworth.

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera, una mucama anunció que el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto las llamaba por teléfono.

-Ve tú al comedor mientras hablo con tu padre-indicó Nadeshiko a su hija esbozando una de sus suaves sonrisas; tomó el teléfono ubicado en una mesita al pie de la escalera.

Al llegar a la arcada que daba al comedor, Sakura vaciló. Bajo una araña resplandeciente, la familia Whitworth ya se había sentado a comer ante la enorme mesa de comedor.

-Le advertí con claridad a esa mujer que debía bajar a comer a las ocho en punto-le decía en ese momento la madre de Carter a su marido-Ya son las ocho y dos segundos, si no tiene suficiente sentido común o la necesaria educación para ser puntual, comeremos sin ella-le hizo una seña con la cabeza al mayordomo, quien de inmediato comenzó a servir la sopa en los frágiles recipientes de porcelana ubicados frente a cada comensal.

-France, hasta ahora he sido tan tolerante como he podido con este asunto-siguió diciendo la mujer-pero me niego a volver a tener que soportar más huéspedes pesados y cargosos como estos en mi casa-volvió la cabeza elegantemente peinada para mirar a la mujer mayor sentada a su izquierda-Mamá Whitworth, habrá que poner fin a esto. Supongo que con esta gente ya habrá tenido suficientes datos para completar su libro.

-Si no fuera así, no tendría necesidad de estar rodeada de personas como ésas. Ya sé que son irritantes, mal educados y un sacrificio para todos, pero tendrás que tolerarlos un poco más de tiempo, Carol.

Sakura seguí parada en la puerta, con un brillo de rebelión en sus furibundos ojos verdes. Una cosa era que ella sufriera indignidades a manos de Carter, ¡pero no permitiría que esa gente horrible menospreciara al hombre brillante que era su padre y a su hermosa y talentosa a madre!.

En ese momento su madre se le reunió en la puerta del comedor.

-Lamento haberlos hecho esperar-dijo, tomando la mano de su hija. Ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Whitworth se dignó a contestar, sino que siguieron comiendo con toda tranquilidad.

Presa de una repentina inspiración, Sakura dirigió una rápida mirada a su madre, que en ese momento desdoblaba la servilleta de hilo y se la ponía en la falda. Inclinando piadosamente la cabeza, Sakura unió las manos en actitud de oración y dijo con voz aguda e infantil:

-Querido Dios, te pedimos que bendigas esta comida. También te pedimos que perdones a todos los hipócritas que se creen mejor que todos los demás porque tienen dinero. Gracias señor Amén-y evitando meticulosamente la mirada de su madre, tomó con calma la cuchara.

La sopa-por li menos Sakura supuso que se trataba de sopa-estaba fría. El mayordomo, de pie a un costado, notó que la pequeña depositaba la cuchara en el plato.

-Tiene algún problema señorita-preguntó

-Mi sopa esta fría-explicó ella, desafiando la mirada desdeñosa del hombre.

-Dios, qué imbécil eres-exclamó Carter mientras Sakura tomaba su pequeño vaso de leche-Esto es _vichssoise_ y se supone que debe comerse frío.

En ese momento el vaso de leche se "resbaló" de las manos de Sakura y un blanco diluvio bañó a Carter y su traje.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento-exclamó la pequeña, sofocando la risa, mientras Carter el mayordomo trataban de secar la leche derramada-Sólo fue un accidente. Y Carter tú sabes mucho acerca de los accidentes, verdad? Quieres que les cuente a todos los "accidentes" que tuviste hoy-ignoró la mirada asesina del muchacho y se volvió a la familia Whitworth-Hoy a Carter le sucedieron muchos "accidentes". Mientras me mostraba el jardín "accidentalmente" me hizo una zancadilla y aterricé entre las rosas. Después, mientras me mostraba los perros "accidentalmente" me dejó encerrada en el canil y...

-Me niego a seguir escuchando tus desagradables y groseras acusaciones-dijo Carol Whitworth de mal modo, con el hermoso rostro tan frío y duro como un glaciar.

De alguna manera Sakura había logrado reunir el coraje necesario para mirarla a los ojos sin retroceder.

-Lo siento, señora-dijo con simulada dulzura-No sabía que era mala educación hablar sobre lo que me había sucedido en el día-y mientras toda la familia Whitworth la miraba echando chispas por los ojos, tomó la cuchara-Por supuesto-Agregó con aire pensativo-Tampoco sabía que era buena educación decir que los invitados son pesados y cargosos.

Holas!

Bueno, este capítulo casi ni lo modifiqué, pero eso fue porque no encontraba nada que pudiera cambiarle para mejor, extraño pero real…

Igualmente, uno de los motivos principales por los cuales volví a subir todos los capítulos de nuevo, es porque debido a mi retraso en actualizar varias personas que leían el fic me comentaron que no recordaban prácticamente nada, de modo que tomé esta decisión…acertada o no, no lo sé, lo sabré con el tiempo P…

Bueno espero que los que antes lo leyeron me disculpen por casi no haber hecho modificaciones, y a los que son nuevos lectores les agrade!

Mucha suerte!

Los veo en la próxima!

Y a los que leen el resto de mis fics, los veo allí!

Nadeshiko-Luna


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo2 : Piezas nuevas en un rompecabezas viejo**_

**Extenuada y desanimada, Sakura detuvo el auto delante de la mansión estilo Tudor de tres pisos de la familia Whitworth. Abrió el baúl del auto y sacó lentamente su valija. Había manejado durante doce horas sin parar para llegar a tiempo a su cita de esa tarde con France Whitworth. Después mantuvo dos entrevistas de trabajo, se cayó en la tierra, arruinando su traje, y conoció al hombre más buen mozo que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. Y por haber estropeado deliberadamente sus posibilidades de conseguir un empelo fijo en Sinco, arruinó también sus posibilidades con él...**

**El día siguiente era viernes y lo dedicaría exclusivamente a buscar departamento. En cuanto hallara alguno que le conviniera, saldría de inmediato rumbo a Fenster para empacar sus pertenencias. France no mencionó cuándo quería que empezara a trabajar en su compañía, pero calculaba que podría estar lista para comenzar en quince días a partir del lunes siguiente.**

**Un mayordomo barrigón y uniformado le abrió la puerta. Sakura lo reconoció enseguida. Era el mismo que catorce años antes presenció la escena que había tenido lugar en el comedor.**

**Buenas tardes-empezó a decir el hombre, pero France Whitworth lo interrumpió.**

**El industrial se precipitó al encuentro de Sakura por el amplio vestíbulo de mármol.**

**-He estado muerto de preocupación por ti Sakura, Por qué tardaste tanto?**

**Parecía tan ansioso que Sakura se sintió mal por haberlo angustiado, y aún peor por haberle fallado haciendo todo lo posible para que no la emplearan en Sinco.**

**En pocas palabras explicó que " las cosas no habían andado bien" en la entrevista. Además resumió su caída frente al edificio de Industrias Global y por fin preguntó si tenía tiempo de refrescarse antes de la comida.**

**Una vez arriba, en la habitación a la que la condujo el mucamo, se duchó, se cepilló el cabello y se puso una pollera color damasco con una blusa al tono.**

**Cuando por fin apareció en la arcada del living France se puso de pie para recibirla.**

**-Te has cambiado en un tiempo récord, Sakura- comentó mientras la conducía hacia su esposa, cuya personalidad glacial Sakura recordaba tan bien-Carol, estoy seguro de que recuerdas a Sakura-dijo France.**

**¡Por supuesto que la recuerdo!-contestó Carol con una sonrisa agradablemente correcta que no llegó a alcanzar sus felinos ojos grises-¿Cómo estas Sakura?**

**-Es evidente que Sakura esta muy bien, mamá-Intervino Carter Whitworth mientras se ponía de pie, sonriente. La mirada del muchacho la recorrió de pies a cabeza, pasando de los ojos verdes hasta las delicadas facciones y la figura grácil y femenina.**

**Al reencontrarse con el torturador de su infancia, Sakura mantuvo una expresión neutral. Aceptó la copa de jerez que Carter le sirvió y se instaló en el sofá, mirándolo con cautela cuando él se sentó a su lado en lugar de volver a su lugar anterior.**

**-¡Cómo has cambiado!-exclamó Carter con una sonrisa de admiración.**

**-Todos cambiamos-dijo ambiguamente**

**Con gesto indiferente, Carter apoyó un brazo sobre el respaldo del Doha, detrás de Sakura.**

**-Creo recordar que durante tu última visita no nos llevamos demasiado bien-comentó distraídamente él.**

**-No, para nada bien-contestó ella, dirigiendo una mirada culpable en dirección Carol, que observaba flirtear a su hijo con una expresión lejana y majestuosa, digna de una reina de hielo.**

**-Y por qué no nos llevamos bien?-insistió Carter.**

**-Yo...este...no me acuerdo**

**-Pero yo sí-contestó él con una sonrisa-Fui insufriblemente grosero y absolutamente maldito contigo.**

**Sakura miró sorprendida la expresión sincera y arrepentida del muchacho, y los perjuicios que tenía en su contra comenzaron a disiparse.**

**-Si, lo fuiste.**

**-Y tú-continuó diciendo él, siempre sonriente-te portaste como una chiquilla insufrible durante la comida.**

**Los ojos de Sakura brillaron y también ella sonrió mientras asentía con lentitud.**

**-Si, es cierto**

**En ese momento, ambos declararon una tregua. Carter miró al mayordomo que acababa de aparecer en la puerta. Se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Sakura.**

**-La comida está servida, quieres que pasemos al comedor?.**

**Acababan de terminar el último plato cuando el mayordomo apareció en el comedor.**

**Perdón,-dijo-pero hay un llamado para la señorita Kinomoto. La llama el señor Weatherby de la compañía electrónica Sinco.**

**-France Whitworth esbozó una amplia sonrisa.**

**-Traiga el teléfono a la mesa, Higgins**

**La conversación telefónica fue breve y durante casi todo el tiempo, Sakura no hizo más que escuchar. Cuando colgó, miró a France con una expresión sorprendida y alegre.**

**-Adelante, cuéntanos!-la urgió él-Carol y Carter saben lo que harás para ayudarnos!.**

**Sakura se sintió algo molesta al saber que otras dos personas estaban enteradas de su futuro clandestino, pero obedeció de todos modos.**

**-Por lo visto, el hombre que me rescató esta noche cuando me caí, tiene un amigo muy influyente en Sinco. Y hace unos minutos, ese amigo llamó al señor Weatherby, acaba de recordar un puesto de secretaria que le parece perfecto para mi. Me volverán a entrevistar mañana.**

**-Por casualidad dijo quién te entrevistaría?**

**-Creo que mencionó a un tal Eriol Hiragizawa**

**-Eriol Hiragizawa-murmuró France en voz baja, con una sonrisa cada vez más radiante- No lo puedo creer!.**

**Poco después de comer, Carter salió rumbo a su propio apartamento y  
Carol se retiró a su dormitorio. Sin embargo, France le pidió a Sakura que se quedara unos minutos más con él en el living.  
-Es probable que Hiragizawa quiera que empieces lo más pronto  
posible-le dijo y bien quedaron solos-No quiero que ningún obstáculo te impida hacerlo, de acuerdo?...Cuánto crees que demorarás en ir hasta tu casa, empacar y traer las cosas de vuelta?  
-No puedo ir a mi casa a empacar, hasta que no consiga un apartamento-le  
recordó.  
-No, por supuesto que no-contestó France, permaneció un instante  
pensativo  
y luego dijo:**

**-¿Sabes? acabo de recordar, que tengo en mis manos un departamento que compré hace un tiempo para una tía mía, ella ahora se encuentra en Europa y piensa permanecer allí otro año más, me daría un gran placer que lo utilizaras.  
-No, realmente no podría-contestó Sakura inmediatamente-Usted ya ha  
hecho mucho por mí y no puedo permitir que también me proporcione una  
vivienda.  
-Insisto-dijo France con bondadosa firmeza-de todos modos, me estarías  
haciendo un favor, puesto que todos los meses le tengo que pagar al casero  
una suma bastante importante, para que lo proteja y vigile; de esta manera los dos ahorraremos dinero.  
Sakura permaneció pensativa; necesitaba todo el dinero que fuera  
posible para enviárselo a su padre, y si no tenía que cargar con un alquiler en  
sus espaldas, bien podría mandarle esa suma también. Miró a France entre preocupada e insegura, pero él ya había sacado un papel y una lapicera del bolsillo del sacó y anotaba algo en él.  
-Aquí tienes la dirección y el número de teléfono del lugar-dijo  
entregándole el papel-cuando mañana llenes tu solicitud en Sinco,  
proporcionales estos datos, de esa forma, nadie podrá relacionarte  
conmigo.  
Al pensar en el papel dual que se vería representando, Sakura sintió que  
la recorría un escalofrío y experimentó un mal presentimiento.  
_Sería una espía  
_La palabra de por sí le provocó una enorme sensación de alarma. No, en  
realidad no estaría espiando. Lo único que haría sería tratar de individualizar a la persona que espiaba en perjuicio de la compañía de France, desde ese punto de vista, su misión no sólo se convertía en algo justificado, sino también puramente honorable. Durante unos instantes Sakura se sintió muy virtuosa...hasta que recordó el verdadero motivo que la llevaba a querer trabajar en Sinco: Li Shaoran trabajaba en el edificio de enfrente y ella quería tener la oportunidad  
de estar cerca de él.  
La voz de France interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
-Si te llegan a ofrece un puesto de empleo como secretaria en Sinco, acéptalo y sal enseguida para Detroit, si mañana al mediodía no he recibido noticias tuyas, sabré que conseguiste el empleo y haré todos los arreglos necesario para que te mudes al departamento.**

**A las once y media de la mañana siguiente, Sakura tuvo la suerte de encontrar un lugar donde estacionar su coche en la vereda de enfrente de Sinco, justo delante del edificio de Industrias Global. Con una mezcla de miedo y expectativa, bajó del auto, se alisó la pollera verde, se enderezó la chaqueta haciendo juego y cruzó la calle para ver al señor Weatherby.  
A pesar de que la recibió con una sonrisa formal, era evidente que el señor Weatherby estaba enojado.  
-Realmente, señorita Kinomoto!-exclamó mientras la hacía pasar a su oficina-Podría habernos ahorrado mucho tiempo y trabajo a mi y a otros ejecutivos, y habérselo ahorrado a usted misma, si ayer, cuando vino me hubiera dicho que era amiga del señor Li.  
-El señor Li lo llamó y le dijo que era migo mío?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
-No-contestó el señor Weatherby, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por ocultar su irritación-El señor Li, llamó al presidente de nuestra compañía, señor Sampson. El señor Sampson, llamó al vicepresidente ejecutivo quien a su  
vez llamó al vicepresidente de operaciones, y él llamó a mi jefe. Anoche mi jefe me llamó a casa para informarme que había ofendido y prejuzgado a la señorita Kinomoto, que es una mujer extremadamente inteligente y una amiga  
personal del señor Li. Y después de decirme eso, me colgó el teléfono.  
Sakura no podía creer que ella hubiera creado todo ese alboroto.  
-Lamento muchísimo haberle causado tanto trabajo-Dijo con tono contrito-Pero no fue enteramente su culpa...Después de todo, yo fracasé en las pruebas que  
me hizo.  
El señor Weatherby asintió con énfasis.  
-Le dije a mi jefe que usted ni siquiera sabía con qué extremo de un lápiz hay que escribir, pero me contestó que le importaba un bledo que usted escribiera a máquina con los pies-Se levantó de su silla y agregó- Y ahora,  
si quiere acompañarme, la llevaré hasta la oficina del señor Hiragizawa.  
-El señor Hiragizawa es nuestro vicepresidente ejecutivo y su secretaria se muda a California. Quiere hacerle una entrevista personal.  
-El señor Hiragizawa es el vicepresidente ejecutivo que llamó al vicepresidente de operaciones, quien a su vez llamó a...?-empezó a preguntar Sakura, vacilante.  
-Exactamente-la interrumpió el señor Weatherby.  
Sakura lo siguió, incómoda al pensar que, aunque ella le resultara detestable, tal vez el señor Hiragizawa le ofreciera el empleo porque había sido intimidado por su superior.  
Pero minutos después, olvidó por completo esa posibilidad.  
Eriol Hiragizawa, un hombre de un poco más de treinta años, de porte inglés y cabellos oscuros del mismo tinte que sus ojos: negro azulado; tenía el aire cortante y autoritario del individuo que jamás es títere de nadie.  
Cuando el señor Weatherby entró en su oficina con Sakura, levantó la mirada del documento que estaba leyendo e hizo una fría inclinación de cabeza, indicando la silla que había frente a su escritorio.  
-Siéntese-dijo dirigiéndose a Sakura. Enseguida le ordenó con tono cortante al señor Weatherby:-Al salir, cierre la puerta. Sakura se sentó donde se le había indicado y esperó, mientras Eriol Hiragizawa se levantaba y rodeaba el escritorio. Cuando estuvo junto a Sakura, se apoyó contra la tapa del escritorio, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le dirigió una mirada penetrante.  
-Así que… usted es Sakura Kinomoto?-preguntó con tono desapasionado.  
-Si-contestó ella-Me temo que sí.  
Por la cara de Hiragizawa cruzó una expresión divertida que suavizó por un instante las facciones frías y profesionales.  
-Por ese comentario, supongo que está enterada del revuelto que provocó ayer por la noche, no es así?.  
-Si-suspiró Sakura-En todos sus incómodos y desgraciados detalles.  
-Sabe deletrear la palabra "desgraciados"?  
-si-contestó ella totalmente sorprendida.  
-Cuántas palabras escribe a máquina por minuto...cuando no la están sometiendo a una prueba?  
Sakura se ruborizó.  
-Alrededor de cien palabras por minuto.  
-Taquigrafía?  
-Si.  
Sin apartar la mirada del rostro de la joven, Hiragizawa tomó un bloc y un lápiz que había sobre el escritorio.  
-Por favor, le voy a pedir que tome un dictado-dijo al tiempo que se los entregaba.  
Sakura l miró sorprendida, pero enseguida se recuperó y empezó a escribir mientras él dictaba con rapidez:  
"Estimada señorita Kinomoto: En su calidad de asistente administrativa mía, le pediré que leve a cabo una variedad de temas de secretaria y que funcione  
con eficacia, eficiencia y fluidez como mi nexo personal con el resto de mis empleados. En todo momento deberá adherir precisamente a la política de la compañía, a pesar de su relación con Xiao-Lang Li. Dentro de algunas semanas nos mudaremos al edificio Global, y si alguna vez intenta aprovechar su amistad con el señor Li para faltar a sus deberes o ignorar las reglas que se aplican al resto del personal, la despediré en el acto y la  
acompañaré personalmente hasta la puerta de salida. Por otra parte, si da muestras de interés e iniciativa, delegaré en usted tanta responsabilidad como esté  
dispuesta a aceptar y sea capaz de manejar. Si esto merece su aprobación, preséntese a trabajar aquí, dentro de dos semana a partir del lunes próximo".  
-Alguna pregunta, Sakura?  
Sakura lo miró con expresión confusa.  
-Quiere decir que me da el empleo?  
-Eso depende de que sea capaz de escribir eso a máquina en un tiempo prudencial y sin errores.  
Sakura estaba demasiado sorprendida por ese ofrecimiento de trabajo tan frío y poco emotivo para sentirse nerviosa al momento de transcribir el texto que se le acababa de dictar. A los pocos minutos regresó, y entró vacilante en la oficina.  
-Aquí esta el memo, Señor Hiragizawa.  
Eriol lo leyó y luego miró a Sakura.  
-Muy eficaz. Cómo se le habrá ocurrido a Weatherby que usted era poco inteligente?  
-Es la impresión que le dí-contestó sencillamente Sakura.  
-Podría explicarme cómo sucedió eso?  
-No, en realidad preferiría no hacerlo. No fue más que un...malentendido.  
-Muy bien lo dejaremos así. Y ahora, debemos hablar de alguna otra cosa?  
-Si, por supuesto, está el asunto del sueldo.  
La cifra que mencionó era 2000 dólares anuales menos que lo ofrecido por France, pero de todos modos no pensaba decírselo, podría arreglarse perfectamente.  
-Bueno, le interesa el trabajo?  
-Si-contestó Sakura con una débil sonrisa-Y no. Me gustaría trabajar a sus órdenes, porque tengo la sensación de que aprendería mucho. Pero no quiero el  
el empleo si el único motivo por el cual me lo ofrece es...es..  
-Xiao-Lang Li?  
Sakura asintió.  
-Xiao-Lang no tiene nada que ver con el asunto. Hace muchos años que lo conozco y somos buenos amigos. Pero en asuntos de negocios, la amistad no tiene cabida, Xiao-Lang tiene su trabajo y yo el mío. No me atrevería a  
indicarle cómo cumplir con el suyo y tampoco me gustaría que él intentara decirme cómo hacer el mío, y eso incluye el tratar de influenciarme para contratar a mi secretaria.  
-entonces, por qué decidió entrevistarme aunque fracasé en las pruebas anteriores?  
En los ojos azules de Eriol, apareció un brillo travieso, algo que le dio nueva vida a su cara, y le hizo parecer una persona completamente distinta;  
-Ah eso, bueno en realidad, mi actual secretaria, a quién respeto muchísimo, desde el principio se ha sacado chispas con Weatherby. Cuando me enteré que una joven postulante e inteligente, además; no había podido pasarlas pruebas a las que él la sometió, pensé que tal vez usted podría ser otras Christina. No lo es, pero creo que usted y yo trabajaremos a la perfección juntos, Sakura.  
-Gracias, señor Hiragizawa. Lo veré dentro de dos semanas a partir del lunes.  
-Llámame Eriol.  
Sakura sonrió y le estrechó la mano.  
-En ese caso usted puede llamarme Sakura.  
-Creí que ya lo había hecho.  
-Si, lo ha estado haciendo-asintió.  
Eriol no puedo menos que sonreír ante el carácter de esa joven impetuosa.  
-Te felicito! No permitas que yo te intimide.  
Sakura salió del oscuro edificio a un magnífico día de sol. Mientras esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara de rojo a verde, el edificio de Industrias Global, en la vereda de en frete, atrajo su atención de una manera  
irresistible. Se preguntó mentalmente si Shaoran estaría allí, trabajando.  
Estaba deseando volver a verlo, aunque no sabía bien por qué.  
La luz del semáforo cambió y ella cruzó el amplio bulevar en dirección a su automóvil. Pero si Shaoran hubiera querido volver a verla, sin duda le habría pedido su número de teléfono.  
Tal vez fuera tímido...  
¡Tímido¡ Li Shaoran era cualquier cosa menos tímido! Era buen mozo y tenía tanto encanto que probablemente estuviera acostumbrado a que las mujeres tomaran la iniciativa y lo invitaran a salir a él. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del edificio y el corazón de  
Sakura saltó dentro de su pecho al ver aparecer a l mismísimo Shaoran. Durante un instante, Sakura creyó que la había visto parada junto al auto y que salía a conversar con ella, pero Shaoran dobló hacia la derecha y se encaminó hacia el otro extremo del edificio.  
-Shaoran!.Llamó ella impulsivamente, aún no sabía quién era esa joven atrevida que llamaba a alguien que había visto solo una vez en su vida, y por menos de una hora, gritando por la calle, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida- Shaoran!  
Él miró por sobre el hombro y Sakura lo saludó con la mano; se sintió absurdamente feliz al ver que se le acercaba con sus pasos largos y ágiles.  
-A qué no adivinas donde he estado?-preguntó radiante, luego de saludarlo. Había una cálida luz en sus ojos marrones cuando Shaoran contempló el brillante pelo color miel de Sakura, su trae elegante, la blusa de seda y las sandalias color chocolate.  
-Posando como modelo en algún desfile de modas?-preguntó con una sonrisa.  
Sakura resplandeció aún más, si es que esto era posible, frente al cumplido, pero hizo un esfuerzo por no perder la compostura.  
-No, estuve en Sinco, enfrente, y me ofrecieron un empelo...gracias a ti.  
-Y lo aceptaste?.  
-Preguntas si lo acepté? El sueldo es fantástico y el trabajo parece interesante y encierra un verdadero desafío.  
Entonces...estas contenta?  
Sakura asintió...y luego aguardó, con la esperanza de que él la invitara a  
salir. Pero en lugar de eso, Shaoran se inclinó para abrirle la puerta del auto.  
-Shaoran-dijo antes de que le fallara el coraje-Tengo ganas de celebrar, y dado que tú eres el responsable de esta situación; si conoces algún lugar donde sirvan buenos sándwiches y una bebida fría, te invito a  
almorzar-Seguía preguntándose quién demonios se había apoderado de su cuerpo y alma, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Shaoran. Durante algunos instantes insoportables, Shaoran vaciló, pero enseguida una  
sonrisa iluminó sus bronceadas facciones.  
-Es el mejor ofrecimiento que me han hecho en todo el día.  
**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Mientras tanto, en Fenster, una pequeña localidad de Missouri; la cual era considerada prácticamente un pueblo para los habitantes de la gran ciudad, una estudiante recién llegada de un viaje, no cesaba de caminar por todo el espacio que ocupaba la casa de la persona a la cual ella había considerado su padre desde los ocho años, pero con la cual estaba muy enojada en ese momento.**

**-Me puedes explicar, qué derecho tenías para ocultarme toda esta situación, entiendo que no sea tu hija frente a la ley ni a Dios, pero creí que después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, y las cosas que me ayudaste a superar, habíamos acordado en que era casi como si lo fuera, nunca pensé que ante el menor inconveniente, ni siquiera considerarías la opción de llamarme, y fue precisamente por eso que me fui de viaje; pero no, cómo vas a hacer volver a la pequeña Tomoyo de su viaje de estudios si te estas muriendo, qué más da...eso puede esperar.**

**-Tomoyo, hija...espera...las cosas no son así-el hombre sentado detrás del escritorio, delante del cual la joven no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, trataba de explicarse, más sin embargo, los reproches de quien él consideraba su segunda hija, no lo dejaban decir más de dos palabras seguidas.**

**-AH, no? y Cómo se supone que son las cosas, eh?**

**-Si contuvieras tu temperamento por dos minutos seguidos, tal vez podría explicártelo.**

**La joven de 25 años, respiró profundamente una y otra vez, antes de volver a hablar...era cierto, tenía que controlar su temperamento, por lo menos por una vez en su vida; no había hecho otra cosa que despotricar contra su "padre" desde que había llegado del aeropuerto media hora atrás. Cuando se había enterado de los hechos sucedidos en el último año.**

**-De acuerdo, tienes dos minutos para explicarme qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí-dijo cruzándose de brazos y golpeando con un pie el suelo.**

**-Oye, se supone que Yo soy tu padre, y el que debería decirte cómo explicar las cosas soy yo, y no tu.**

**-Papá...empieza a hablar de una buena vez, antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda.**

**-No sabía que tenías siquiera-al ver los destellos de rabia en los ojos azules de su hija, sonrió y comenzó a explicarse-La razón por la cual, ni tu madre ni yo pensamos que era necesario llamarte para que vinieras...**

**-Ja, necesario...**

**Déjame terminar-la reprendió suavemente su padre-Como decía, pensamos que lo mejor, y en vista de lo que has pasado este último tiempo, estudiando y trabajando como una loca de aquí para allá, estudiamos la situación y llegamos a la conclusión de que era mejor que terminaras el viaje de una vez, y cuando volvieras, ya más descansada y distendida podrías ayudarnos mejor.**

**Pero…qué hay del dinero? Si me hubieran llamado, yo hubiera vuelto de inmediato, y no hubiera gastado una suma importante, recorriendo todo Europa, no cuando tu estabas sufriendo a causa de males económicos.**

**Por eso no debes hacerte problema, tu hermana, ha viajado a la ciudad para conseguir un empleo, dado que allá tiene más posibilidades de hacerlo, y hace unas horas me ha llamado para decirme que ha conseguido el empleo que tanto estuvo buscando aquí y que hasta tiene una residencia fija. Además… También esta el asunto de Touya.**

**-Qué sucede con el?-preguntó de manera un poco más huraña de lo que tendría que haberlo hecho, considerando que estaba hablando de alguien que era como su hermano.**

**Pero sin embargo, no lo era...le recordó una vocecilla en alguna parte de su cerebro.**

**_-Tu cállate._**

_**De acuerdo, pero con seguir negándolo no vas a solucionar nada.**_

**_-shhh_**

**Fujitaka sabía positivamente que había tocado un nervio sensible de su hija, aunque ella no supiera que él estaba enterado...sin embargo si no hacía algo por recomponer las cosas que él mismo había empezado, la conciencia sería lo que lo mataría y no un ataque al corazón.**

**-pues como bien sabes, está viviendo en España actualmente, sin embargo él goza de una mejor y más avanzada posición social y económica que la nuestra, de modo que pese a mi insistencia de que no lo hiciera, ha convenido enviarme una buena suma mensual también- no consideró oportuno decirle, que dado que ya hasta había establecido su propia empresa, pensaba mudarse nuevamente al país y establecer una sucursal allí. No, si hacía eso, su hija saldría disparada y si había algo que no podía permitir era que eso sucediera..**

**De modo, que como no era necesaria...me dejaron en el exilio, no?**

**No es eso...a ver si entiendes de una buena vez que fue por tu bien.**

**Pues yo no lo termino de entender...qué sucedió con la unión familiar y todo eso, eh?**

**Nada, precisamente en base a eso, consideramos que lo que más nos haría felices es que tú estuvieras bien, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en eso**

**Todos?-dijo encubriendo mediante una pregunta muda, otra cosa completamente distinta.**

**si, todos, hija-dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos.**

**Bueno, pero yo no puedo mantenerme ociosa mientras todo el mundo hace algo para ayudarte, entiendo que me hayas querido dejar terminar mi viaje...ahora-aclaró- sin embargo, me parece que lo más oportuno es que yo también consiga un empleo.**

**Me parece perfecto si lo quieres hacer, no esperaba otra cosa de ti; puedo hablar con el conserje de la escuela para que...**

**De ninguna manera,-lo interrumpió-Creo que dado que mi hermana está sola en la gran ciudad, y puesto que allí hay innumerables escuelas, a diferencia de aquí...lo mejor es que me vaya con ella.**

**NO!-eso le salió del alma, no podía controlarlo**

**qué sucede ahora?-preguntó extrañada..._hay algo que no me está diciendo_-pensó**

**Nada, es que después de un año de no verte. no podría soportar el no verte tampoco ahora y vaya a saber uno por cuanto tiempo**

**Bueno, pero puedo venir todos los fines de semana, además si mal no recuerdo era yo la que acompañaba a Sakura en sus viajes por el mundo mientras daba sus audiciones, de modo que tampoco es que hayamos estado en contacto tanto tiempo durante mi infancia como para que me vengas a decir eso precisamente ahora que soy una mujer adulta y que puedo empezar a hacer mi vida.**

**Eso es un reclamo?**

**No, es solo una observación...además la decisión está tomada...no hay nada más que discutir-dijo firmemente.**

**De acuerdo, si así lo quieres...-cuando a alguna de sus hijas se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quién se lo quitase de allí, hasta que lo conseguía...lección que había tenido que aprender a la fuerza, a lo largo de los años...**

**Tendría que hablar con Touya, y convencerlo para que pusiera la sucursal en Detroit...**

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la Autora (revivida P):**

**Buenas!**

**He regresado! Al fin!... bueno, tengo una buena noticia al menos, y espero que se pongan contentos por eso… y es que al fin terminé las clases! Asi que como no tengo nada que hacer porque no tengo que rendir ninguna materia me puedo dedicar exclusivamente a escribir (bueno y tambien a descansar, no?) Asi que pienso que voy a poder actualizar cada tres semanas de ahora en mas (tengan en cuenta que los capítulos de Vidas Pasadas Encuentros Futuros son muy largos y que quiero actualizar todos juntos!) A menos que la cantidad de reviews sobrepase mis expectativas.. en ese caso, tal vez pueda actualizar más rápido…**

**Bueno, me fui… pero antes quiero aclarar que ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, me inspiré en el libro de Judith Mc Naught, para escribirla, y tiene muchas escenas en común, y tambien quiero decirles que como es natural ni la autora del libro ni CLAMP saben que estoy publicando esta historia, y además quiero aclarar que hago esto SIN NINGUNA INTENCION DE LUCRAR CON ELLO. **

**Dicho esto solo me queda agradecerles por su paciencia y por sus reviews, especiales gracias a: Sailor Alluminem Siren, Iire yamichi Y A The Wings Of Sakura**

**Chaus! Hasta prontito!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEDAE: Capítulo 3 Una historia dulce con un final...amargo?**

**En lugar de darle indicaciones, Shaoran se sentó al volante del auto. A pocas cuadras de distancia, salió de la avenida Jefferson y entró en una playa de estacionamiento ubicada detrás de una casa de ladrillos, angosta y renovada de tres pisos. El letrero que colgaba de la puerta trasera, hecho en madera oscura con letras doradas, decía simplemente "Yukito's". Adentro, la casa había sido convertida en un restaurante oriental encantador, débilmente iluminado, con oscuros pisos de roble y mesas lustradas. El sol iluminaba los vitrales de las ventanas y los pequeños adornos sobre las mesas agregaban calidez y encanto al lugar.**

**Un mozo, ubicado cerca de la puerta, saludó a Shaoran con un amable.**

**-Buenos días!-Luego los condujo a la única mesa desocupada.**

**Cuando Shaoran retiró la silla para que ella se sentara, Sakura miró a los demás clientes. Ella era una de las pocas mujeres presentes, pero ciertamente la clientela masculina era muy variada. La mayoría vestía saco y corbata, pero había tres, aparte de Shaoran, que se habían puesto pantalones sport y camisa abierta en el cuello.**

**Un mozo de más edad se acercó a la mesa, saludó a Shaoran con una afectuosa palmada en la espalda y un alegre:**

**-Me alegro de volver a verte, amigo!-Enseguida les entregó los gruesos menús con tapas de cuero.**

**-Comeremos el especial occidental., Yukito-decidió Shaoran y, ante una mirada inquisitiva de Sakura, explicó- La especialidad de la casa es un sándwich acompañado por papas fritas, te parece- bien?**

**Como ella había ofrecido pagar el almuerzo, Sakura creyó que Shaoran le estaba pidiendo permiso para ordenar algo que costaba más que un sándwich común.**

**-Por favor, pide lo que quieras-Insistió con aire generoso- Estamos celebrando mi nuevo empleo y puedo pagar cualquier cosa que figure en el menú.**

**-Crees que te gustará vivir en Detroit?-preguntó Shaoran cuando se alejó Yukito, que por lo visto era el dueño del lugar- Será un cambio muy grande para ti, que vienes de un pueblo chico de Missouri.**

**Ella era una persona de pueblo chico, Se preguntó Sakura intrigada. Ésa no era la impresión que causaba por lo general**

**-En realidad vivimos en una ciudad cercana a Tokyo hasta la muerte de mi madre, cuando yo tenía once años. Después mi padre, mi hermano y yo nos mudamos a Fenster, Missouri, la ciudad de su infancia. Papá empezó a enseñar en el mismo colegio al que asistió de chico. Así que, como ves, después de todo en realidad no soy lo que se puede llamar una "muchacha de pueblo chico"**

**La expresión de Shaoran no cambió.**

**-Así que, no eres hija única, no?**

**-No, pero además de mi hermano, cuando yo tenía catorce años, papá volvió a casarse. Junto con mi madrastra adquirí una hermanastra dos años mayor que yo.**

**Shaoran debió de advertir la expresión de desagrado con que mencionó a su hermano, porque comentó:**

**-Creí que a todas las chicas les gustaba la idea de tener un hermano mayor, a ti no?**

**Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro expresivo de Sakura.**

**-Si, por supuesto queme gustaba la idea de tener un hermano mayor! Pero por desgracia, en esa época Touya y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien. Siempre habíamos tenido roces en la infancia, pero en aquél tiempo era aún peor. Todo el tiempo me hacía bromas pesadas, me despeinaba y me robaba dinero del dormitorio. Yo me vengué diciéndole a todo el que pudiera oírme que era gay… pero nadie me creyó porque resultó ser un verdadero libertino!.**

**Shaoran rió y Sakura notó que cuando sonreía se le formaban arruguitas a los costados de los ojos. En combinación con el dorado de su rostro, sus ojos color ámbar. Bajo las cejas oscuras y rectas las largas pestañas, en ellos brillaba el humor y una clara inteligencia, mientras que sus labios firmes prometían una sensualidad agresiva y perturbadora. Sakura sintió la deliciosa hesitación de sus sentidos que habían experimentado la noche anterior, y con cautela bajó la mirada hasta el cuello bronceado de Shaoran.**

**-Y qué me dices de tu hermanastra?- preguntó él- qué tal era?**

**-Fabulosa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era salir a caminar por la calle, y todos los chicos directamente te babeaban por ella.**

**-Y trató de robarte tus novios?**

**EN los ojos de Sakura brilló el sentido del humor cuando lo miró.**

**-Yo no tenía demasiados novios para que me robara… por lo menos hasta que cumplí dieciséis años.**

**Shaoran alzó una oscura ceja en un gesto de incredulidad mientras su mirada recorría la perfección clásica de las facciones de Sakura, sus ojos color esmeralda, las pestañas que abundantes y arqueadas, su cabello color miel. La luz que entraba a raudales por el vitral de la ventana situada junto a la mesa bañaba la cara de Sakura con un suave resplandor.**

**-Eso me resulta muy difícil de creer-dijo Shaoran por fin.**

**-Te aseguro que es cierto-insistió ella. Recordaba con toda claridad a la chiquita poco agraciada que había sido, y a pesar de que ese recuerdo no le resultaba particularmente doloroso, en la actualidad se resistía a dar demasiada importancia a nada tan poco confiable como la belleza exterior de una persona.**

**Yukito depositó dos platos sobre el mantel individual de cada uno, junto con un pan francés cortado a lo largo sobre el que se apilaban delgadas tajadas de carne. Junto a cada plato colocó un pequeño recipiente con jugo de carne.**

**-Es delicioso, pruébelo- urgió yukito.**

**Sakura lo probó y asintió.**

**-Es maravilloso-dijo con aire de aprobación.**

**-Me alegro-dijo el dueño del restaurante sonriéndole con aire paternal-Entonces permita que pague Shaoran! Él tiene más dinero que usted. El abuelo de Shaoran me prestó la suma necesaria para inaugurar este lugar-Explicó antes de alejarse para corregir a un mozo torpe.**

**Comieron en un silencio agradable, sólo interrumpido por las preguntas que hacía Sakura sobre el restaurante y su dueño. Por las lacónicas respuestas de Shaoran, llegó a la conclusión de que su familia y la de Yukito habían sido amigos durante tres generaciones. En determinado momento, el padre de Shaoran fue empleado del padre de Yukito, pero de alguna manera la situación económicas de la familias debió de cambiar, puesto que luego el abuelo de Shaoran tuvo suficiente dinero como para hacerle un préstamo a Shaoran.**

**En cuanto terminaron de comer, Shaoran apareció para llevarse los platos. Desalentada, Sakura pensó que en ese lugar el servicio era demasiado bueno. Sólo hacía treinta minutos que estaban allí , y ella tenía la esperanza de poder pasar por lo menos una hora con Shaoran.**

**-Y ahora, qué les parece un postre?-preguntó Yukito, mirando a Sakura con sus amistosos ojos grises-Para usted tengo canoli… o alguno de mis spumoni especiales. Mis spumoni no son los que uno encuentra en las tiendas de comestibles-agrego con orgullo- Son los verdaderos. Distintas capas de helados de varios gustos y colores. Y después les agrego…**

**-Trozos de fruta y muchas nueces-terminó de decir Sakura, sonriéndole con calidez- Así los preparaba mi madre.**

**Yukito quedó con la boca abierta y la estudió con atención. Después de un momento, asintió con entusiasmo.**

**-Usted es italiana!-proclamó con una amplia sonrisa.**

**-Sólo un cuarto- lo corrigió Sakura- El otro cuarto es irlandés, y la mitad que sobra es japonesa.**

**En menos de diez segundos Yukito le había sonsacado su apellido, el apellido de la familia de su madre ( rama de la familia de la cual provenía la sangre italiana) y había averiguado que se mudaba a Detroit, donde no conocía a nadie. Sakura se sintió un poco culpable por no mencionar a France, pero como Shaoran conocía a gente de Sinco, le pareció más prudente no arriesgarse a mencionar delante de él su relación con France.**

**Escuchó a Yukito con verdadera felicidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no vivía en Chicago ni visitaba a sus primos italianos, y le encantaba volver a oír hablar con ese acento tan familiar.**

**-Si necesita cualquier cosa Sakura, venga a verme. Le pidió Yukito, mientras le palmeaba la espalda tal como lo había hecho con Shaoran.-Una joven hermosa que esta sola en una gran ciudad debe tener algún familiar a quien recurrir si necesita ayuda. Aquí siempre habrá comida para usted… una buena comida italiana-aclaró- Y ahora, qué me dicen de mis maravillosos spumoni?**

**Sakura miró primero a Shaoran y luego la cara expectante de Yukito.**

**-Me encantaría comer un poco de spumoni-anunció, ignorando la protesta de su estómago con tal de estar un rato más con Shaoran.**

**Yukito sonrió feliz, y Shaoran le guiñó un ojo con aire de conspirador.**

**-Lo que pasa es que Sakura todavía está creciendo, Yukito.**

**Ante sus palabras, los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron de exasperación y durante algunos instantes siguió con un dedo uno de los cuadros colorados del mantel.**

**-Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Shaoran?-preguntó con suavidad.**

**-Por supuesto.**

**Ella cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y lo miró directo a los ojos.**

**-Por qué hablas de mí como si fuera una adolescente cándida?**

**Shaoran sonrió divertido.**

**-No me di cuenta de que lo hacía. Pero supongo que es para no olvidar que eras joven, que llegas de una ciudad chica de Missouri y que probablemente seas muy cándida.**

**Sakura se quedó estupefacta ante la respuesta.**

**-Soy una mujer hecha y derecha, y el hecho de que me haya criado en una ciudad chica no tiene nada que ver!-Hizo una pausa cuando Yukito les sirvió los spumoni, pero en cuanto se alejó, siguió hablando con irritación.-Y no sé por qué se te habrá metido en la cabeza que soy cándida, porque no lo soy!**

**La expresión divertida desapareció de los ojos de Shaoran, quien se echó atrás en la silla para estudiarla, como especulando.**

**-No lo eres?**

**-No.**

**-En ese caso-dijo él en tono perezoso- qué planes tienes para este fin de semana?**

**El corazón de Sakura saltó de alegría pero ella preguntó cautelosa:**

**-Qué me propones?**

**-Una fiesta. Este fin de semana unos amigos míos dan una fiesta en su casa cerca de Harbor Springs. Yo salía para allí cuando nos encontramos. Queda a, aproximadamente, cinco horas de aquí, y volveríamos el domingo.**

**Sakura pensaba viajar directamente a Fenster esa misma tarde. Pero por otra parte Fenster sólo quedaba a un día de viaje, y n tendría problemas en empacar todas sus pertenencias en menos de una semana. Disponía de más de dos semanas antes de empezar a trabajar, de modo que no había problema. Además, deseaba desesperadamente acompañar a Shaoran.**

**--Estás seguro de que no seré una molestia para tus amigos?**

**-No será ninguna molestia; es más, esperan que lleve a alguien conmigo.**

**-En ese caso-dijo Sakura, sonriendo- Me encantaría ir contigo. En realidad ya tengo la valija en el baúl del auto.**

**Shaoran miró a Yukito pro sobre el hombro y le hizo señas para que le llevara la cuenta. Yukito se acercó y la colocó cerca de Shaoran, pero Sakura se apresuró a tomarla.**

**-Yo te invité-le recordó mientras trataba de reponerse del impacto que le causó el precio del almuerzo: una suma extraordinaria, considerando lo que habían consumido. Pero cuando ella tomó la cartera para sacar la bilítera, Shaoran colocó varios billetes sobre la mesa y Yukito los tomó.**

**Yukito notó su confusión y le acarició la barbilla como si se tratara de una niñita de nueve años.**

**-Vuelve pronto, Sakurita. Para ti siempre tendré una mesa desocupada y algo bueno para comer.**

**-A estos precios- bromeó Sakura- me sorprende que no tenga todas las mesas desocupadas.**

**Yukito se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle en tono confidencial.**

**-Mis mesas nunca están desocupadas-aseguró- En realidad, ni siquiera es posible reservar una con anticipación, a menos que tu nombre figure en mi lista. Le ordenaré a Yue que incluya tu nombre en nuestra lista-Levantó un brazo con además imperioso y tres mozos apuestos levantaron la mirada y se acercaron a la mesa- Estos son mis hijos-Los presentó Yukito con orgullo- Yue, Kerberos y Terada, Yue incluye el nombre de Sakurita en la lista.**

**-No por favor, no se moleste-dijo enseguida Sakura.**

**Yukito la ignoró.**

**-Una agradable joven italiana como tú necesita una familia que la proteja y la guíe enana ciudad grande cómo Detroit. Ven a vernos seguido… Vivimos en la parte superior de esta misma casa. Yue, Yamazaki-ordenó a sus hijos con tono severo- Cuando Sakurita venga, les recomiendo que la vigilen. Y Terada, tú vigila a Yue y Kerberos!-Sakura lanzó una carcajada, y Yukito le explicó- Terada está casado.**

**Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa y miró a sus cuatro "guardianes" con expresión agradecida.**

**-Y yo a quién debo vigilar?-preguntó en broma.**

**Al unísono, cuatro rostros orientales se volvieron a mirara a Shaoran con aire acusador. Él los contemplaba divertido desde la silla.**

**-Sakura asegura que es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola- dijo é, imperturbable, mientras echaba su silla hacia atrás y se ponía de pie.**

**Shaoran dijo que tenía que hacer un llamado telefónico, y mientras tanto Sakura se dirigió al baño de damas. Cuando salió lo vio todavía conversando en el pasillo de entrada al restaurante. Hablaba en voz baja, pero ella llegó a oír una palabra con toda claridad:**

"**_Mei-Ling"_**

**Qué momento tan extraño ha elegido para llamar a otra mujer-Pensó Sakura O tal vez no lo fuera. Shaoran le acababa de decir que los dueños de la casa esperaban que llevara consigo a una amiga y sin duda Shaoran ya había arreglado llevar a alguien. Debía de estar cancelando una cita!**

**Shaoran se instaló en el porsche de Sakura, puso en marcha el motor y frunció el entrecejo al ver que en el tablero se encendía la luz colorada de la dínamo.**

**-No creo que haya ningún problema con la dínamo-se apresuró a decir Sakura- Camino hacia aquí, me detuve en un taller y la hice revisar. El mecánico no le encontró ningún problema, así que lo más probable es que sea un defecto de la luz misma. Este auto sólo tiene seis mese de uso.**

**-Te propongo que viajemos en él para ver cómo se comporta- dijo Shaoran- Así, si llegara a fallar la dínamo, no será cuando estés sola y en viaje a Missouri.**

**-Te lo agradezco-aceptó Sakura.**

**-Cuéntame más acerca de tu familia y de ti-pidió Shaoran cuando salían de la playa de estacionamiento.**

**Sakura se volvió a mirar hacia el frente, tratando de no demostrar la tensión que sentía. La pequeña telaraña de engaños que había tejido crecía y se enredaba cada vez más. Considerando que Shaoran conocía gente de Sinco y ella había omitido mencionar su título universitario, no sabía si confesarle que durante los últimos cinco años había estado en la universidad. Miró el espléndido Renaisse Center y suspiró. A pesar de su innata honestidad, ya le había mentido con aspecto a su edad, porque en realidad le faltaban tres semanas para cumplir los veintitrés años. Y delante de él le dijo a Yukito que no tenía amigos ni parientes en Detroit. Y ahora iba a olvidar los últimos cinco años de su vida.**

**-Te resulta una pregunta muy difícil?-Bromeó Shaoran.**

**La sonrisa de ese hombre hacía cosas raras con los latidos de su corazón. Se moría de ganas de acariciar ese vello oscuro y rizado que aparecía por encima del tercer botón.**

**-No tengo mucho más que decirte. Ahora mi hermano, Touya está establecido en España, ha creado su propia empresa, aunque sigue soltero; y Tomoyo, mi hermanastra, está de viaje, visitando lugares que no conocía.**

**-Y qué me dices de tu padre y tu madrastra?**

**-Mi padre es profesor. Es un hombre sabio y brillante. Mi madrastra es una mujer muy dulce que se ha dedicado por completo a él.**

**-Si tu padre es profesor, me sorprende que no haya insistido en que hicieras estudios universitarios.**

**-Lo hizo-contestó Sakura, muy aliviada cuando Shaoran tuvo que dedicar su atención a ingresar en la rampa de la ruta interestatal 74. La autopista los llevó a cruzar la ciudad antes de que el paisaje de fábricas y de casas diera paso a pequeños hogares suburbanos seguidos por un inmenso centro de compras y luego por suburbios mucho más opulentos.**

**-Y tú no deberías llevar un poco de ropa?-preguntó Sakura de repente- No tendrías que preparar una valija?.**

**-No. Tengo algo de ropa en otra casa en el mismo lugar.**

**La brisa que entraba por la ventanilla arremolinaba su pelo oscuro. Aunque lo llevaba cortado para que quedara plano a los costados de la cabeza, a la altura de la nuca era más largo y llegaba a tocar el cuello de la camisa.**

"**_justo lo suficientemente largo-pensaba Sakura- como para que una mujer pueda meter los dedos y deslizarlos a través de ese pelo" _**

_**Sus propios dedos.**_

**Apartó con esfuerzo la mirada del perfil de Shaoran, se puso los anteojos oscuros y contempló el paisaje por la ventanilla; apenas notó que los suburbios daban paso a un paisaje de campo abierto. Shaoran decididamente emanaba experiencia sexual y una confiada virilidad. Aún en ese momento ella no podía dejar de percibir sus manos larga, los muslos musculosos a pocos centímetros de distancia de los de ella, y sus hombros anchos y poderosos junto a los cuales los suyos parecían los de una enana. Todo en su aspecto y en su manera de mirarla le advertían que ese hombre podía ser muy peligroso para la paz de su espíritu.**

_**¿Peligroso? **_

**El hecho de que hubiera aceptado pasar con él el fin de semana era algo completamente insólito en ella, tan inexplicable como la profunda atracción que él le inspiraba. Sakura tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que había hecho algo apresurado y peligroso. Pero sería realmente arriesgado? Y si Shaoran era un asesino y un loco con intenciones de asesinarla, mutilar su cuerpo y enterrarlo en el bosque? Si lo hacía, nadie sabría jamás lo que le había sucedido, porque nadie sabía que estaba con él… con excepción de Yukito y sus hijos, y a ellos Shaoran podía decirles que ella había decidido volver a Missouri.**

**Y le creerían.**

**Literal y figurativamente, Shaoran podía asesinarla y salir impune.**

**Sakura le dirigió una mirada que la tranquilizó y la hizo sonreír. Hasta ese momento su instinto con la gente nunca le había fallado, y sabía que no corría ningún riesgo físico.**

**Las tres horas siguientes fueron borrosas y felices. El auto devoraba los kilómetros, la brisa les acariciaba el rostro y los despeinaba, y conversaban amigablemente sobre todo y cualquier cosa.**

**Sakura notó que Shaoran se mostraba particularmente evasivo cuando se trataba de hablar de sí mismo, pero era completamente insaciable en sus preguntas sobre todo lo que se refería a ella. Con respecto a él, lo único que supo era que su padre había muerto cuando él tenía cinco años, y que sus abuelos, que lo criaron, habían muerto pocos años antes.**

**En el pueblo de Grayson, que Shaoran dijo estaba más o menos a una hora y media de Harbor Springs, se detuvo en un pequeño supermercado. Cuando salió, Sakura en notó que llevaba dos latas de gaseosa y un paquete de cigarrillos. A pocos kilómetros de distancia, detuvo el auto a un costado del camino, junto a una mesa de picnic, y ambos bajaron.**

**-No es un día maravilloso?-preguntó Sakura, inclinando la cabeza para contemplar el cielo muy azul, surcado por pequeñas nubes blancas. Ignorando su actitud indiferente, Sakura dijo:**

**-En casa el cielo nunca es tan azul, y hace mucho más calor. Supongo que es porque Missouri está tanto más al sur.**

**Shaoran abrió las latas de gaseosa y le entregó una. Apoyó una cadera con aire displicente contra la mesa de picnic, y Sakura trató de reanudar la conversación que mantenían en el auto.**

**-Dijiste que tu padre murió cuando tenías cinco años y que te criaron tus abuelos; qué pasó con tu madre?**

**-No le pasó nada-contestó Shaoran. Se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios y prendió un fósforo, protegiendo la llama con las manos para que la visa no la apagara.**

**Cuando él se inclinó sobre el fósforo, Sakura lo miró a los ojos.**

**-Dime, Shaoran Por qué eres tan poco comunicativo cuando se trata de hablar de ti?**

**Shaoran entrecerró los ojos para protegerlos del humo aromático de su cigarrillo.**

**-Poco comunicativo? Hace cientos de kilómetros que no hago más que hablar.**

**-Pero nunca de algo realmente personal. Quqé fue de tu madre?**

**Shaoran lanzó una carcajada.**

**-Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes ojos increíblemente hermosos?**

**-Sí, y no te escapes por la tangente!**

**-Y además que te expresas maravillosamente?-Continuó diciendo él, ignorando el comentario de Sakura.**

**-Cosa nada sorprendente considerando que mi padre es profesor de inglés, como ya sabes-Sakura suspiró, exasperada ante las evasivas de Shaoran.**

**Shaoran levantó la vista hacia el cielo y luego contempló los árboles y el camino desierto antes de volver a mirar a Sakura.**

**-Hasta hace tres horas, cuando por fin empecé a relajarme, no me había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Necesitaba escaparme así.**

**-Has estado trabajando mucho?**

**-Más o menos setenta horas por semana durante los últimos dos meses.**

**Sakura lo miró comprensiva y Shaoran le sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas cálidas que aceleraban el ritmo de su corazón.**

**-Sabías que ers una compañía muy relajante?-Preguntó el con suavidad.**

**A ella no le resultó demasiado agradable descubrir que mientras él le resultaba electrizante, para Shaoran era relajante.**

**-Gracias, trataré de que no te duermas ante de que lleguemos a Harbor Springs.**

**-Puedes ponerme a dormir después de que lleguemos- Contestó él con tono sugestivo.**

**El corazón de Sakura pegó un salto dentro de su pecho.**

**-Lo que quise decir es que espero no estar aburriéndote.**

**-Créeme que no me has aburrido en lo absoluto-dijo Shaoran. En su voz era cada vez más clara la sensualidad-En realidad, hay algo que tengo ganas de hacer desde anoche, cuando me volví con tu vaso de agua tónica y te vi allí parada, tratando de no reír por la sorpresa.**

**A pesar de su extremo nerviosismo, Sakura notó que estaba por besarla. Xiao-Lang le quitó la gaseosa de la mano y con toda calma la depositó sobre la mesa. Después tendió los brazos y depositó a la muchacha entre sus piernas. La cadera de Sakura rozó la parte interior del muslo duro de Shaoran, lo cual envió oleadas eléctricas que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Después él deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los brazos de ella hasta llegar a sus hombros. Con tremenda expectativa, Sakura vio que sus labios descendían con lentitud hacia los de ella.**

**La boca de Shaoran cubrió la suya, moviéndose y alentándola con suavidad, pero con una insistencia que le quitaba el aliento. Ella hizo un esfuerzo supremo por conservar la cordura, pero perdió la batalla en cuanto la lengua de Shaoran se deslizó entre sus labios.**

**Lanzando un quejido ahogado, se apoyó contra él y entreabrió la boca. A respuesta de él fue instantánea. La aprisionó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho, mientras abría los labios hambrientos y deslizaba la lengua dentro de la boca de Sakura para acariciar la de ella. Sakura sintió que algo explotaba en su interior. Arqueó el cuerpo contra el de Shaoran y en un movimiento compulsivo, levantó las manos para acariciarle el cuello y deslizarlas por el pelo suave de su nuca mientras que respondía con avidez el beso.**

**Cuando por fin Shaoran levantó la cabeza, Sakura se sentía marcada por ese beso, había pasado a pertenecer por completo a ese hombre. Temblando, presa de un torbellino interior, apoyó la frente contra el hombro de él. Los labios cálidos de Shaoran se deslizaron a lo largo de su mejilla hasta llegar a la sien, y luego, con aire juguetón comenzaron a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.**

**-Creo que te debo una disculpa, Sakura- dijo con voz ronca.**

**Ella echó la cabeza atrás en sus brazos para mirarlo. En los ojos de Shaoran había una expresión apasionada y, aunque sonreía, la suya era una sonrisa con la que se burlaba de sí mismo.**

**-Una disculpa, por qué?**

**Él le pasó una mano por la espalda en una caricia perezosa.**

**-Porque, a pesar de haberme asegurado que no eres cándida, hasta hace algunos minutos me preocupaba la posibilidad de que este fin de semana pudiera llegar a ser demasiado para ti… más de lo que eres capaz de soportar.**

**Todavía mareada por el beso, Sakura preguntó en voz baja:**

**-Y ahora qué piensas?**

**-Creo- murmuró con sequedad que es posible que este fin de semana sea mucho más de lo que yo suponía-La miró a los ojos y los suyos se oscurecieron de pasión-Y también creo que si sigues mirándome así, vamos a llegar a Harbor Springs como con dos horas de retraso.**

**Y enseguida miró con expresión significativa el motel del otro lado del camino, pero antes de que Sakura siquiera tuviera tiempo de caer presa del pánico, le tapó los ojos con los anteojos oscuros.**

**-Esos ojos van a ser mi perdición-dijo con sombrío sentido del humor.**

**Entonces la tomó del brazo y la condujo de vuelta hacia el auto.**

**Sakura se desmoronó en el asiento con la sensación de haber sido sorprendida en medio de un ciclón. Oyó que el motor del auto se ponía en marcha y se obligó a relajarse y a pensar con cierta lógica. Enfrentaba dos problemas inmediatos: le primero era que no cabía duda de que Shaoran pensaba acostarse con ella durante ese fin de semana. Para él eso ya era una conclusión lógica. Por supuesto que cuando llegara el momento ella simplemente podía decir que no, pero el segundo problema era que no estaba segura de querer decir que no. Hasta entonces, jamás se había sentido tan atraída por un hombre, ni tan afectada por un beso. Nunca antes había querido que un hombre le hiciera el amor.**

**Miró las manos fuertes y capaces de Shaoran sobre el volante y luego levantó la vista para mirar su perfil apuesto. Era tan atractivo, tan viril, que posiblemente las mujeres caían rendidas a sus pies en cuanto lo veían, ansiosas de que las llevara a la cama sin esperar que sintiera hacia ellas ninguna clase de compromiso emocional. Sin duda ella no sería una conquista fácil. O sí?**

**Con una sonrisa triste, Sakura volvió la cara hacia la ventanilla. Todo el mundo afirmaba que era una joven inteligente, sensata, y allí estaba, planeando la manera de lograr que Shaoran Li se enamorara de ella… porque comprendía que ella ya estaba enmarada de él.**

**-Este viaje se esta poniendo un poco solitario de mi lado del asiento, Sakura. En qué piensas?**

**Con la cabeza llena de ideas de un destino compartido OR los dos, Sakura se volvió a mirarlo y, sonriendo, meneó la cabeza con lentitud.**

**-Si te lo dijera, te morirías de miedo. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La noche había caído sobre la casa Kinomoto, y como era una costumbre habitual después de tantos años, un matrimonio mayor, tomaba un café después de la cena y jugaba a las cartas, entretanto su recién llegada hija se encontraba arriba, en su habitación.**

**-Crees que estamos haciendo bien?-.preguntó la mujer, de cabello corto color caoba mientras miraba a su marido por encima de un manojo de cartas.**

**-Realmente no lo sé, Tsonomi; lo único que sé es que lo que hicimos hace nueve años es peor que lo que pensamos hacer...**

**-Lo sé-bajó la mirada avergonzada, no podía creer cómo en su momento había pensado que eso era lo mejor para su hija- pero es que cuando se enteren de la verdad, es muy probable que nos odien; recuerda que no teníamos motivos realmente importantes como para separarlos.-su mirada atormentada era testigo del dolor que le ocasionaba el hecho de que su única descendiente la odiara.**

**-Ellos siguen siendo primos ante la ley, Tsonomi-le dijo tranquilamente Fujitaka**

**-Lo sé...pero aunque lo fueran...ya no es extraño el matrimonio entre primos, de hecho ni siquiera es ilegal.**

**-Igualmente, no hubieran podido tener hijos si la situación no hubiera cambiado.**

**-Eso es una estupidez-exclamó, y dio por terminada la mano del partido con una carta -sabes perfectamente que eso es un mito creado por las personas para que los primos no estén juntos, puesto que se considera inmoral.**

**-Cielos Tsonomi, esta vez si que no hay solución para mi juego!-exclamó Fujitaka, saliéndose del tema por un instante, mientras se lamentaba-Lo se, pero aún asi no era muy seguro, y además eran muy chicos, conociéndolo a mi hijo; era capaz de querer casarse con Tomoyo lo antes posible; no me extrañaría nada que a los veinte años Tomoyo ya fuera madre, y tu abuela-dijo mientras le mostraba sus juegos...o mejor dicho, la falta de ellos**

**- Es muy probable, pero también es cierto que tendríamos que haberles dejado esa decisión a ellos, no fue justo que nos entrometiéramos, y menos aún con un cúmulo de mentiras de tal magnitud.**

**-Es cierto, pero en ese entonces tampoco nosotros sabíamos la verdad, solo pensábamos que separarlos era lo mejor que podríamos hacer, por su bien; y el de todos**

**-Si, pero ahora sabemos que no es así...**

**-Y por eso mismo es que debemos hacer todo lo posible por revertir la situación.-dijo con determinación mientras se resignaba al horripilante resultado que el partido de cartas le tenía asignado en ése momento.**

**En tanto, en el piso de arriba; en una habitación no demasiado espaciosa, pero sí muy acogedora, dominada principalmente por dos camas individuales, sentada de frente a la pared en una de ellas, se encontraba una joven de cabello negro ébano.**

**Lo que para una persona distraída o que no prestara suficiente importancia al asunto, era en realidad un viaje a los recuerdos enterrados dentro del corazón de la joven.**

**Allí, en esa pared de color celeste pastel, se encontraban tesoros más valiosos que la vida misma para esa chica, había podido vivir sin ellos durante todo ese tiempo; pero ahora que se encontraba de nuevo en esa casa...ese lugar que había sido testigo de su encuentro con su alma gemela; tenía la necesidad de recordar que en algún momento había podido ser feliz; que algún tiempo atrás, no mucho atrás; su corazón se había sentido lo suficientemente vivo como para redoblar sus latidos al encontrarse con una mirada color café, que su cuerpo se había sentido con vida en las manos de ese muchacho, que ahora la miraba desde una fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos.**

**La escena que se representaba en ella, era tan hermosa como la tarde que había compartido 7 años atrás...**

**Tomoyo era muy afortunada...apenas tenía dieciséis años y ya había encontrado al amor de su vida, sus amigas le decían que probablemente lo estuviera confundiendo con su primer amor; pero ella sabía que no era así...lo sabía cada vez que miraba esos hermosos ojos, cada vez que sus labios se unían en un tierno beso, cada vez que caminaban tomados de la mano, de hecho solo le bastaba una mirada cómplice para saber que no se equivocaba...llevaba enamorada de él desde los catorce años, cuando de había dado cuenta que su aparente odio por lo que hasta entonces consideraba su "hermano mayor" era algo totalmente opuesto.**

**Por supuesto ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginó que en algún momento él llegaría a sentir lo mismo por ella; de modo que para no humillarse a si misma, babeándose por él cada vez que aparecía, se dedicó a aceptar las invitaciones de sus compañeros de colegio que llevaba meses rechazando; así llegó a conocer a gran parte del pueblo, de hecho llegó a recibir su primer beso con el chico que más le "gustaba" de todos...sin embargo ninguno opacaba el efecto que Touya producía en ella...Lo que más la extrañaba, era que cuando estaban solos en la casa, él la trataba con una frialdad que la cortaba en miles de pedazos, pero cuando su novio venía a visitarla, si de casualidad atendía el timbre (ya se había elaborado todo un plan en la familia, para que no tuviera oportunidad de atender la puerta) el pobre chico se encontraba con que su nariz era reemplazada por la firme textura de la puerta de madera.**

**Por tal motivo sus discusiones eran cada vez más frecuentes...**

**Hasta que una lluviosa noche, en la cual se encontraban solos en la casa, dado que sus padres habían acompañado a Sakura para que se probara para entrar a una escuela especialista en piano; la discusión tomó un matiz tan cruel, que llegado un momento Tomoyo no resistió más y salió corriendo del living hasta su habitación, para así evitar que Touya viera las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero como siempre, el mayor de los Kinomoto siempre se adelantaba un paso en su carrera, ya fuera porque en ese entonces tenía casi veintitrés años, y ella dieciséis recién cumplidos, o sólo porque Dios le había otorgado el don de una inteligencia superior a la de los demas...sea cual fuere la razón, Tomoyo apenas había tenido tiempo de subir a su habitación, cuando un brazo le impidió cerrar con llave la puerta.**

**-lo siento...**

**Esas dos simples palabras, las cuales le demostraban que por una vez el joven estaba dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado, hicieron que su brazo se congelara el tiempo suficiente, como para que Touya pudiera abrir la puerta, y cerrarla una vez adentro...**

**-Qué es lo que sientes?-preguntó ella tratando de contener sus lágrimas-el haberme gritado, el haberme insultado, el delirarme con cada uno de los gestos y ademanes que haces, el...**

**Las siguientes palabras quedaron en la garganta de la joven, el abrazo en el que se vio envuelta, la silenció para siempre...era el primer gesto cariñoso que Touya tenía para con ella.**

**-Siento haberte hecho daño-susurró en su oído.**

**Esas palabras fueron suficientes como para que todos los sentimientos que la joven albergaba en su mente y en su alma, fluyeran fuera de sí...en este caso en forma de lágrimas...**

**Seguramente; Touya no entendía por qué lloraba, así que sólo la abrazó con más fuerza.**

**Ese momento quedaría grabado a fuego en el corazón de Tomoyo.**

**El único ruido que se escuchaba a parte de sus lágrimas era la lluvia que golpeaba contra el cristal de la ventana de la habitación.**

**-Esta bien-dijo cuando pudo controlarse-No te preocupes, es sólo que estaba un tanto sensible.**

**Trató de apartarse de él, más sin embargo sintió que los brazos de el joven se apretaron aún con más fuerza a su cintura, sin dejarle más espacio que el suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos.**

**Estaba levantando su mirada para centrarla en la suya, cuando unos suaves y gruesos labios en los suyos la sorprendieron a medio camino; a partir de allí no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y echarle los brazos al cuello, mientras le respondía a su beso; el cual comenzó siendo una gentil caricia y pronto se convirtió en una apasionada...**

**Sin saber cómo, terminaron los dos acostados sobre la suave y pequeña cama de Tomoyo. Touya encima de ella, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la cama; lo que un momento antes era una acalorada discusión, se convirtió en una apasionada escena...todo era nuevo para ella; por supuesto había compartido besos con Tom, su novio; pero en nada se comparaban con los de Touya. Por otra parte, Tom había querido "avanzar" más en su relación, de modo que sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigían si seguían asi...pero no le importaba, amaba a ese hombre por, más extraño que resultase, y aunque él no le correspondiente, en ese momento al menos, pensaba sólo en ella, la estaba acariciando sólo a ella, y la estaba besando sólo a ella.**

**Por tal motivo no expresó ninguna queja, cuando la boca del joven se separó de la de ella e inició un viaje mucho más intimo, comenzando por su cuello, y continuándolo más abajo...**

**Ella no sabía lo que era el placer carnal, sólo lo que le habían comentado alguna de sus amigas; pero ahora entendía porque eran tan adictas a él, por qué se escapaban de clase o incluso de sus casas para encontrarse con sus novios, si alguien pudiera asegurarle que siempre sería igual que en ese momento, haría lo que fuera para conseguir un momento a solas con su novio...pero algo le decía, que sentía eso sólo porque se encontraba en brazos de Touya. **

**Mientras ella pensaba en todas estas cosas, apenas había notado que su blusa había desaparecido y que su falda seguía el mismo camino... en ese momento, tomó conciencia de que estaba tomando un papel completamente pasivo en esa escena, y que tenía a Touya a su entera disposición, para tocarlo a su gusto; y lo estaba dejando pasar...**

**Lo sintió jadear cuando su pequeñas y delicadas manos se acercaron a su camisa y comenzaron a desabrochar los botones, hasta poder deshacerse de ella totalmente...al menos ahora se encontraban los dos desnudos de la cintura para arriba, pero ella sabía que nada importante sucedería hasta que los dos se hallasen completamente desnudos...de modo que procedió a desabrocharle el cinturón**

**...Pero él la interrumpió...**

**En ese momento Tomoyo tembló internamene...lo más probable era que hubiera tomado consciencia de lo que estaban haciendo, y la apartara, sin embargo el simplemente susurró con voz ronca:**

**-Es demasiado pronto, no quiero lastimarte**

**Enternecida por esa muestra de cariño, Tomoyo lo acercó más hacia ella, antes de que pudiera alejarse.**

**-No lo harás-le susurró, en un tono de voz que apenas reconoció como propia.**

**-Segura?**

**En vez de contestar, levantó su cabeza hacia la de ella y lo besó profundamente...al instante sintió las piernas desnudas de él rozarse con las suaves y delgadas de ella, al principio la inquietó bastante esa nueva situación, pero enseguida se tranquilizó al observar la ternura con que la observaba.**

**Estaba muy extrañada que no la asustara su masculinidad, mas al no haber visto nunca a un hombre desnudo...sin embargo era maravilloso como aceptaba todo en él.**

**Minutos después sintió como Touya tomaba su mano y enlazaba los dedos con los de ella, preparándola para el siguiente paso...ella acababa de cerrar los ojos...lista para sentir el dolor inicial...**

**-TOMOYO!**

**-TOUYA!**

**Las dos voces provenientes del piso de abajo los dejaron helados en el sitio en que estaban...la realidad los había golpeado con toda su fuerza.**

**Tomoyo aun recordaba la prisa con la que se cambiaron los dos, sin siquiera mirarse...ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos**

**...Así fue como los encontró Fujitaka al entrar en la habitación...**

**Nadie pensaría que había sucedido otra cosa que una discusión entre los dos "hermanos", de no ser por la cama de Tomoyo...la cual siempre estaba tendida con una pulcritud intacta, y en ese momento se hallaba totalmente revuelta...sin mencionar los zapatos de Tomoyo a los pies de la cama...**

**y ella nunca andaba descalza...**

**Ese fue el principio de su relación...y el comienzo del fin de la paz del matrimonio Kinomoto...algo que Tomoyo nunca sabría, y de lo cual nunca tendría conocimiento, al menos hasta dentro de muy poco tiempo...**

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora**

**Bueno, ante todo mil disculpas por la demora! Pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Espero que disfruten del capitulo.. porq he tenido que apelar a mis musas suplentes para poder terminarlo, ya que una personita se adueño de la principal (así como también de mi cerebro, y demás cosas importantes en mi… no se si se entiende)… bueno… ahora en la segunda quincena de febrero, me voy de vacas… así que espero poder actualizar antes de irme… de lo contrario, me comprare un cuaderno y escribiré a orillas del mar!...**

**Y ahora… que les parecio el capitulo? Se descubrieron bastantes cosas de Tomoyo y Touya, no? Y que pasara en la fiesta? Oh! La respuesta a esas preguntas, lo encontraran en el proximo capitulo! Más una sorpresita!**

**Suerte! Y ante todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Nos vemos en la proxima!**

**Nadeshiko!**

**  
**


	5. Un par de datos interesantes

**Notas Iniciales: Holas! Bueno, aca estoy!… bastante más temprano que antes, pero más tarde de lo que yo esperaba… pero eso es porque no pude terminar los capis antes de irme de vacas! Asi que gran parte de todo esto esta pasado desde un cyber en la costa Argentina! Asi que ante todo, les pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía que debe haber! Espero que se llegue a comprender de todas formas!**

**Mucha suerte! Y disfruten!**

**Quinto Capítulo: **

**Sakura miró con admiración el paisaje de las aguas azules del lago Michigan, cuyas olas rompían en blanca espuma sobre la playa de arena.**

**-Estamos a punto de llegar -le dijo Shaoran cuando abandonaron la autopista y se inter­naron en una carretera comarcal.**

**Algunos minutos después volvió a doblar hacia un sendero privado. Durante casi dos kilómetros, el camino zigzagueó entre magníficos árboles cuyas ramas se veían cargados de frutos de un anaranjado brillante.**

**Cuando llegaron al pequeño aparcamiento repleto de lujosos automóviles, el sol del crepús­culo lo llenaba todo son su luz anaranjada. Un poco más allá, se levantaba una gran mansión de estilo modernista de tres pisos, rodeada por un extenso jardín con mesitas y sombrillas, que iba a dar a la playa. Los camareros se afanaban pasando bandejas entre los invitados, que superaban el centenar y que pululaban por la playa o reposaban en las tumbonas que rodeaban la piscina.**

**Contra el cielo de tonos rosados y dorados se perfilaban las siluetas de una serie de yates blancos, lánguidamente amarrados en el lago.**

**Shaoran salió del coche y abrió la portezuela de Sakura. La tomó del brazo y la condu­jo por entre los lujosos coches deportivos rumbo a l amultitud de invitados. Sakura reconoció entre ellos a varios actores de cine famosos y otras caras conocidas del mundo del espectáculo y del jet-set, cuyas caras había visto repetidas innumerablemente en los artículos que publicaban en las revistas.**

**Shaoran no parecía impresionado ni intimidado ante aquel despliegue de belleza y opulencia, por el contrario, daba la impresión de que la presencia de aquella gente le irritaba.**

**-Lo siento, Sakura, si yo hubiera sabido que la «reunión íntima» de Tracy iba a ser una co­sa así, jamás se me habría ocurrido traerte. Esto va a ser una fiesta ruidosa, multitudinaria y frenética.**

**Aunque se sentía un poco incómoda al verse rodeada de gente tan famosa, Sakura consiguió adoptar una expresión indiferente.**

**-Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, nadie se percate de que estamos aquí. **

**-No cuentes con ello.-Le advirtió con él sequedad.**

**Emprendieron la marcha nuevamente hasta detenerse junto a la pequeña barra improvisada para uso de los invitados, donde Shaoran se puso a mezclar unas bebidas. En lugar de quedarse mirándole como una idiota Sakura, intentó adoptar una actitud natural y se dedicó a contemplar los alrededores. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando una bellísima pelirroja se acercó a Shaoran, abandonando precipitadamente el grupo donde se encontraba.**

**-¡Xiao, cariño! -dijo entre risas, mientras le tomaba los brazos con sus manos cargadas de anillos y se inclinaba a besarlo.**

**Sakura la odió desde el mismo momento en que fue capaz de pronunciar adecuadamente su nombre, cosa que ella no lograba por mas que quisiera.**

**Shaoran dejo la botella de licor que tenía en la mano para abrazarla y devolverle el beso. La pelirroja no se separó ni un centímetro de él, a pesar de que éste ya la había soltado, y le miró fijamente a los ojos, con una cálida sonrisa.**

**-Ya empezábamos a pensar que nos ibas a desilusionar no viniendo -le dijo-. Aunque yo sabía que vendrías, porque el teléfono no ha dejado de sonar en toda la tarde. Y eran todas llamadas de tu oficina, preguntando por ti. Los criados tienen un montón de recados para ti. ¿Y quién es ella? -preguntó de repente, apartando por fin las manos de los brazos de Shaoran para retroceder y mirar a Sakura con curiosidad.**

**-Sakura, te presento a Barbara Leonardos-La presentó él.**

**-Llámame Bebe... asi me llama todo el mundo -y a continuación se volvió a Shaoran, como si ella no existiera-. Creí que vendrías con Mei -dijo.**

**-¿Ah, sí?- Preguntó Shaoran con tono burlón- Y yo creía que tú a estas alturas estarías en Roma con Alex.**

**-Estábamos en Roma-admitió Bebe- pero hemos venido para verte.**

**Cuando su amiga se hubo marchado, Shaoran empezó a darle explicaciones.**

**-Bebe es...**

**-No te molestes, sé quién es. -Dijo Sakura tratando de no mostrarse impresionada, Bárbara Leonardos era la mimada de las revistas de modas y de los columnistas sociales, la heredera de una fortuna del petróleo, casada con un industrial griego inmensamente rico-He visto centenares de fotografías suyas en revistas y periódicos.**

**Shaoran le dio su bebida, cogió la suya y luego señaló a una pareja que en aquel momento se les acercaba, tomados del brazo.**

**-¿Reconoces a alguno de ellos?**

**-No -respondió Sakura-. Ni siquiera me resultan familiares.**

**Shaoran le sonrió.**

**-Pues en eso caso, te los presentaré. Son los anfitriones de la fiesta, y además muy buenos amigos míos.**

**Sakura contempló con curiosidad a la pareja: una bella mujer morena de treinta y tantos años y un hombre maduro, rayando en los sesenta, bastante grueso.**

**-¡Xiao! -exclamó la mujer sonriendo encantada y abrazándole cuando salieron a su en­cuentro, sin tomar en cuenta la copa que él tenía en la mano. Lo besó dcon la misma familiaridad íntima y entusiasta exhibida instantes antes por Bebe-. ¡Hacia meses que no sabíamos nada de ti! ¿Dónde te habías metido?**

**-Ten en cuenta que todavía queda gente que tiene que trabajar para ganarse la vida -res­pondió Shaoran con una sonrisa-. Mira Sakura, te presento a nuestros anfitriones, Tracy y George Middleton.**

**- me alegro mucho de conocerte Sakura. Pero vamos a ver -añadió volviéndose a Shaoran-, ¿qué hacen aquí los dos solos, lejos de todo el mundo? Nadie se habrá dado cuenta de que han llegado.**

**-Precisamente por eso hemos venido aquí detrás -dijo Shaoran con excesiva franqueza.**

**Tracy se echo a reír, sonrojándose ligeramente.**

**-Ya sé que te prometí que esto iba a ser una reunión íntima, pero es que nunca se me ocurrió que vendrían todos la los que habíamos invitado. Tenemos un lío tremendo en la casa. **

**Miró el cielo color púrpura y luego hacia atrás, por sobre el hombro. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, Sakura comprobó que casi todos los invitados habían echado a caminar hacia la casa o hacia el muelle, donde los esperaban lanchas para llevarlos a sus respectivos yates. Los mozos comenzaban a colocar mesas bajo una amplia carpa rayada y encendían antorchas alrededor de la pileta. Un conjunto de músicos transportaba sus instrumentos a un escenario portátil, colocado en un extremo de la pileta.**

**-A propósito, la gente se está vistiéndose para la cena. ¿Ustedes dos irán a cambiarse a la Caleta o prefieren hacerlo aquí?**

**Sakura sintió deseos de que se la tragase la tierra. ¿Cómo iba a cambiarse si no había llevado ningún vestido de fiesta? **

**Sin darse por enterado de que Sakura le había aferrado el brazo, como pidiendo auxilio, Shaoran contestó:**

**-Será mejor que Sakura se vista aquí. Mientras tanto yo iré a la Caleta para contestar las llamadas que me hayan hecho y volveré listo.**

**Tracy le sonrió a Sakura.**

**-La casa está rebosando de gente; si te parece bien tú y yo podemos compartir mi habi­tación y George ya buscará otro lugar para cambiarse. ¿Vamos?-invitó volviéndose para alejarse.**

**Shaoran miró a Sakura con expresión comprensiva.**

**-Perdona un momento -intervino Shaoran-. Creo que Sakura quiere decirme algo. Ve tú delante.**

**En cuanto la pareja se hubo alejado, Sakura miró a Shaoran angustiada.**

**-Shaoran, no tengo nada decente que ponerme! Tú tampoco verdad?**

**-Yo tengo ropa en la Caleta y allí también encontraré algún vestido para ti-le aseguró con tranquilidad-Te lo mandaré y te aseguro que lo encontrarás en el cuarto de Tracy cuando estés lista para ponértelo.**

**El interior de la casa era una cacofonía de voces y actividad; DE veinte habitaciones ubicadas en tres pisos diferentes surgían risas y conversaciones, mientras camareros corrían de un lado al otro con ropa recién planchada y bandejas de bebidas... **

**Shaoran detuvo a uno de los criados y le preguntó por los recados telefónicos. Al momento le entregaron un papel. Y se volvió hacia ella con una cálida sonrisa.**

**-Me encontraré contigo dentro de una hora, junto a la piscina. ¿Podrás arreglártelas sin mí hasta entonces?**

**-No te preocupes. Estaré bien-le aseguró Sakura.**

**Cuando Shaoran la miraba con aquellos maravillosos ojos marrones, Sakura no estaba segura ni de su propio nombre. Cuando él se alejó, Sakura se topó con Bebe junto a ella, mirándola sin ningún disimulo.**

**-Dónde hay un teléfono? -le preguntó Sakura-. Me gustaría llamar a casa.**

**-Te lo mostraré, a propósito, ¿dónde está tu casa?**

**-En Fenster, en el estado de Missouri-Contestó Sakura, mientras la seguía a un lujoso estudio situado en la parte de atrás del edificio.**

**-¿Fenster? -repitió Bebe, arrugando la nariz, como si el simple nombre del pueblo tuviese mal olor.**

**Y acto seguido se marchó, dejándola sola en una salita.**

**Marcó la enorme cantidad de números rápidamente, mientras esperaba tras el tono de llamada que la potente voz de su padre la recibiera desde el otro extremo de la línea. Él respondió al segundo llamado.**

**-Hola, otoosan?**

**-Sakura?-le contestó la cálida y apacible voz de Fujitaka.**

**-Si, soy yo; llamaba para darte nuevas noticias-En dos minutos logró dale una versión censurada de todo lo que había sucedido; su nuevo trabajo, su sueldo y su casa libre de gasto alguno; omitiendo intencionalmente el trato que había hecho con France… su padre podría sonar joven y jovial, sin embargo su verdadera situación médica decía lo contrario, y ella no debía olvidarlo.**

**-A propósito, Tomo-chan ha regresado.**

**-En serio? **

**-Así es, y como es natural, ella también quiere ir a la "ciudad" a conseguir empleo… estaba pensando… que tal vez.-Puede venir a vivir conmigo, papá; no creo que haya inconveniente-Lo interrumpió, ahorrándole la mitad de la frase.**

**-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso… de modo que, cuando regreses a buscar tus cosas, pueden repatiar las dos e instalarse al mismo tiempo.**

**-Me parece una idea maravillosa- contestó mientras sonreía al pensar en lo agradable que sería tener a su hermana nuevamente con ella.**

**-Por cierto, cuando piensas regresar?**

**-MMM, a más tardar, en dos días estaré por allí.**

**-De acuerdo, entonces, te veré al finalizar ese tiempo, Te quiero hija.**

**-Yo también te quiero, otoosan.**

**Después de eso, cortó suavemente el teléfono y cruzó el estudio para abrir la puerta y salir de allí, pero se contuvo al oír una voz femenina que decía.**

**-¡Bebe, querida, estás maravillosa! Hace años que no te veía! Sabías que se supone que Xiao-Lang Li va a venir?**

**-Ya esta aquí -respondió Bebe-. He estado hablando con él.**

**-Pues menos mal que ha venido, porque Carlton me ha sacado a la fuerza de una playa divina en las Bermudas sólo para verle. Al parecer tiene que hablarle de un asunto de negocios muy importante.**

**-Carlton tendrá que esperar su turno-dijo Bebe con indiferencia-, porque Alex y yo también hemos venido para verle. Alex va a proponerle que se asocie con él para Edificar una cadena de hoteles por todo el mundo. Llevaba dos semanas intentando localizarlo por teléfono desde Roma, pero como no contestaba sus llamados, no hemos tenido más remedio que coger un avión y venir. **

**-A la que no he visto a Mei-Ling -comentó la otra.**

**-No la has visto porque Xiao-Lang no la ha traído... ¡Ya verás cuando conozcas a quien a traído en su lugar!-La carcajada burlona que lanzó Bebe puso tensa a Sakura antes de oírla decir- ¡Te parecerá increíble! Debe tener alrededor de dieciocho años y está recién salida de una granja de Missouri. Antes de irse Xiao-Lang tuvo que preguntarle si podría arreglárselas sin él durante una hora!.- las voces se fueron perdiendo a medida que las dos mujeres, se alejaban.**

**El ataque verbal de Bebe sorprendió e irritó a Sakura, a pesar de lo cual abrió la puerta con tranquilidad y salió del estudio.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Cuándo regresas a casa?**

**La joven suspiró cansinamente, mientras miraba sin ver la pared del cuarto de estar, repleta de fotos familiares enmarcadas.**

**-Estaba pensando… qué te parecería la idea de venir a vivir a los Estados Unidos?**

**Un chillido de entusiasmo recorrió la línea de telefónica desde Italia hasta los Estados Unidos.**

**-Eso sería real?**

**-Si, mía vida, es real, vendrás a vivir conmigo y por fin conocerás al resto de la familia.**

**-No puedo esperar a que eso suceda.**

**-Pues, hablaré con la tía… quiero decir, con Sakura, y te iré a buscar .**

**-De acuerdo, aquí te esperaré, te quiero Mamma.**

**-yo también te quiero, Franchesco, cuidate mucho.**

**-Lo haré, chao!**

**-Chao.**

**Cortó la comunicación, sintiendo que toda la alegría que rodeaba a su vida, acababa de apagarse al instante siguiente en que dejó de oír la voz de su hijo. Era una sensación que tenía desde que Franchesco había empezado con sus primeros balbuceos ininteligibles.**

**Seguido a ese profundo sentimiento de tristeza y soledad, la embargó la nostalgia; no era justo que tuviera que pasar más tiempo lejos de su hijo del que pasaba junto a él; el cual continuaba siendo una criatura, a pesar de su pronta madurez, no era para nada ecuánime, ni para ella, y mucho menos para el niño.**

**-Tomoyo?**

**La voz de su madre la sacó de sus profundas cavilaciones.**

**-Qué sucede mamá?-preguntó con la voz más apacible que le fue concebible pronunciar, al tiempo que se ponía de pie lentamente, y enfrentaba la escudriñante mirada de su madre.**

**-Nada- hizo una pausa como dudando si decir realmente lo que le rondaba en esos momentos por la mente, finalmente dijo:- Es sólo que pasaba por aquí, para llevarle un vaso con agua a tu padre.. Ya sabes que para tomar su medicación, el acostumbra a tragar un vaso de agua…**

**Su madre no estaba siendo directa y objetiva, algo no andaba bien.**

**-Bueno, la cuestión… es que escuché tu voz y…- continuó inexorablemente- y… me llamó la atención, de modo que sin querer escuché una parte de tu conversación.**

**La joven de ojos índigos quedó petrificada al escuchar las palabras de su progenitora… podía sentir el color huyendo de sus ya pálidas mejillas, la sangre pasando aún más lentamente por sus venas…¿ qué habría escuchado?… ella no recordaba haber dicho nada demasiado revelador… o , ¿si?… realmente no estaba segura…; trató de controlar sus turbulentos sentimientos, y ocultarlos detrás de la armadura de una expresión totalmente indiferente, la cual había cultivado a través de los años, y esperó a que su madre terminara de expresar su idea.**

**-De modo… qué mis suposiciones son ciertas, no es así?- repuso Sonomi, pasado un instante, evaluando el silencio de su hija.**

**-Qué…-comenzó a decir ella, impávida.**

**-Tenemos- hizo una pausa, en la cual, Tomoyo casi muere de un paro cardíaco, al escuchar la palabra "tenemos" en los labios de su madre- Tenemos… un nuevo yerno, no es verdad?- preguntó entusiasmada la pobre mujer, que no tenía ni idea de la realidad.**

**La joven suspiro internamente, sin dejar traslucir el alivio que sentía, pero experimentando cómo cada uno de sus músculos se relajaban… al menos, hasta que tomó conciencia de lo que las palabras de su madre implicaban… eso hizo que todo el alivio huyera de su persona, y sus músculos volvieran a tensarse.**

**-Qué… no, no…- repentinamente, recordó que había pronunciado el nombre de su hijo en voz alta- Franchesco es…**

**EL jefe de la familia, eligió ese oportuno momento para ingresar en el lugar, salvando así a su hija de una explicación que no estaba lista para dar aún.**

**Sin embargo, su madre le dirigió una mirad bastante expresiva, la cual quería decir " de esta no te me escapas, espera hasta que estemos solas, y ahí tendrás que explicarme todo " (wooow, todo lo que se puede decir con una mirada, no?). De modo que Tomoyo asumió, que tendría que evitar a su madre durante el tiempo restante que decidiera permanecer en su casa.**

**-Oh, qué bueno que las encuentro a las dos juntas!-exclamó Fujitaka, ignorante de la escena que acababa de interrumpir-Casualmente, hace apenas unos minutos terminé de hablar con Sakura.**

**-En serio? Y cómo esta?-preguntó una Sonomi que exudaba entusiasmo.**

**-Muy bien, por suerte, gracias al cielo, ha conseguido trabajo y France fue tan amable de otorgarle un departamento en el cual no tiene que pagar ningún tipo de alquiler, a cambio de que lo cuide, Tomoyo-Miró a su hija, que seguía con su mirada perdida en el espacio- Tomo- chan?**

**-mmm… si? qué sucede?-preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza descuidadamente.**

**-Sólo quería decirte, que le he preguntado a Sakura si no la incomodaba el hecho de que vivieran juntas, y como era de esperar ha dicho que no tiene ningún inconveniente.**

**-Eso es… perfecto.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Una hora después, sentada ante el tocador de Tracy, Sakura se cepilló concienzudamente la larga y ondulada melena ámbar hasta que los brillantes mechones dorados le enmarcaron el rostro y cayeron en gloriosas ondas sobre su rostro. A continuación, se aplicó unos ligeros toques de ma­quillaje.**

**Shaoran ya debía de estar esperándola junto a la piscina. El sólo pensar en eso le provocó una felicidad inmensa que se reflejó en el brillo de sus ojos color esmeralda cuando se inclinó hacia el espejo para ponerse los pendientes de oro de su madre.**

**Mientras tomaba un baño, Shaoran le había enviado un vestido recto de punto de color crema, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante, resaltando sus formas redondeadas. Sakura se contempló satisfecha en el espejo de pie, y después se puso las sandalias de fiesta doradas que Tracy le había prestado.**

**-¡Perfecto! -exclamó su anfitriona, mirándola sonriente-. Vuélvete, por favor para que pueda verte de espaldas.**

**Sakura obedeció.**

**. Es sor­prendente, que un vestido que parece tan recatado por delante, tenga un espalda tan impactante, con ese escote hasta la cin­tura. Tienes una espalda preciosa, Sakura. Bueno, ¿bajamos ya?**

**Por las ventanas abiertas de par en par se filtraba el bullicio de las risas mezclado con la música. En cuanto llegaron abajo, un grupo de gente se aproximó a ellas, y se llevaron a Tracy dejando a Sakura completamente sola. Estiró el cuello buscando a Shaoran, entre la multitud que rodeaba la pileta. Avanzó dos pasos y de inmediato lo vio de pie en medio de un nutrido grupo ubicado en un extremo de la pileta.**

**Sin perder de vista su alta figura, Sakura se acer­có a él, abriéndose paso por entre la multitud de mesas, sombrillas, camareros e invitados. A medida que se acercaba, notó que Shaoran se hallaba de pie con la cabeza levemente inclinada, como si los escuchara con la mayor atención, pero de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y escudriñaba la multitud, como buscando a alguien.**

**-_Me busca a mi_.-pensó Sakura con profunda alegría interior. **

**Y como si presintiera su cercanía, Shaoran levantó la cabeza y las miradas de ambos se encontraron por sobre el gentío. Con un gesto abrupto, casi descortés, Shaoran saludó a quienes lo rodeaban con una inclinación de cabeza y sin pronunciar una palabra se alejó de ellos.**

**Cuando el último grupo que los separaba se abrió para darle paso, Sakura, pudo verlo de cuerpo entero y tuvo que contener el aliento. El esmoquin ceñía su cuerpo como si hubiera sido cortado a medida por el mejor de los sastres. La blancura resplandeciente de su camisa en contraste con aquella piel morena. Shaoran llevaba el traje con la tranquila seguridad de quien está acostumbrado a usarlo. Sakura se sintió absurdamente orgullosa de él y no intentó intentó ocultarlo cuando por fin se encontraron.**

**-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapo? -le preguntó con suavidad, cuando estuvo junto a ella.**

**Una lenta y juvenil sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.**

**-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no?**

**-Pensaría que estás tratando de parecer modesto -respondió Sakura, echándose a reír.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?**

**-No sé... Supongo que deberías tratar de parecer turbado y avergonzado por el halago.**

**-Yo no me turbo ni me avergüenzo con facilidad, sabes?**

**-Entonces podrías intentar turbarme mí diciéndome qué tal estoy -insinuó ella sin disimulo. Se volvió con lentitud para no llamar la atención de los invitados, y con toda deliberación le produjo el impacto que causaba con ese vestido. Las luces de las antorchas bailoteaban sobre el brillante tono miel de su cabellera cuando completó el giro y permaneció esperando la reacción de Shaoran. Él contempló su cara radiante, sus luminosos ojos verdes, los labios suaves y generosos, y por último su figura maravillosa**

**-y?- preguntó ella en son de broma- ¿Qué te parece?**

**Los ojos marrones de Shaoran por fin se clavaron en los suyos con expresión ardiente, pero en lugar de contestarle, volvió a recorrerla íntegra con la mirada. Vaciló un momento y por fin dijo abruptamente:**

**-Me parece que el vestido es de tu medida.**

**Sakura rompió a reír.**

**-¡No permitas que nadie nunca te diga que te gusta alagar a las mujeres, porque no es cierto**

**-¿Ah, si? -repuso él en tono desafiante-. En ese caso te diré exactamente lo que pienso: eres una mujer encantadora, y además en ti hay una fascinante mezcla de mujer sofisticada y sexy y de niña angelical. Y te diré más; ojalá que no estuviéramos aquí, rodeados de gente, porque cada vez que te miró me siento... Incómodamente ansioso…. Por averiguar cómo será tenerte esta noche entre mis brazos.**

**Al oírlo, Sakura se ruborizó. No era tan angelical y comprendió lo que él quería decir con eso de sentirse "incómodamente ansioso". Apartó la vista de los ojos burlones de Shaoran y miró a su alrededor, a los invitados, a los yates iluminados que se deslizaban mansamente por el lago... a todas partes menos a la figura alta y fuerte de Shaoran. ¿Por qué habría sido tan brusco? Quizás sospechara que ella nunca había dormido con nadie y trataba de asustarla para que lo admitiera. Quizá le molestase el hecho de que ella fuera virgen... A juzgar por su manera de comportarse y por su actitud, Shaoran debía ser un hombre con mucha experiencia en el terreno sexual, pero no obstante, Sakura intuía que no iba a querer seducir a una chica virgen. Ella, por su parte, deseaba ardientemente ser seducida por él, pero no tan pronto y de una manera tan fácil. A Sakura le hubiera gustado esperar hasta que él sintiera algo por ella, pero no estaba segura de poder.**

**Con firmeza, Shaoran le tomó la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice y la obligándola a mirar a sus irónicos ojos marrones.**

**-Si soy tan buen mozo como dices, ¿por qué no me miras?**

**-Ha sido una tontería de mi parte decirte eso -se disculpó Sakura con tranquila dignidad-, y además...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Señor, necesito preguntarle cuál es su opinión acerca de…**

**El empleado observó cómo su tan respetable y generalmente atento jefe, pasaba por delante de él, sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.**

**-Creo que lo mejor sería que no lo molestaras hoy, Pablo-Le dijo una joven secretaria, al tiempo que se le acercaba después de haber presenciado la escena.**

**-Es que no se trata de molestarlo, es preciso que le muestre el prototipo de telas a lanzar el próximo…**

**-Lo sé, -dijo la joven, interrumpiendo su explicacion- Es sólo que este no es un buen día para el jefe.**

**El joven la miró con renovado interés.**

**-Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?**

**-Pues… yo he formado parte de la compañía casi desde el comienzo, y siempre lo he visto comportarse de esta manera en este día.**

**-Pero… qué es lo que tiene de especial este día, a diferencia de los otros?**

**-Pues… hoy, hace cinco años, fundó l empresa que un día lo volvería millonario.**

**-Oh, si, ese es un muy buen motivo para volverse tan taciturno- exclamó escépticamente, al tiempo que observaba el sombrío rostro de sus superior, que en ese momento desaparecía tras la puerta de su despacho personal, para atender una llamada.**

**-A decir verdad, es sólo un rumor… pero, dicen que ese día él estaba realmente desesperado, y que el hecho de que la compañía se llame "Nadeshiko", no se debe sólo a que es el nombre de su madre, sino que esa fue también la flor que una mujer le entregó cinco años atrás, antes de abrirle la puerta de salida a su vida.-Dijo la muchacha, explicando la situación, sin prestar el mínimo interés en el sarcasmo de su compañero.**

**-Una mujer?- preguntó nuevamente escéptico y asombrado, si bien su jefe era justo, y democrático con cualquiera de sus empleados, era de dominio público que tenía en muy baja estima a las personas del sexo femenino, tal vez fuera por eso, que tan sólo una había logrado permanecer en su vida.**

**-Si… al parecer ese fue el hecho que marcó el comienzo de una larga época de desconfianza… y dicen que creó a la compañía para exorcizar sus fantasmas- cuando su compañero la miró con a duda en los ojos, ella le explicó la situación, al menos desde su punto de vista- Míralo de esta manera, si pudieras hacer que tu dolor te trajera algo más que sufrimiento, y que por el contrario obtuvieras ganancias de ello. Con el aliciente de que tendrías que enfrentarte a él todos los días llegado un momento, lo superarías.**

**-O bien, te acostumbrarías a sentir un cuchillo clavado en el pecho.**

**-Como sea, en esta fecha, el jefe se vuelve como un tigre enjaulado-exclamó con un suspiro.**

**-Y que tal si dejan de murmurar acerca de la vida personal del jefe, y se ponen a trabajar?**

**Ambos jóvenes dieron un salto, al ver a su supervisora, parada detrás de ellos, en el hueco que formaban sus hombros pegados. Asintieron al tiempo que empezaban a hablar compulsivamente acerca de cualquier cosa, mientras se alejaban.**

**Nakuru sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba para continuar haciendo su trabajo.**

**Esos chicos no tenían ni idea de lo cercanos que se hallaban a la verdad…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Touya se dejó caer pessadamente sobre el inmenso y lujoso sillón de cuero que habitaba detrás de su oficina y que tal vez en algún otro momento le hubiera resultado cómodo.**

**Suspiró, hastiado de su propia actitud frente al mundo, y tomó la línea que titilaba en el teléfono.**

**-De modo que has aceptado mi ofrecimiento- dijo por todo saludo.**

**-A decir verdad, no- le contestó un apacible voz desde el otro lado- Re llamo por un motivo totalmente diferente.**

**-Y que otro motivo puede ser, padre, si tú me lo permitieras, en menos de cinco segundos todos tus problemas financieros estarían resueltos.**

**-No es eso por lo que te llamo, y además entre Sakura y Tomoto han logrado ayudarme y hemos podido salir adelante.**

**-Entonces, qué quieres?-preguntó con tono brusco; lo tansotrnaba el hecho de que la sola mención de su nombre le atenazara el alma de semejante forma.**

**-Pues… el infarto me ha hecho pensar… esto viejo… ,e gustaría contar con todos mis hijos cerca de mí.**

**-Te complacería, padre, si pudiera… pero debo cuidar de mi negocio, y lamentablemente, no puedo hacerlo desde Fenster.**

**-No… pero puedes hacerlo desde Dallas, y yo, me sentiría mucho más feliz, sabiendo que estás en el mismo país, y a sólo unas horas de distancia.**

**El joven permaneció en silencio, mientras recapacitaba acerca de la idea;…. Hacía años que tenía fuertes deseos de volver a su país, y además… Tomoyo estaría dando vueltas por el mundo… e podría quedarse un tiempo.. Al menos hasta que ella regresara…**

**-De acuerdo, pero tendré que hablar con el departamento de finanzas y evaluar la situación, si todo es como yo lo planeo en un mes estaré allí.**

**-Un mes? Es mucho tiempo, quién sabe lo que podría pasar en un mes? Por qué no te trasladas y controlas todo desde aquí?**

**-No lo sé--- debo evaluar varios riesgos, pero si es tan importante para ti, creo que podré estar allí en dos semanas… a lo mucho en una semana y media.**

**-Perfecto, te esperamos para dentro de una semana entonces; adiós hijo.**

**El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto permaneció quiero por largo tiempo, mientras miraba sin ver el teléfono.**

**Desde que había creado esa empresa se había jurado no volver a poner los pies en la casa donde había vivido su adolescencia… y durante años lo había logrado, excusándose con que no podía perder dos horas de su valioso tiempo en viajar desde Dallas hasta Fenster y debido a sus acosantes negocios, durante todo ese tiempo había obligado a su padre y a su hermana a viajar hasta la ciudad sólo para no tener que enfrentarse a esa pequeña casita donde había conocido la verdadera felicidad…**

**Y ahora… cinco años más tarde, se encontraba ante la horrorosa perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a ella… tener que encarar el recuerdo doloroso de las risas, los abrazos, las escasa noches juntos que había logrado compartir…**

**Enfrentarse a esas habitaciones que en aquél entonces había estado repletas de un fulgor especial que le otorgaba su presencia, y que ahora al volver a entrar en ellas se hallarían completamente vacías…**

**Tan vacías y huecas como él se encontraba en ese momento…**

**Pero lo que más lo aterraba, era volver revivir la dolorosa escena en que ella le dijo adiós por última vez aquélla ocasión en que él le había entregado su alma y corazón y ella se lo había devuelto hecho pedazos….**

**Cerrando los ojos, trató de volver a la realidad, y gradualmente, lo logró.**

**Volviendo a ser dueño y señor de sus emociones una vez más, se concentró en el acuciante problema de decirle a su prometida que se marchaba no sólo de la ciudad, sino también del país; y que además… no podría acompañarlo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Sin duda fue una tremenda exageración-La interrumpió él, sonriendo y apartando la mano de su barbilla-, pero te confieso que me gustó. Y por si te interesa,-agregó con voz repentinamente ronca- nadie me la había dicho antes.-Levantó la mirada al oír que alguien lo llamaba, pero enseguida simuló no haber oído. Colocó una mano bajo el codo de Sakura y la condujo a hacia la carpa rayada ubicada en medio del parque donde los mozos servían una copa fría-Te propongo que busquemos algo para comer y beber, ¿te parece?**

**Durante los cinco minutos siguientes, otras seis personas lo llamaron. Cuando sucedió por séptima vez, Shaoran dijo con irritación:**

**-Es una pena, Sakura, pero aunque lo que más me apetece es estar solo contigo, no voy a tener más remedio que entablar conversación con la gente. No puedo seguir simulando que soy ciego y sordo.**

**-Comprendo. Como tú trabajas para ellos, creen que tienen derechos sobre ti, ¿no?**

**Shaoran levantó las cejas, asombrado.**

**-¿qué te hace creer que trabajo para ellos?**

**-Por casualidad escuché que Bebe Leonardos le decía a alguien que su marido ha venido expresamente desde Roma para hablar contigo acerca de la construcción de una cadena inter­nacional de hoteles.**

**Shaoran miró a la multitud con furia, como si cada invitado constituyera una amenaza personal para su paz.**

**-Vine porque he estado trabajando como un perro durante dos meses y necesitaba un poco de paz.**

**-Pues si no quieres hablar de negocios con nadie, no lo hagas.**

**-Cuando una persona ha recorrido miles de kilómetros para verte, no sabes lo insistente que pueden llegar a ser-contestó él, volviendo a mirar a los invitados- . Y si no me equivoco , hay aquí por lo menos cuatro o cinco personas que han venido con el mismo propósito.**

**Sakura sonrió maliciosamente.**

**-Déjamelos a mí. Yo los mantendré a distancia**

**-¿Ah, sí?-dijo Shaoran sonriendo- ¿Te importa decirme cómo?**

**Bajo sus densas pestañas, los ojos de Sakura tenían un brillo travieso.**

**-Muy fácil. En el momento en que alguien empiece a hablarte de negocios, interrumpiré y pretenderé distraerte.**

**Shaoran la miró fijamente a los labios.**

**-No va a ser nada difícil... Tú siempre me distraes.**

**Y durante las tres horas siguientes, Sakura cumplió fielmente su promesa, salvando a Shaoran de más de una docena de conversaciones de negocios con sutiles tácticas dignas del mismo Napoleón Bonaparte. En cuanto la discusión amenazaba con alargarse y ponerse seria, Sakura la interrumpía con dulzura para recordarle que le había prometido servirle una copa, llevarla a dar un paseo o enseñarle el muelle... lo primero que se le cruzara por la mente.**

**Y Shaoran la dejaba hacerlo, y observaba sus tácticas eficaces con una mezcla de franca admiración y de velada diversión. Con la copa en la mano izquierda y el brazo derecho rodeando la cintura de Sakura, la mantuvo a su lado y la utilizó como escudo voluntario. Pero a me­dida que avanzaba la noche el alcohol corría, el volumen de las conversaciones aumentaba, las risas se hacían más escandalosas, las bromas más atrevidas... y los hombres interesados en negocios, más persistentes.**

**-¿Es verdad que tienes un calambre y necesitabas caminar? -preguntó Shaoran, que a duras penas había podido contener la risa ante tan disparatada excusa.**

**Acababan de abandonar apresuradamente a un invitado que pretendía que Shaoran le contase en un momento todo lo que sabía acerca de cierta compañía petrolera de Oklahoma. Sakura estaba terminando su tercera copa de una bebida que se parecía mucho, en el color y la consistencia, al batido de chocolate, pero cuyos efectos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que ella había imaginado.**

**-¡Qué va! Tengo las piernas perfectamente -exclamó alegremente.**

**En aquel momento, pasaban junto a un campo de tenis, donde dos parejas jugaban dando grandes gritos. Una de las mujeres, concretamente una conocida actriz, se había quitado la falda y lucía sin ningún pudor sus bragas de encaje negro.**

**Shaoran le quitó a Sakura el vaso vacío de la mano, y lo dejó en una mesa, junto al suyo.**

**-¿Quieres que vayamos a la playa?**

**En unos de los yates se celebraba una fiesta. Desde la playa, Sakura y Shaoran escucharon la música y las risas, y contemplaron en silencio la estela que dejaba la luna en la superficie del lago.**

**-Baila conmigo -pidió Shaoran.**

**Sakura apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y se dejó llevar por sus brazos cálidos y por el ritmo de la música, que parecía envolverla y alejarla de la realidad, plenamente consciente de que las piernas de él se introducían con intimidad entre las suyas.**

**Desde que se levantó esa mañana, había tenido una sesión con el señor Weatherby, una entrevista con Eriol Hiragizawa, almorzó con Shaoran, lo acompañó en el largo viaje en auto y ahora esa fiesta en la que había bebido más que nunca en la vida. En un mismo día había experimentado tensión, excitación, esperanza y pasión, y ahora estaba pasando el fin de semana con el hombre de sus sueños. En ese momento, la calesita emocional que había sido el día se cobraba su recio; se sentía deliciosamente extenuada y bastante mareada.**

**Rió con suavidad al pensar en la actriz francesa que acababa de ver.**

**- Si yo fuera esa mujer que estaba jugando al tenis, me habría dejado la pollera puesta y en lugar, me habría quitado los zapatos. ¿Y sabes por qué?**

**-¿Para jugar mejor, quizás? -murmuró Shaoran distraídamente, apartándole el sedoso mechón de pelo que caía sobre su sien.**

**-No, ni siquiera se jugar al tenis -dijo Sakura, alzando los ojos hacia él-. Me dejaría la falda por modestia o. Seré inhibida? Bueno de todos modos, soy una de las dos cosas- Volvió a apoyar la mejilla contra los sólidos músculos del pecho de Shaoran. Él lanzó una risita con la boca apoyada contra su pelo, y le pasó la mano por la espalda desnuda, apretándola con más fuerza contra su cuerpo duro.**

**-En realidad- continuó ella con aire soñador- no soy modesta ni inhibida .Lo que soy es el producto de una crianza semi puritana y una educación liberal. Lo cual significa que está mal que haga cualquier cosa, pero que me parece muy bien que cada cual haga lo que quiera. ¿Te parece sensato?**

**Shaoran ignoró su pregunta y en cambio formuló una propia.**

**-Sakura, ¿por casualidad no te estarás emborrachando un poquito?**

**-No sé, no estoy segura.**

**-No te emborraches- dijo él.**

**Aunque lo dijo en voz baja, era una orden y Shaoran pretendía que se le obedeciera. Con intenciones de protestar antes esa actitud tan autoritaria, Sakura levantó la cabeza pero sus labios instantáneamente captaron la atención de Shaoran.**

**-no te atrevas a emborracharte!- murmuró y enseguida se apoderó de la boca de Sakura en un beso estremecedor que la hizo caer en espiral a un lugar donde sólo existían esos labios sensuales de hombre que se apoyaban exigentes sobre los suyos. Shaoran hundió la mano en sus cabellos, junto a su nuca; y la lengua entre sus labios; acarició la de ella, la retiró, la volvió a hundir en su boca para volverla a acariciar, hasta que instintivamente Sakura le dio lo que buscaba. Sus labios se suavizaron y comenzaron amoverse junto con los de él, estimulando el deseo que ardía en ambos. Sakura sintió contra su cuerpo la presión de la prueba del ardor cada vez más fuerte de Shaoran, y la recorrieron estremecimientos de placer. Entonces todo su control se desmoronó, hecho trizas. Sin pensarlo, arqueó el cuerpo, en una necesidad afiebrada de satisfacerlo más, y Shaoran la apretó contra su cadera, acercándola más a sus músculos rígidos.**

**Shaoran le pasó los labios con rudeza sobre la mejilla y cuando habló, hasta su susurro estaba ronco de deseo.**

**-Señora, usted no besa como una puritana-Dijo, volviendo a apreta los labios contra los de ella.**

**Poco a poco, la presión de la boca de él fue más suave hasta que desapareció. Sakura apoyó la frente contra su hombro, Se estaba hundiéndose en ese abismo de deseo con demasiada rapidez y tan profundamente que no le sería posible liberarse. Las palabras siguientes de Shaoran lo confirmaron**

**-Sakura, vayamos a La caleta...**

**-Shaoran, yo...**

**él deslizó las manos por sus brazos, y finalmente la sujetó con firmeza por los hombros, apartándola de sí unos centímetros.**

**-Mírame -pidió con suavidad.**

**Sakura levantó sus asustados ojos verdes y los fijó en los marrones de él.**

**- te deseo, Sakura**

**Esa declaración tan directa le provocó una llamarada en todo el cuerpo.**

**-Ya lo sé -susurró ella con voz temblorosa-. Y me alegra que me desees.**

**En los ojos de Shaoran apareció una mirada de aprobación ante el candor que él acababa de demostrar y le acarició la mejilla, luego la sien, y por fin la nuca.**

**-¿Y ...?**

**Sakura tragó con fuerza, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la de él, y sin poder mentirle**

**-Y yo también te deseo.-Confesó cada vez más temblorosa.**

**Shaoran metió los dedos en la cabellera castaña y acercó la cabeza de Sakura a sus labios anhelantes.**

**-En ese caso- murmuró con voz ahogada- ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?**

**Notas de La autora: Lo se, lo se… como pude dejarlo ahí, no? Soy mala.. ajajaj.. pero bueno, considere que ese era el mejor momento para cortarlo! Espero que les haya gustado.. que les pareció la entrada en escena de mi adorable Touya? No es hermoso? Y al parecer la mala persona de Tomoyo lo lastimo :'(… bueno… pero hablando de Tomoyo… tiene un hijo la señorita esta! De quien será?... Ya veremos! Por ahora no tengo pensado que se sepa… pero si siguen mi historia, en algun momento lo descubriran! Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**Suerte!**

**Y bendigan a la lluvia, que gracias a ella, pude terminar de subir este capi en vez de ir a la playa1!**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Besos!**

**Nos vemos Pronto (espero)!**

**Nadeshiko!**


	6. 5º Capitulo

**Quinto capítulo: Un vuelo destrozado, y un corazon entregado.**

**-¡Eh, Shaoran! -exclamó una voz jovial desde corta distancia de donde ellos se encontraban-. ¿Eres tú?**

**Sakura retrocedió de un salto, soltándose de su abrazo, como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo inconcebiblemente malo, y enseguida se tentó de risa al escuchar a Shaoran que contestaba: con toda seriedad:**

**-¡Li se fue hace horas!**

**-No me digas¿se fue? Por qué? -preguntó el hombre acercándose y mirándolos con desconfianza desde la oscuridad del jardín.**

**-Sin duda debe haber tenido cosas mejores que hacer.**

**-eso veo -contestó el individuo, con tono bondadoso. Y habiendo identificado a su presa no mostró tener la menor inclinación por aceptar la grosera insinuación y alejarse. Con una sonrisa amistosa salió de las sombras. Era un individuo gordo y grandote que a Sakura le hizo pensar en un oso. Tenía el saco del esmoquin abierto, el cuelo de la camisa de etiqueta desabrochado y la corbata le colgaba alrededor del cuello. Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que tenía un aspecto… adorable. Instantes después Shaoran se lo presentó como Dave Numbers**

**-¿Cómo está, señor Numbers?-dijo ella con amabilidad.**

**-No puedo quejarme, señorita -replicó él con una afable sonrisa, y luego, volviéndose a Shaoran, le explicó-: No puedes ni imaginarte la partida de blackjack que están jugando en el yate de Middleton. Bebe Leonardos acaba de perder veinticinco mil dólares. Tracy Middleton no baja sus apuestas de tres mil y George lleva dos manos seguidas con dobles parejas... las leyes de probabilidades de que suceda una vez sonde cuatro mil a una. Las posibilidades de que eso suceda dos veces seguidas deben de ser ...**

**Sin abandonar su sonrisa amable, Sakura apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran en busca de calor, mientras fingía escuchar los detalles que proporcionaba Dave Numbers sobre los resultados de la partida. No sólo tenía frío, sino que sentía que se adormecía y la caricia de Shaoran, que movía perezosamente una mano por su espalda, ejercía sobre ella un efecto hipnótico. Sofocó un bostezo y luego otro, y pocos minutos después se le cerraron los ojos.**

**-Estoy durmiendo a tu compañera, Shaoran - se disculpó Numbers cuando hablaba de los posibles resultados de un partido de fútbol próximo a disputarse.**

**Avergonzada, Sakura se irguió y trató de sonreír, intentó esbozar una sonrisa, que no pasó de una mueca somnolienta, cosa que Shaoran observó con sentido del humor.**

**. -Creo que Sakura está lista para la cama -dictaminó..**

**EL hombre la miró y de inmediato le guiñó un ojo a Shaoran.**

**-¡Qué suerte tienes!- y después de hacerles un saludo con la mano, se volvió y echo a andar hacia la casa.**

**Shaoran la abrazó con fuerza y enterró la cara en el fragante cabello de Sakura.**

**-Te parece que es cierto, Sakura?**

**Sakura se acurrucó contra su pecho.**

**-¿Si es cierto qué?-murmuró**

**-Que esta noche voy a tener suerte**

**-No.- contestó ella casi dormida.**

**-Eso me pareció-rió él, sacudiéndola suavemente-. Vamos, ya estás casi dormida-Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa.**

**-Me gusta el señor Numbers -Comentó ella.**

**Divertido, Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.**

**-Su nombre de verdad es Mason. Numbers es un sobrenombre.**

**-Ah, porque debe de ser un genio de las matemáticas- dijo Sakura con admiración- Y es un hombre agradable. Es muy amistoso y…**

**-Un levantador de apuestas-informó Shaoran-**

**-Un qué?-exclamó Sakura, trastabillando sorprendida.**

**Cuando llegaron junto a la casa, la fiesta se hallaba en su mayor apogeo, a pesar de lo avan­zado de la hora.**

**-¿Esta gente nunca duerme? -preguntó Sakura cuando entraron en el interior de la casa, donde había un gran alboroto de risas y voces.**

**-No, si pueden evitarlo- contestó él, observando la escena con indiferencia. Le preguntó a un sirviente por la habitación que le había sido asignada a Sakura, y luego la condujo al piso superior.-Yo me quedaré en la Caleta esta noche, y mañana pasaremos el día allí… los dos solos.-Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura, agregó- Las llaves de tu coche las tiene el mayordomo. Mañana, en cuanto te levantes, dobla en la carretera en dirección hacia el norte, y, tres kilómetros después, gira a la izquierda en el primer camino lateral que encuentres. La Caleta está al final del cami­no y es la única casa de la zona… no te puedes equivocar. Te espero allí a las once.**

**Su arrogante suposición de que ella estaría más que encantada de reunirse allí con él-y de hacer cualquier cosa que se le antojara- provocó en Sakura una sensación a la vez divertida y exasperada**

**-¿No deberías preguntarme si estoy dispuesta a ir allí para estar sola contigo?**

**Shaoran lanzó una risita.**

**-Ya sé que quieres. -contestó. Le sonrió como si se tratara de una chiquita de nueve años y se burló un poco de ella- Si no tienes ganas , sólo tienes que girar hacia el sur y tomar la autopista que te llevará hacia Missouri-Entonces la tomó en sus brazos y reclamó sus labios para darle un beso largo y ardiente-. Nos veremos a las once.**

**Algo resentida, Sakura contestó con impertinencia:**

**-A menos que decida ir a Missouri.**

**Cuando se hubo marchado, se desmoronó en la cama sonriendo, preguntándose cómo un hombre podía ser tan arrogante, presumido y al mismo tiempo maravilloso. Ella siempre había estado demasiado ocupada con sus estudios, su empleo y su música para involucrase profundamente con un hombre, pero ya era una mujer adulta. Sabía lo que quería, y quería a Shaoran. Era todo lo que debía ser un hombre: fuerte, suave, inteligente, sabio…. Y además tenía sentido del humor. Era buen mozo y sexualmente atractivo…**

**Sakura tomó la almohada, la rodeó con sus brazos, y la atrajo hacia su pecho; después la refregó contra u mejilla como si la tela blanca fuese la camisa de Shaoran. él estaba jugando con el juego del deseo, pero ella quería que además la quisiera…. Quería conquistarla. Y si quería que la amara tenía que ser diferente a las mujeres que él conocía...**

**Sakura se tendió de espaldas y contempló el cielo raso. Decidió que Shaoran estaba demasiado seguro de ella. Por ejemplo, no tenía dudas de que ella iría a encontrarse con él en la Caleta. Una buena dosis de inseguridad tal vez le quitara parte de su equilibrio y ayudara a sus propósitos. Por lo tanto llegaría tarde, se demoraría justo el tiempo necesario para que Shaoran creyera que no iría. Las once y media sería una hora perfecta. Para entonces Shaoran habría decidido que no iría, pero no habría tenido tiempo de irse a otra parte. Todavía abrazada a la almohada, y con la sonrisa en los labios, Sakura se quedó dormida. Se durmió con la paz interior y con el júbilo profundo de la mujer que sabe que ha encontrado al hombre cuyo destino está enlazado con el suyo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**El aeropuerto estaba prácticamente vacío, a pesar de que Dallas era una ciudad bastante grande y autosuficiente, se seguía conservando el ritmo habitual en cuanto al trabajo y el movimiento económico de viejas épocas, por lo tanto, era razonable que un domingo a las once de la mañana no hubiera ni un alma por allí, sin contar a una joven que se hallaba cómodamente sentada en un asiento de los miles que había en el lugar.**

**A pesar de que exteriormente parecería que se hallase absolutamente tranquila y serena; por dentro la estaban carcomiendo los nervios.**

**El vuelo 108-CN proveniente de Italia acaba de decolar por la plataforma número 52.**

**Ella se puso de pie rápidamente, al tiempo que comenzaba a restregarse las manos unas con otras para así tratar de disminuir en algo la repentina humedad que las acosaba, y se encaminó hacia la plataforma de llegada.**

**Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho de lo rápido que latía.**

**Ese día se sabría toda la verdad.**

**Bueno, tal vez no toda- se reconoció a sí misma.**

**Pero sí una parte muy importante de su vida que llevaba oculta desde hacía demasiado tiempo.**

**Levantó su extraviada mirada, que se posaba fijamente en la punta de sus zapatos-cosa que hacía inconscientemente cada vez que era absorbida por sus pensamientos-y observó el avión del cual se suponía que debía bajar el pequeño fruto de un amor tan intenso.**

**Una tenue luz de alarma se encendió en su cabeza al ver que bajaban unos diez pasajeros-de seguro los únicos que había decidido viajar en ese nublado y frío día- y entre ninguno de ellos se hallaba su hijo.**

**La luz brilló en todo su esplendor, paralelamente que un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo, al notar que las compuertas se cerraban y los ayudantes de pista se disponían a dejar todo listo para guardar el avión y dejarlo en condiciones para el próximo vuelo.**

**Desesperada y frenética, se dirigió con pasos apresurados al mostrador de informes, mientras sentía el ecos de sus zapatos chocar contra el duro piso de linóleo.**

**En el puesto de informes, la única empleada que se hallaba allí, se encontraba cómodamente recostada contra la silla de color azul eléctrico, con los pies apoyados sobre el escritorio, al tiempo que sostenía entre su hombro y oído el tubo del teléfono y con la mano derecha jugaba asquerosamente con un chicle rosado que salía de su boca, y al cual ya había estirado por lo menos unos quince centímetros.**

**Trató de llamar su atención de todas las formas y métodos posibles; movió las manos de un lado hacia el otro, saltó, por poco no bailó una polca en el aire (si, ya quisiera ver como haces eso…) y sin embargo, la condenada mujer siguió concentrada en su amena conversación.**

**Ella puso los ojos en blanco, al advertir que la joven sonreía con ese mohín típico de las mujeres enamoradas… en cualquier otro momento, la hubiera comprendido y hasta hubiera permitido que siguiera tranquilamente con su charla, puesto que en su momento, ella habría deseado que alguien hubiera tenido ese simple, pero cordila y hasta a veces imprescindible, gesto para con ella; sin embargo, ahora estaba en juego el paradero de su hijo, y eso estaba por sobre todas las cosas.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de sacarse un zapato y partir en trocitos el vidrio que la separaba y aislaba de la feliz empleada-sin siquiera preocuparse son la mataba con eso- un grito a sus espaldas la contuvo justo a tiempo.**

**-Mamma!**

**Por Dios era el sonido más hermoso del mundo, no sólo porque había sufrido una eternidad en apenas cinco minutos, sino también porque hacía meses que no se hallaba bajo el mismo techo que ese pequeño diablo y cada vez que lo veía después de un tiempo se daba cuenta de lo imprescindible que era esa personita en su vida.**

**Con la velocidad de un rayo, se giró sobre sus talones, y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, al notar el cambio producido en su hijo.**

**El niño corría torpemente hacia ella con los brazos abiertos de par en par, los cuales la estrecharon en un asfixiante abrazo, cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.**

**Sintió el inconfundible aroma a dulce que emanaba de su primogénito, y pensó que si pudiera elegir, moriría de esa forma, asfixiada por los brazos de su hijo e impregnada de su empalagoso aroma.**

**Franchesco le tenía devoción a los dulces; cualidad que de seguro había heredado de su golosa tía.**

**Lentamente, se desprendió del abrazo de su hijo-aunque no del todo y lo obsequió con una sonrisa.**

**Su cabello era una mezcla indefinida, oscilaba entre el negro más profundo y unos firmes reflejos cafés. Lo mismo sucedía con sus ojos, que había resultado ser del color del tiempo…. En ese preciso momento, eran una mezcla entre el gris plateado y el tinte azulado que nunca lo abandonaba.**

**Ya aliviada, se disponía a preguntarle a su hijo por qué no había bajado del avión con los restantes pasajeros, cuando una voz la hizo levantar la mirada.**

**-Tanto tiempo, Tomoyo amore mío.**

**La sonrisa se le congeló en los labios, al observar el cabello castaño oscuro del color de los granos maduros del café, y los ojos del mismo color que la miraban con una mezcla de frialdad y furia…**

**Era un rostro demasiado conocido como para que ella pudiera observarlo y volver a respirar con tranquilidad…**

**Él la había perseguido en sus sueños a lo largo de todos los años que había estado separados… pero lo que más la atemorizaba, era el hecho de que se hallara allí, mirándola del modo en que ella sabía que lo haría, cuando se encontrara frente a frente con su hijo…**

**¿Qué demonios haría ahora?**

**De acuerdo con su plan de llegar un poco más tarde a La Caleta, Sakura le pidió al mayordomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa a las once y veinte, pero cuando llegó a su coche, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que éste se encontraba bloqueado por otros seis vehículos, por lo menos. Cuando después de conseguir localizar a los propietarios, éstos retiraron los coches, eran ya las doce menos cuarto, y Sakura estaba frenética. Salió al camino alterando con fuerza el volante del auto ¿ Y si Shaoran sabía decidido no esperarla?.**

**Exactamente a tres kilómetros de lo de los Middleton vio un camino que se abría a la derecha y un cartel indicador que decía "La Caleta". Allí dobló y subió a toda velocidad la cuesta indicada, asustando a su paso a los conejos y las ardillas del bosque.**

**Una casa en forma de L se erguía al final de camino, una estructura espectacular de vidrio y de madera de cedro sin cepillar que daba la impresión de formar parte de un risco que se alzara sobre el océano Pacífico. Sakura frenó el auto junto a la casa, tomó la cartera y se apresuró a recorrer el camino de lajas que conducía a la puerta de entrada.**

**Tocó el timbre y esperó, después volvió a tocar y esperó un rato más. Pero cuando tocó por tercera vez, sabía ya con seguridad que no había nadie dentro para abrirle. La casa estaba desierta.**

**Sakura miró tristemente al jardín de césped que se extendía a sus pies, desalentada. No tenía sentido que se encaminara hacia la parte trasera , porque la casa estaba construida en el borde de un risco y detrás sólo había una caída de treinta metros hasta el agua y una galería de cedro que parecía suspendida en el aire.**

**-Shaoran no me esperó demasiado-pensó con amargura. AL ver que no llegaba a la hora indicada, debió de creer que ella había decidido volver a Missouri. El no tenía el coche allí, así que lo más probable era que se hubiera marchado a algún lugar con el dueño de aquella casa.**

**Sakura echó a andar por el sendero que conducía a la salida, desolada y con ganas de llorar. No podía quedarse allí sentada esperando que Shaoran acudiera a dormir aquella noche, y tampoco podía volver a casa de los Middleton sin él, pues ella no era más que su acompañante. Se sentía co­mo una tonta por haber intentado hacerle una jugarreta a un hombre que era un maestro en seme­jantes menesteres. Por hacerse la interesante con un hombre, que sin dudas no soportaba ese tipo de cosas, iba a tener que pasarse aquel día en la carretera, de vuelta a Missouri, en vez de disfrutar de unas horas maravillosas con Nick.**

**Sakura trató de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, abrió la puerta del auto y depositó la cartera sobre el asiento. Se paró otra vez a contemplar la belleza salvaje que la rodeaba y entonces su mirada se detuvo en unos escalones cavados en la piedra del risco, a poca distancia de donde ella se encontraba, oyó un extraño sonido metálico que venía de abajo. Sin duda los escalones conducía a la playa por entre los árboles… ya allá abajo había alguien. Mientras empezó a bajar los inclinados escalones**

**Se detuvo en el último escalón; paralizada por la emoción y la alegría al ver la figura tan familiar y delgada de Shaoran , vestido únicamente con unos pantalones blancos de tenis, luciendo al sol su hermosa piel bronceada y su cuerpo musculoso. Se encontraba muy ocupado arreglando el motor de una pequeña lancha sobre la arena, de espaldas a ella.**

**Durante un rato, Sakura simplemente lo observó, solazándose en la vista de sus anchos hombros y sus brazos musculoso, de su espalda musculosa que brillaba como bronce al sol.**

**Y mientras ella permanecía allí parada, de repente él dejó de trabajar y consultó su reloj pulsera. Al ver la hora, dejó caer el brazo y se volvió con lentitud para mirar algo a su derecha. Sakura siguió su mirada y quedó conmovida por lo que allí vio. Shaoran había extendido dos mantas sobre la arena, bajo una sombrilla, y un poco más allá, un mantel preparado con cestas de picnic que tenían el aspecto de estar repletas de comida.**

**Sakura comprendió que Shaoran debía de haber subido y bajado esas escaleras de piedra no menos de media docena de veces. Considerando que pocos minutos antes creía que ni siquiera le interesaba lo suficiente como para esperarla, esa prueba de que en realidad le importaba le resultó bastante emocionante.**

**No tan emocionante, se recordó con rapidez mientras trataba, sin éxito de ocultar su sonrisa. Después de todo, lo que en ese momento era le escena cuidadosamente preparada de su propia seducción… De su propio intento de seducción, se corrigió sonriendo para sus adentros.**

**Alisó la remera de terciopelo verde que hacía juego con sus shorts, y decidió saludar a Shaoran. Por supuesto que él se mostraría indiferente, simulando no haber notado su tardanza. Con esa idea en la mente, se adelantó. Por desgracia nos e le ocurrió nada ingenioso para decir.**

**-¡Hola! -exclamó con tono alegre.**

**Todavía inclinado, Shaoran se volvió con lentitud, sin soltar la herramienta que tenía en la mano. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y la miró con ojos fríos y de expresión inescrutable.**

**-Llegas tarde-dijo.**

**Su respuesta había sido tan distinta de lo que ella imaginaba, que Sakura tuvo que hacer une esfuerzo par ano reír mientras se le acercaba.**

**-¿Creíste que no vendría? -preguntó en tono inocente.**

**Shaoran levantó las cejas en un gesto irónico.**

**-No era eso lo que se suponía que debía creer?**

**Aquello no era una pregunta, sino una acusación en frío. El primer impulso de Sakura fue negarlo, pero terminó por asentir con la cabeza sin poder contener una sonrisa.**

**-Si-confesó con suavidad, mientras notaba que la expresión de frialdad desaparecía de los ojos de Shaoran dando a lugar a un interés cálido, casi a una expresión fascinada-Te sentiste desilusionado?-Preguntó ella enseguida, pero en el acto se arrepintió, porque sabía que Shaoran se vengaría con una respuesta cortante.**

**-Me desilusioné muchísimo-. Contestó él en cambio, en voz baja.**

**N calor traicionero invadía el sistema nervioso de Sakura cuando miraba esos hipnotizantes ojos marrones, y al ver que Shaoran se erguía con lentitud retrocedió un paso.**

**-Sakura?**

**Ella tragó con fuerza para poder hablar.**

**-¿Sí?**

**-¿Te gustaría que comieramos algo antes?**

**-¿Antes? -repitió ella en un susurro-. ¿Antes de qué?**

**-Antes de salir a navegar.-contestó él, mientras la estudiaba intrigado.**

**-¡Ah! A navegar! -exclamó ella con una carcajadas-. Sí, gracias, me encantaría comer primer. Y me encantaría salir a navegar.**

**OOOOOO**

**Aquel día resultó ser uno de los más felices de la existencia de Sakura. Llevaban dos horas navegando y durante ese tiempo se había establecido entre ellos una agradable camaradería. Habían charlado y reído hasta la saciedad, y en aquel momento descansaban en silencio. Sakura contem­plaba el puro cielo azul, surcado por algunas nubecillas blancas. Shaoran, sentado en la proa, la miró sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego, volvió la cara al cielo, consciente de que los escru­tadores ojos grises de Shaoran no se separaban de ella.**

**-Podríamos echar aquí el ancla para pescar y nadar un poco. ¿Te gusatría?- preguntó Shaoran**

**-Sí, estupendo.-Sakura lo observó ponerse de pie y empezar a arriar la vela.**

**-Con un poco de suerte, podremos pescar algo de pescado azul para la cena -comentó Shaoran, sacando dos cañas de pescar-. También hay unos salmones estupendos en el lago, pero para capturarlos necesitaríamos cañas especiales, y además, es muy complicado.**

**Sakura había ido a pescar muchas veces con su padre por los ríos y arroyuelos de Missouri, pero nunca lo había hecho desde una embarcación. No tenía ni idea, por tanto, de cómo era aquella caña especial ni las complicadas maniobras que habría que hacer con ella, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, pues si al hombre del que estaba enamorada le gustaba la pesca, a ella también.**

**-¡Ha picado uno! -exclamó Shaoran media hora después, mientras su línea salía disparada lago afuera. Sakura dejó caer su caña y salió corriendo hacia la proa, donde estaba Shaoran. Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a gritarle indicaciones.**

**-¡Mantén la punta de la caña hacia arriba y el sedal tenso¡No dejes que se afloje! Se aleja… dale cuerda y después recoge.**

**-Dios que mandona eres! -contestó Shaoran con una sonrisa y tirando con fuerza, recién entonces ella se dio cuenta de que pescaba como un experto. Algunos instantes después Shaoran se agachó sobre la borda y con una red de mando largo sacó del agua un gran róbalo. Como un chiquito orgulloso que muestra su trofeo a una persona muy especial, sostuvo en alto el pez para que Sakura lo admirara-. Bueno¿qué te parece?**

**Al ver su sonrisa ilusionada y sus ojos brillantes, Sakura sintió que el amor que Shaoran desper­taba en ella crecía y le oprimía el pecho con una emoción desconocida.**

**Eres maravilloso!-pensó**

**-Es maravilloso -dijo.**

**Y en aquel momento, aparentemente sin importancia, Sakura tomó la decisión más fundamental de su vida. Aquel hombre era ya dueño de su corazón; era lógico que aquella misma noche tambien fuera dueño de su cuerpo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-De modo que has decidido otorgarles el aumento, a pesar de todo?**

**Él miró a la hermosa joven que tenía sentada frente a él y por un instante se preguntó, qué era lo que le impedía enamorarse de ella. Constituía todo lo que siempre había admirado en una mujer, era elegante, distinguida, fría cuando debía serlo y lo suficientemente ardiente en la cama, la única contra que podía encontrársele era que tal vez era demasiado distante y reservada… es decir, exactamente igual a él… y además…**

**Que nunca sería igual a ella.**

**No, Tomoyo y su prometida eran lo que se llamaría polos opuestos; mientras que la mejor amiga de su hermana era tierna, dulce y cariñosa, Ruby era lo que se llamaría… seca; nunca demostraría su cariño hacia él u otra persona de manera espontánea, uno tenía que aprender a leer una especia de idioma subliminal mediante el cual, apenas se podía entender lo que ella sentía.**

**Era como verse reflejado en un espejo.**

**Tal vez ése era el motivo por el cual ella era la única que había logrado permanecer a su lado por un tiempo razonable. De hecho más que razonable; él no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser estúpido, y sabía que en su empresa todos ansiaban el momento en que anunciaran su próximo casamiento.**

**No obstante, él no pensaba contraer nupcias pronto, nunca de hecho.**

**El único motivo por el cual Ruby llevaba ese costoso y elegante anillo en su anular, era porque él deseaba "protegerla" de alguna forma, de la reputación que se ganaba cada mujer que pasaba por su vida…**

**Y ella lo sabía.**

**-Touya?**

**La suave voz de su novia lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.**

**-Eh?**

**-Es muy interesante su comida?**

**Él miró con renovado interés su plato de costillas de cerdo con papas a la crema esperando encontrar a las costillas saltando entre ellas (antes de que me olvide, gracias a mi compañera de banco, Julieta por brindarme la cena de mi amado Touya, cuando no sabía que darle de comer…). No obstante no encontró nada inusual.**

**-Por qué lo dices?-dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. En ocasiones, aún podía ser tan ingenuo como un niño de dos años.**

**-Porque llevas por lo menos cinco minutos mirando tu plato con una concentración envidiable.**

**Perplejo, tardó en comprende que ella se refería a que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos por más tiempo del debido.**

**-Lo siento-instantáneamente, fabricó la excusa habitual que compartían cuando él no quería decirle en que había estado pensando- Es que Yamazaki me ha estado atosigando nuevamente con cuestiones absurdas.**

**Ella asintió, con sus ojos color violeta oscuros repletos de su habitual expresión de frialdad.**

**-Entonces; por qué me trajiste a cenar aquí?**

**-_Directa y concisa como siempre_-pensó él**

**Se hallaban en un restaurante de comida francesa, extremadamente elegante y expensivo; pero la razón por la cual ella le preguntaba eso, era porque cada vez que él la llevaba a sitios elegante, en vez de servirle una apetitosa comida casera en su casa, era porque tenía una noticia que darle.**

**Y generalmente, no era una muy alentadora.**

**-Su semblante te tensó y se convirtió nuevamente en el hombre de negocios conocido por todos. No era muy diestro manejando los asuntos afectivos.**

**De hecho, nunca lo había sido.**

**-A decir verdad, es precios que realice un viaje a Dallas para ver a mi familia, y preferiría hacerlo solo-dijo con un tono de voz y una expresión ligeramente hoscas.**

**Ella simplemente lo miró, y adoptó una expresión escéptica.**

**No lloró, no mostró desilusión alguna, no tuvo un ataque de histeria, ni gritó a los cuatro vientos que era un cretino que la ocultaba a su familia y que sólo la utilizaba para una cosa.**

**De hecho, esbozó una sonrisa, y luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas.**

**Al ver la consternación en el rostro masculino, expresó:**

**-Y por eso te gastaste novecientos dólares en una cena?-dijo conteniendo la risa- Touya, me lo podrías haber dicho en la oficina. Cuánto planeas quedarte?**

**Él se sintió ligeramente incómodo por el evidente desinterés que ella demostraba; pero después de todo eso era lo que él siempre había buscado, alguien que no le hiciera planteos exagerados, ni escenas de celos, no era así? Al pensar en eso, se le cruzó por la mente, la imagen de una morocha con los ojos encendidos de furia al tiempo que le arrojaba la cartera por la cabeza…**

**La apartó y relegó al rincón de sus recuerdos y se concentró nuevamente en contestar la pregunta.**

**-no lo he pensado detenidamente, pero supongo que no más de un mes.**

**-De acuerdo entonces-y con eso, ellas dio por finalizado el tema, y ubicó la conversación en el plano que más l agradaba… los negocios.**

**Touya la escuchó, al tiempo que comía su cena, y trataba de comprender lo que ella intentaba decirle.**

**O-O-O-O-O**

**El aeropuerto rebosaba de gente, personas eufóricas que corrían de un sitio al otro, chocándose mutuamente, empujándose..**

**ÉL caminaba lentamente, sin importarle un palmo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, iba concentrado en sus propio problemas y pensamientos.**

**En realidad, sus problemas y pensamientos eran lo mismo, hacía tanto tiempo que ocultaba los primeros que habían llegado a convertirse en los segundos atormentándolo no sólo en la realidad, sino también en su mente.**

**Una voz infantil que hablaba el español con notable dificultad y con una mezcla de acentos lo suficiente importante y notable como para llamarle la atención, despertó su interés.**

**Intrigado, se dirigió con su pasaje y la boleta para recoger su maleta una vez que hubiera llegado a destino, al encuentro con ese jovencito de apenas unos tres años que intentaba hacerse oír por l señorita de informes.**

**Acción bastante difícil de realizar, puesto que ni siquiera llegaba a alcanzar el mostrado.**

**Increíblemente maravillado con ese niño que apenas debería saber hablar bien su lengua natal-cualquiera que fuese, puesto que pronunciaba con un acento italiano algunas palabras, y otras con algo que daba toda la impresión de ser un rasposo japonés- pudiera como mínimo decir unas cuántas frases en un poco claro español. Se agachó para estar a su altura y lo miró al rostro. En ese instante, el pequeño se dio vuelta para observar quién se la había cercado.**

**Y él quedó completa y absolutamente anonadado.**

**Ese jovencito mostraba un sin igual enfado; era razonable, puesto que todos lo ignoraban, pero lo que más le sorprendía era lo identificado que se sentía con ese infante. Casi parecíale estar mirándose a un espejo.**

**Un espejo décadas más jóvenes, pero espejo al fin.**

**-Quién es usted'-preguntó bruscamente, al tiempo que le plantaba sus extraños ojos en él. Nunca había visto un color tan extraordinario.**

**Él le sonrió, y le extendió su diestra,-Mi nombre es Touya. El tuyo?**

**El pequeño permaneció dubitativo, al tiempo que lo estudiaba atentamente y le correspondía su saludo.**

**-Franchesco Ranieri.**

**-Un placer Franchesco, si me permites la libertad de llamarte por tu nombre.-El niño asintió-Pues, dime, qué haces aquí?**

**-Yo…-comenzó a decir Franchesco, sin embargo las palabras que surgieron a continuación, fuero pronunciados en un dificultoso japonés-Mi avión tuco que hacer una escala aquí, puesto que al parecer una de las turbinas tuvo algunos problemas al despegar, y ahora estoy tratando de que me indiquen cómo puedo tomar el siguiente vuelo.**

**Asombrado , de que a pesar de su corta edad, manejara dentro de todo bien un idioma tan rico y complicado como lo es el del imperio del sol naciente; le contestó en el mismo lenguaje.**

**-De qué país vienes y adónde te dirigías?**

**-Vengo de Portugal, donde viven mis abuelos, pero vivo en Italia, al menos hasta hace un tiempo, ahora me dirijo a Japón para ir a vivir con mi madre.**

**-Yo también me dirijo a Japón, veamos si logramos viajar en el mismo vuelo, qué te parece'**

**Por supuesto, par aun hombre de su influencia le resultó tan sencillo como chasquear los dedos. De modo que habiendo pasado sólo media hora, ya se encontraban en la fila para abordar el avión.**

**No entendía muy bien qué fue lo que lo había motivado a ayudar a ese pequeño, de hecho, él no soportaba a los niños. Le resultaban los habitantes más molestos del mundo, siempre gritando, corriendo, rompiendo cosas, y si uno no les daba lo que ellos querían empezaban a llorar y a hacer berrinches hasta que lo aturdían.**

**No obstante, hubo un época en que tener hijos había sido uno de los más grandes anhelos de su vida.**

**Tal vez ése era el motivo por el cual, ahora se hallaba sujetando firmemente esa diminuta manito en la suya fuerte y grande.**

**Ese niño le recordaba a ella.**

**No tanto en apariencia, claro; sino más bien en esencia.. Y además estaban sus ojos…**

**Ese tinte azulado que guardaba en el fondo de su iris le hacía recordar al tono añil que cubría en totalidad los femeninos.**

**Durante las cinco horas que duró el viaje, el niño estuco atormentándolo con historias acerca de lo maravillosa que era su madre.**

**Él no le hubiera prestado la más mínima importancia, de no ser porque esa desconocida le recordaba demasiado a ella.**

**Hacía tiempo, cuando el nombre Tomoyo significaba demasiado para él, y le era sobradamente doloroso siquiera escucharlo, había canalizado su padecimiento de la mejor y más efectiva formar que conocía.**

**Enfrentándola.. Así pues, cuando tuvo el dinero y la decisión de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera había decidido, fundar su propia empresa, bautizándola con el nombre de su más grande temor y anhelo.**

**Por aquél entonces, el amor con ella lo había dejado indefenso, y sin ningún tipo de barrera que protegiera a su corazón.**

**Ahí fue cuando había conocido a Nakuru, ella era muy similar a Tomoyo, y por eso la había evitado y tratado con un comportamiento indigno de cualquier persona.**

**No obstante, una noche ella lo había enfrentado-pese al temor que sentía por él- y le exigió saber el motivo por el cual, él la trataba de tan mala manera.**

**Él había permanecido en silencio, comprendiendo que le estaba inculpando a ella todos los errores que había cometido otra persona; y que el único pecado del que ella era culpable, era de ser en extremo amable, sincera y demasiado dulce para la salud.**

**Por ese mismo motivo, seguía evitándola, había dejado de tratarla como un trapo de piso, pero aún así, no dejaba que se acercarse demasiado a él.**

**A pesar de todo, ella se había hecho indispensable, primero en su empresa y después en su vida.**

**Además era su cuñada.**

**O al menos, algo parecido. Gracias a ella había conocido a Ruby-Moon.**

**El hecho de que ellas fueran hermanas-y encima de todo gemelas idénticas-era una perfecta demostración de las ironías de la vida.**

**Mientras que una era fría, la otra era alegre y cálida; entre tanto que una era elegante y distinguida, pendiente hasta del más mínimo detalle de su apariencia, la otra era descuidada y le importaba muy poco si tenía tinta en la cara o si su ropa estaba arrugada.**

**Pero la principal diferencia entre ambas, era que mientras una era capaz de amar hasta a una serpiente venenosa. La otra no amaba a nadie más que a sí misma.**

**Entonces, la pregunta era… porque estaba con Ruby, en lugar de con Nakuru?**

**Sencillo, porque Nakuru le recordaba demasiado a Tomoyo, y eso era algo que no lograba soportar.**

**Y ahora, se hallaba atado con el simple y flexible elemento que era un cinturón de avión, con un niño que hablaba exudante de orgullo de una mujer que era prácticamente el reflejo de Tomoyo.**

**O al menos en lo que ella siempre había deseado convertirse.**

**-Mi madre pasa poco tiempo conmigo-redecía el pequeño con un deje de tristeza en la voz- Pero yo lo entiendo, su trabajo se basa principalmente en conciertos, y si nunca saliera de Italia, no podíamos vivir de la forma en que lo hacemos; Oh, pero yo se que a ella le disgusta mucho dejarme, lo veo en su mirada. Y a demás me abraza como si fuera a ser la última vez que lo hiciera. A pesar de que siempre viene a verme por lo menos una vez por mes porque no puede estar sin verme demasiado tiempo.**

**Distraído, no había logrado escuchar a qué se dedicaba su tan apreciada madre.**

**-Y sus conciertos son muy populares?.le preguntó tratando de sonsacarle, sin herir su orgullo, la profesión exacta de su madre.**

**-Oh, si!-exclamó realmente entusiasmado, apenas podía contenerse lo suficiente para nos salirse de los límites de su asiento, viajaban en primera clase como era natural, de modo que sus "asientos" eran mucho más amplio y confortables-Sólo he tenido oportunidad de presencia uno o dos, pero concurrieron al menos cinco mil personas.**

**Ese chic lo asombraba cada vez más; si su madre era lo suficientemente popular como para atraer a tanta gente, de seguro su nombre era reconocido mundialmente.**

**-Disculpa., pero se me olvidó su nombre, como se apellida tu madre?**

**-No puedo darte su apellido-dijo apenado-Pero su nombre artístico es April (otra vez gracias, a otra compañera, Carito, que me brindó el nombre que estaba buscando)**

**_Podrías ser posible?-_se preguntó a sí mismo sarcásticamente- _algo más que me la recuerde?_**

**-Su nombre es muy conocido en Europa, aunque no tanto en Estados Unidos.**

**-Espera un momento…-dijo de repente, recordando algo-Tu madre es esa famosa cantante que mezcla la música clásica con el pop?**

**-Si, quién más!-dijo exultando alegría.**

**-Señores pasajeros, rogamos no desabrocharse los cinturones, estamos a punto de aterrizar en suelo japonés.**

**La azafata continuó hablando, y transmitiendo el mismo mensaje en variados idiomas.**

**Él permaneció enfático mientras el avión se dedicaba a aterrizar.**

**En una ocasión o dos había tenido oportunidad de escuchar a esa famosa interprete, no obstante nunca había querido ver su rostro; el motivo era muy sencillo de explicar, su voz le recordaba mucho a la de ella.**

**De modo que cuando ella en sus giras mundiales a España, él simplemente te encerraba en su empresa, apartamento o subía las ventanas de su auto y evitaba cualquier contacto con la realidad.**

**-Señor?**

**La voz infantil lo distrajo y le hizo darse cuanta de que todos estaban abandonando el avión.**

**Se puso en pie, y lo ayudó a buscar su bolso de mano-donde traía su playstation portatil, y algunos otros juego-y a bajar del avión.**

**-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos-dijo agachándose nuevamente para estar a la altura del pequeño-Recuerda que tu equipaje llegará en dos día a más tardar.**

**El niño asintió y lo abrazó al tiempo que le sonreía.**

**Touya se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la zona donde recogería su equipaje-Ya que él no tuvo necesidad de cambiar de avión, sus maletas había viajado con él-cuando undebé tirón en la manga de su saco lo hizo girarse.**

**-Señor-Franchesco lo miraba con una expresión desconsolada.**

**-Por qué no me dices Touya? Haría más fáciles las cosas.**

**El pequeño asintió, y una diminuta sonrisa cruzó su afligido rostro.**

**-Esta bien… Touya, no conozco esta zona del aeropuerto se suponía que debía encontrarme con mi madre en la plataforma 52, pero creo que esta es la 9, nunca había estado aquí.**

**-Quieres que te acompañe?**

**El rostro del infante te iluminó al tiempo que decía:**

**-Oh, si por favor!**

**-De acuerdo-dijo él, expresando la primera sonrisa sincera en años.**

**De ese modo podría conocer a esa misterios a mujer que se hacía llamar April y cuya voz le recordaba tanto a la de su "hermana"**

**Continuara…**

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, al fin.. Aquí estoy… de nuevo, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que debido al comienzo de clases, mi vida se convirtió en un torbellino, y no tengo un minuto libre, además, estoy trabajando y aunque es poco tiempo, eso me quita aun mas mis ratos de ocio…**

**Bueno, de todas formas, no se preocupen, porque esta situación debería cambiar aproximadamente hacia mediados de año (falta, pero no falta tanto) puesto que para esa altura pienso tener mi compu en casa, y en cuanto eso suceda… tengo la seguridad de que podré actualizar con mucha más frecuencia…**

**Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo… y también espero que no me maten por dejar donde dejé la historia… a verdad, es que viéndolo objetivamente… las dos partes de la historia terminaron un tanto… como decirlo?… en suspenso?**

**Bueno, no puedo asegurárselos, ya que no terminé de escribir aún el siguiente capítulo, pero estoy casi segura de que todo se va a develar en la próximo parte, bueno no todo, pero al menos si una parte importante… así que espero que sigan ahí.**

**Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me encanta que se tomen el tiempo necesario para dejarlos, me motiva aún más a seguir escribiendo!**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Nadeshiko Luna**


	7. Sucesos importantes… Para quién?

Capítulo 6: Sucesos importantes… Para quién?

La luz del sol iba adquiriendo una tonalidad rojiza sobre las aguas cuando Shaoran izó la vela, levó el ancla y emprendieron el regreso a La Caleta. Sakura volvió a sentir que la miraba mientras timoneaba a la luz débil del anochecer. El clima se estaba volviendo frío; levantó las piernas y las apoyó contra su pecho, envolviéndolas con los brazos. El asunto de cómo pasarían la noche era algo que ya tenía totalmente resuelto, aunque le molestaba dar un paso tan irrevocable con un hombre a quién adoraba pero acerca de quien sabía tan poco.

-¿En que estás pensando? -le preguntó él de repente.

Sakura dudó un momento antes de contestar.

-Pensaba en lo poco que sé acerca de ti.

-¿Y qué te gustaría saber?

Era la oportunidad que ella tanto deseaba.

-Bueno, para empezar, cuéntame cómo conoces a Tracy Middleton y a toda esa gente de la fiesta?

Como si demorara su respuesta, Shaoran sacó un cigarrillo del atado que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo llevó a los labios. Prendió un fósforo, protegió la llama entre las manos y lo encendió.

-Tracy y yo crecimos en el mismo barrio; vivíamos en casas vecinas,-dijo, mientras apagaba el fósforo con un hábil movimiento de la mano izquierda- Muy cerca de donde está el restaurante de Yuki.

Sakura le escuchó estupefacta. El restaurante de Yukito estaba ubicado en lo que en ese momento era un barrio elegante. Pero quince o veinte años antes, cuando Shaoran y Tracy eran chicos, debió de ser un barrio muy poco agradable.

Shaoran observó las emociones que se pintaban en su rostro y sin duda adivinó el curso de sus pensamientos

-Tracy se casó con Gerald, que le doblaba la edad, para escapar del ambiente en que había­mos crecido.

Con cautela, Sakura abordó el tema que Shaoran había evitado el día anterior y que era el que más le interesaba.

-Shaoran, me contaste que tu padre murió cuando tenías cuatro años, y que te criaron tus abuelos, pero dime; ¿qué pasó con tu madre?

-No le sucedió nada. El día después del entierro de mi padre, se volvió a vivir con sus padres.

Extrañamente fue su completa indiferencia lo que alertó a Sakura y la llevó a observarlo con interés.

_Demasiado compuesto, demasiado poco emotivo, pensó._

No quería ser entrometida, pero se estaba enamorando de ese hombre atractivo, enigmático y apasionado, y necesitaba comprenderlo.

-Y tu madre no te llevó con ella?-preguntó vacilante.

El tono cortante con que le contestó Shaoran le indicó que no le gustaba el giro que tomaba la conversación, pero de todos modos contestó su pregunta.

-Mi madre era una joven rica y malcriada que vivía en una de las grandes man­siones de Grosse Pointe, que conoció a mi padre cuando él fue a reparar unos cables eléctricos. Seis semanas después ella dejó a su novio, un hombre soso pero muy rico, y se casó con mi padre, un hombre orgulloso pero sin un solo centavo. Por lo visto lo lamentó casi enseguida. Mi padre insitió en que debían vivir con lo que él ganaba, y eso hizo que ella lo odiara. Aún cuando su negocio empezó a andar mejor, ella despreciaba la vida que llevaban y lo despreciaba a él.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no se separaron?

-Según mi abuelo-contestó él con sequedad- había un aspecto en que mi padre le resultaba irresistible.

-¿ Y tú te pareces a tu padre? -preguntó entonces Sakura impulsivamente.

-Dicen que somos como dos gotas de agua. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada.-contestó ella, peo creía comprender exactamente lo irresistible que debió resultarle el padre de Shaoran a su mujer- Continúa con tu historia, por favor.

-No hay mucho más que contar. Después del entierro, mi madre declaró su intención de ol­vidar la vida miserable que había llevado hasta entonces y se fue a vivir de nuevo con sus pa­dres, en Grosse Pointe. Al parecer, a mí también quería olvidarme, porque me dejó con mis abuelos. Tres meses más tarde, se casó con su antiguo novio y pasado un año tuvo un hijo... mi hermanastro.

-Pero iría a verte de vez en cuando, ¿no?

-No.

La idea de una madre que abandonaba impunemente a su hijo para irse a vivir una vida opulenta a poca distancia de él resultaba terrorífica para Sakura. Grosse Pointe era el lugar donde también vivían los Whitworth, y no quedaba lejos del barrio donde Shaoran se había criado.

-¿Entonces, no volviste a verla nunca?

-Sí, la veía de vez en cuando, pero siempre por accidente. Por ejemplo: una noche entró con el auto en la estación de servicio donde yo trabajaba.

-¿Y qué te dijo?-preguntó Sakura en un susurro estremecido.

-Me dijo que le revisara el aceite -respondió Shaoran sin inmutarse.

A pesar de su actitud exterior de total indiferencia, Sakura no podía creer que cuando era más joven hubiese sido tan invulnerable. Sin duda el hecho de que su madre lo tratara como si no existiera debió de haberle dolido muchísimo.

-¿Y nada más?-preguntó con voz tensa.

Sin darse cuenta de que Sakura no compartía su humor irónico con respecto a la historia, Shaoran le contestó:

-No... Bueno, sí, creo que también me dijo que comprobara cómo andaba el aire las de ruedas.

Sakura había mantenido un tono impersonal, pero por dentro se sentía enferma. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvió el rostro hacia el cielo púrpura para ocultarlas, mientras simulaba mirar las nubes que tapaban la luna.

-¿Sakura?-la voz de Shaoran parecía cortante.

-¿Hmmmmm?-preguntó ella, sin dejar de mirar la luna.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, le tomó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. Miró sus ojos con incredulidad.

-¡Estás llorando! -exclamó, sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

Sakura hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano, como para quitarle importancia:

-No te preocupes por eso… también lloro en el cine.

Shaoran se echó a reír y la atrajo hacia sí. Con una sensación extrañamente maternal, Sakura le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le acarició el pelo oscuro.

-Me imagino -le dijo con voz trémula-, que mientras eras chico tu hermano tenía toda clase de cosas con las que tú sólo podías soñar. Autos nuevos y todo eso.

Él le levantó el mentón y sonrió al ver una expresión sombría en sus ojos verdes.

-Tuve unos abuelos maravillosos y te aseguro que lo ocurrido con mi madre no me ha dejado cicatrices sentimentales de ningún tipo.

-Por supuesto que las tienes! Cualquiera las tendría! Te abandonó y después prácticamente delante de tus propios ojos, se dedicó por entero a su nuevo hijo.

-no sigas -bromeó el peligro de que yo también termine llorando.

-lloraba por el niño que fuiste, no por el hombre que eres ahora -aclaro ella con tranquila seriedad-. A pesar de aquello… no, gracias a ello, te has convertido en un hombre fuerte e independiente. En realidad al que hay que tenerle lástima es a tu hermanastro.

Shaoran lanzó una risita.

-Tienes razón... Es un imbécil!.

Sakura ignoró su frase humorística.

-Lo que yo quería decirte es que tú has alcanzado el éxito por tus propios medios, sin la ayuda de una familia rica. Eso te convierte en un hombre mucho más importante que tu hermanastro.

-Así que por eso soy más grande? Yo creía que era cuestión de los genes.Verás mi padre y mi abuelo eran muy altos...

-¡Shaoran, estoy hablando en serio!

-¡Perdón!

-Cuando eras un niño, debes haber soñado con convertirte en un hombre tan rico y exitoso como el marido de tu madre y tu hermanastro.

-Más rico.-confirmó Él- Y más exitoso.

-Y entonces fuiste a la universidad y estudiaste ingeniería.-concluyó Sakura- ¿Y después qué hiciste?

-Quería iniciar un negocio propio, pero no tenía dinero suficiente.

-Qué pena -suspiró Sakura, comprensiva..

-Y por ahora, no sigamos con la historia de mi vida -dijo él con tono evasivo-. Ya casi hemos llegado a casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Por un minuto entero, no pudo hacer más que mirar directamente esos profundos ojos del color del roble; seguía en cuclillas, y podía sentir la mirada interrogante de su hijo sobre ella… no obstante, ella no tenía ojos más que para él… y aún así, a pesar de que hacía años que no lo veía algo había cambiado, no sabría decir en qué radicaba la diferencia… pero así era.

Casi al instante, tomó conciencia de su infortunada posición, e inhalando en el ínterin, se levantó; aún sosteniendo entre sus manos, una de las de su hijo.

Repentinamente; el niño, cansado de tanto dramatismo, miró a los dos adultos y expresó:

-Mamma, por qué miras a papá como si fuera un animal de circo?

La sangre en sus venas se congeló; por qué Franchesco le decía "papá" a Touya? Él no era más que un tío para el pequeño…

Algo en su semblante debió de mostrar su confusión, porque Touya le tomó la mano libre y se la besó.

Ella lo miró aún más confundida, si cabía, y allí lo notó…

Oh! Ese desgraciado siempre le juzgaba la misma y horrible broma!

-Sebastian Ranieri!-exclamó arrancando su mando de la de él de un tirón, y observando su cómica mueca-Es la última vez que me haces una cosa así! Ya te lo había advertido la vez pasada.

Dicho esto, alzó a su hijo en brazos y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta… Ese hombre y sus bromas.

-Vamos Tommy!-el hombre se le acercó a pasos apresurados, tomándola del brazo con que sostenía la cabeza de su hijo-Fue una broma, nada más.

-Que fue un chiste nada mas?-Exclamó iracunda- Si hasta te pusiste lentes de contacto!-le indicó señalando con su índice, sus ojos; que ese día brillaban con una extraña tonalidad marrón.

-No sé si recuerdas amore mío-le indicó divertido- Que mis ojos cambian con el tiempo… y los días nublados cuando el sol viene y se va, se vuelven marrones.

Ella iba a replicar algo, cuando recordó que él tenía razón, y que ella era la única responsable por no prestarle suficiente atención a la persona que fue su marido y amigo durante años.

-Lo siento, te confundí-dijo con una trémula sonrisa, al tiempo que depositaba a Franchesco en el suelo, le tomaba la mano y se abrazaba al brazo de Sebastián.

-Siempre lo haces-contestó él, con una sonrisa y sin rastros de rencor en ningún sitio de su rostro-Gracias al cielo que ya no estamos casados… no podría vivir con una mujer que piensa que soy otro constantemente.

-Pues lo hiciste a la perfección durante tres años-acotó ella triunfalmente,

-Todo en honor al amor fraternal.

Ambos se miraron, sabiendo que sólo ellos comprendían el significado de aquéllas palabras.

-Sabes? El llamado que me hiciste la semana pasada; me dio para pensar… de modo que me decidí a venir aquí y darte una mano, después de todo, aún conservo mi casa en la ciudad, Franchesco puede quedarse conmigo unos días, hasta que resuelvas qué hacer, si te parece.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, al menos hasta que mí hermana regrese y pueda hablar con ella-asintió, y luego se dirigió hacia su hijo-Qué te parece Franch? Te gustaría quedarte con tu padre un tiempo?

El niño que estaba algo distraído, buscando algo o alguien en el aeropuerto, volvió instantáneamente su atención hacia su madre.

-Sí, me gustaría… pero tú me prometiste que viviríamos juntos esta vez-expresó con cierta desazón.

Su padre se detuvo, y lo alzó en brazos a la vez que reía:

-Si no te conociera, diría que no me quieres… tu madre tiene que resolver ciertos asuntos; pero a más tardar en una semana estarás instalado con ella, de acuerdo?

El niño lo miró con esos ojos tan profundos y penetrantes que tenía a pesar de su corta edad, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-De acuerdo.

Sebastián le sonrió y Tomoyo suspiró aliviada; retomaron la marcha de esa manera; con Sebastián cargando a franchesco sobre su lado izquierdo, y con su brazo derecho encima del hombro de Tomoyo.

Eran la perfecta imagen familiar-pensaba ella con ironía- Sin embargo, eran todo lo contrario, no más que dos farsantes tratando de manipular la realidad para adaptarla a su vida; y un pequeño inocente que tarde o temprano sufriría las consecuencias.

Y ella tenía el oscuro presentimiento de que sería más temprano que tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

La intimidad que se había creado entre ellos durante la navegación todavía los envolvía mientras cenaban a la luz de los faroles en la galería de cedro suspendida sobre el risco.

-No te molestes -dijo Shaoran cuando Sakura se levantó con la intención de levantar la me­sa-. La casera se ocupara de eso mañana.-Tomó una botella de Grand Marnier y sirvió un poco de licor en dos frágiles copas. Le entregó una a ella, y luego se reclinó contra el respaldo de su sillón. Se llevó la copa a los labios mientras la contemplaba por sobre el borde.

Sakura hizo girar la copa entre sus dedos, tratando de ignorar el clima de expectativa que se había creado entre ellos. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo; Shaoran había satisfecho el hambre física de ambos y ahora se disponía a satisfacer su apetito sexual; Sakura lo notaba en su manera perezosa de mirarla, y en la sonrisa, cálida e íntima que le dedicaba al hablarle.

Para darse ánimos, ella bebió un fortificante trago de su copa de naranjada con coñac. En cualquier momento Shaoran se pondría de pie y la llevaría dentro. Levantó la mirada cuando él prendió un cigarrillo. A la luz titilante del farol, sus facciones le parecieron sombrías y casi amenazadoras. Un escalofrío, en parte provocado por el miedo, en parte por la excitación, le recorrió la columna vertebral.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó él en voz baja.

Sakura meneó la cabeza con rapidez, temerosa de que aprovechara aquella excusa para hacerla entrar. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Shaoran debió haber vito su estremecimiento y aclaró:

-Es decir, sí, hace un momento tuve un poquito de frío, pero aquí fuera está tan lindo que preferiría que todavía no entráramos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shaoran apagó el cigarrillo y retiró su silla de la mesa. El corazón de Sakura le saltó dentro del pecho. Bebió lo que le quedaba en la copa y se la tendió.

-¿Me podrías servir un poquito más?.

Shaoran pareció sorprenderse un poco al principio, pero enseguida volvió a llenar las dos copas y luego se volvió a dejar caer en su silla, mientras la observaba abiertamente.

Sakura estaba demasiado nerviosa como para devolverle la mirada o soportarla siquiera. Se puso de pie, esbozó una sonrisa trémula y se acercó al borde de la galería para mirar el lago negro y las luces que titilaban en las colinas. Tenía una necesidad desesperada de satisfacerlo, siempre y en todo, ero y si esa noche fallaba? Shaoran era tan alarmantemente viril y tenía tanta experiencia, que su virginidad y su inexperiencia tal vez le molestaran.

Las patas de la silla de Shaoran rasparon el suelo de madera de la galería y Sakura lo oyó acercársele y detenerse a sus espaldas. Le puso las manos en los hombros y ella se sobresaltó.

-Tienes frío -murmuró él, envolviéndola con sus brazos para darle calor a la vez que la apoyaba contra su pecho-. ¿Así estás mejor?-preguntó, con los labios contra el pelo de ella.

Al sentir las piernas y los muslos de Shaoran contra su cuerpo, Sakura perdió roda posibilidad de hablar. Asintió y enseguida comenzó a temblar.

-Estás temblando- Shaoran le apoyó las manos sobre la cintura y la volvió en dirección a la casa- Entremos, en la casa no tendrás frío.

Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta de que las puertas corredizas hacia las que la llevaba Shaoran no eran las que daban al living. Recién lo supo al entrar, cuando se encontró en un lujoso dormitorio decorado en tonos de caramelo, blanco y marrón. Entonces se detuvo en seco, con la mirada fija en la enorme cama que ocupaba todo el centro de la habitación. Oyó que Shaoran cerraba la puerta, y se puso completamente tensa.

Desde atrás, él le pasó brazo alrededor de la cintura, acercando hacia sí su cuerpo rígido. Con la otra mano le apartó la pesada cabellera, para dejar libre su cuello. Cuando apoyó los labios sobre la nuca de Sakura, ella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y con rapidez. Después, Shaoran deslizó la boca hasta su oreja, mientras empezaba a acariciarle la espalda y deslizaba con suavidad las manos hacia arriba.

-Shaoran-protestó Sakura-yo... todavía no estoy cansada.

-Me alegro -susurró él, acercando los labios a su oído-. Porque te aseguro que van a pasar horas antes de que te deje dormir.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… -Sakura emitió u gemido cuando él introdujo profundamente la lengua en su oreja, provocándole una sensación cálida en las extremidades. Se apoyó contra él con el cuerpo débil y percibió la pronunciada evidencia de su creciente pasión que se apretaba contra ella--. Lo que quiero decir-aclaró con voz temblorosa- es que no estoy preparada para… que todavía no estoy preparada para acostarme.

La voz profunda de Shaoran fue un afrodisíaco para ella.

-Ya te he esperado una eternidad, Sakura. No me hagas esperar más.

El significado que Sakura le dio a esas palabras hizo desaparecer sus últimas dudas acerca de la profundidad de los sentimientos que él abrigaba hacia ella, y la terminó de convencer de que lo que estaba por hacer no tenía nada de malo. No hizo nada por detenerlo cuando él puso sus manos sobre su top, pero cuando se lo quitó y la hizo volverse y mirarlo, su corazón latía a un ritmo desaforado.

-Mírame -pidió Shaoran con suavidad

Sakura trató de levantar su mirada hacia él y no pudo. Tragó convulsivamente.

-. Esto es algo que haremos juntos-Dijo en voz baja. Le tomó una mano y la colocó sobre la parte delantera de su camisa-Desabróchame la camisa.-urgió con suavidad- En alguna parte de la caótica turbulencia en que se había convertido su mente, Sakura comprendió que Shaoran creía que vacilaba porque sus anteriores amantes, menos experimentados que él, no le habían enseñado apropiadamente pospreliminares del amor, y que por lo tanto él trataba de suplir ese desconocimiento.

Sakura bajó los ojos con timidez, se ruborizó y obedeció con dedos que una mezcla de pánico y júbilo volvían torpes. Shaoran le desabrochó el corpiño del encaje mientras ella iba soltando, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa, ignorante de que su lentitud lo excitaba aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Tuvo la sensación de que sus dedos se movían con voluntad propia cuando le abrió la camisa y dejó al descubierto el pecho bronceado y musculoso de Shaoran. "_Es un hombre maravilloso y es mío, lo puedo toar_"-pensó Sakura. Y eso la fascinó hasta tal punto que prácticamente ni se dio cuenta cuando él le deslizó el corpiño por los brazos.

-Acaríciame-ordenó Shaoran con voz ronca por la emoción

En ese momento a ella no le hicieron falta más instrucciones. Guiada por el amor y el instinto, deslizó las manos con sensualidad por el oscuro vello de su pecho y se inclinó para besar su carne dura y musculosa. Ante el contacto de los labios de Sakura sobre su pecho, Shaoran se vio recorrido por un escalofrío y hundió las manos en el pelo suave de la nuca de ella, obligándola a levantar la cabeza hacia él. Durante algunos instantes no hizo más que mirarla, con ojo ardiente de deseo contenido, y luego inclinó la cabeza.

Al principio sus labios fueron cálidos y exquisitamente suaves, y probaron y dieron forma a los de ella. Y luego Shaoran los abrió con lentitud y comenzó a explorar su boca con la lengua, presa de un hambre lánguida que enloqueció de placer a Sakura.

Ella se arqueó contra el cuerpo de él, le pasó las manos por el pecho desnudo. Los ojos ardientes de Shaoran se clavaron en ella, y Sakura vio que reflejaban el deseo que le quemaba el cuerpo. Shaoran respiró con dificultad, sin duda haciendo un esfuerzo por desacelerar su pasión, pero perdió la batalla.

-Dios, cómo te deseo!-exclamó con fiereza; le separó los labios con la legua y la introdujo en su boca en un beso que explotó como fuego en todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

Ella lanzó un quejido y se amoldó a los muslos endurecidos de él, y Shaoran le acarició todo el cuerpo: los pechos, la espalda, y luego más abajo, forzándola a apretar las caderas a la calidez de su hinchada virilidad.

El mundo entero dejó de existir cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, con la boca devorando la suya, la tendió sobre la cama y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Tomó en sus manos los pechos desnudos de ella y excitó sus pezones antes de cubrirlos con su boca. Después los labios de Shaoran volvieron a los de ella, le abrió la boca con la suya, tan hambrienta, mientras con sus manos expertas la exploraba, la excitaba y la atormentaba, bañando sus sentidos en un calidoscopio e placeres eróticos que hacían pulsar apasionadamente todos los nervios del cuerpo de Sakura.

Cuando él se ubicó mejor encima de ella, algo salvaje despertó dentro de Sakura, preparándola para recibirlo. Pero cuando Shaoran metió una rodilla entre sus piernas para separarlas, todo el cuerpo de Sakura se puso involuntariamente rígido por la alarma.

-Shaoran!-jadeó, esforzándose por cerrar las piernas- Shaoran, espera, yo…!

Él interrumpió su tardía negativa, con dos palabras:

-No, Sakura!

El tono dolorido que percibió en su voz destruyó en ella todo vestigio de resistencia, y le echó los brazos al cuello, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo acercó a sí, mientras levantaba las caderas para recibirlo. Shaoran la penetró, enterrándose en la suavidad de ella con tanta habilidad que ella tan sólo tuvo un instante de dolo, un dolor que olvido de inmediato cuando él comenzó a moverse en su interior con atormentadora lentitud.

-Sólo te he esperado algunos días, pero me han parecido una eternidad-murmuró mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embates, y la llevaba cada vez más cerca del clímax, hasta que el amor y la pasión de Sakura por fin explotaron en un éxtasis de temblores. Shaoran la abrazó con más fuerza y con un último embase te reunió con ella en ese dulce y salvaje olvido al que la había llevado…

Mientras descendía soñadora de la neblina de euforia en la que flotaba, saciada y feliz, poco a poco Sakura fue tomando conciencia del calor del cuerpo de Shaoran, y del peso de la mano que descansaba en su vientre. Pero mientras permanecía allí tendida, una vaga inquietud se fue adentrando con lentitud en su cerebro embotado. Hizo un esfuerzo por dejarla afuera, por impedir que turbara la dicha de ese momento, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Recordó que Shaoran la abrazaba con fuerza y que cuando la penetraba susurró: "Sólo te he esperado unos días, pero me parecieron una eternidad"

La felicidad de Sakura dio paso a la dura realidad. Había malinterpretado lo que Shaoran quiso decirle cuando afirmó que la había esperado una eternidad. Lo que en realidad dijo fue que los días que tuvo que espera para hacerle el amor le parecieron una eternidad. Eso no modificaba lo que ella sentía por él, pero la inquietaba.

Se habría dado cuenta de que era virgen? Qué reacción le provocaría eso? Y si le preguntaba por qué había decidido hacer el amor con él? Decididamente no podía decirle la verdad: que estaba enamorada de él, y que quería que él también la amara.

Sakura decidió que tendría que evitar el tema por completo. Abrió los ojos, vacilante. Shaoran se encontraba tendido a su lado, apoyado sobre un codo y la miraba con expresión intensa. Parecía intrigado, dubitativo… y también divertido.

Se había dado cuenta. Y a juzgar por su expresión, estaba decidido a hablar del asunto.

Sakura rodó sobre sí misma para alejársele, y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda. Tomó la camisa de Shaoran, que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, y se la puso para cubrir su desnudez.

-Me encantaría tomar un poco de café-murmuró, buscando una excusa para evitar sus preguntas- Yo lo prepararé- Se puso de pie y lo miró, pero enseguida se ruborizó cuando notó que Shaoran deslizaba la mirada sobre su piernas largas y bien formadas, antes de mirarla a la cara.

Jamás había sentido tanta timidez como en ese momento, allí parada, completamente desnuda debajo de la amplia camisa de hombre.

-¿No… no te importa prestarme tu camisa, verdad? -preguntó mientras hacía torpes esfuerzos por abotonarla

.-Por supuesto que no me importa, Sakura-respondió él con aire solemne, aunque con un brillo divertido en los ojos. A Sakura le resulto tan exasperante que la situación le pareciera divertida, que empezaron a temblarle las manos. Puso toda su atención en arremangarse la maciza y mientras lo hacía preguntó:

-¿Cómo te gusta?

-Exactamente como lo hicimos.

Ella lo miró a la cara y se sonrojó aún más.

-No me refería a eso sin al café-aclaró meneando la cabeza- Por favor dime cómo te gusta el café

-Puro.

-Y quieres un poco?

-Un poco de qué?-preguntó Shaoran con aire sugestivo y una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Un poco de café!

-Sí, gracias.

-Por qué?-bromeó ella y enseguida giró sobre sus talones y salió presurosa del cuarto antes de que él pudiera contestarle.

A pesar del aire decidido con que salió del dormitorio, cuando llegó a la cocina y prendió las luces, se sentía cerca de las lágrimas. Shaoran se estaba riendo de ella, y jamás imaginó que pudiera reaccionar así. Habría sido tan inepta, tan divertida, tan inexperta?

Oyó que Shaoran entraba detrás de ella en la cocina, y empezó a poner café en el filtro.

-Por qué los armarios están tan vacíos? Aparte de lo que comimos esta noche, no hay nada.

-Porque la casa está en venta.-Contestó Shaoran, colocó las manos con firmeza sobre la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo hacia sí, hasta que el género de sus jeans se apretó contra sus piernas desnudas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Decirte qué?-contestó Sakura, tratando de no darse por enterada.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Ella miró por la ventana que había sobre la pileta.

-La verdad es que se me olvidó.

-Mal contestado-rió Shaoran-Prueba de nuevo.

-Porque nunca salió el tema,-contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros con aire indiferente- y además, no creí que lo notaras-.

-No salió el tema-contestó él con sequedad- Porque hoy en día prácticamente no existe vírgenes de veintitrés años. Y menos aún, vírgenes de veintitrés años tan bonitas como tú. En cuanto al resto… bueno, fue evidente.

Sakura se dio vuelta para mirarlo, para interrogarlo con sus ojos verdes.

-Pero antes... antes de que llegara el momento... ¿te habías dado cuenta de que yo no había… no había… antes?

-No se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras virgen, hasta el momento en fue demasiado tarde para que hiciera diferencia para alguno de los dos-La rodeó con sus brazos y agregó-Pero debiste habérmelo dicho antes de que nos metiéramos en esa cama.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho... ¿Habrías cambiado de idea?-preguntó Sakura, fascinada por el sonido de la voz de Shaoran y por el calor de sus brazos que la rodeaban.

-No, pero habría sido más suave contigo-se echó atrás y la estudió con genuina intriga- Por qué creer que hubiera podido cambiar de idea?

-No sé... -murmuró Sakura, sonrojándose-.Pensé que tal vez tuvieras algunas… bueno reservas, acerca de… de…

-Acerca de qué?-se burló él con aire tolerante- Acerca de "robar" algo que le pertenece a tu futuro marido? No seas ridícula!. Él no va a esperar que seas virgen; hoy en día los hombres no valoramos la virginidad. No queremos ni esperamos que nuestra mujer sea inexperta. No­sotros también estamos liberados, ¿sabes? Tú tienes los mismos deseos físicos que yo, Sakura, y tienes derecho a satisfacerlo como se te dé la gana.

Sakura bajó cautelosamente la mirada y la clavó en el medallón que colgaba de la larga cadena de oro que Shaoran llevaba alrededor del cuello.

-¿Alguna vez te impor­tó realmente alguna de las mujeres con las que has estado?

-Sí, algunas me importaron.

-¿Y no te importó que hubieran mantenido relaciones sexuales con otros hombres?

-Por supuesto que no.

-me parece una actitud de enorme... sangre fría.

Shaoran bajó la mirad hasta los pechos de Sakura.

-Si te he dado la impresión de ser un individuo frío, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos al dormitorio.

Sakura se preguntó si habría malinterpretado deliberadamente su uso de la palabra porque quería evitar el tema. Si esas otras mujeres realmente le importaron, no era lógico que se sintiera posesivo con ellas? Y si ella realmente le importaba, no debería alegrarle ser el único hombre que le había hecho el amor? Sakura levantó la vista y lo miró.

-¿Shaoran?

Él contempló la belleza joven y hermosa que tenían en sus brazos. El rostro de Sakura enmarcado en ondas de cabello color ámbar, la boca era suave y generosa, los pechos turgente te apretaban tentadores contre su pecho desnudo. La abrazó con más fuerza y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué?-murmuró, pero abrió la boca contra la de ella en un beso profundo que le impidió contestar.

En algún momento después del amanecer, Sakura cambió de posición y la cabeza oscura de Shaoran sobre la almohada, a su lado. Con una soñadora sonrisa de satisfacción, cerró los ojos y volvió a hundirse en un adormecimiento de feliz extenuación. No volvió a despertar hasta que Shaoran apoyó una taza de café sobre la mesa de luz y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Buenos días! -dijo ella, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba duchado, afeitado y vestía un par de pantalones grises y una camisa gris con el cuello abierto- Sucede algo?-preguntó cubriéndose el pecho con una la sábana mientras se erguía sobre las almohadas. Le resultaba incómodo hallarse completamente desnuda cuando él estaba vestido, pero Shaoran no pareció notar su incomodidad. Y para el caso, tampoco pareció notar su desnudez

-Sakura, me temo que vamos a tener que cancelar nuestros planes para el día de hoy. Esta mañana llamó por teléfono una persona que… esta asociada conmigo en asuntos de negocios, y me anunció que llegará dentro de una hora. Yo encontraré quién me leve de vuelta a la ciudad.

Sakura se sintió terriblemente desilusionada, pero cuarenta minutos después, cuando Shaoran la acompañó hasta el auto, su desilusión se había convertido en confusión y en alarma. Su amante seductor y apasionado de la noche anterior había desaparecido por completo. Ahora Shaoran se mostraba amistoso pero impersonal y la trataba como si hubieran pasado una noche agradable pero poco importante jugando a las cartas en lugar de haber estado haciendo el amor. O sería ésa la manera en que los hombres siempre actuaban después? En el momento en que se detuvo junto al auto y se volvió hacia él, Sakura decidió que tal vez estuviera excesivamente sensibilizada.

Tenía la esperanza de que Shaoran la tomara en sus brazos y se despidiera de ella con un beso. Pero en cambio, él metió las manos en los bolsillos, la miró y dijo:

-Sakura, tomaste alguna precaución contra las posibles consecuencias de lo que hicimos anoche?

Embarazo! Sakura meneó la cabeza y tuvo la sensación de que se le incendiaba el rostro.

Percibió que su respuesta irritaba a Shaoran, a pesar de que él le habló con voz tranquila y carente de emoción.

-Si hubiera consecuencias, quiero que me lo hagas saber. No trates de enfrentar sola la situación. Me prometes que me lo dirás?

Sakura estaba demasiado avergonzada para poder hablar. Asintió y él le abrió la puerta del auto. Cuando arrancó, Shaoran y ase encaminaba de regreso a la casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras cruzaba las largas extensiones de tierras cultivadas de Indiana, Sakura miró el tablero de instrumentos. "Si hubiera alguna consecuencia, quiero que me lo hagas saber" Que me lo hagas saber… Esas últimas palabras giraban sin cesar en su mente.

El día anterior, cuando hablaban de su mudanza a Detroit, ella consiguió informar con tono indiferente que pensaba estaba estar de regreso en la ciudad el viernes, y que mientras tanto y había hecho los trámites necesarios para que instalaran un teléfono a su nombre en el departamento. Si quería hablar con ella, el viernes mismo Shaoran podía tomar el teléfono y llamar a informes para preguntar su número, y eso era algo que él sabía de memoria. Entonces por qué esa frase que sonaba como si no hubiera posibilidades de que se volvieran a hablar o a ver a menos que ella se pusiera en contacto con él para anunciarle que estaba embarazada?

En cierto sentido Sakura tenía la sensación de ser un objeto que había sido usado y luego arrojado al tacho de basura. Ella y Shaoran rieron juntos y llegaron a conocerse; se sentía tan cerca de él… que sin duda él debía de sentir esa misma cercanía con respecto a ella- No podía ser que simplemente pensara dar media vuelta, alejarse y olvidarla.

Amaba a Shaoran y sabía que ella, a su vez, le gustaba. Tal vez gasta hubiera comenzado a quererla… tal vez fuese por eso mismo que se mostró tan distante e introvertido. Después de treinta y cinco años de independencia, y después de haber sido rechazado por su propia madre, sin duda Shaoran no quería que su felicidad dependiera de una mujer. Lo más probable era que, cuanto más la quisiera, más luchara contra ese sentimiento, decidió Sakura.

El cielo estaba teñido del rosado del amanecer cuando Sakura cruzó el río Mississippi y se internó en Missouri. Estaba cansada, pero se sentía optimista. El viernes, cuando volviera a Detroit, Shaoran la llamaría. Tal vez no lo hiciera hasta el sábado o el domingo, pero sin duda no tardaría más que eso en ponerse en contacto con ella.

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora**: Ante todo… Un GIGANTE perdón por la demora! Realmente no tengo excusa, sólo que tuve untar de problemas con el hardware (como decir que discutí con mi primo que es el que permite que utilice su máquina para pasar las historias a Internet, y me quedé sin medio para hacerlo) así que eso me demoró al menos quince días, cuando hace como un mes que tengo listo el capítulo, listo para tipearlo.

Mil disculpas, pero a cambio espero haber pagado mis culpas con este capítulo, estuvo prácticamente dedicado a Shaoran y Sakura… qué les pareció, les gustó? Espero que sí.. Que tal la actitud de él… yo más de una vez me hubiera dado media vuelta y lo hubiera pateado… pero supongo que eso no va con la personalidad de Sakura…

Y con respecto a Touya y Tomoyo? Dígame quién no está mareado con esa historia? Cielos, creo que hasta yo estoy mareada… y eso que mi mente ya tiene ideado qué va a pasar… pero por ahora, parece que nuestra tomoyo, no sólo tiene un hijo, sino también un ex marido… y por si fuera poco… es idéntico a Touya!

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado… gracias a todos por el apoyo! Y esperemos que de ahora en adelante, mi situación con respecto al Hardware se modifique… ya se los comentare la próxima vez… Suerte! Y no olviden deja su review! Gracias por todos ellos!


	8. The truth will free my soul

**SEDAE 7: The truth will free my soul**

**Detuvo el auto, y luego de sacar las llaves, salió de él, cerrando enérgicamente la puerta.**

**Se encaminó hacia la entrada delantera de su casa, y una involuntaria sonrisa afloró a sus labios.**

**Sabía, que pasara lo que pasase, siempre todo estaría bien para ella en ese lugar; en todas las ocasiones habría un par de brazos dispuestos a cobijarla y una taza de algo caliente para confortarla.**

**Tocó el timbre, y el sonido ahogado de un ladrido y pasos detrás de la puerta le hizo ensanchar su sonrisa. Instantes después, el pórtico se abrió y le mostró el rostro amable y dulce de su madrastra.**

**-Sonomi!-exclamó al tiempo que la abrazaba fuertemente.**

**-Sakura!-dijo la mujer, echándola hacia atrás para observarla atentamente-Hace apenas unos días que te fuiste pero pareció mucho más. Estás algo distinta… te encuentras bien?**

**-Supongo que eso quiere decir que mi triste intento de suplantarte no dio resultado.**

**La dulce voz de su hermana, que acababa de ingresar en la sala, la salvó de contestar esa última e incómoda pregunta de su madrastra.**

**Sonriente, caminó rápidamente hacia su hermana y la abrazó fuertemente. Hacía meses que no se veían.**

**-Ella tiene razón, sabes?-dijo Tomoyo, tomando su cara entre sus níveas manos y observándola atentamente- Estas distinta.**

**El gesto de preocupación de la morocha se borró, al escuchar un ladrido y unos pasos atolondrados, corriendo en dirección a la castaña.**

**Segundos después, Sakura tenía parado sobre sí a un hermoso labrador color oro, apoyado en sus hombros.**

**-Al parecer, no fuimos los únicos sen extrañarte.**

**Ala joven detuvo a su perro llamado Kero, el cual el estaba llenando el rostro de besos, para ir a saludar a su padre; en el cual pese a su aspecto algo enfermizo, se leía vitalidad en sus ojos.**

**-otoosan!-Por poco gritó, echándose literalmente a sus brazos; su padre siempre fue su sostén, y esos días lejos de él, la hacían sentirse desmoronada.**

**-Ahora que ya has saludado a todos-dijo Sonomi Kinomoto encaminándose a ellos y sonriéndoles a todos- Qué tal si pasamos a la cocina, y mientras, yo les preparo hot cakes?**

**Tres rostro brillaron al recordar las tardes de antaño, cuando toda la familia se reunía en esa habitación, comiendo, riendo y compartiendo los manjares de Sonomi.**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**-Bueno, ahora piensas decirme qué es lo que te sucede?**

**La hija menor de Fujitaka Kinomoto, la miró extrañada y preocupada a la vez.**

**-Por qué lo dices, tan mal estoy?-inquirió.**

**-No es que estés mal precisamente, tienes un brillo particular n los ojos, pero está como empañado por la preocupación y la angustia.**

**Sakura se maravilló ante la perceptividad de su hermana, se hallaban en el viejo cuarto que compartieran cuando jóvenes, después de haber tenido una hermosa cena en familia; sabía que ella era la única persona en su vida capaz d de ver que estaba pasando por emociones tan contradictorias, en tan sólo unos segundos.**

**-No es nada en especial-dijo pensativa, dudosa si decirle la verdad o no, al final decidió contarle sólo una parte- Es que… conocí a alguien… un hombre.**

**Tomoyo hizo una mueca irónica.**

**-Si, no hacía falta la aclaración, uno no dice "conocí a alguien" en ese tono, cuando esta iniciando una amistad; y cuál es el problema?**

**-Estoy confundida, creí que él sentía… una especie de cariño hacia mi- no le dijo que creía que la amaba, porque hasta para ella sonaba tondo el que pretendiera que un hombre al que apenas conocía, se enamorara perdidamente de ella… por más que hubiera sido posible en su caso- Pero, al despedirse de mí, antes de que yo partiera hacia aquí… no lo sé, no noté en él ningún tipo de calidez que me indicara que quisiera volver a verme.**

**-Hay algún motivo en especial por el cual, pudiera haber actuado de esa forma contigo? Hiciste algo que pudo haberlo molestado?.**

**Sakura pensó que él no parecía para nada disgustado, esa mañana temprano cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.**

**-Bueno… no, al menos eso creo; sin embargo…-La única señal de intriga en el rostro de su hermana, fue una leve elevación de cejas, pero fue suficiente para hacerla hablar, le detalló las desventuras vividas con su madre.**

**Luego, guardó silencio esperando la opinión de su hermana.**

**-Y tu crees que él te esta haciendo a un lado porque siente desconfianza hacia todas las mujeres en general?**

**-Algo así-admitió ella, sabiendo que sonaba melodramático y excesivamente romántico.**

**Tomoyo se impulsó hacia delante, apoyando su mentón sobre su mano derecha convertida en un puño, a la vez que su pierna diestra cruzada sobre la izquierda, soportaba el peso de su codo derecho.**

**-Sakura… no quiero desilusionarte ni amargarte… pero mi experiencia con los hombres, me lleva a creer que realmente es muy tonto guiarse por esos motivos; en realidad, lo que quiero decir… es que no debes ver más allá de los hechos, para así evitar salir herida, entiendes? Es preferible que pienses que él no tiene intenciones de volver a verte- a pesar de que eso te destruya por dentro- y que cuando te llame o entre en tu vida nuevamente, te sorprenda gratamente; a que esperes con ansias lo contrario y que termines destrozada al ver que él no piensa reaparecer… puede sonar crudo, y hasta cruel lo que te estoy diciendo; pero a la larga verás que es lo mejor… es preferible prepararse para lo peor… de modo que la desgracia no te sorprenda.**

**Dicho esto, observó el rostro de su pequeña hermana, en él se dibujaban la desolación y tristeza; sabía que estaba sufriendo, y que lo que le había dicho, no era más que un burda mentira, puesto que uno nunca terminaba de aceptar la ausencia de un ser querido; pero si tenía suerte… Sakura aún no estaba lo suficiente involucrada como para terminar fatalmente herida (n/a: Ni que lo digas… porque no tienes idea de las cosas que hacer tu hermana! P). No obstante, se sintió en la obligación de decirle algo que la reconfortara; sin faltar a la verdad por supuesto.**

**-Con esto no quiero decir que tu idea sea incorrecta, es posible; sin embargo… rara vez las personas pueden ser juzgadas bajo hechos tan específicos; además hay algo que me dice que no sabes la historia entera. De todas formas, aún no lo he visto, y por lo tanto no he tenido oportunidad de observar sus ojos, recién cuando lo haga estaré en condiciones de decirte con toda seguridad que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.**

**Sakura esbozó una pequeña y vacilante sonrisa, siempre era un placer hablar con su hermana; sabía que por más difícil que fuera la situación ella le daría su punto de vista más sincero. Acababa de darle un consejo que sabía que le resultaría muy difícil de seguir, puesto que ya esperaba con todas las ansias de su ser volver a ver a Shaoran; sin embargo, una parte de sí misma estaría preparada para no volver a verlo nuevamente.**

**-Gracias hermana.-exclamó desde lo profundo de su corazón.**

**Extrañamente la morocha se sonrojó al responderle:**

**-De nada-Hizo una pausa y dijo- En realidad, es a ti a quién debo darle las gracias, eso si me ayudas en lo que voy a pedirte.**

**Sakura apoyó una mano sobre el brazo de su hermana y dijo:**

**-Sea lo que sea, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.**

**-Sabía que así sería-sonriente, la mayor de las dos, se cambió de cama, de modo de estar sentada a su lado y no frente a ella; tomó una de las manos de la castaña ente las suyas. Y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:**

**-Franchesco está aquí.**

**La reacción de la joven fue inmediata, se puso de pie de un brinco, y comenzó a mirar la habitación de un lado hacia el otro, al tiempo que exclamaba con la alegría de un niño.**

**-Aquí? Dónde? Cómo…**

**Tomoyo estaba tan feliz de ver esa expresión de alegría y esperanza en su hermana menor, que olvidó contestarle.**

**Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada en esos ojos verdes tan profundos y vastos como un campo en flor. En los últimos años, en que ella estuvo alejada de su familia en interminables giras alrededor el mundo. Sus padres creyeron que todo el tiempo acompañaba a Sakura en sus giras como pianista, pero lo cierto era que eso sólo había sido así durante el primer año, luego ella había comenzado su propia carrera.**

**En esos momentos, sólo pensaba en los consejos de su padre, los abrazos de su madre y esa mirada única en los ojos de su hermana. Expresión que se fue borrando con el pasar del tiempo y el aumento de sus compromisos.**

**Y luego… llegó Franchesco.**

**Ella fue la única integrante de su familia que estuvo con ella durante su embarazo y parto, y aún era la única que conocía su secreto. Pero fue un favor compartido, porque a la vez que le otorgaba a ella tiempo, Sakura recuperó esa mirada luminosa; al menos cada vez que veía o escuchaba hablar de su sobrino.**

**-¿Tomoyo?**

**La voz de su hermana la sacó de sus profundas cavilaciones, y la hizo notar que no había respondido a ninguna de sus anteriores preguntas.**

**-Él no esta _precisamente_ aquí-expresó a la vez que un mohín de simpatía se formaba en su rostro, al notar que la desilusión se apoderaba de la lozana faz de la joven pianista- Pero sí se encuentra en el país.**

**-Pero cómo…**

**Con un gesto de su mano, Tomoyo le pidió en silencio que la dejara continuar.**

**-Está con Sebástian, lo que yo pensaba pedirte, es; si no te molestaría alojarnos a los dos.**

**-¿Molestarme?-Preguntó Sakura, conteniéndose, a duras penas para no gritar de alegría-Creo que de haber sabido de la situación… te habría _rogado_ que accedieran a vivir conmigo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-No, no! Fucking demon thing!**

**-¡Frachesco!**

**El grito resonó en el amplio comedor viajando por todo el espacio de la casa hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación que ocupaba el niño que respondía a ese nombre.**

**El chicuelo hizo una mueca que expresaba algo similar a "uy!" y cerró su play station portátil para luego guardarla en el mueble a su izquierda. **

**Casi al instante, un hombre alto y moreno apareció en el umbral de su habitación con una expresión adusta en el rostro, y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

**-Qué te he dicho con hablar de esa manera?.**

**El niño dibujó un mohín en su suave rostro con el que intentaba sofocar un tanto la furia de su padre.**

**El adulto reconoció el truco, pero también notó el parecido de esa sonrisa con la que se dibujaba habitualmente en el rostro de la madre del niño-en realidad, la que había observado en las fotografías, puesto que desde que él la conociera, ella nunca había logrado expresar una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad, aún cuando miraba a su hijo hacer alguna cosa graciosa o realizar un logro, en su sonrisa se interponía un velo de tristeza- Y por tal motivo, suspiró cansinamente y renunció a su enfado.**

**Dio dos pasos, hasta sentarse en el lecho, junto al niño.**

**-Te diré qué… no le diré a tu madre que últimamente te asemeja más a una letrina del siglo XVI, que a la de un joven bien educado como eres tú; a cambio de que tú no le menciones el hecho de que no viajamos juntos hacia aquí, como deberíamos haber hecho.**

**Al infante le resultó justo el trato; aunque eso significaría que no le podría contar a su madre de su encuentro con su nuevo amigo en el aeropuerto de España.**

**Pero si comparaba esa posibilidad, con la de que su madre se enterara de ciertas cosas que decía… en fin, prefería enfrentarse a la horca antes de a los enfados de su progenitora. De modo que asintió a la propuesta de su padre.**

**-Así me gusta, es un trato entre caballeros, no?-le dijo el mayor, tendiéndole la diestra para cerrar el pacto.**

**Una diminuta mano se vio apretada en una del doble de su tamaño, cuando Franchesco extendió su mano derecha hacia la de su padre.**

**-Ahora, siendo ya las nueve, considero que es hora de que te vayas a dormir; y por si acaso, me llevaré esto.**

**Sebástian Ranieri, se puso en cuclillas y extrajo del mueble junto a la cama de su hijo, la playstation portátil, aún encendida.**

**-Que descanses, hijo-dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente, para luego salir de la habitación y cerrarla puerta tras de sí.**

**Al quedar a solas, el pequeño esbozó una sonrisa, y sacó de debajo de su almohada un game boy.**

**A veces resultaba tan fácil engañar a su padre que se sentía culpable.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Un suspiro de alivio y un sentimiento de querencia se adueñó de él, al observar la casa provinciana.**

**El acogedor porche cubierto íntegramente en madera, aún conservaba la inmensa y confortable hamaca doble de mimbre, que colgaba desde el techo, y la mesita del mismo material que usaban para depositar sobre ellas las infusiones que tomaban por la noche, cuando se sentaban a conversar.**

**Al pensar en la persona con quien compartía esas veladas, una sombra aviesa se formó en sus ojos, desproveyéndolos de cualquier tipo de calidez.**

**Tratando de borrar esos negros pensamientos, bajó de su Land Rover azul metálico y subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta alcanzar la puerta frontal y tocar el timbre.**

**Unos lentos pasos se escucharon al otro lado del umbral, y pocos segundos más tarde, su padre le abría la puerta.**

**-Touya!**

**Casi le pareció notar una dosis de decepción en su padre al verlo; sin embargo, dicha idea se esfumó de su mente, cuando el hombre mayor lo abrazó con fuerza y con la alegría dibujada en sus ojos.**

**-Pasa hijo-dijo Fujitaka, entre tanto cerraba la puerta tras ellos y se dirigía al living-Hace apenas unos minutos, Sonomi salió con Sakura hacia Dallas, ella estará de vuelta esta noche; pero tu hermana ha conseguido un trabajo en la ciudad y permanecer allí- Intencionalmente, evitó mencionar a Tomoyo en el asunto.**

**-Qué lástima, hace mucho que no veo al monstruo.**

**-Si una pena- "Ni que lo digas"**

**De todas formas, sólo pasé a saludarte y dejarte mi teléfono; a decir verdad estoy bastante apurado; aproveché que me quedaba de camino hacia la casa de Yukito al cual no veo hace años y debo preguntarle algo urgentemente. Pero hoy, en unas horas debo estar de regreso en Dallas.**

**-Lo entiendo-dijo su padre con la gentileza característica en él- SI quieres, déjame tus datos y ve a la casa de Yukito, si cuando terminas de hablar lo que necesitas con él, te sobra a tiempo; puedes regresar y hablaremos cómodamente. De todas formas, el mero hecho de que te encuentres en el mismo país que yo, ya me reconforta inmensamente.**

**El castaño asintió, al tiempo que extraía del bolsillo de su saco negro, un pequeño anotador junto con un diminuto bolígrafo, y en él anotó todos los datos referentes a su domicilio; teléfono y otros similares como el interno de su oficina y demás. Luego se lo tendió a su progenitor.**

**-Blooomfield Hills?-Exclamó atónito el mayor de los dos.**

**-Sí, qué sucede? Es un barrio sub urbano muy agradable y seguro, unos días antes de volver arreglé la compra de un departamento allí.**

**-No es eso…**

**-Entonces?**

**-Es que… es un barrio muy caro.**

**Una expresión de irritación se dibujó en la morena faz del hombre.**

**-Ya te expliqué que el dinero no es un problema para mí, y tampoco debería serlo para ti, si me hicieras caso por una vez en la vida y aceptaras mi ayuda.**

**El semblante de Fujitaka se volvió implacable.**

**-.Tengo todo lo que necesito, con mi mujer y mis hijos cerca.**

**El trigueño asintió, reconociendo su derrota.**

**-De acuerdo, voy a tratar de que mi visita a Yukito sea lo más corta posible; de modo de poder regresar; de todas formas estaré de vuelta en dos o tres días.**

**-Esta bien hijo, cuídate-expresó el actual marido de Sonomi, ya en la puerta nuevamente, al tiempo que posaba una mano en el brazo de su hijo, a modo de despedida.**

**Una vez que el mayor de sus hijos se hubo puesto en marcha, cerró la puesta tras de sí y sonrió.**

"_**De modo que Bloomfield Hills, eh?… el destino tiene raras formas de unirlos Touya y Tomoyo… que hará cuándo descubran que viven a tan sólo cinco casas de distancia?"**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El optimismo de Sakura se prolongó durante los ajetreados días que pasó empaquetando sus cosas, con ayuda de su hermana; quien ya tenía todo listo para emprender el viaje. A medida que los días pasaban, su excitación iba en aumento, y cuando se despidieron de su pa­dre y su madrastra el jueves por la mañana, de la segunda semana, yo no cabía en sí de impaciencia.**

**Aquella misma noche llegaron al elegante barrio de Bloomfield Hills donde se encontraba su nueva casa. Al principio, nada más verlo, le resulto muy difícil hacerse a la idea de que a partir de entonces tendría que vivir en un barrio tan lujoso formado por amplias calles bordeadas de árboles e impresionantes mansiones. **

**Al mirar de reojo a su hermana, notó que en ella no impactaba en lo más mínimo… era natural… mientras que ella aún debía pelear con diez concursantes más para tocar en algún anfiteatro de poca relevancia, con que Tomoyo diera su nombre- en algunos casos con que la vieran nomás- las puertas de la buena vida y el lujo se abrían para ella.**

**Eran las diez en punto cuando detuvo el coche en la entrada de la urba­nización de estilo colonial. Inmediatamente, se les acercó el conserje y, después de preguntarle su nombre, le dijo:**

**-El señor Whitworth ha llegado hará media hora. Tome ese camino; le encontrará al final. Ustedes son las nuevas ocupantes del departamento ¿verdad? Estoy aquí para ayudarlas en todo lo que se les ofrezca.**

**Su casa, el número ciento setenta y ocho, resultó ser un chalecito de color blanco con un pa­tio delantero. Junto a la entrada del garaje se encontraba el coche de France.**

**-Sakura, creo que lo mejor será que permanezca en el auto; después de todo… es tu tío y no el mío… No sé si se alegrará tanto de verme también.**

**-No digas tonterías, Tomoyo; antes de venir hacia aquí, le pregunté si había algún problema con que vinieras a vivir conmigo, y me dijo que a él le resultaba igual; que de hecho era mejor porque de ese modo no estaría sola.**

**La joven de añiles ojos asintió, aún dubitativa, mientras salía del auto a saludar al hombre que las esperaba en el recibidor.**

**Al verlas, su expresión reflejó la más absoluta de las sorpresas.**

**-Sakura… no irás a decirme, que esta es tu hermana, no es así?**

**La castaña miró asombrada a su tío, al tiempo que deslizaba la mirada entre él y Tomoyo.**

**-Si, ella es…**

**El hombre apenas le prestó la más mínima atención, sino que inmediatamente tomó las manos de la joven morocha y plantó un respetuoso beso entre ambas.**

**-Es un placer verla nuevamente, señorita April.**

**En ese momento, ella comprendió todo; su tío era uno más de los admiradores de su hermanastra. Le causó gracia lo que el talento y la belleza de su hermana podían hacer en los hombres.**

**-Un placer ciertamente correspondido- respondió con una sonrisa gentil Tomoyo; aunque en realidad hubiera querido clavarle el taco aguja en el ojo; ese hombre no le caía para nada bien… si siquiera hubiera sospechado que esa casa le pertenecía… no se hubiera acercado ni a diez kilómetros. Empero, ahora todo estaba sobre rieles y ella no podía detener la marcha del tren.**

**-Bueno- dijo France, con una sonrisa con las que seguramente conquistaría a mujercitas huecas y frívolas- Espero que ahora que tendrá algo de tiempo, aceptará esa copa que me rechazó el año pasado.**

"_**Fue más de una copa lo que me ofreció usted"**_

**-Será todo un placer- "_de igual magnitud que atragantarse en medio de un recital en el Coliseo"._**

**-Bueno, pero ¿qué estamos esperando, pasemos de una vez a conocer el interior.**

**-¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? -preguntó aquél, media hora más tarde, cuando había terminado de enseñarles el lujoso apartamento.**

**-Me encanta. Pero la ropa nueva que su tía ha dejado en los armarios... ¿qué debemos hacer con ella?- Inquirió Sakura.**

**-Bueno, supongo que la señorita April no necesita ciertamente esa ropa, pero si a cualquiera de ustedes dos les interesa; pueden quedársela. Sino creo que llamaré a alguna institución dedicada a la caridad y les pediré que vengan a llevársela.**

**Sakura abrió un armario y acarició un precioso vestido de terciopelo rojo. Mirando la eti­queta, descubrió que, además de sus mismos gustos, la tía de France usaba su misma talla.**

**-France, ¿seria posible que yo comprara parte de esta ropa? Me gusta mucho, y casi todo está sin estrenar.**

**France se encogió de hombros.**

**-Ya se los he dicho, tomen lo que quieran o necesitan, y el resto regálenlo. **

**-Pero estos vestidos son muy caros...**

**-Sé lo que cuestan -le interrumpió France bastante molesto- porque lo he pagado yo. Tomen los que quieran... son suyos. Antes de irme, les advertiré una cosa. Mi mujer no sabe que compré este piso para mi tía. Tiene ciertos reparos en mi familia, ¿sabes? Piensa que se aprovechan de mí. Por eso te ruego que no le digas nada.**

**Cuando se quedaron a sola en aquel apartamento, decorado con exquisito gusto y lleno de lujos y comodidades, incluidos los trajes que había en los armarios, Sakura comprendió lo que a su hermana no le había llevado más de cinco segundos advertir... France no había comprado todo aquello para una tía suya, sino para una «amiga» que ya no estaba en su vida. **

**Con una sonrisa, decidió que aquel asunto no merecía más su consideración, pues no era cosa suya.**

**-No sabía que conocieras a France- le dijo a Tomoyo, al tiempo que corroboraba que el teléfono funcionara; lo cual afortunadamente era cierto. Al día si­guiente era viernes y Shaoran podía llamar.**

**-Yo tampoco, lo conocí bajo el nombre de Philip; en un recital privado. **

**-Qué extraño, por qué se habrá cambiado el nombre?- se preguntó a sí misma la menor de las dos.**

**Tomoyo se abstuvo de decirle que muchos hombres hacían lo mismo cuando acudían con sus amantes a determinados sitios; para así no dejar un rastro.**

**-No lo sé, peor en fin; vamos a acomodar todo, así podemos ir a dormir que mañana por la mañana debemos ir a buscar a Franchesco.**

**-Tienes toda la razón- El entusiasmo había contagiado su voz, al pensar en su sobrino; el cual pronto estaría viviendo bajo su techo y al cual podría malcriar a gusto.- Yo ocuparé la habitación de la derecha, tú puedes ocupar la que tiene una ventana al interior del barrio, mientras que Franchesco puede ocupar la que está junto a esta.**

**Tomoyo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro; al pensar en lo agradable que sería vivir un tiempo estática en un lugar; ya era tiempo de que se tomara un año sabático… o tal vez dos.**

**O tal vez… pudiera pensar en retirarse.**

**La idea la agradaba.**

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

**A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, entre tanto Tomoyo iba en busca de Franchesco, Sakura se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y se puso a hacer la lista de lo que necesitaría para comer y vivir. Decidió incluir un par de cosas especiales para cuando Shaoran fuera a vi­sitarla: una botella de whisky y otra de licor Grand Marnier. Antes de salir, miró al teléfono con cierto temor, pensando que quizás Shaoran no llamaría. Pero apartó rápidamente aquel pensamiento. Una cosa era segura: Shaoran la deseaba, y lo había demostrado de sobra en Harbor Springs, así que aunque sólo fuera movido por la atracción sexual, la llamaría.**

**Además, era de seguro que cuando volviera ese pequeño monstruo que era su sobrino andaría rondando por la casa. Eso logró levantarle le ánimo y hacer que entrara con una sonrisa al supermercado.**

**Dos horas más tarde, regresó con una bolsa repleta de cosas. La cual fue inmediatamente arrojada a los brazos de su hermana, para poder salir corriendo a abrazar a su querido ahijado.**

**-Tía!- exclamó a los gritos el pequeño, al tiempo que saltaba para prenderse de su abrazo con más fuerza.**

**-Cómo estas monstruo?**

**El escuchar el afectuoso diálogo que su hermana mantenía con su hijo, a Tomoyo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Más aún al escuchar a Sakura llamar con ese apodo a Franchesco; no podía evitar que eso le trajera recuerdos excesivamente lacerantes.**

**Su hijo se merecía vivir en un entorno así, haber pasado los primeros hijos rodeado de su familia, y no viviendo en una casa inmensa en Italia rodeado de extraños, y visitado una vez al mes por sus padres.**

**Se prometió que de ahora en más, eso se convertiría en rutina para Franchesco y no en ocasiones especiales.**

**Una vez que Franchesco estuvo acostado para dormir la siesta, luego de haber regresado del colegio que quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa en el cual su hermana lo había anotado, Sakura pasó el resto del día probándose ropa, eligiendo la que se quedaba y la que necesitaba algún arreglo. Siempre con la inigualable compañía de su hermana.**

**Llegó la hora de dormir y Shaoran no había llamado, pero Sakura se fue a la cama plenamente tranquila, confiando en que lo haría al día siguiente.**

**El sábado se dedicó a deshacer las maletas, sin alejarse demasiado del teléfono. **

**Tomoyo había salido con Sebástian y Franchesco, al igual que lo hizo al día siguiente; se maravilló de la relación que guardaba su hermana con su ex marido, a pesar de las condiciones nada amenas en que se habían divorciado.**

**El domingo, se sentó en el porche, al sol, esperando que los restantes habitantes de la casa regresaran y elaboró pacientemente un plan de gastos que le permitiera mandar a su casa la mayor cantidad de dinero posible. **

**En medio de los cálculos, recordó la gratificación de diez mil dólares que France le había prometido si llevaba a feliz término la labor de desenmascarar al supuesto espía... Aunque semejante acción la haría caer a ella tan bajo como a aquél.**

**El lunes por la mañana, encontró en una tienda una lana gris plateada, exactamente del color de los ojos de Shaoran reflejando el tono de la luna mientras navegaban. La compró y decidió hacer un jersey, que según se dijo ella, sería el regalo de Navidad para su hermano, aunque interiormente sabía que estaba dedicado a Shaoran.**

**El domingo por la noche, mientras preparaba la ropa para su primer día de trabajo, y escuchaba cómo su hermana le relataba un cuento a su sobrino; se decía a sí misma que Shaoran iba a llamarla al día siguiente, sin más tardanza. Sí, la telefonearía para desearle suerte en su primer día de trabajo.**

**-Dígame, ¿ha decidido abandonar? - le preguntó en tono jocoso , Eriol Hiragizawa su nuevo jefe, al finalizar su primera jornada-. ¿O le gustará seguir trabajando aquí?**

**Sakura estaba sentada frente a él , escritorio de por medio, con el anotador cubierto de dictados. Shaoran no la había llamado para desearle buena suerte en su primer día de trabajo, pero ella había estado tan ocupado que no tuvo tiempo de sentirse desdichada.**

**-Creo - Contestó riendo- que trabajar con usted es lo mismo que estar en medio de un remolino.**

**Eriol sonrió y le hizo un gesto como disculpándose.**

**-Nos llevamos tan bien en el trabajo, que después de una hora de estar con usted me olvidé que era nueva.**

**Sakura no pudo menos que sonreír ante el cumplido. Era cierto, se llevaban muy bien trabajando juntos.**

**-Y qué impresión le ha hecho el personal?- preguntó él, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, agregó- Todos lo hombres de esta empresa coinciden en que tengo la secretaria más hermosa de la corporación. No han hecho más que acosarme con preguntas sobre usted durante todo el día.**

**-Qué clase de preguntas?**

**-La mayoría sobre su estado civil… si es casada, soltera y si está disponible.-La miró alzando las cejas, intrigado- Esta disponible, Sakura? **

**-Para qué?-Bromeó ella, pero tuvo la extraña sensación de que él trataba de averiguar qué tipo de relación mantenía con Shaoran- Quiere que pase estas cartas a máquina hoy mismo (si aunque no lo crean en determinadas empresas aún las cartas se hacen a máquina… increíble en la era de las telecomunicaciones, pero generalmente son cartas formales y de vital importancia) antes de irme?- preguntó poniéndose de pie.**

**-No páselas mañana por la mañana.**

"**Serán fantasías mías, o las preguntas de Eriol estuvieron destinadas a satisfacer una curiosidad personal y no las preguntas de sus colegas y empleados" se preguntó Sakura mientras ordenaba su escritorio. No era posible que estuviera pensando en invitarla a salir. Según lo que le habían dicho ese mismo día durante el almuerzo, tres de las secretarias de Eriol cometieron el error de caer rendidas ante su atractivo carismático, y él las transfirió con rapidez a otras divisiones.**

**De acuerdo con los comentarios, Eriol era un hombre socialmente prominente, rico y muy buscado por las mujeres, pero creía que era un error mezclar el trabajo con el placer " Sin duda es buen mozo, pensó desapasionadamente Sakura. Alto, de cabello negro con tintes azulados, del mismo tono que sus añiles ojos cálidos.**

**Miró su reloj y cerró apresuradamente el escritorio. Si Shaoran iba a llamarla, sin duda lo haría esa noche,. La llamaría para saber cómo le había ido en su primer día de trabajo. Si no llamaba ese día, después de dos semanas de silencio, era evidente que no tenía intenciones de volver a verla. De sólo pensarlo, Sakura se sintió mal. **

**Volvió a su casa con toda la rapidez que se lo permitió. Cuando lo hizo eran las seis y cuarto, y Franchesco estaba hablando sin parar del primer día de colegio y todos sus compañeros, al tiempo que su madre lo miraba con la calidez reflejada en la mirada.**

**Sakura participó de la conversación, sin embargo, se sentó cercana al teléfono; tratando de prestar la mayor atención posible a la perorata del niño. En un momento dado se cruzó con la mirada de su hermana, y notó que ella sabía qué era lo que le ocurría.**

**A las nueve y media subió, se duchó con la puerta del baño abierta para poder oír la campanilla del teléfono del dormitorio. A las diez se acostó. Shaoran no la llamaría.**

**Nunca.**

**Cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvió a ver su rostro apuesto y bronceado. Recordó la expresión de deseo que había en sus ojos cuando la miraba, y le pareció oír su voz profunda diciendo "Te deseo, Sakura".**

**Era evidente que ya no la deseaba, Sakura volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada y empezó a verter amargas lágrimas.**

**Notas de la Autora: Hola! Bueno acá estoy de vuelta! Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Por cierto que no es demasiado favorecedor para la pareja principal de la trama… pero así son las cosas. Desgraciadamente, Sakura esta pagando por pecar de imprudente, y esto demuestra que uno siempre debe conocer minímamente cómo es y como reaccionaría la persona que tiene al lado antes de compartir algo tan importante como lo que ella compartió con Shaoran… qué sucederá ahora entre estos dos? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo tendremos un pequeño adelanto. **

**Y con respecto a Touya y Tomoyo? Qué locura, no? Van a vivir en el mismo barrio y ni siquiera lo saben, qué pasará cuando se enteren? Y encima Franchesco le ha tomado mucho cariño al parecer…**

**Bueno, se vienen unas cuantas cosas nuevas en este fic! Gracias por el apoyo! Suerte! Y no olviden dejar sus reviews! **

**PD: Ah! Me olvidaba, he adquirido mi preciada computadora, así que si Dios me brinda la suficiente inspiración tendrán actualizado este fic mucho antes de lo que está demorando actualmente.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**NadeshikoLuna**


	9. Descurbiéndote

Capítulo 8: Descubriéndote...

By: Nadeshiko-Luna

Suspiró queda, al tiempo que miraba su habitación pulcramente ordenada. Las paredes, de un tono rosa viejo, se hallaban libres de cualquier adorno a excepción de las fotografías de su hijo y ella, que cuidadosamente había enmarcado y que siempre la acompañaban a todo sitio al que fuera.

De cierta forma, se había esmerado en ordenarlas cronológicamente; desde la primera, en la cual figuraban ambos en la lujosa habituación de una clínica suiza- que se había encargado de tomar su hermana-, hasta la más reciente, haría cosa de dos meses, cuando Franchesco había iniciado el colegio en Italia.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro, al pensar en la vida que había obligado a vivir al pequeño debido a la propia, y a su cobardía.

El chico había empezado a asistir a la escuela dos meses atrás, y ahora no sólo no iba a la misma, sino que lo hacía en un país diferente, donde se hablaba un idioma totalmente antagónico al anterior, y el cual le resultaba más antinatural que el chino a ella.

Al ver la alegría que aparecía en los ojos de su hijo en las fotografías, pensó que no había hecho tan mal trabajo, a pesar de todas sus falencias. Sólo esperaba que el joven no la odiara cuando el tiempo transcurriera y tuviera la suficiente capacidad para comprender lo que había estado haciendo durante años.

Repentinamente, el teléfono irrumpió en el silencio de la casa vacía, y la hizo sobresaltarse. Con una sonrisa, se dirigió a atender, esperaba que fuera el joven del cual Sakura había esperado la llamada todo el fin de semana, sinceramente no podía siquiera imaginar el hecho de que alguien pudiera rechazar de esa manera a su hermana, no cuando media población masculina de Missouri estaba detrás de la muchacha.

-Hola?- contestó alegremente, ya pensando en cómo le diría a su hermanita que se había perdido la llamada que tanto ansiaba, sólo por salir corriendo media hora antes para ir a la oficina.

-Tomoyo?

La voz familiar le dio un vuelco en el estómago.

-Sí, cómo estas tanto tiempo?-dijo una vez que su corazón hubo recuperado su ritmo habitual.

-Bien. Tuve que mover cielo y tierra para encontrarte, podrías tener al menos la decencia de avisarle a tu manager que te mudas, no?

-Lo siento Eric, hace sólo dos días que estoy viviendo aquí, y como ya te había hablado en lo referente a tomarme un año sabático, no pensé que fuera urgente el avisarte mi nueva localización.

Escuchó un suspiro resignado del otro lado del teléfono.

-De modo que no has cambiado de opinión, eh?

-No, ya te lo he explicado en este momento, mi hijo es más importante que la fama internacional.

-Lo sé, pero también sabes que el retirarte ahora, podría ocasionar tu suicidio profesional, no?

-Estoy en conocimiento de eso- contestó duramente.

-No te lo dije para que te exasperes- se defendió el hombre- Es sólo que es una pena, de todas las personas que he tenido a mi cargo en los últimos años, tú eres la que tiene más condiciones para triunfar... pero en fin, esas son cosas que ya te he repetido infinidad de veces en este último tiempo.

-Y entonces, para qué me llamas con tanta urgencia?

-Quería pedirte, que antes de anunciar a la prensa que tienes un hijo y que piensas retirarte un tiempo, otorgues un último show, y de esa forma podrías proclamarlo estando en tu elemento, es decir arriba de un escenario.

-Eric...

-Espera, aún no te he dicho con quién compartirías la puesta en escena.

-Sea quien fuere no me interesa, ya te he dicho que..

-Se trata nada menos que de Il Divo.

El silencio se expandió en la conversación, como el joven bien sabía que sería. Tomoyo se había inspirado en esos cuatro jóvenes de distintas nacionalidades, que habían salido a la luz casi al mismo tiempo que ella, y que se dedicaban al mismo estilo que la chica. No obstante, aunque ella no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie en cuestión de voces, los tenores eran un símbolo para la muchacha.

Él casi había cedido al impulso de plantarse un arma en la cien, cuando el agente del conjunto se había puesto en contacto con él, y le había comunicado la idea de compartir un recital.

Justamente un mes después de que ella le dijera que pensaba retirarse.

No había podido darles una negativa, como debería haber hecho, y en cambio les dijo que se pondría en contacto con April para ultimar los detalles.

No podía permitir que Tomoyo tirara por la borda una carrera que en tres años se había vuelto increíblemente lucrativa, la joven había logrado en ese tiempo lo que a muchos artistas le llevaba décadas conseguir.

Además, de ese modo ella podría cumplir uno de sus más impensables anhelos, y a la vez despedirse adecuadamente del público, quien reaccionaría de una forma diferente, si ella les contaba personalmente el por qué se retiraba.

-Il Divo?-preguntó débilmente ella.

-Así es, su agente se puso en contacto conmigo hace dos semanas, qué dices al respecto.

La joven tardó en responder.

-No puedo hacerlo, se lo prometí a Franchesco, le dije que no me alejaría de él durante un año entero, ya he roto suficientes promesas a mi hijo.

-El niño entenderá, como siempre lo hace; además el concierto sería en un meses, y luego de eso, puedes disponer del tiempo que quieras para estar con tu hijo.

-Hay una sola forma en que lo haría.

_Ya casi- pensó Eric._

-Y cuál sería, lo que quieras April.

Ella detestaba cuando la llamaban por ese nombre (n/a: y para qué lo elegiste? No se supone que el nombre artístico es algo que a uno le agrada?).

-Que el recital se lleve a cabo en Estados Unidos, aquí en Detroit.

-Estás loca? Si Il Divo se presta a hacer un recital en América, sólo lo hará en la capital del país, no hay forma de convencerlos.

-Pues o lo haces, o no hay trato- dijo ella fríamente al tiempo que cortaba el teléfono.

Mientras se levantaba de la cama en la que desde un principio se encontraba sentada, y se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse un té para calmar los nervios, sentía que suspiraba por enésima vez en la mañana.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

No podía simplemente haberse casado, tener a su hijo y vivir medianamente bien? Maldijo el día en que decidió seguir adelante con la carrera que siempre había amado.

Al igual que a su hermana, la había decepcionado.

Ella adoraba cantar para otros en las celebraciones de su pueblo, incluso en los importantes recitales. Pero la fama y la falta de privacidad era algo que no había contemplado en el momento de dar el sí.

Volvió a suspirar, y pensó en su hijo.

Esperaba no tener que volver a decepcionarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se zambulló en su trabajo con más determinación que éxito. Cometió errores en las cartas que escribió a máquina, cortó dos de los llamados de Eriol y perdió una carpeta importante. A mediodía salió a caminar por los alrededores del edificio de Industrias Global, esperando con toda esperanza que Shaoran apareciera. Pero todo resultó inútil, y lo peor fue que, al hacerlo, ella sacrificó el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

"_Al diablo con la liberación sexual femenina_!" , pensó esa tarde, sintiéndose desgraciada, mientras abría el _word_ nuevamente. Ella era incapaz de tomar el sexo con indiferencia. Si no se hubiera acostado con Shaoran se sentiría confusa y desilusionada, pero por lo menos no se sentiría usada y tirada a la basura.

-Ha pasado un mal día?-le preguntó Eriol esa tarde cuando ella le entregó un informe que había tenido que revisar tres veces en la computadora antes de que quedara bien.

-Sí, lo siento- contestó Sakura- Y le aseguro que no es frecuente en mí-agregó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No se preocupe... nos pasa a todos- comentó él, mientras firmaba el papel- Tengo que llevar éste informe a la oficina de control del nuevo edificio.

Allí todo el mundo se refería al edificio de Industrias Global como "el nuevo edificio", de manera que Sakura no dudó del significado de su frase.

-Ha tenido oportunidad de ver el espacio que nos ha sido asignado cuando nos mudemos?-preguntó Eriol.

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que su sonrisa era de plástico.

-No, no lo he visto; lo único que sé es que se supone que el lunes por la mañana todos tenemos que presentarnos a trabajar allí.

-Exacto- dijo Eriol mientras se ponía el saco- Sinco es la más pequeña y la menos importante de las subsidiarias de Industrias Global, pero nuestras oficinas van a ser bastante impresionantes. Antes de irse- pidió alcanzándole el recorte de un diario- Le importaría alcanzarle esto a Susan Brook, de Relaciones Públicas, y preguntarle si lo vio? Si por casualidad no lo ha visto, dígale que puede guardar este recorte para su archivo.-Al salir de la oficina se volvió a mirar a Sakura.-Es probable que usted ya no esté cuando yo vuelva. Le deseo que pase una buena noche.

Algunos instantes después Sakura se encaminó hacia las oficinas de relaciones públicas de la empresa. Saludó y sonrió a los demás empleados a medida que iba pasando junto a sus escritorios, pero su mente sólo veía a Shaoran. Cómo iba a olvidar la manera en que la brisa lo despeinaba en el momento de pescar ese estúpido róbalo? O su aspecto, vestido de esmoquin?

Hizo un esfuerzo por luchar contra su desolación y le sonrió a Susan Brooks mientras le alcanzaba el recorte que le había dado su jefe.

-Eriol me pidió que te preguntara si habías visto esto. Dijo que si no, puedes guardar este recorte para tu archivo.

Susan desplegó el recorte y lo miró.

-No lo había visto- comentó. Sonriendo, abrió un cajón del escritorio del que sacó una gruesa carpeta llena de recortes de diarios y revistas- Mi trabajo favorito, consiste en mantener al día su archivo- Dijo riendo, mientras abría la carpeta- Mira, no te parece el tipo más formidable que has visto en tu vida?

La mirada de Sakura pasó de la sonrisa de Susan al rostro masculino que la miraba desde la tapa de la revista Newsday. El impacto la dejó petrificada, y a duras penas pudo extender compulsivamente la mano para tomar la revista.

-Llévate la carpeta entera a tu escritorio y diviértete leyéndola- sugirió Susan con tono alegre, sin percibir la alarma de Sakura.

-Gracias- contestó ella con voz ronca. Huyó a la oficina de Eriol y, después de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, se desplomó en un sillón y abrió la carpeta. Sus dedos transpirados dejaron marcas en el papel brillante de la tapa Newsday cuando los pasó sobre las cejas oscuras y arrogantes de Shaoran, sobre los sonrientes labios masculinos que habían acariciado y devorado los suyos. "Xiao-Lang Li", decía el epígrafe. "Presidente y fundador de Industrias Global". Sakura no podía creer lo que veía; su mente se negaba a aceptarlo.

Hizo a un lado la revista y desdobló con lentitud el recorte que Eriol le había entregado. El diario estaba fechado dos semanas antes... eso coincidía con el día en que Shaoran la despidió de Harbor Springs porque "iba a recibir la visita de una persona por asuntos de negocios". El encabezamiento decía: "LAS ÁGUILAS DE LAS FINANZAS Y SUS MARIPOSAS SE REÚNEN A PASAR CINCO DÍAS DE PLACER EN UNA FIESTA EN HARBOR SPRINGS". Toda la página estaba dedicada a fotografías y comentarios de la fiesta. En el centro había una fotografía de Shaoran en la galería de cedro de la casa de la Caleta, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de una hermosa morocha oriental que no se encontraba en la fiesta mientras Sakura estuvo allí. El epígrafe decía: "El industrial de Detroit, Xiao-Lang Li y su compañera de siempre, Mei-Ling Li, en la casa de la señorita Li, cerca de Harbor Springs".

Compañera de siempre... la casa de la señorita Li...

Sakura se sintió recorrida por una pena punzante que la destrozaba. Shaoran la había llevado a la casa de su amiga y le hizo el amor en la cama de su amiga!

-¡Oh, Dios!-murmuró en voz alta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Le hizo el amor y después se liberó de ella porque su amiga decidió reunirse con el grupo de Harbor Springs.

Como si necesitara seguir atormentándose, Sakura leyó hasta la última palabra impresa en la página y después tomó el ejemplar de Newsday y leyó el artículo de ocho páginas. Cuando terminó, la revista se deslizó de sus dedos y cayó al piso.

¡Con razón Bebe Leonardos se había mostrado tan hostil con ella! Según la revista, en una época Shaoran y Bebe vivieron un romance tormentoso y ampliamente publicitado que duró hasta que él abandonó a Bebe por una actriz francesa... la misma mujer que esa noche jugaba al tenis con tacos altos...

Una carcajada histérica burbujeó dentro de Sakura. Mientras ella regresaba a Missouri en auto, Shaoran hacía el amor con su amante. Y durante la última semana, mientras ella permanecía día y noche atenta al teléfono, tejiéndole un suéter, él asistía con Mei-Ling- quien además de su amante, era una prima lejana... lo que le daba aún más repugnancia- a una fiesta de beneficencia en Palm Springs.

La recorrieron horribles oleadas de humillación. Silenciosos sollozos sacudieron sus hombros; apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio de Eriol y enterró en ellos la cabeza. Lloraba por su estupidez, por sus ilusiones destrozadas y por sus sueños deshechos. La vergüenza aumentó sus sollozos... Se había acostado con un hombre al que sólo conoció durante cuatro días...¡Y cuyo verdadero nombre ignoraba! Y de no haber sido por un golpe de suerte, en ese mismo momento podría estar embarazada!

Recordó la furia que sintió al enterarse de que su madre lo había abandonado cuando sólo tenía cinco años, y lloró aún más¡ En lugar de abandonarlo la madre debió de haberlo ahogado!.

-Sakura?-La voz de Eriol interrumpió sus sollozos.

Levantó la cabeza y lo vio acercársele.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó su jefe, alarmado.

Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por tragar su tristeza y levantó la mirada hasta la cara preocupada de Eriol. Tenía los ojos verdes bañados en lágrimas y las largas pestañas húmedas.

-Creí...-se detuvo para respirar-Creí que era un ingeniero cualquiera que tenía esperanzas de poder poner un negocio propio algún día. Y el permitió que lo creyera!-Se ahogó con sus lágrimas- Lo permitió!

La expresión compasiva de Eriol le resultó intolerable.

Se puso de pie.

-Existe alguna manera de salir de aquí sin que nadie me vea? Es decir, ya se ha ido todo el mundo?

-Sí, pero en esas condiciones no permitiré que maneje. Yo la llevaré...

-No-contestó ella con rapidez- Le aseguro que estoy bien. Puedo manejar.

-Está segura?

Por fin Sakura consiguió controlas su voz temblorosa.

-Completamente segura-lo tranquilizó-Sólo sufrí un impacto y me avergoncé un poco, nada más.

Eriol señaló la carpeta.

-Ya ha terminado con eso?

-No la he leído toda-contestó ella distraída.

Eriol levantó la revista del piso, la colocó dentro de la carpeta junto con el recorte periodístico y se la entregó.

Sakura la tomó en un gesto automático, y enseguida huyó. Creyó que volvería a llorar en cuando estuviera en auto, pero no fue así. Tampoco lloró durante las tres horas que demoró en leer el resto del contenido de la carpeta, encerrada en su cuarto, aprovechando que Tomoyo había salido a comer con Sebastián y Franchesco.

Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas en el cuerpo.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

-Franchesco te he repetido en innumerables ocasiones que la mesa no es un lugar para dormir.

El pequeño miró a su madre con el arrepentimiento dibujado en el rostro, al tiempo que se despegaba su cabeza lentamente de entra sus brazos.

-Déjalo tranquilo Tomoyo, el niño ha tenido un día difícil, es normal que esté cansado.

La joven miró tranquilamente a su ex esposo, al tiempo que depositaba la copa de vino tinto que estaba tomando sobre la superficie de la mesa.

-Es lo que te dije cuando insististe en salir a cenar, que Franchesco estaría demasiado agotado para soportar el estar despierto hasta esta hora.

-Es cierto, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo podré permanecer en el país y quiero pasar la mayor parte de él con Fran y contigo.

El pequeño, ya despierto, miraba a su padre y a su madre, mientras las dudas de siempre surgía en su mente. Si se llevaban tan bien que hasta salían a cenar y pasaban bastante tiempo hablando de distintas cosas... por qué no podían estar todos juntos?. Era algo que sencillamente no entendía, y quería demasiado a sus padres como para importunarlos con preguntas molestas.

-Por cierto- dijo con su voz un tanto somnolienta aún- Hoy me he reencontrado con una persona que conocí en el aeropuerto.

-En el aeropuerto, cuándo?- inquirió intrigada la joven- Teóricamente viajaste con tu padre, no es así? En qué momento tuviste oportunidad de conocer a alguien?

La misma expresión de culpabilidad que se dibujó en el rostro de los dos hombres sentados frente a ella, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-O sea, que como supuse desde el principio... no hicieron el viaje juntos, no es así? Sebastián, quiero una explicación.

El joven tan parecido al mayor de los Kinomoto, la miró con sus ojos color gris azulado nublados por la vergüenza y contestó:

-Lo cierto, es que me enteré que Franchesco venía hacia aquí cuando llegué de un viaje, dos horas después de que él hubiera salido hacia el aeropuerto, por lo tanto, ya era tarde para venir con él, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte ya que hacía casi un año que no lo hacía, desde el Winter Venecian Dance Mask, en el que cantaste, y como sabía que no ibas a admitir el que cortara mi gira por la mitad solo para venir a encontrarme contigo, prácticamente volé hacia la aerolínea y compré el primer pasaje que se encontraba libre, lamentablemente, aún tardé otra hora más en abordar, y casi creí que descubrirías lo que había hecho, pero tuve la fortuna- por así decirlo- De que el vuelo de Franchesco hubiera hecho una escala en España a causa de una falla técnica, y el mío volara sin problemas; por lo cual, llegamos a Estados Unidos, casi al mismo tiempo.

-De modo que me engañaste predeterminadamente además, y lo obligaste a Franchesco a ocultarme la verdad, ese es el ejemplo que pretendes darle a tu hijo?

El niño miró hacia otro lado, esperando que su padre fuera lo suficientemente condescendiente como para no delatarlo, ya era bastante con que uno de los dos tuviera que enfrentarse a la fría ira de su madre.

-Lo siento, pero no fue por una mala causa... todo esto es tu culpa, si me llamaras de vez en cuando no recurriría a estos métodos tan absurdos para verte y saber de tu vida.

-La única obligación que yo tengo contigo es la de informarte cómo va la vida de tu hijo, y además...

El pequeño dejó de escuchar la discusión que mantenían sus padres, para recordar su nuevo encuentro con el hombre que había conocido en el aeropuerto de España.

Se le asemejaba una persona agradable, no lo trataba como a un niño como hacía su madre, ni lo subestimaba como su padre; cuando hablaba con él se sentía conectado de una forma en que no lo hacía con nadie más...

Esa mañana, su madre lo había acompañado al colegio, pero en el ínterin recordó que tenía que llevar a cabo un trámite para que él pudiera ingresar en los clubes del colegio, y salió disparada para el ayuntamiento lo más rápidamente posible, mientras le ordenaba que aguardara en la puerta de su casa a que volviera con el papel- afortunadamente, vivían a menos de quince minutos del lugar, y ella sólo tenía que pasar a recogerlo-; como lo conocía sobradamente, y sabía que si él entraba en su casa se pondría a jugar a "la play" y no lo despegaría nunca más de allí, lo dejó a cuidado del portero.

Mientras el hombre se iba un minuto a atender un reclamo de una mujer de uno de los apartamentos vecinos, su amigo ingresó en una gigantesca camioneta que lo dejó fascinado, y lo vio allí parado, con la mochila en la mano.

-Franchesco, no es así?- Le preguntó al tiempo que detenía el carro y se bajaba de él.

-Es usted, señor?- inquirió él respetuosamente, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla, para saludarlo como se habituaba en Italia.

-Creí que habíamos estado de acuerdo en que me llamarías Touya, no es así?.

El niño sonrió, y asintió.

-¿De acuerdo, qué hace por aquí, señor Touya?

El moreno sonrió, entre tanto decía;- Dime simplemente Touya- para luego agregar- Ahora vivo aquí.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el infante, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí, acabo de llegar, así que tengo que irme a disponer que todo se efectúe adecuadamente, pero cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarme, vivo en el departamento número 185.

Y antes de que pudiera agregar más, el otro casero vino a buscarlo, para enseñarle el lugar, y se tuvo que despedir.

Eso había sido todo; minutos después su madre había llegado, y juntos corrieron para llegar a tiempo al colegio; no obstante, no podía evitar regocijarse, al pensar que al menos tendría un amigo mientras estuviera en el país...

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO 

Sakura estacionó su auto en la playa que indicaba: "Reservado para empleados de Sinco". Después de lo que había leído la noche anterior, la palabra Sinco tenía otro significado: Componentes Electrónicos Singulier.

Según el Wall Street Journal, la compañía había sido fundada doce años antes por Mien Li, -a quien sus socios y amigos llamaban Singulier -y su nieto Xiao- Lang, en un garaje ubicado detrás de lo que en ese momento era el restaurante de Yukito.

Estacionó el auto, tomó la carpeta de Xiao-Lang Li que estaba a su lado, sobre el asiento, y bajó. Shaoran había edificado un verdadero imperio financiero, y ahora lo mantenía vivo empleando espías entre sus competidores. _Sin duda es tan inescrupuloso en sus negocios como en su vida personal_, pensó Sakura con enojo.

Las mujeres de la oficina la recibieron con sonrisas y saludos, y Sakura se sintió culpable porque estaba decidida a ayudar a destruir la compañía para la que trabajaban. No, destruirla no, se corrigió mientras colocaba la cartera sobre el escritorio. Si Sinco estaba en condiciones de sobrevivir, debía ser capaz de competir y de ganar con honestidad las licitaciones a las que se presentaba. De otro modo merecía desaparecer del mercado antes de que destruyera sus honestos competidores, compañías como la de France Whitworth.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de Eriol. Estaría enterado de que Sinco tenía espías a sueldo? De alguna manera se inclinaba a creer que no. No podía creer que su jefe pudiera aprobar un comportamiento semejante.

-Gracias por permitirme llevar esta carpeta a casa-dijo con suavidad al entrar en la oficina.

La mirada de Eriol pasó de la carpeta al rostro pálido y compuesto de su secretaria.

-Cómo se siente esta mañana?-preguntó en voz baja.

Con timidez, ella metió las manos en los bolsillos profundos de su pollera.

-Me siento avergonzada... y bastante tonta.

-Sin entrar en demasiados detalles, podría darme una idea de lo que hizo Xiao-Lang para herirla tanto? Porque estoy seguro de que no lloraba así por haber descubierto que es rico y exitoso.

Sakura sintió otro aguijonazo de dolor al recordar lo dispuesta que ella se había mostrado a colaborar en su propia seducción. Pero después de su comportamiento histérico el día anterior, le debía alguna clase de explicación a Eriol, de manera que dijo, en un inútil intento por aparentar indiferencia:

-Como me dejó creer que no era más que un simple ingeniero, dije e hice algunas cosas que me resulta muy incómodo recordar.

-Comprendo-dijo Eriol con tranquilidad- Y qué piensa hacer al respecto?

-Estoy decidida a trabajar con todas mis fuerzas y a aprender todo lo que pueda- respondió ella con amarga franqueza.

-Le preguntaba qué piensa hacer cuando se encuentre con Xiao-Lang.

-¡No quiero volver a verlo nunca más!-retrucó Sakura, poniéndose tensa.

En los labios de Eriol apareció una leve sonrisa, pero habló con tono solemne.

-Sakura, el sábado que viene hay una recepción en el restaurante del último piso de Industrias Global. Se supone que asistirán todos los principales ejecutivos de las distintas empresas, en compañía de sus respectivas secretarias. El propósito de la fiesta es que todos los que antes trabajábamos en distintos edificios ahora lleguemos a conocernos personalmente. Usted tendrá oportunidad de conocer a las secretarias con las que tratará en el futuro, y también a sus jefes. El anfitrión de la fiesta será Xiao-Lang.

-Si no le importa, prefiero no asistir-dijo Sakura con cruda franqueza.

-Es que sí me importa.

Estaba atrapada. Sabía que Eriol no era la clase de jefe que permitiría que la vida privada de su personal interfiriera con su trabajo. Y si ella perdía su empleo nunca lograría averiguar a quién le pagaba Shaoran para espiar dentro de la empresa de France Whitworth.

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que encontrarse cara a cara con Xiao-Lang-continuó diciendo Eriol con tono persuasivo-No es preferible que suceda el sábado, cuando usted está preparada para el encuentro?- Al ver que Sakura seguía vacilando, agregó con firmeza- La pasaré a buscar a las siete y media.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora:

Hola gente! Cómo está? Bueno, vieron, he cumplido con mi promesa, hace exactamente dos semanas y dos días que actualicé, y aquí estoy de nuevo... Desgraciadamente, no va a ser posible lo mismo para el próximo capítulo, ya que no se si les he comentado, pero como estoy en el último año de la escuela secundaria, en mi país se acostumbra a hacer un viaje (al que nosotros llamamos "viaje de egresados"), y justamente es el seis de este mes, y dura once días, así que prácticamente llegaría para la próxima fecha de entrega, y como apenas tengo empezado el siguiente capítulo, va a ser imposible actualizar dentro de dos semanas, no obstante, espero volver con la salud suficiente como para terminarlo pronto y actualizar a más tardar, pasada una semana de mi llegada.

En fin, eso en cuestiones personales... ahora pasemos al fic... qué les pareció este capítulo? No es cierto que Sakura ha sido un tanto ilusa al pensar que tanta gente buscaría a Shaoran solamente para contratarlo si no fuera alguien muy importante. (en realidad también lo ha sido en otras cuestiones, pero bueno...) Ahora sólo resta saber qué sucederá en la fiesta, cuando se encuentren... pero falta poquito para eso...

Ahora, qué habrá querido decir el pequeño Franchesco al suponer que Touya va a ser su único amigo en el país... tendrá problemas en el colegio, desde tan chico? Bueno, eso ya lo veremos próximamente. Es increíble la conexión que tienen con Touya, no? Será hijo realmente de Sebastián? Aunque parece todo dicho en esta cuestión... a veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan, no?

Por cierto, que relación rara la que guardan este sujeto y Tomoyo, no?.. Si hasta parecen casados por momentos!... en fin, ya veremos qué esconden estos dos.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Mucha suerte! Y gracias por sus reviews!

Nos vemos en la próxima!

Nadeshiko-Luna.


	10. Reencuentros

SEDAE CAPÍTULO 9: Reencuentros By: Nadeshiko-Luna 

**Con las manos firmemente posadas en la cintura, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación, explorando todo a su alrededor; y cuando hubo revisado cada rincón de ella, un gesto de complacencia apareció en su rostro.**

**Él bien podía arreglárselas sin que Nakuru tuviera que andar por ahí, acomodando todo y disponiéndolo de manera tan práctica, que en raras ocasiones perdía algo o demoraba en encontrarlo más de dos segundos.**

**Al pensar en la joven, se dio cuenta que realmente iba a extrañar sus comentarios impertinentes sobre lo que debía hacer con respecto a su vida.**

**Suspiró, notando que a pesar de lo cálida que era la muchacha, y de lo necesaria que se había vuelto en su vida, no era verdaderamente imprescindible. Nadie lo era. **

**A excepción claro de su familia... y de ella.**

**Enfadado consigo mismo por tener esa clase de pensamientos, salió de la sala de estar decorada en un tono chocolate, para dirigirse a la funcional y moderna cocina.**

**Inspeccionó el sistema del microondas, y puso a calentar en él un poco de agua para hacerse un té verde. Treinta segundos más tarde estuvo listo, y con la tasa en su mano derecha, se encaminó hacia la habitación, para tenderse en la inmensa cama de dos plazas y media.**

**Con el brazo derecho flexionado, y su cabeza apoyada arriba de su mano, la cual reposaba sobre la nívea almohada; meditó acerca del encuentro que había tenido esa mañana con el pequeño Franchesco.**

**Ese niño tenía algo que le hacía sonreír cada vez que pensaba en él, y que le levantaba el ánimo cada vez que se lo encontraba. Cuando en el aeropuerto, camino a reunirse con su madre, se habían cruzado con su padre, pudo comprobar el por qué el pequeño le resultaba tan parecido a él cuando niño. **

**Él y ese hombre bien podían ser gemelos idénticos.**

**Si no estuviera completamente seguro de que el otro era una mezcla de un occidental con un japonés, le habría preguntado el nombre de sus padres y le hubiera sugerido el hacerse un análisis para comprobar que realmente no fueran parientes.**

**Más no obstante, no era el parecido con él lo que lo hacía experimentar esa sensación en el pecho cada vez que veía a Franchesco. Sino el que el infante se pareciera tanto a lo que en incontables ocasiones, él había proyectado que podía ser su hijo con Tomoyo.**

**Hasta la expresión de esos ojos demasiado grandes para ser completamente orientales, le hacían pensar en ella. En ellos podía observar la inocencia, en conjunto con la astucia, que observaba cada día que había pasado en compañía de la joven de ojos índigos.**

**Al pensar en eso, un lejano recuerdo vino a su mente; generalmente los reprimía, pensando en alguna otra cosa; más sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pudo hacerlo, tal vez fuera por su sorpresivo encuentro, o porque se encontraba en un país que estaba poblado de reminiscencias para él. Como fuera, no pudo contenerse...**

**Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana de un sábado, cuando el timbre irrumpió en la rutina que habitualmente reinaba ese día, a esa hora en la casa.**

**-Touya, puedes atender?- le preguntó su padre- Sonomi está arriba, ayudando a preparar el equipaje de Sakura, y Tomoyo está con ella; ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando las interrumpes en algo relativo a la ropa... **

**Él asintió sin apenas escuchar a su padre; ese día apenas podía pensar en alguna otra cosa que la morocha que se encontraba con su hermana. Se dirigió distraídamente hacia la puerta de entrada, y la abrió antes de tomar la precaución de fijarse quién era. De haberlo hecho...**

**-Hola, está Tomoyo?**

**Al oír ese tono de voz tan conocido y fastidioso para él, su atención se centró en el joven que tenía delante. Estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara- como era su costumbre cada vez que se aparecía por allí- cuando escuchó el melodioso tono de la dama en cuestión, decir:**

**-Ah, Tom; gracias por venir tan pronto.**

**Se dio media vuelta para mirarla, y la descubrió en el último peldaño de la escalera, con las manos detrás de la espalda, en una postura que exudaba de inocencia, mirando directamente al mocoso parado detrás de él. El hecho de que apenas unas horas después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior, ella se atreviera a llamar a su "novio", lo llenaba de una increíble sensación de disgusto.**

**No era sólo eso, debía reconocer. Desde que habían llegado sus padres la noche anterior, ella se había dedicado con ahínco a ignorarlo. **

**A decir verdad, él no sabía tampoco cómo reaccionar, lo que había sucedido lo había sorprendido tanto como a ella; no obstante, hubiera preferido que ella no lo excluyera de semejante manera.**

**Y ahora esto.**

**Tuvo que contar hasta cien para no correr detrás de ellos, una vez que la joven hubo pasado por su lado- sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada- e ido junto con el muchacho.**

**A pesar de todos los defectos que tenía; el husmear en la vida privada de los demás no entraba dentro de ellos; por ese motivo, le sorprendió el hecho de que tuviera que apelar tanto a su autocontrol para no seguirlos y escuchar de qué hablaban. No obstante, el constante esfuerzo, lo ponía cada vez de peor humor. **

**Y ni que decir cuándo hubieron pasado dos horas y la joven no hubo regresado aún.**

**Qué demonios podían estar haciendo esos dos, que demoraban tanto... imágenes atormentantes de Tomoyo en los brazos de ese mocoso- se prohibía terminantemente a llamarlo por su nombre, aún en sus pensamientos- acudieron a su mente, hecho que colaboró sólo para aumentar su mal humor. Tornándolo de un estado irascible que apenas le permitía estar en presencia de otra persona en la misma habitación sin hablarle de mala manera, o tener una explosión de mal humor.**

**La joven se dignó a aparecer media hora más tarde, justo a tiempo para el almuerzo; y aunque su semblante no era del todo feliz, no sirvió en nada para ayudarlo a disminuir su enfado.**

**Tuvo que soportar toda una comida, durante la cual su mirada iracunda se fijó con tanta frecuencia en ella, que logró que un tono carmín apareciera en sus mejillas; aunque aún no le dirigiera la palabra. Y recién después que hubieron terminado de recoger los platos, tuvo la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando.**

**Sus padres iban a salir en dirección a Detroit para visitar a una persona que podía guiar a Sakura en su próximo ingreso a la escuela en dos meses, y los dejaron a cargo de la casa.**

**Aguardó, hasta que ya no pudo distinguir el ruido del auto andar sobre el pavimento, y se dirigió hacia la cocina; donde ella se encontraba lavando los platos.**

**En realidad no sabía bien qué decirle, de lo único que era totalmente consciente era que los celos lo estaban carcomiendo vivo- sensación nada agradable- pero también se hallaba en pleno conocimiento que no tenía ningún derecho para hacerle la escena que tenía ganas.**

**De modo que se acercó hacia donde se encontraba, sin hacer el menor ruido, y tomó uno de los platos que ella estaba dejando sobre la mesada, para luego secar; y comenzó a hacerlo él mismo. Pudo apreciar, cómo ella se sobresaltaba al notar que él había ingresado en la estancia y que se hallaba a su lado.**

**Continuaron con la tarea en silencio, ninguno con el coraje suficiente como para afrontar al otro.**

**Cuando hubieron terminado de lavar, ella se secó las manos en el delantal que tenía puesto, y se dio media vuelta para colgarlo en un perchero que había hacia su izquierda, al lado del calefón. En el momento en que quiso dar media vuelta, notó que una pared de músculos no se lo permitía. Levantó la mirada, vacilante, y se encontró con la café de él.**

**Estaba nerviosa- lo cual ocasionaba que sus movimientos se volvieran torpes- y no sólo por lo sucedido la noche anterior, sino por la furia que podía adivinarse en la profundidad de esos ojos masculinos.**

**-He esperado toda la mañana para estar a solas contigo- dijo él finalmente, aunque le costó muchísimo pronunciar dichas palabras. Pudo ver cómo ella se contraía, sabía que esperaba lo peor de él; y no era para menos, desde que había descubierto que se sentía atraído hacia ella, había convertido su vida en un infierno.- Quisiera saber qué piensas acerca de lo que sucedió ayer. –dijo en un tono más suave esta vez.**

**Sus ojos violáceos se clavaron en los de él, sospechosamente húmedos.**

**-En realidad no puedo decir que estuviera pensando exactamente, cuando sucedió lo que sucedió; de otra forma...**

_**No hubiera sucedido.**_

**Las palabras no fueron pronunciadas, pero el silencio que siguió a esa frase incompleta, lo rellenó por ella.**

**-De modo que te arrepientes- dijo lentamente él, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuera negativa, pero sabiendo que no sería así.**

**-No!- la vehemencia con la que ella pronunció ese monosílabo, los sorprendió a ambos- No- volvió a repetir en un tono más bajo y calmado esta vez- no me arrepiento.**

**Él contuvo un suspiro de alivio, no le agradaba reconocer sus temores, pero había sentido un miedo enorme de que ella estuviera verdaderamente arrepentida de lo sucedido, en cuyo caso, él tendría que irse de esa casa. Jamás podría convivir con ella, viendo cómo estaba en brazos de otro... y ya que su mente le recordaba ese "insignificante" detalle...**

**-Sí, pude apreciar cómo de feliz estás con lo sucedido; no esperaste ni a que las sábanas se enfriaran para ir corriendo con tu noviecito.**

**El impacto de una mano estrellarse contra su mejilla, llenó el silencio seguido a esa frase.**

**-Cómo te atreves?- inquirió ella, verdaderamente alterada, aunque sin gritar; ella nunca gritaba- Nunca dije que estuviera feliz de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, simplemente que no me arrepentía.**

**Él la miró impasible, por qué siempre tenía que convertirse en un gusano cuando estaba frente a ella? Jamás había sido su intención preguntarle de esa manera las cosas.**

**-Lo siento- jamás imaginó que ella sería la última persona a la que le pediría perdón.-No quise hablarte de esa manera, es que esta mañana me levanté totalmente inquieto, sin saber en realidad cómo afrontarte, y antes siquiera de que pueda cruzar una palabra contigo, me encuentro al pelmazo de tu _novio-_dijo la palabra como si tuviera mal sabor- y encima de todo, me entero de que tú lo mandas llamar.**

**Ella lo miró, más calmada. A pesar de que se encontraba acorralada contra la pared, cercada por el calefón y la mesada, no hubiera cambiado de lugar ni con la princesa de Mónaco, si se lo hubieran ofrecido.**

**-Supongo que yo también te debo una disculpa, es que me pareció lo más acertado, hablar con Tom, antes de hacerlo contigo.**

**Él la miró con la incertidumbre dibujada en el rostro.**

**-me puedes explicar qué importancia tenía que hablaras antes con él que conmigo?- inquirió confundido.**

**-Es que quería estar libre de todo compromiso, antes de volver a hablar contigo.**

**Tardó un segundo en comprender lo que ella había querido decir.**

**Cuando volvió a fijar su atención en ella, notó que estaba sonriendo. Con esa sonrisa que le caldeaba el corazón cada vez que la veía en su rostro.**

**No pudo responder con palabras, no se sintió capaz de hacerlo sin arruinar el momento. Por el contrario, inclinó la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en sus labios entreabiertos.**

**Lo que había comenzado siendo una caricia en agradecimiento, pronto se convirtió en una apasionada caricia; era mágico, no terminaba de comprender cómo era posible que ante el mínimo roce, su cuerpo se incendiara con un ansia posesiva por ella.**

**Antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos nuevamente, se separó lentamente de ella. Respiró profundamente para no volver a besar esos labios húmedos e hinchados por su reciente atención sobre ellos, y dirigió las pocas neuronas que no estaban ofuscadas a concentrarse en aclarar un poco la situación.**

**-No sé qué significó para ti lo de anoche, pero para mí...**

**Ella selló sus labios con un beso.**

**-No pongamos etiquetas a lo que sucede entre nosotros- dijo con la voz un tanto ronca.- Simplemente dejemos que sea lo que sea.**

**No supo con exactitud lo que ella quiso decir, pero en sus ojos notó que pensaba de igual manera que él.**

**-Sabes que tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto?- le preguntó suvemente, al tiempo que deslizaba su palma abierta por su mejilla- Tal vez cuando tú comiences a ir a la universidad, podamos contárselo.**

**Ella asintió, feliz de que él pensara que para esa época ellos todavía estarían juntos.**

**Mentira. Eso había sido. Simplemente una enorme y gigantesca mentira, él había hablado enserio cuando se refería a ellos como unidad, mientras que ella simplemetne había estado jugando.**

**Habían pasado cinco años desde que la vio por última vez, y sin embargo sabía que el engaño al que ella lo había sometido reverbería para siempre en su persona, a tal punto que lo condenaría a no enamorarse jamás. Ni siquiera podía sentir el profundo amor que alguna vez había sentido por ella. Sólo un profundo vacío y un rencor que no se apaciguaba con el pasar del tiempo.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A Sakura le temblaba la mano mientras se ponía rouge en los labios y un poco de rubor en las mejillas. **

**Miró su reloj de pulsera; Eriol pasaría a buscarla en quince minutos. Se encaminó a uno de los placares cubiertos de espejos, sacó un vestido de gasa, el que había elegido esa tarde, con ayuda de su hermana, después de probarse todos sus vestidos de noche recién adquiridos.**

**Ahora que sé que Shaoran es un cretino falso, carente de principios y arrogante; posiblemente no me resultará nada atractivo, decidió mientras se subía el cierre del vestido y se ponía las sandalias. Pero aún así su vapuleado orgullo le exigía estar lo mejor posible esa noche.**

**Cerró el placard y se alejó para contemplarse de cuerpo entero en el frente de espejos.**

**-No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por tu apariencia, hermanita. Sabes que los hombres se vuelven locos, con tan sólo una mirada tuya.**

**Lentamente se dio media vuelta para mirar a su hermana, cómodamente apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho.**

**-Trato de sentir placer al comprobar que tu también piensas que luzco bien, pero me lo impide el mero pensamiento de que estoy a punto de enfrentar al hombre que me sedujo sin el mínimo esfuerzo y que luego sugirió que lo llamara si llegara a quedar embarazada; un multimillonario a quien invité a almorzar y a quien le aseguré que estaba en condiciones de pagar cualquier plato que figurara en el menú.**

**Tomoyo la miró con la comprensión reflejada en los ojos; al día siguiente que Eriol le comunicara su intención de llevarla a la fiesta, le había revelado todo el asunto a su hermana, esperando que su hermana le dijera lo insensata que había sido; no obstante, Tomoyo le había sonreído tristemente y le había dicho que todo el mundo cometía una insensatez de vez en cuando.**

**-Lamentablemente existen ese estilo de personas- señaló la joven de cabellos oscuros, al tiempo que se separaba de la puerta y se erguía frente a ella- Ahora, muéstrame nuevamente cómo planeas tratarlo esta noche.**

**La miró con el agradecimiento en los ojos, e hizo lo que su hermana le pedía. A causa de lo sucedidos, era natural que Shaoran supusiera que se mostraría herida y enojada. Justamente por ello, no tenía la menor intención de permitir que notara que era eso lo que sentía. En cambio pensaba convencerlo de que el fin de semana que compartieron en Harbor Springs para ella no había sido más que una pequeña escapada divertida, lo mismo que sin duda fue para él. De ninguna manera pensaba tratarlo con frialdad, porque eso sería demostrarle que todavía le importaba lo suficiente como para estar enojada. Aunque le costara la vida, lo trataría con indiferencia, de una manera amistosa pero reticente... con la misma indiferencia impersonal con que trataría al portero de un edificio durante las horas de trabajo.**

**-Con eso lograré desequilibrarlo- dijo decididamente, esperando la confirmación de su hermana para tranquilizarla un tanto. La otra mujer asintió con la cabeza, tratando de transmitirle un poco de fuerza.**

**Al tiempo que trataba de preparase psicológicamente para lo que vendría, comenzó a buscar los aros de su madre.**

**¿Pero dónde pueden estar?- se preguntó en voz alta, bastante frenética, algunos instantes después.- No es posible que los haya perdido...**

**-De qué hablas Sakura?- inquirió intrigada su hermana.**

**-De los aros de mi madre!... siempre los guardo con especial cuidado. Son los únicos objetos que conservo de ella, recuerdo habérmelos puesto para la fiesta de Harbor Springs... y al día siguiente cuando fui a la Caleta. Y esa noche, mientras estábamos juntos, Shaoran se dedicó a besarme las orejas, y me los sacó porque le molestaban...**

**Miró a su hermana, mortificada. ¡Los aros de su madre habían quedado en la cama de la amiga de Shaoran!.**

**Sakura se apoyó contra la cómoda mientras la recorría una nueva oleada de furia y dolor. Lo probable era que la amiguita de Shaoran tuviera en su poder los aros de su madre.**

**-Tranquilízate Sakura-le dijo suavemente Tomoyo, al tiempo que depositaba una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto de consuelo- Lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírselos; si es tan asquerosamente rico como averiguaste, nada le importarán un par de aros de oro.**

**En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta de calle, y se enderezó sobresaltada. Después de respirar hondo, y dedicarle una sonrisa y un beso de despedida a su hermana, bajó la escalera y abrió.**

**Allí estaba Eriol, con aspecto de importante ejecutivo. Vestido con traje oscuro y corbata.**

**-Pase, por favor- lo invitó en voz baja. Cuando él estuvo en el vestíbulo, agregó- Sólo debo buscar la cartera y estaré lista para salir. Pero no le gustaría tomar antes una copa?- Al notar que él no respondía de inmediato, se volvió a mirarlo- Pasa algo malo?**

**Eriol recorrió con la mirada las facciones perfectas y el pelo brillante de su secretaria, que caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada de ondas. Examinó con admiración su figura perfecta, y sus piernas largas y bien formadas.**

**-Nada que yo pueda ver-contestó con una sonrisa.**

**-Le gustaría tomar una copa?-volvió a preguntar Sakura, sorprendida por la sincera mirada de aprobación de su jefe que, sin embargo, no le resultaba ofensiva.**

**-No, a menos que a usted le haga falta para reunir el coraje suficiente para enfrentar a Shaoran.**

**Sakura hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.**

**-No hace falta que reúna coraje. Li no significa nada para mí.-Al oírla decirlo, Eriol le dirigió una mirada divertida y la escoltó hasta su Corola negro metalizado.**

**-Deduzco que quiere convencerlo de que ya no tiene ningún interés en él, no es así?.**

**Sakura tuvo la incómoda sensación de que Eriol no se dejaba engañar por su fachada de indiferencia hacia Shaoran... pero, bueno, él la había visto llorar desconsoladamente por él.**

**-Así es-admitió.**

**-En ese caso-dijo Eriol mientras ponía el auto en marcha y salía a la carretera. Y aunque no me lo haya pedido, le daré un consejo. Por qué no conversa amigablemente con él durante algunos minutos sobre la fiesta o sobre su nuevo empleo y luego, con una sonrisa muy encantadora, se aleja y se acerca a algún otro...? A mí, por ejemplo, si estoy cerca, cosa que trataré de hacer.**

**Sakura se volvió a él con una sonrisa de gratitud en el rostro.**

**-Gracias-dijo. Y ya más confiada y tranquila, se relajó.**

**Pero cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el elegante restaurante del piso ochenta y uno, y Sakura vio la multitud bulliciosa y animada que lo llenaba, la tensión se cerró sobre su pecho, sofocándola. Shaoran se encontraba en algún lugar de ese cuarto.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO **

**-¿Franchesco?**

**El pequeño fijó sus grandes ojos que en ese momento tenían una tonalidad marrón verdosa, en la mujer que estaba apoyada en el marco de su habitación.**

**-Qué pasa mamma?- él podía reconocer ese gesto de preocupación reflejado en el rostro de su madre.**

**La mujer se acercó lentamente a su hijo, y se sentó junto a él en el suelo, teniendo que empujar unos cuantos juguetes para poder hacerlo.**

**-El miércoles recibí un llamado de Eric...**

**La cara del pequeño se transformó en un segundo, pasando de una profunda expectativa hasta llegar a una horrible aceptación.**

**Ella pudo sentir cómo su estómago se contraía al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su hijo, y lo que era peor; el pequeño era tan generoso que no le haría ningún cuestionamiento, simplemente aceptaría la situación.**

**-Pero quería consultarlo contigo primero- dijo dubitativamente, era algo que recientemente había decidido, si hacer ese recital le causaba un profundo malestar a Franchesco, ella lo rechazaría- El recital del que me habló, es con Il Divo, y se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos meses, por lo cual tengo un mes para estar enteramente contigo, puesto que sólo tendría que ensayar aquí, en casa. ¿Qué te parece? En este caso te estoy consultando, porque es completamente decisión tuya, si quieres que se lleve a cabo, así se hará, de lo contrario, me quedaré contigo como te prometí.**

**El pequeño se debatía entre el amor por su madre que lo llevaba a decirle que realizara ese recital con el que siempre había soñado, y el deseo egoísta de tenerla para él solo durante un año, como ella le había prometido. **

**-Quiero saber una cosa- dijo suavemente, mientras levantaba la mirada que tenía fija en el suelo, y miraba desde abajo a su madre.**

**-Lo que quieras- contestó inmediatamente ella.**

**-Dónde es el recital?**

**-Aquí, en Detroit.**

**El infante dudó un segundo, si el concierto se realizaba allí, eso quería decir que incluso cuando su madre tuviera que ensayar la vería. Si ella le prometía que ese sería el último, bien podía soportar uno más. Después de todo, desde que tenía memoria, ella vivía viajando de un sitio hacia el otro. En este caso, estaría con él un poco todos los días. **

**Era más de lo que había tenido en su vida entera.**

**-Si me prometes que es el último recital que harás en este año, no me molesta en lo absoluto.**

**Tomoyo miró a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos, ese niño había tenido que crecer tan rápido. Con tan sólo tres años y medio, era más maduro y desinteresado que la mayoría de los adultos que ella conocía; era un rasgo que seguramente había heredado de su hermana. **

**Y, aunque le doliera en el alma, tenía que admitir que todo era por su culpa, a causa de su egoísmo.**

**-Tengo algo que decirte, éste no será el último recital en un año.**

**El pequeño la miró con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro.**

**-No?**

**-No- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- Será el último, no daré más conciertos, al menos hasta que tú seas grande.**

**-En verdad?- inquirió el niño, con un brillo particular en los ojos- Pero tú amas cantar, mammá.**

**-No si te hace mal a ti-respondió ella- April dejará de existir en dos meses- dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Una vez en el bar, Eriol ordenó bebidas para ambos y Sakura miró con cautela a su alrededor, justo en el momento en que un grupo se desplazaba hacia un lado.**

**Y allí estaba Shaoran...**

**Se encontraba de pie en el otro extremo del salón, y en ese momento echaba atrás la cabeza oscura para reír de algo que le acababan de decir. El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir con violencia cuando posó la mirada en las facciones apuestas y bronceadas; en la elegancia con que lucía el traje oscuro de corte impecable; en el gesto de indiferencia con que sostenía el vaso en una mano. Notó cada detalle doloroso y familiar. Y enseguida vio a la hermosa morocha que lo miraba sonriente, con una mano apoyada sobre su brazo.**

**La angustia recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura como un ácido caliente. Ésa era Mei-Ling Li, la mujer a quien había visto fotografiada con Shaoran en innumerables revistas. Y el hermoso vestido color crema que lucía en ese momento era el que Shaoran le había enviado para que usara en Harbor Springs...**

**Apartó la mirada y empezó a decirle algo a Eriol, pero la expresión tensa que notó también en él cuando vio a la morocha la detuvo en seco. En el rostro de su jefe Sakura vio desolación, enojo, ansias y tristeza, las mismas emociones que ella había experimentado instantes antes, al ver a Shaoran. Instantáneamente llegó a la conclusión de que Eriol estaba enamorado de Mei-Ling (N/A: y yo me pregunto por qué no será tan perspicaz para otras cosas...).**

**-Aquí tiene su copa-dijo Eriol por fin, alcanzándosela- Ha llegado el momento de que comencemos nuestra pequeña charada-Con una sonrisa sombría, la tomó del brazo y la condujo en dirección al lugar donde se encontraban Shaoran y Mei-Ling.**

**Sakura trató de detenerlo.**

**-Pero supongo que no hay tanto apuro, verdad? Si Shaoran es el dueño de casa, es suya la responsabilidad de saludar a todos sus invitados.**

**Eriol vaciló y enseguida asintió.**

**-Esta bien, que ellos vengan a nosotros.**

**Durante la media hora siguiente, mientras circulaban entre los invitados, Sakura se convenció cada vez más de que su presunción acerca de Eriol y Mei-Ling era acertada, y que su jefe estaba tratando de lograr que tanto Shaoran como Mei-Ling se pusieran celosos. Cada vez que Mei-Ling miraba hacia donde ellos se hallaban, Eriol le sonreía a Sakura o le hacía alguna broma. Sakura cooperaba simulando que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca en la vida... pero lo hacía por el bien de Eriol, no por el suyo. En el fondo de su corazón entristecido, sabía que a Shaoran no le importaba lo que ella hiciera ni con quien lo hiciera.**

**Estaba bebiendo la segunda copa cuando de repente Eriol le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. Fue tan grande su sorpresa que no percibió el apretón de advertencia de los dedos de Eriol.**

**-Ese grupo de allí-dijo él en un susurro y con una deliberada sonrisa- es la junta de directores. Son todos industriales ricos por derecho propio. El de la izquierda es Fung Li, el padre de Mei-Ling. Los antepasados de Fung han sido petroleros durante muchas generaciones-aclaró.**

**-Qué cosa tan incómoda para ellos!-bromeó Sakura, batiendo cómicamente las pestañas para hacerlo reír.**

**Eriol le dirigió una mirada de advertencia antes de continuar hablando.**

**-El hombre que está a su lado es Crawford Jones. La familia de Crawford, y también la de su mujer, se dedica a los bonos de renta fija.**

**-Pobres!-continuó bromeando Sakura.**

**-Sí, pobres-dijo una voz dolorosamente familiar justo detrás de ella- Tanto Crawford como su mujer son feos y eso es algo que ninguna fortuna logra contrarrestar. Aun con todas las cirugías estéticas existentes hoy en día.**

**Al oír la profunda voz de barítono de Shaoran, el cuerpo íntegro de Sakura se puso tenso, pero ella reaccionó de inmediato y se obligó a volverse. Al ver la expresión divertida con que la miraba, esperando su reacción, el orgullo fue en su ayuda. Aunque por dentro se sentía destrozada en mil pedazos, consiguió sonreír y le tendió la mano.**

**-¡Hola, Shaoran!**

**Él tomó la mano en la suya.**

**-¡Hola, Sakura!- contestó sonriente.**

**Ella liberó cuidadosamente su mano y enseguida se volvió a Mei-Ling con una sonrisa brillante y expectante, Eriol enseguida las presentó.**

**-He estado admirando tu vestido toda la noche, Sakura- comentó Mei-Ling- Es fascinante.**

**-Gracias- contestó Sakura y agregó, sin mirar a Shaoran- En cuanto entré, no pude dejar de notar el tuyo- Entonces se volvió a mirar a Eriol- Ah!, Allí está el señor Simon. Ha estado tratando de hablar contigo toda la noche, Eriol- Y con el poco aplomo que le quedaba, levantó sus ojos verdes a los inescrutables de Shaoran y dijo con amabilidad- Nos disculpan, por favor?**

**Poco después, Eriol se enfrascó en una conversación con un vicepresidente, de manera que Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, mostrarse encantadora e ingeniosa, y arreglárselas sola. Pronto se vio rodeada por una cantidad de hombres que le demostraban su admiración y su interés y durante el resto de la velada evitó mirar hacia donde estaba Shaoran. En dos oportunidades se volvió y por casualidad notó que él la miraba fijo, y las dos veces ella miró con indiferencia hacia otro lado, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Pero a las tres horas, la tensión de hallarse en la misma habitación que él le resultó insoportable.**

**Necesitaba un poco de soledad, algunos minutos de respiro, libre del constante acecho de su presencia. Buscó a Eriol y lo vio parado cerca del bar, conversando con un grupo de hombres. Sakura esperó hasta atraer su atención y luego le hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a la terraza descubierta del restaurante. Él asintió y su expresión le transmitió que se reuniría allí con ella.**

**Entonces Sakura se volvió y se deslizó hacia la bienvenida quietud nocturna. Envuelta en la oscuridad aterciopelada de la noche, se encaminó hasta la pared de no más de un metro que rodeaba la terraza y contempló la vista de las luces titilantes que se extendían a lo largo de muchos kilómetros, ochenta y un pisos más abajo. Había triunfado, consiguió tratar a Shaoran con una perfecta combinación de amistad impersonal y de sonriente desinterés. Sin recriminaciones, sin una justificable indignación debido a que él no la hubiera llamado. "Mi actitud debe de haberlo sorprendido"- pensó Sakura con cansada satisfacción. Levantó su vaso y bebió un sorbo de la bebida que contenía.**

**A sus espaldas oyó el susurro de las puertas corredizas que se abrían y cerraban, y se resignó a la pérdida de su tan necesaria soledad. Eriol se reunía con ella.**

**-Y, qué tal me he portado hasta ahora?-preguntó, obligándose a hablar con tono alegre e intrascendente.**

**-Te estás portando muy bien-contestó la voz burlona de Shaoran- Casi has logrado convencerme de que soy invisible.**

**A Sakura le temblaron tanto las manos que los cubos de hielo de su vaso se entrechocaron. Se volvió con lentitud, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura. Se recordó que debía mostrarse despreocupada y sociable, como si lo que había sucedido entre ambos tuviera tan poca importancia para ella como la tenía para él. Se obligó a levantar la mirada, más allá de la camisa blanca y la corbata rayada hasta sus ojos de expresión humorística.**

**-Es una fiesta maravillosa- comentó.**

**-¿Me extrañaste?.**

**Sakura abrió muy grandes los ojos, con expresión de inocencia.**

**-He estado muy ocupada.**

**Shaoran se acercó a la pared, sobre la que apoyó un codo; la contempló en silencio. Observó el pelo que le caía sobre los hombros desnudos y que la brisa movía levemente antes de mirar su rostro.**

**-Así que no me has extrañado nada?-preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**-He estado ocupada-repitió. Pero perdió parte de su compostura y agregó- Y por qué debería extrañarte? No eres el único hombre disponible en Michigan.**

**Shaoran alzó las oscuras cejas, en un gesto de divertida especulación.**

**-Ésa es tu manera de comunicarme que después de tomarle el gusto al sexo conmigo decidiste que te gustaba y has estado... este... aumentando su experiencia?**

**¡Dios Santo¡Ni siquiera le importaba la posibilidad de que se hubiera acostado con otros hombres!**

**-¿Y ahora que has estado con otros hombres y tienes posibilidades de comparar, qué tal me consideras?-bromeó Shaoran.**

**-Esa pregunta es digna de un adolescente-retrucó Sakura.**

**-Tienes razón. Vamos- Bebió de un solo trago el resto del contenido de su copa, la depositó sobre una mesa, le quitó la de ella, la colocó junto a la suya y le tomó la mano. Enlazó sus dedos fuertes con los de Sakura, y ella experimentó una sensación tan fuerte de mareo al sentir que los dedos cálidos de Shaoran aprisionaban los suyos, que no se detuvo a pensar hasta que él empezó a conducirla hacia una puerta no identificada a la vuelta de la esquina de la terraza.**

**Cuando Shaoran estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, Sakura recuperó la sensatez y se echó atrás.**

**-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Shaoran, me gustaría que me contestaras con franqueza-al ver que él asentía, Sakura preguntó- Cuando nos separamos en Harbor Springs, tenías intenciones de volver a verme alguna vez... de invitarme a salir?.**

**Shaoran la miró a los ojos.**

**-No.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-Ah, señor Kinomoto, qué alegría verlo por aquí.**

**El aludido miró indiferentemente al hombre; vestido con un elegante traje, de pie al lado del escritorio de recepción del último piso, de lo que prontamente se convertiría en una de las sucursales más importantes que pensaba instalar en Estados Unidos; y siguió de largo sin devolverle el saludo.**

**Sin esperar a ser anunciado, ingresó en la oficina del presidente provisorio.**

**Pudo escuchar, antes que ver, el revuelto de ropas y un murmullo acelerado detrás del escritorio, que presagiaba sin lugar a dudas, que había interrumpido una sesión de amoríos con su pronta llegada.**

**Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras observaba pacíficamente cómo el señor Wilson, se desprendía de su joven secretaria rápidamente. Quien salía apresuradamente del lugar, aún con sus ropas en la mano, cubriéndose con ellas el pecho desnudo, y haciéndole una mueca que ella esperaba, fuera sugestiva, pero que él consideró particularmente desagradable.**

**-No te pago para que utilices mi oficina como un hotel de visitas rápidas- pronunció desinteresadamente, entre tanto ingresaba en la habitación, y miraba un adorno que había sobre uno de los estantes.**

**-Lo siento Touya, no pensé que fueras a venir hasta la semana entrante y...**

**-El hecho de que no esté aquí no autoriza tu comportamiento.- prosiguió aún sin mirarlo.**

**-Es cierto, y te debo una disculpa, pero...- intentó seguir explicándose el hombre, al tiempo que se ponía de pie.**

**-Que sea la última vez- dijo en un tono mortuorio, al tiempo que depositaba el adorno en su lugar y se acercaba al escritorio, para sentarse en el lugar que segundos antes ocupaba el Sr. Wilson- Ahora, me gustaría ver los resultados del balance que solicité antes de venir hacia aquí, y el plan de obras.**

**-Si, por supuesto. **

**El hombre se dirigió al área contable de la empresa, mientras Touya consultaba el valor de las acciones en la bolsa. Le resultaba extremadamente difícil concentrarse, pero debía hacerlo si quería volver a España y seguir con su vida habitual.**

**De repente, al ingresar en un sitio web del país, una publicidad se abrió automáticamente. Por lo general las cerraba sin siquiera prestarles la más mínima atención, pero el rostro que mostraba en primer plano capturó su atención como ninguno.**

**Un frío helado le recorrió la espalda, y sintió como los pelos de su nuca se tensaban. La suave sonrisa en sus delicados labios rosados, el pelo de color ébano estaba totalmente lacio, aunque él sabía que en realidad tenía ligeras ondas, su piel tan nívea que casi era transparente, y esos ojos..., habían sido su perdición durante mucho tiempo, y ahora lo miraban fijamente desde un anuncio.**

**Su aturdida mente, recapacitó que no había motivo racional para que ella se encontrara en una propaganda en Internet... hasta donde sabía ella continuaba estudiando en Europa, lejos de él, a pesar de estar en el mismo continente.**

**Obligándose a comprender las palabras que figuraban a un costado de su rostro, en un trasfondo rojo, escritas en blanco.**

_**Y al fin llegó...**_

_**después de muchos años...**_

_**tan esperada...**_

_**April se encuentra con nosotros finalmente!**_

**_April_... ese nombre... por qué le resultaría tan familiar...**

**En el mismo instante en que su mente hizo relación, su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente, hasta no dejar ni la más mínima pista de lo que había construido en esos años anteriores...**

**Todo había sido reemplazado por una furia indescriptible.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Ella seguía absorbiendo el golpe que significaba esa única palabra, cuando notó que él abría la puerta.**

**-A dónde vamos?**

**-A mi casa, o a la tuya, no importa dónde.**

**-Por qué?-insistió ella con obstinación.**

**Él se volvió a mirarla.**

**-Considerando que eres una mujer inteligente, ésa es una pregunta muy tonta.**

**Sakura perdió la paciencia.**

**-Eres el hombre más arrogante, más egoísta...!-Se detuvo el tiempo para respirar hondo antes de continuar- Yo no sé manejar el sexo ocasional e indiscriminado, y lo que es más, no me gusta la gente que puede hacerlo... la gente como tú!.**

**-Yo diría que hace cuatro semanas te gusté bastante- le recordó con frialdad.**

**Sakura se puso colorada y le contestó echando chispas por los ojos.**

**-Hace cuatro semanas creí que eras alguien especial! Hace cuatro semanas no sabía que eras un millonario licencioso, un play boy que cambia de amante lo mismo que de camisa! Eres todo lo que desprecio en un hombre; no tienes principios, eres promiscuo, y moralmente corrupto! Eres cruel y egoísta y de haber sabido lo que realmente eras no te habría regalado una sola hora de mi vida.**

**Shaoran contempló a esa joven belleza furibunda que así lo denostaba. Con una voz peligrosamente suave, la desafió.**

**-Pero ahora sabes quién soy y lo que soy realmente, ya que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo, no?**

**-Por supuesto- siseó Sakura- Y yo...**

**En un solo movimiento, la tomó por los hombros, la abrazó y capturó sus labios en un beso de salvaje e insolente sensualidad. En cuanto la tocó, en todas las fibras del cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a vibrar el deseo de volver a experimentar el placer increíble de ese cuerpo duro que se introducía dentro del suyo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se arqueó contra él. Shaoran lanzó un quejido, su beso se hizo más suave y profundo.**

**-Cualquiera puede salir y vernos.**

**Y entonces su boca se separó de la de Sakura. Shaoran la soltó y ella se apoyó débilmente contra la pared a sus espaldas.**

**-Vienes?-preguntó Shaoran.**

**Ella negó con la cabeza.**

**-No, ya te dije que...**

**-Ahórrame la perorata acerca de mi moralidad- la interrumpió él con voz helada- Ve a buscar a algún hombre que sea tan cándido como tú y si eso es lo que quieres, los dos podrán manosearse con torpeza en la oscuridad y así aprender.**

**Como un tajo profundo que durante algunos instantes no sangra, Sakura quedó atontada por el dolor que le produjeron sus palabras; sólo sintió furia.**

**-Espera-dijo, al ver que él abría la puerta para irse- Tu amante, amiguita o prima, o lo que sea Mei-Ling, tiene los aros que heredé de mi madre. Yo los dejé en su cama, en su casa, con su amante. Me importa un bledo que se quede contigo, pero quiero recuperar los aros de mi madre- El dolor empezaba a recorrerla y se intensificaba con cada momento que transcurría, tanto que hasta empezó a temblarle la voz- Quiero recuperar esos aros.**

**El cielo raso encima de la cama de Sakura era un vacío oscuro, lo mismo que su corazón, cuando empezó a recordar la escena vivida con Shaoran. Shaoran había llegado a la fiesta con Mei-Ling, pero quiso irse con ella. Por lo menos esa noche la deseaba más de lo que deseaba a Mei-Ling. Tal vez había sido una tonta al no irse con él..,**

**Furiosa, se acostó boca abajo. Dónde estaban su orgullo y su respeto por sí misma? Cómo era posible que considerara la posibilidad de mantener una relación pasajera y sórdida con ese libertino arrogante y sin principios? No volvería a pensar en él. Se lo sacaría definitivamente de la cabeza!**

**Continuará…**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Buenas!!, cómo anda todo el mundo por aquí? Hace demasiado que no aparezco, se acuerdan aún de mí? No los culparía si no fuera así. Realmente, esta vez tengo justificaciones pero no excusas… creo que sólo aquél que ha vivido un viaje de egresados y el fin de curso que conlleva luego, sabe de lo que estoy hablando… además de que uno vuelve de un viaje de once días (de los cuales, dos fueron de viaje exclusivamente, y nada menos que en un micro!), en el cual apenas duerme dos horas por día, entre ir a bailar y las excursiones, tiene que llegar y empezar a rendir exámenes terminar monografías, dar los toques finales a la fiesta de egresados… en fin reacomodar toda nuestra existencia en apenas un mes…**

**De todas formas, la razón por la que tardé tanto en actualizar fue porque me fui a Bariloche sin haber avanzado prácticamente nada en este capítulo, y por lo tanto, cuando regresé tenía que escribir no sólo este sino también el de SVAM, cosa que no me hubiera demorado tanto si no hubiera tenido que preparar tantas cosas como ya dije (y creedme cuando digo que no estoy mencionando un montó de cosas).**

**En fin, encima cuando por fin me pude sentar a escribir y terminar el capítulo, cuando lo leía para editarlo, siempre había un montón de detalles que no me gustaban, y tenía que volver a cambiarlo…**

**Pero bueno, no importa… aquí estoy, y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, para el próximo no demoraré tanto, ya que aunque aún me faltan al menos dos semanas para terminar las clases (en realidad no sé bien cuánto porque nadie me dice con exactitud), y tengo que rendir por lo menos siete exámenes más, tengo bastante avanzado el próximo capítulo, y planeo actualizar lo más pronto posible… además, si todo va bien, estaré subiendo este capítulo desde mi casa (finalmente!!) lo cual implica que tardaré mucho menos en actualizar… (en realidad planeo hacerlo cada dos/ tres semanas, como hice antes de irme de viaje).**

**Bueno… mejor me dejo de hablar… qué les pareció el capítulo??? Yo, sinceramente hubiera matado a Shaoran cuando le dijo eso a Sakura en la última escena… (ya ni siquiera me conformaría con un buen golpe), esa chica es demasiado buena…**

**Y ahora… por qué Touya habrá reaccionado de esa manera cuando se enteró finalmente que Tomoyo es April??... hay varias sospechas, me imagino y una que comparten todos de seguro…pero bueno… sólo el tiempo lo dirá, no? Sólo esperemos que la deje viva el tiempo suficiente como para ver a su hijo ir a la primaria P…**

**Bueno gente! Eso ha sido todo por esta vez!!!**

**Nos vemos prontito!!!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Especialmente a: Kaori-Chan y Luz. Que no puedo agradecérselos de ninguna otra forma!**

**Suerte!!!**

**Nadeshiko-Luna**


	11. Y comienza el Desafío

Capítulo 10:

"Y empieza el desafío…"

By: Nadeshiko-Luna

Después de tomar esa firme resolución, el lunes Sakura se encaminó a su oficina decidida a dedicarse al trabajo en cuerpo y alma.

A mediodía, algunas secretarias de otras divisiones la invitaron a ir con ellas a un pub local después de las horas de trabajo, y ella aceptó encantada. Cuando volvió de almorzar, estaba sonando el teléfono de su escritorio. Dejó la cartera, miró la oficina de Eriol, que todavía estaba desierta y atendió.

-Señorita Kinomoto?- Era el señor Weatherby.-Por favor, preséntese de inmediato en la oficina de personal.

Hacia allí se encaminó.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, de manera que seré breve- dijo cinco minutos después el jefe de personal en cuanto Sakura estuvo en su oficina-Para empezar, debo explicarle que las informaciones que contienen todas las solicitudes de empleo de nuestras empresas automáticamente alimentan a las computadoras de Industrias Global. De ese modo, cada vez que un proyecto requiere una persona con alguna capacidad, se informa de ello al departamento de personal y comienza la búsqueda por medio de la red. Esta mañana, el director de personal de Industrias Global recibió un llamado de alta prioridad pidiendo una secretaria con experiencia que, además, hable y escriba con fluidez el japonés. Usted ha sido seleccionada por la computadora. En realidad, usted ocupa el segundo lugar en la selección. La elegida en primer instancia es una mujer llamada Lucía Palermo que ya ha trabajado antes en este proyecto, pero que, lamentablemente, está con licencia por enfermedad.

"Durante las próximas tres semanas-prosiguió Weatherby-, usted deberá abandonar todas las tardes su lugar de trabajo habitual. Cuando el señor Hiragizawa regrese de almorzar, yo le notificaré personalmente su nuevo destino, y haré los arreglos necesarios para que disponga de otra secretaria durante las horas de la tarde mientras usted se encuentre trabajando en este proyecto.

Las objeciones de Sakura a ese nombramiento arbitrario surgieron en una serie de frases atropelladas.

-Pero todavía estoy aprendiendo mi trabajo actual, y además Eriol... el señor Hiragizawa, se disgustará ante..!

-El señor Hiragizawa no tendrá más remedio que conformarse-la interrumpió con frialdad el jefe de personal- No conozco la naturaleza exacta del proyecto que requiere una persona que hable con fluidez el idioma japonés, pero me consta que es de primera prioridad y confidencial!-Se puso de pie- Debe presentarse de inmediato en la oficina del señor Li.

-¿Quéeee?- jadeó Sakura, poniéndose de pie de un salto, alarmada- El señor Li está enterado que soy yo la secretaria que se le ha asignado para este proyecto?.

El señor Weatherby le dirigió una mirada corrosiva.

-En este momento el señor Li se encuentra en una reunión, y su secretaria no consideró conveniente interrumpirlo para tratar un asunto de tan poca importancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

-Tomoyo…

La joven se dio media vuelta para mirar al hombre alto y joven que caminaba rápida y ágilmente hacia ella, refrenó su andar para que él pudiera alcanzarla y caminaran juntos hacia su casa.

-Sebástian, qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti. ¿No le habías prometido a Franchesco que no trabajarías durante un año?

Ella miró con culpabilidad a su ex esposo, a la vez que se reprendía mentalmente, no tenía que darle ningún tipo de explicación a ese hombre. Ése había sido precisamente el motivo de su divorcio, no toleraba el hecho de que él quisiera saber a cada segundo dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Con un hombre controlador y posesivo ya había tenido suficiente para toda su existencia.

-Sí, se lo prometí-admitió con el mentón en alto- Pero ha surgido la oportunidad de mi vida, y lo he consultado Franchesco, este será el último recital.

-Con Il Divo.

Miró con la sorpresa marcada en el rostro, al hombre que caminaba a su lado, cómo era posible que siempre supiera cada paso que daba?

-Cómo…

-¿Cómo lo sé? Te olvidas que Eric no es sólo tu manager sino también el mío?. Es muy raro que no me comente los recitales que vas a dar.

-Ese maldito entrometido…

-Es algo que hacen todos los managers, vanagloriarse de las excelentes oportunidades que le brindan a sus otros clientes, para que uno no los abandone. Lo sabes bien. Sabías que tarde o temprano me enteraría.

-Igualmente no debes preocuparte, he decidido retirarme definitivamente luego de ese recital.- Contestó, sin dejarse manipular por la evidente provocación.

Ahora era el turno de él de sorprenderse.

-Es decir… planeas terminar definitivamente con tu carrera?

-Así es, y si es el bienestar económico de Franchesco lo que te preocupa, no tienes por qué… tengo más de cinco millones en mi cuenta en Italia, y otros dos en la de Japón, no me hará falta trabajar en toda mi vida si así lo deseo, y mi hijo tendrá todo lo que necesite.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa y lo sabes, aún así estuvieras en quiebra, yo podría mantenerlos a los dos.

-Algo que yo jamás permitiría- replicó ella, obstinadamente.

-Lo permitirías si no quedara otro remedio- hizo una pausa, sabiendo que si no frenaba con el tema ahí, sería imposible convencerla de lo que tenía pensado- De todas formas, no te he seguido hasta la oficina de Eric para decirte esto.

-Ah, no? Y entonces para qué lo has hecho?

-Mira, en dos semanas comienzo mi gira nuevamente, y quiero pasar todos los días con mi hijo.

-No te llevarás a Franchesco a tu casa, este es mi tiempo con él también.-dictaminó, en un tono que no daba lugar a dudas.

-Sabía que ibas a darme esa respuesta- dijo mientras se agachaba para esquivar la rama de un árbol, se estaban acercando al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Tomoyo- Es por eso que he pensado en la posibilidad de que tú y Franchesco vengan a vivir conmigo, cuando me vaya puedes volver a casa de tu hermana o alojarte allí, eso es decisión tuya.

Ella estaba por declinar fervorosamente la oferta, cuando una impresionante camioneta azul noche ingresó en su casa, antes de traspasar el puesto de seguridad, el conductor asomó la cabeza para saludar al vigilante, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para convencerse de lo contrario.

El hombre con el cual ella planeaba no encontrarse nunca más en su vida, se hallaba allí, a pocos pasos de ella, y encima de todo, al parecer vivía en el mismo sitio que ella.

-Sí- dijo inmediatamente, dejándose llevar por el pánico por primera vez en su vida- Mañana mismo hablaré con Franchesco y si es posible pasado estaremos instalados.

Sin poder creer que no hubiera tenido siquiera que argumentar nada para favorecer su decisión, Sebástian, miró sorprendido a su ex mujer.

-Esto no significa de ninguna manera que lo nuestro vuelve a empezar. Creo que eso esta suficientemente claro.

-Como el agua-dijo adoptando un semblante serio, que pocas veces la gente veía en él.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió ella, mientras ingresaba en su casa, cuidando que uno de los más importantes fantasmas de su pasado no irrumpiera en su camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

En el piso ochenta y uno reinaba una atmósfera de excitación contenida cuando Sakura cruzó la recepción cubierta por una gruesa alfombra de tono esmeralda, rumbo al escritorio circular de la recepcionista.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto- Se presentó a la mujer, una morocha espléndida- El señor Li pidió una secretaria bilingüe y he sido enviada por la oficina de personal.

La recepcionista miró por sobre el hombro en el momento en que las puertas de la oficina de Shaoran se abrían para dar paso a seis hombres.

-Le avisaré que está aquí al señor Li- dijo la muchacha con amabilidad. Pero en el momento que extendía la mano hacia el teléfono, éste comenzó a llamar y ella lo atendió. Después de escuchar un instante, la recepcionista cubrió el tubo con una mano y le susurró a Sakura:

-Entre directamente. El señor Li la espera.

_-No_- pensó ella, nerviosa- _espera a Lucía Palermo_

Las altas puertas dobles de palo de rosa de la oficina de Shaoran estaban levemente entreabiertas y él se encontraba de pie delante del escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta, hablando con alguien por teléfono. Sakura respiró hondo, entró en la inmensa y lujosa oficina y cerró silenciosamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

-De acuerdo- dijo él por teléfono después de un instante de silencio- Llamen a la oficina de Washington y dígale a nuestro equipo de relaciones públicas que los necesito esta misma noche en Global Oil de Dallas.

Mientras sostenía el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja, tomó una carpeta que había sobre el escritorio y empezó a leer su contenido. Se había sacado el saco y, mientras volvía las páginas con lentitud, la blanca camisa se estiraba sobre su fuerte espalda y sus hombros musculosos. Sakura sintió un hormigueo en las manos al recordar la fuerza de ese cuerpo masculino poderoso, la sensación de esa piel cálida y bronceada cuando él la tocaba...

Apartó la mirada y trató de contener esa sensación traicionera que bullía en su interior. A su izquierda se encontraban los tres sofás de tono verde musgo que formaban una amplia U alrededor de la inmensa mesa ratona con tapa de cristal. Allí se arrodilló Shaoran la noche que lo conoció, para revisar su tobillo...

-Notifique a la refinería de Oklahoma que ellos también pueden tener problemas hasta que este asunto quede aclarado- Dijo Shaoran con tranquilidad por teléfono. Hubo una breve pausa- Muy bien. Vuelva a comunicarse conmigo cuando se haya puesto en contacto con el equipo de relaciones públicas de Dallas- Cortó la comunicación y volvió otra hoja de la carpeta que estaba leyendo.

Sakura abrió la boca para anunciar su presencia, pero enseguida la cerró. No podía llamarlo Shaoran, y se negaba terminantemente a humillarse llamándolo "señor Li". De modo que optó por acercarse al escritorio de palo de rosa y decir simplemente:

-Tu recepcionista me dijo que entrara.

Shaoran se volvió abruptamente. La expresión de sus ojos marrones era indescifrable cuando dejó con toda calma sobre el escritorio la carpeta que estaba leyendo, metió las manos en los bolsillos y la contempló en silencio. Esperó hasta que ella estuvo directamente frente al escritorio y recién entonces habló en voz baja.

-Has elegido un mal momento para disculparte, Sakura. Dentro de cinco minutos debo salir rumbo a un almuerzo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de ahogarse ante la ultrajante presunción de que ella le debía una disculpa, pero simplemente le contestó con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lamento herir tu egocentrismo, pero no he venido a disculparme. Vine porque me envió el señor Weatherby, el jefe de personal.

Shaoran apretó los dientes.

-Por qué?-preguntó de mal modo.

-Para colaborar en un proyecto especial que requiere otra secretara durante las próximas tres semanas.

-Entonces estás haciéndome perder el tiempo- informó él con tono cortante- En primer lugar, no estás capacitada ni tienes la experiencia necesaria para trabajar en este nivel. Y en segundo lugar, no te quiero aquí.

Su desprecio aumentó hasta un punto increíble la furia de Sakura, quien no pudo contenerse.

-¡Me parece perfecto!- exclamó retrocediendo- Entonces te pido que tengas la amabilidad de llamar al señor Weatherby para decírselo. Yo ya le he dado mis razones para no querer trabajar contigo, pero él insistió en que debía presentarme en tu oficina.

Shaoran oprimió un botón del intercomunicador.

-Quiero hablar enseguida con Weatherby-ordenó, enseguida miró a Sakura- Exactamente, qué "razones" le diste?

-Le dije-mintió descaradamente Sakura- que eres un libertino arrogante y que preferiría morir antes de trabajar a tus órdenes.

-Le dijiste eso a Weatherby?- preguntó Shaoran en un tono de voz amenazador.

Sakura siguió sonriendo.

-Sí

-Y él qué contestó?

Incapaz de mantener la mirada gélida de Shaoran, Sakura simuló estudiar el barniz de sus uñas.

-Ah! Me dijo que una cantidad de las mujeres que se han acostado contigo probablemente sientan eso con respecto a ti, pero que mi lealtad hacia la compañía está antes que la comprensible repugnancia que me inspiras.

-Sakura- dijo Shaoran con voz suave como la seda- Estás despedida.

En su interior, Sakura era un nudo de furia, dolor y miedo, pero mantuvo su compostura. Inclinó la cabeza en un gesto majestuoso y dijo:

-Estaba segura de que tú tampoco querrías tenerme trabajando aquí, y trate de advertírselo al señor Weatherby- Se encaminó hacia la puerta- Pero él insistió en que cuando supieras que era una secretaria bilingüe cambiarías de idea.

-¿Bilingüe?- Se burló Shaoran con tono despectivo.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo, con la mano sobre el picaporte.

-Te aseguro que lo soy, puedo decirte lo que pienso de ti en un perfecto japonés-Notó que un nervio latía en la mandíbula apretada de Shaoran- Pero me resulta mucho más satisfactorio decírtelo en inglés: ¡Eres un cretino!

Con esas palabras, Sakura abrió la puerta de par en par y cruzó la lujosa recepción. En el momento en que oprimía el botón de llamada del ascensor, la mano de Shaoran se cerró sobre su muñeca.

-Vuelve de una vez a mi oficina!- gruñó por entre los dientes cerrados.

-Quítame la mano de encima!- murmuró ella, furiosa.

-Hay cuatro personas observándonos- le advirtió él- Tú eliges;: vuelves caminando tranquilamente a mi oficina o te arrastro hasta allí delante de todos.

-Adelante! Inténtalo!- contestó ella, fuera de sí- Te haré juicio pro agresión y los haré citar a ellos como testigos!

Inesperadamente, la amenaza de Sakura le arrancó una sonrisa de admiración.

-Tienes los ojos más hermosos e increíbles. Cuando sonríes...

-Ahórrate esa frase!-siseó Sakura, tironeando con fuerza para liberara su muñeca.

-No me trates así-pidió él con tono sugestivo.

-Y tú no me hables así! ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo!.

-¡Pequeña mentirosa! Lo que pasa es que quieres tener todo que ver conmigo.

La burlona confianza de Shaoran acabó con el aliento y a la vez las ganas de pelear de Sakura. Vencida, se apoyó contra la pared de mármol y lo miró con expresión indefensa y suplicante.

-Por favor, Shaoran, te pido que me dejes ir.

-No puedo- frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido e irritado a la vez- Cada vez que te veo, comprendo que no puedo dejarte ir.

-Me acabas de despedir!

Shaoran sonrió.

-Pero acabo de volver a tomarte.

Después de esos últimos minutos tan turbulentos Sakura se sentía demasiado débil para poder resistir era sonrisa, y además necesita desesperadamente ese empleo. Resentida, se apartó de la pared y lo acompañó hasta la oficina de su secretaria, contigua a la suya.

-Ielan- dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a la mujer canosa de anteojos que lo miró, respetuosa- ésta es Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura trabajará en el proyecto Yamamoto. Mientras yo almuerzo, instálala aquí, en el otro escritorio, y proporciónale todo lo necesario para que traduzca la carta de Yamamoto que recibimos esta mañana.

-Se volvió para mirar a Sakura con una sonrisa cálida e íntima- Cuando vuelva, tú y yo vamos a mantener una larga conversación.

Ielan Li, cuyo nombre completo figuraba en la chapa de bronce que tenía sobre el escritorio, no se mostró más entusiasmada por la presencia de Sakura que la misma Sakura.

-Me parece que usted es demasiado joven, señorita Kinomoto- sintetizó, después de estudiar con sus ojos negros el rostro y la figura de Sakura.

-Le aseguro que estoy envejeciendo con rapidez-contestó Sakura. Ignorando la mirada penetrante de la otra mujer, se instaló en el escritorio frente a ella, en la amplia oficina.

A la una y media sonó el teléfono que había sobre el escritorio de Ielan. Sakura se levantó a atenderlo.

-¿Ielan?-preguntó con tono dubitativo una voz femenina muy culta.

-No, habla Sakura Kinomoto- contestó ella en su mejor tono de secretaria- La señora Li en este momento no está en su oficina. ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?.

-Ah! ¿Qué tal Sakura?-dijo la mujer desde el otro extremo de la línea, con tono sorprendido y amistoso- Soy Mei-Ling. No quiero interrumpir a Xiao-Lang, pero me harías el favor de avisarle que llego mañana, en el último vuelo desde Nueva York? Dile que iré directamente desde el aeropuerto al Recess Club, y que nos encontraremos allí a las siete en punto.

La sorpresa que le produjo que Mei-Ling la recordara quedó eclipsada por el resentimiento que le provocaba tener que transmitirle a Shaoran mensajes de sus amiguitas.

-En este momento ha salido a almorzar, pero le daré el mensaje-prometió. Cortó y de inmediato el teléfono volvió a llamar. Esta vez la mujer tenía una voz baja y ronca y acento sureño. Preguntó por "Shiqui".

En un principio le costó entender que se refería a Shaoran, pero en cuanto lo hizo la furia creció en su interior. Apretó el receptor con tanta fuerza que le dolió la mano, pero logró decir con cortesía:

-Lo lamento. En este momento el señor Li no está. ¿Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?

-¡Maldición!-susurró la voz sexy. Habla Vicky. Shiqui no me aclaró si la fiesta del sábado es formal o no, y no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que debo ponerme. Le llamaré esta noche a su casa.

"¡Hazlo!", pensó Sakura, al tiempo que cortaba con rabia la comunicación.

Pero cuando Shaoran volvió de almorzar, ya había recobrado la calma. Se prometió que, durante las tres semanas siguientes, trataría a Shaoran de acuerdo con su plan original: de la misma manera amable y amistosa con que trataría a cualquiera de sus colegas. Y si él la presionaba, simplemente se mostraría divertida, y si eso lo enfurecía... bueno, ¡mejor!

Sonó el intercomunicador de su escritorio. La voz profunda de Shaoran hizo que la recorriera un delicioso estremecimiento, que ella sofocó con estoicismo.

-¿Puedes venir, Sakura, por favor?

Era evidente que estaba decidido a mantener su "larga conversación". Sakura tomó los mensajes que había recibido y entró en la oficina de Shaoran

-¿Sí?-dijo, levantando las delicadas cejas en un gesto de interrogación.

Shaoran estaba sentado sobre el borde del escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Ven aquí-dijo en voz baja.

Sakura contempló con cautela su aire relajado y la expresión perezosa y acariciante de sus ojos. Se adelantó, pero se detuvo justo cuando estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Acércate más-ordenó él.

-Ya me he acercado bastante.

En los ojos de Shaoran apareció un brillo divertido y habló con voz profunda y tono de conquistador.

-A ti y a mí nos hace falta aclarar algunos asuntos personales. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos esta noche saliendo a comer juntos?-sugirió

Sakura se negó con una verdad a medias.

-Lo siento. Ya tengo un compromiso.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces qué te parece mañana a la noche?-preguntó Shaoran, tendiéndole una mano.

Sakura colocó los mensajes sobre la mano que le tendía.

-Mañana ya tienes una cita... con la señorita Li, en el Recess Club.

Shaoran ignoró sus palabras.

-El miércoles viajo a Japón y...

-Que tengas un buen viaje-lo interrumpió ella con desinterés.

-Estaré de vuelta el sábado-agregó Shaoran con un dejo de impaciencia-Iremos a...

-Lo siento-contestó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa cuya intención era enojarlo-El sábado estaré ocupada y tú también lo estás. Llamó Vicky para saber si la fiesta del sábado a la noche es de etiqueta o no- Y entonces, porque estaba gozando de la creciente frustración que experimentaba Shaoran, agregó con una sonrisa resplandeciente:-Te llama Shiqui. Me parece adorable Shiki y Vicky.

-Cancelaré ese compromiso-propuso Shaoran con voz tensa.

-Pero yo no estoy dispuesta a cancelar el mío. Y ahora, ¿Necesitas algo más?

-¡Sí, maldito sea! Te herí, y lo siento...

-Acepto tu disculpa-dijo Sakura con tono alegre.-De todos modos, sólo heriste mi amor propio.

Él la estudió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sakura, estoy tratando de disculparme ante ti para que...

-Ya te disculpaste-le recordó ella.

-Para que podamos empezar de nuevo-terminó él, implacable. Hizo una pausa, pensativo-Por el bien de ambos debemos ser prudentes para evitar comentarios dentro de la corporación, pero creo que no habrá problemas si somos cautelosos cuando estamos juntos.

En lugar de sentir placer, Sakura se enfureció, pero logró contestar con tono simplemente perplejo.

-Que no habrá problema en qué. ¿En que mantengamos una relación barata y ruin?

-Sakura-dijo Shaoran con un dejo de advertencia en la voz- yo te deseo y sé que tú también me deseas. También sé que estás furiosa conmigo por haberte iniciado sexualmente y luego...

-Ah, pero no!-protestó Sakura con engañosa dulzura- No cambiaría esa noche por nada del mundo!-después de dar un cauteloso paso atrás, agregó- En realidad, ya he decidido que cuando tenga una hoja de mi edad, te llamaré. Si sigues "en actividad" te la mandaré para que...

Un paso no fue suficiente. Shaoran se precipitó hacia delante, la tomó por las muñecas y la colocó entre sus piernas, apretando sus caderas con los muslos fuertes. Sus ojos ardían con una alarmante combinación de enojo y deseo.

-Eres hermosa y ultrajante...-Apoyó los labios contra los de Sakura en un beso hambriento, voraz e insistente.

Sakura cerró los dientes con fuerza, resistiendo la tremenda persuasión de ese beso. Con un enorme esfuerzo físico consiguió ladear la cara y apartar la boca de los labios de él.

-Basta, maldito sea!-exclamó con voz ahogada, enterrando el rostro contra el pecho de Shaoran.

Él disminuyó apenas la presión con que le sostenía los hombros, y cuando habló su tono de voz denotaba confusión.

-Si pudiera detener esto, créeme que lo haría!-Tomó la cabeza de Sakura entre ambas manos y la obligó a mirarlo- Cuando te fuiste de Harbor Springs, no hice más que pensar en ti. Y hoy, durante el almuerzo, no pude pensar en otra cosa, sólo en ti. No puedo impedirlo.

Su confesión echó por tierra la resistencia de Sakura y la fascinó y sedujo hasta un punto que no hubiera logrado ningún beso.

En el temblor de sus labios Shaoran notó su capitulación. La miró fijo y sus ojos ardían como llamas cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia ella.

-Es éste el proyecto "confidencial y de alta prioridad" que exigía la presencia de Sakura aquí arriba?-La voz divertida de Eriol interrumpió el beso y ambos miraron sobresaltados hacia la oficina de Ielan, desde cuya puerta Eriol los observaba.

Sakura se liberó de un sacudón de los brazos de Shaoran, mientras Eriol entraba en la oficina.

-Esto le crea a Sakura una situación bastante incómoda-Continuó con acento pensativo, dirigiéndose a Shaoran- En primer lugar, creo que Ielan presenció parte de esta escena y, como te es ciegamente leal, no hay duda de que culpará a Sakura por lo sucedido.

El horror y la mortificación que sintió Sakura al saber que Ielan había sido testigo de lo sucedido quedaron completamente eclipsado por su sorpresa ente el siguiente anuncio de Eriol.

-En segundo lugar-dijo su jefe, mintiendo con una sonrisa desfachatada-, la cita del sábado que querías que Sakura rompiera era conmigo. Y considerando que soy uno de tus más antiguos e íntimos amigos, y que la semana tiene siete noches, no me parece justo que trates de usurpar la mía.

Shaoran frunció la frente, furioso, pero Eriol continuó hablando, imperturbable.

-Ya que ambos tenemos intenciones de conquistar a Sakura, creo que debemos establecer algunas reglas, bueno –dijo-, se considerará justo o no que tratemos de conquistarla aquí, en horas de oficina? Yo estoy completamente dispuesto a dejarme guiar por...

En ese momento, Sakura por fin recuperó el habla.

-¡Me niego a escuchar otra palabra acerca de este asunto!-exclamó dirigiéndose a la oficina de Ielan.

Eriol se apartó para dejarla pasar, pero no dejó de mirar a Shaoran con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Como te decía, Shaoran, estoy perfectamente dispuesto a...

-Sinceramente espero que tengas algún motivo válido que justifique esta intromisión en mi oficina.

Eriol lanzó una risita.

-Da la casualidad de que tengo un motivo. Mientras yo no estaba, llamó Curtis. Creo que quiere hablar sobre un negocio...

Sakura ya había entrado en la oficina de Ielan cuando oyó el nombre. Curtis. Empezaron a transpirarle las palmas de las manos. Curtis era uno de los seis apellidos que figuraban en la lista que le dio France Whitworth.

_Curtis quiere hablar sobre un negocio._

Se desplomó en su silla, con la sangre golpeándole dentro de los oídos, mientras trataba de escuchar lo que conversaban Eriol y Shaoran. Pero ambos habían bajado el tono de voz y el tableteo furibundo de la computadora de Ielan le impedía escuchar una sola palabra.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Curtis no fuera un apellido sino un nombre. El que figuraba en la lista de France era Michael Curtis, pero Eriol simplemente había mencionado a un tal Curtis. Sakura sacó del cajón de su escritorio la lista de ejecutivos y empleados de Industrias Global. Figuraban dos hombres de apellido Curtis; tal vez algunos de ellos fuera el mencionado por Eriol. No podía creer que Eriol actuara como intermediario del espía cuya traición estaba estrangulando la compañía de France. No, Eriol jamás haría una cosa así.

-Si no tiene nada que hacer-dijo en ese momento Ielan Li con voz gélida,- con gusto le cederé parte de mi trabajo.

Sakura se ruborizó, bajó la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo.

Shaoran estuvo todo el resto de la tarde en diversas reuniones y a las cinco Sakura lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Abajo en el piso de Sinco, las voces que se alzaban y los cajones que se cerraban anunciaban el fin de otra jornada de trabajo. Sakura asintió distraída cuando sus colegas le recordaron que debía reunirse con ellas en el pub. Tenía la mirada fija en Eriol, que en ese momento se acercaba a su escritorio.

-Quieres hablar?-preguntó él, indicando su oficina con la cabeza- ¿Y?- preguntó en tono de broma cuando Sakura estuvo instalada en un sillón frente a su escritorio- Adelante, habla con confianza... Decididamente ya hemos superado el punto en que es necesario mantener la formalidad entre nosotros.

Sakura se apartó el pelo de la frente en un gesto nervioso.

-Qué te impulsó a quedarte allí parado y.. y escuchar todo lo que decíamos? ¿Por qué dijiste.. lo que dijiste acerca de nosotros... de ti y de mi?

Eriol se echó hacia atrás y se recostó contra el respaldo de su sillón, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Cuando volví de almorzar y me enteré de que te habían asignado a la oficina de Shaoran, subí para asegurarme que no tuvieras problemas. Ielan me dijo que acababas de entrar en la oficina de Xiao-Lang, así que abrí la puerta para ver si necesitabas que te rescataran. Y allí estabas... sonriéndole con expresión angelical, mientras le transmitías mensajes de otras mujeres y rechazabas su proposición de tener una "aventura".

Eriol cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

-¡Ah, Sakura, estuviste magnífica! Estaba por irme cuando fuiste demasiado lejos y le dijiste que lo llamarías cuando tuvieras una hija de tu edad, para que él pudiera... este... iniciarla, como supongo que debe de haberte iniciado a ti.

Abrió un ojo, notó que Sakura estaba colorada como un tomate e hizo un gesto con la mano, como para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-De todos modos, me pareció que te resistías bien a los embates físicos de Xiao-Lang. Había vuelto a decidir que me iría, cuando Xiao-Lang aumentó la presión y te dijo que no podía pensar más que en ti. Entonces tragaste el anzuelo y empezaste a hundirte, así que entré para darte tiempo a reaccionar.

-Por qué?-insistió.

Eriol vaciló durante un tiempo sospechosamente largo.

-Supongo que fue porque te vil llorar por él y porque no quiero que te hiera. Para empezar, si Shaoran te hiere, renunciarás y a mi me gusta tenerte por aquí- La miró con una expresión de profunda admiración en sus ojos índigos- No sólo eres extremadamente decorativa, jovencita, sino que también eres ingeniosa, inteligente y capaz.

Sakura recibió el cumplido con una sonrisa, pero no quiso dejar el tema. Eriol acababa de explicarle el motivo que lo llevó a interrumpir la escena, pero no le explicó pro qué deliberadamente intentó que Xiao-Lang creyera que había algo entre ellos.

-Además-dijo con atrevimiento-, supongo que si Shaoran cree que tú estás interesado en mí, me convertiré en un desafío más grande. Si eso sucede, dedicará más tiempo y esfuerzos a perseguirme, ¿no crees?- Y antes de que Eriol pudiera contestar, Sakura concluyó:- Y si está ocupado persiguiéndome a mí, no tendrá mucho tiempo para dedicarle a Mei-Ling, no es verdad?.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos.

-Xiao-Lang, Mei-Ling y yo fuimos compañeros en la universidad. Hace años que somos amigos.

-¿Íntimos amigos?-insistió Sakura.

Eriol le dedicó una mirada aguda, luego descartó el tema con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Mei-Ling y yo estuvimos comprometidos, pero eso fue hace años- Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa- Tal vez debería hacer exactamente lo que le dije a Xiao-Lang: perseguirte a ti.

Sakura también sonrió.

-Tengo la sensación de que eres tan maldito como él- Y al ver la expresión herida de Eriol agregó- Bueno, pero a pesar de todo eres muy atractivo.

-Gracias- contestó Eriol con sequedad.

-¿Tú y Shaoran estuvieron en la misma fraternidad?-preguntó ella, muriéndose por saber más acerca de Shaoran.

-No, Xiao-Lang estaba becado en la universidad- No hubiera tenido medios para pertenecer a mi fraternidad. ¡Y no le tengas tanta lástima, hermosa idiota! Xiao-Lang no tenía dinero, pero le sobraba inteligencia… es un ingeniero brillante. Y también tenía todas las muchachas que le daba la gana… incluyendo algunas que yo también quería.

-No me estaba apiadando de él- aseguró Sakura, poniéndose de pie para irse.

-A propósito- la detuvo Eriol-, hablé con Ielan y le aclaré la situación para que supiera quién sedujo a quién hace algunas semanas.

Sakura suspiró, vencida.

-Hubiera preferido que no lo hicieras…

-Alégrate de que lo haya hecho. Ielan trabajó para el abuelo de Xiao-Lang, y se casó con su tío, lo conoce desde que era un bebé. Tiene una lealtad tremenda hacia él. Además, es una moralista y le desagradan enormemente las jóvenes agresivas que persiguen a Xiao-Lang. Te habría hecho la vida imposible.

-Si es tan moralista-dijo Sakura- No comprendo cómo puede trabajar para Shaoran.

Eriol le guiñó un ojo.

-Siente debilidad por Xiao-Lang y por mí. Está convencida de que nosotros dos aún no estamos más allá de toda posibilidad de redención.

Al llegar a la puerta, Sakura se detuvo y se volvió.

-Eriol-dijo con incomodidad-, ¿fue ése el único motivo que te llevó a subir a la oficina de Shaoran? Es decir, ¿eso de que te había llamado Curtis para hablar de un negocio no fue más que una excusa?

Eriol la miró con curiosidad.

-No, era cierto. Pero además me sirvió de excusa- Lanzó una risita mientras abría el portafolio y empezaba a guardar papeles en él- Como Xiao-Lang me informó bastante groseramente después de que tú te fuiste, el asunto de Curtis no era tan importante como para justificar que lo subiera y lo interrumpiera. ¿Por qué preguntas por Curtis?-agregó.

A Sakura se le heló la sangre en las venas. Se sentía transparente y obvia.

-Por ningún motivo en especial. Te lo pregunté por curiosidad.

Eriol tomó su portafolio.

-Vamos, te acompañaré hasta abajo.

Cruzaron juntos el vestíbulo de mármol y Eriol abrió una de las pesadas puertas de vidrio para que Sakura lo precediera. Lo primero que ella vio al salir a la vereda fue a Shaoran que se encaminaba con paso elástico a una limusina plateada que lo esperaba.

Al volverse para subir a la limusina, Shaoran miró el edificio de Industrias Global y los vio. Su mirada pasó de Eriol a Sakura, y se detuvo en ella. Sus ojos marrones sonrientes le transmitieron una promesa… y una advertencia: al día siguiente no le sería tan fácil hacerlo a un lado.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Exasperado, tiró con todas sus fuerzas el informe que le había presentado la mejor agencia de investigación del país.

Nada…

No era posible, cuando no la buscaba aparecía sin que la llamara, y ahora cuanto más se esmeraba en buscarla, pareciese que se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Hacía unos tres días, desde que había visto el aviso en su computadora, la buscaba hasta debajo de las piedras. Incluso el día anterior había ido con el portero del edificio y le había mostrado una foto de ella para ver si sabía en qué casa vivía y le dijo, que el día anterior la había visto salir con su hijo y un hombre en una camioneta llena de valijas.

Frustración.

Se encontraba inundada por ella.

Y no era el echo de que quisiera verla o nada por el estilo; sino que se trataba de despejar la duda de la cual se hallaba preso.

Una duda que se había instalado en su interior y que lo carcomía por completo.

Ese chiquillo…

Ese niño estaba hecho a la imagen y semejanza de lo que él siempre había fantaseado, sería su hijo con Tomoyo.

Pero no podía ser hijo suyo.

No, no, eso era definitivamente imposible; se negaba a creerlo; ese niño debería ser hijo del joven que había conocido en el aeropuerto.

Sí, seguramente era así.

Pero la duda persistía. ¡Maldición! ¿Cuántos años le había dicho Franchesco que tenía? ¿3 o eran 4?. No, no eran 3, estaba casi seguro.

Entonces, estaba prácticamente confirmado, no era su hijo. La última vez que había visto a Tomoyo, había sido 5 años atrás.

Pero esa otra posibilidad implicaba que ella había estado con otro hombre, que había compartido su cuerpo y su ser con otra persona.

Una furia lo recorrió íntegro, reemplazando el lugar que antes ocupaba la duda. Y no era porque el sentimiento que él había catalogado como amor, aún siguiera vivo en él; era ese maldito sentimiento de posesión del que era dueño y esclavo.

Sin embargo, una insidiosa voz en su cerebro le dijo que no se comportaba de la misma forma con su prometida; de hecho sabía muy bien que Ruby lo engañaba con su administrador. Y nunca le había dado demasiada importancia.

El timbre, que indicaba que había alguien en la puerta, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, para desasirse de las ideas que lo estaban atrapando nuevamente, se levantó del sofá dorado en el que se hallaba sentado, analizando el último informe que le había enviado la agencia de investigación; y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa.

Lo único que escapó de sus labios, en cuanto vio quien esperaba al otro lado, fue:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿A dónde vamos, señor Li?-preguntó el chofer cuando Xiao-Lang se instaló en el lujoso vehículo.

-Al aeropuerto Metro-Xiao-Lang se volvió para mirar a Sakura, que en ese momento cruzaba el bulevar en compañía de Eriol. Con puro gusto estético contempló el grácil movimiento de sus caderas. Había en Sakura un aplomo, un orgullo que confería gracia a todos sus movimientos.

El chofer vio un hueco entre dos vehículos y la limusina se internó en el tránsito de esa hora pico. Ahora que lo pensaba, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que en Sakura todo le resultaba atractivo. Desde que la conocía, había logrado divertirlo, enfurecerlo y excitarlo sexualmente. Era risa y sensualidad, suavidad y desafío, todo junto y envuelto en un exterior extremadamente fascinante.

Xiao-Lang se reclinó contra el respaldo suave del auto y consideró la relación que pensaba mantener con ella. Era una locura eso de involucrarse con una de sus empleadas; de haber sabido lo que iba a suceder, le habría conseguido empleo en la compañía de alguno de sus amigos. Pero ya era tarde. La deseaba.

La deseaba desde esa primera noche, cuando se volvió para entregarle un vaso de agua tónica y en lugar de toparse con una adolescente desarreglada se encontró con una mujer exquisita y hermosa. Sonrió al recordar la expresión de Sakura cuando comprobó su sorpresa. Ella anticipaba esa sorpresa y la gozó abiertamente.

Esa noche Xiao-Lang decidió que la mantendría a distancia. Era demasiado joven para él… y no le gustó la inexplicable sensación de deseo que sintió cuando ella le advirtió en broma que si le quedaba bien el zapato lo convertiría en un hermoso sapo. Si el deseo no hubiera podido más que la cordura cuando la llevó a almorzar a lo de Yukito, jamás la habría invitado a Harbor Springs. Pero la llevó.

Y ella era virgen…

A Xiao-Lang le remordió la conciencia, y suspiró irritado. Demonios, si él no le hubiera hecho el amor, lo habría hecho otro, y pronto. Eriol Hiragizawa la deseaba. Y sin duda muchos otros también, pensó, recordando la manera ávida con que la miraban en la fiesta del sábado muchos de los ejecutivos de sus empresas.

Por la mente de Xiao-Lang pasó el recuerdo de Sakura esa noche en el piso 81. _"¡Hace cuatro semanas creí que eras alguien especial!"_, exclamó con el aspecto de un ángel furibundo. "_¡Hace cuatro semanas no sabía que eras un hombre sin principios, promiscuo y moralmente corrupto!_" Decididamente, ella sabía expresar sus opiniones, pensó con cierta tristeza.

Su instinto le advertía que una aventura con Sakura le complicaría la vida. Pero ella ya se le había metido bajo la piel. Debía haber mantenido su decisión de evitar todo contacto futuro entre ambos, la decisión que tomó cuando le pidió que se fuera sola de Harbor Springs. Y la habría mantenido de no haberla visto el sábado anterior, tan atractiva y con ese vestido tan provocativo.

Y aunque ella lo negó, esa noche lo deseaba. Lo mismo que lo deseaba ese mismo día en la oficina. Una de las primeras cosas que estaba decidido a enseñarle a esa belleza exasperante era que aceptara su propia sensualidad y que confesara sus deseos. Después bañaría sus sentidos con todas las sensaciones exquisitas que un hombre puede proporcionarle a una mujer en la cama. Y también le enseñaría a satisfacerlo a él. Recordaba sus dulces e inexpertos intentos cuando le hizo el amor en Harbor Springs, y el recuerdo instantáneamente endureció su sexo.

"_El efecto que esa muchacha ejerce sobre mi es increíble",_ pensó sombríamente mientras cambiaba de posición.

¿Y si ella no era capaz de manejar la parte emocional de una aventura? ¿Y si se derrumbaba cuando el asunto llegara a su fin? No quería causarle un daño.

Xiao-Lang abrió el portafolio y sacó los contratos de la adquisición de tierras que estaba por negociar con los hombres que volaban a la ciudad para encontrarse con él. Ya era tarde para preocuparse por las posibles consecuencias de lo que ocurriría; deseaba demasiado a Sakura… y ella a él.

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora:

Buenas! He vuelto! Luego de… bastante tiempo... de hecho mucho más del que yo quería … pero en fin, esta vez no lo pude controlar de ninguna forma. Mi muso se atrevió a abandonarme por tiempo indefinido y sin preaviso además!... en fin, aquí estoy.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, la historia va avanzando... aunque aún quedan muchas cosas por resolver… quién será la persona que fue a visitar a Touya? Y por lo visto, Tomoyo ha optado por huir de él… Sin embargo, hay mucha gente que dice que el mundo es un pañuelo... y yo creo que tiene razón, jejeje.

Por otro lado tenemos a Sakura y Xiao-Lang… que tipo este… juro que de no ser tan hermoso, lo patearía… ( aunque algo de bueno, además de la belleza ha de tener, si hasta pensó en Sakura.. una milésima de segundo, pero al menos pensó en ella)

Bueno gente! Me despido hasta la próxima, ya no haré más promesas acerca de cuándo planeo actualizar porque nunca puedo cumplirlas por algún motivo u otro. Así que nos veremos!!

Saludos!!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Nadeshiko-Luna!


	12. Buscando Rastros

SEDAE Capítulo 11

"Buscando Rastros"

By NadeshikoLuna

A la una de la tarde siguiente, Sakura subió al piso ochenta y uno e Ielan le informó que el señor Li quería verla de inmediato. Luchando contra sus nervios, Sakura se alisó el pelo y entró en la oficina de Shaoran.

-¿Querías verme?-preguntó con tono amable.

Shaoran arrojó sobre el escritorio los documentos que estaba leyendo y la examinó con expresión perezosa.

-El día que fuimos a Harbor Springs estabas peinada igual que hoy- dijo con voz seductora y baja- Me gusta.

-En ese caso-contestó Sakura común tono intrascendente-, no volveré a peinarme así.

Shaoran sonrió.

-De manera que así será el juego, ¿Verdad?.

-¿Qué juego?

-El jueguito que iniciamos ayer.

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada-contestó ella con tranquila firmeza- El premio no me interesa- Pero le interesaba. ¡Vaya si le interesaba! Lo quería para siempre, para ella sola. Y se despreciaba por su estupidez y su debilidad.

Shaoran observó con satisfacción la expresión preocupada de Sakura y señaló con la cabeza la silla ubicada frente a su escritorio.

-Siéntate. Estaba por estudiar un expediente que pedí que me enviaran.

Aliviada al verlo dispuesto a empezar a trabajar, Sakura se sentó, pero cuando él tomó el expediente y lo abrió no pudo menos que contener el aliento. CONFIDENCIAL- EXPEDIENTE PERSONAL, se leía en el frente de la carpeta, y debajo, escrito en computadora decía: SAKURA NAOMI KINOMOTO/EMPLEADA N° 98753.

Sakura se puso colorada al recordar que a propósito había fracasado en las pruebas a las que la sometieron, y que a la pregunta acerca del cargo que se sentía capaz de desempeñar dentro de la empresa respondió " presidenta". Shaoran lo vería y...

-Hmmm-dijo él- Sakura Naomi Kinomoto. Naomi es un lindo nombre,-de hecho significa belleza-, igual que Sakura. Te sientan.

Incapaz de soportar el dulce tormento de que él flirteara con ella. Sakura trató de quitarle importancia.

-Me pusieron ese nombre por dos tías solteras. Una era bizca y la otra estaba llena de verrugas.

Xiao-Lang ignoró el comentario y siguió leyendo en voz alta.

-Color de ojos: verdes-La miró por sobre la carpeta con una expresión de intimidad en sus ojos marrones- Son decididamente verdes. Un hombre puede perderse en tus ojos; son fascinantes.

-Cuando era chica, si no usaba anteojos, tenía el ojo derecho desviado; era un poco bizca- informó Sakura- Tuvieron que operármelo.

-Una niñita de ojos verdes un poco bizcos y anteojos sobre la nariz- reflexionó él con una lenta sonrisa- Apuesto a que serías encantadora.

-No era nada encantadora. Tenía aspecto de estudiosa.

Xiao-Lang se tentó de risa, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer. Volvió la solicitud y Sakura lo miró leerlo, hasta que llegó a la parte inferior de la hoja, donde ella había anotado sus preferencias de trabajo. Supo el momento exacto en que él leía lo que ella había escrito.

-¡Pero qué…!- exclamó sorprendido, y enseguida lanzó una carcajada- Weatherby y yo tendremos que tener cuidado. ¿Qué trabajo te interesa más: el suyo o el mío?

-Ninguno de los dos- contestó ella, cortante-Escribí eso porque, camino a la entrevista de Sinco, decidí que no quería que me dieran el empleo.

-Así que fracasaste a propósito en las pruebas, ¿Verdad?.

-Sí.

-Sakura…-dijo él con una voz seductora que de inmediato la puso en guardia.

-Yo tuve el dudoso placer de leer tu expediente-lo interrumpió Sakura con frialdad- La carpeta sobre tus actuaciones que guardan en Relaciones Públicas- aclaró al ver su expresión de sorpresa- Estoy enterada de toda la historia de Bebe Leonardos y de la actriz francesa. Hasta vi la fotografía que te tomaron con Mei-Ling el día que me enviaste de vuelta desde Harbor Springs porque ibas a recibir una visita de "negocios".

-Y eso te dolió-concluyó él.

-Me resultó desagradable-retrucó Sakura, negándose a admitir la angustia que había experimentado. Hizo un esfuerzo por contener su mal humor y habó con algo de su anterior tranquilidad- Y ahora, ¿podemos empezar a trabajar, por favor?.

Instantes después Xiao-Lang tuvo que ir a una reunión que se prolongó durante el resto de la tarde, de modo que dejó en paz a Sakura. Una paz interrumpida por las frecuentes miradas pensativas que le dirigía Ielan Li.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La sorpresa dejó lugar a la calidez en su mirada, no importaba qué era lo que hacía allí, lo cierto era que la había extrañado.

-No importa, mejor pasa y luego me lo dirás, además está lloviendo a cántaros, es extraño que no estés empapada.

-Vine en auto, y existe algo que se llama paraguas, Touya.- dijo la joven castaña, sonriendo; luego de haberlo saludado, y darle su abrigo para que lo guardara.

- Es cierto, a veces me olvido de que existe la tecnología- contestó él, siguiéndole el juego.

-No me extraña- el tono burlón de ella desapareció, cuando vio el desorden que se esparcía sobre la pequeña mesa ratona que se hallaba entre los dos amplios sillones del living, donde él había estado trabajando minutos antes- ¿Qué es todo este caos? Por Dios…

-Grr, no empieces Nakuru-dijo él conteniendo la avalancha de críticas que vendría a continuación- Acabo de recibir una información de suma importancia, y sabes que yo trabajo mejor de este modo.

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiró la joven, entre tanto contenía sus inminentes deseos de ir hacia la diminuta mesa y acomodar los papeles y carpetas sistemáticamente.- Y sobre qué investigas ahora?.

-Sobre nada en particular- se apresuró a responder él, mientras tomaba los papeles y los metía desordenadamente en la primera carpeta que encontró a su alcance, dejando que varios de ellos sobresalieran por los bordes; luego amontonó todas las carpetas vacías una arriba de la otra, y con todo el material se dirigió hacia su habitación donde lo guardó, lejos de ojos curiosos.

-SI me hicieras caso, cuando utilizaras esa información nuevamente, no tendrías que desentrañar qué era lo que significaba cada cosa. Es preferible, tomarse cinco minutos y guardar todo ordenadamente a que…

-Tenga que volver a iniciar toda una investigación por mi falta de organización- completó él- Lo sé, pero lo que tú no comprendes es que en mi desorden yo me entiendo.

-Algunas veces, te he visto golpear mesas por la frustración de estar buscando horas el mismo papel.

-Eso es cierto, bueno… me retracto, en la mayoría de las ocasiones me entiendo. Hay veces que me paso de desorganizado, en fin… cambiando de tema, te gustaría tomar algo? Y de paso me cuentas por qué estas aquí?.

-Me encantaría.- _"aunque lo de la explicación tendrá que esperar hasta que yo misma entienda qué hago aquí"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, Eriol se acercó al escritorio de Sakura con expresión molesta.

Me acaba de llamar Xiao-Lang. Quiere que subas enseguida y dice que te necesitará durante el resto del día.-Lanzó un suspiró y señaló el informe que ella le estaba preparando- Conviene que vayas enseguida. Yo terminaré con eso.

Cuando Sakura llegó, Ielan no estaba, pero Xiao-Lang se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, sin saco ni corbata, la cabeza oscura inclinada sobre las notas que escribía. Tenía las mangas arremangadas y el cuello desabrochado. Sakura no pudo menos que mirar su cuello bronceado. Recordó que no mucho antes, había apoyado los labios sobre ese lugar donde latía el pulso de Shaoran…

Miró su pelo maravillosamente cortado y los ángulos bien cincelados de su mentón y sus mejillas. "Es el hombre más buen mozo que he visto en mi vida", pensó con una punzada de deseo. Pero cuando habó, lo hizo con calma e indiferencia.

-me dijo Eriol que me necesitabas enseguida. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Xiao-Lang se volvió a mirarla, sonriendo.

-Bueno, ésa sí que es una buena pregunta- contestó con tono de broma.

Ella ignoró la implicación sexual de su respuesta.

-Entiendo que tienes una tarea urgente para mí.

-Así es.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Quiero que vayas a la cafetería y me traigas algo para comer.

-Ésa…- Sakura se ahogó con la palabra- ¿Ésa es tu idea de un trabajo urgente?

-Muy urgente- contestó Xiao-Lang, imperturbable- Sucede que estoy famélico.

Sakura cerró las manos, convirtiéndolas en puños.

-Para ti, tal vez yo no sea más que algo frívolo, un objeto sexual divertido, pero abajo tengo un trabajo importante que hacer, y Eriol me necesita.

-Yo te necesito, querida. Te necesito desde que…

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme querida?-explotó ella, a pesar del júbilo que le produjo el término en labios de Shaoran.

-¿Y por qué no?- contestó él con una sonrisa- Eres muy dulce.

-No lo seguirás creyendo si vuelves a llamarme así- prometió Sakura.

Ante su tono de voz, él frunció el entrecejo y Sakura debió recordarse que Shaoran seguía siendo su jefe.

-¡Bueno, esta bien!-capituló- ¿Qué comes para el desayuno?

-Secretarias irritantes- bromeó él.

Sakura volvió a su oficina temporaria y se encontró con que Ielan había regresado.

-No es necesario que lleves dinero, Sakura- le advirtió la mujer- Tenemos cuenta en la cafetería.

En ese momento, Sakura notó dos cosas al mismo tiempo. La primera era que Ielan acababa de llamarla Sakura en lugar de su helado y habitual "señorita Kinomoto". Y en segundo lugar, que le estaba sonriendo… ¡Y qué sonrisa maravillosa tenía Ielan Li! Era como si resplandeciera desde su interior, iluminara su rostro y suavizara sus facciones austeras convirtiéndola en un ser absolutamente hermoso.

Sakura se descubrió devolviendo esa sonrisa maravillosa.

-¿Qué come con el desayuno?-preguntó con un suspiro de resignación.

En los ojos de Ielan apareció una expresión traviesa.

-Secretarias irritantes.

Como para disculparse por haberla enviado a hacer algo de tan poca importancia, Xiao-Lang le agradeció las facturas que le llevó e insistió con galantería en servirle una taza de café.

-Yo misma me lo serviré, pero gracias de todas maneras- contestó Sakura con firmeza. Para su total incomodidad, Xiao-Lang se dirigió al bar, contra el que se apoyó con aire displicente, mientras la observaba servirse el café y agregarle crema y azúcar.

Cuando ella iba a tomar la taza, él le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo.

-Lamento haberte herido, Sakura- aseguró en voz baja- Creéme que no fe mi intención.

-No es necesario que te disculpes constantemente-contestó ella, apartando cuidadosamente el brazo- Tomó su taza de café y se encaminó hacia su escritorio.

-A propósito- dijo él, como si se le acabara de ocurrir- Esta noche viajo a Japón. Pero a partir del lunes te necesitaré también por la mañana.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Xiao-Lang sonrió.

-Durante todo el tiempo que me lleve ganar este juego que hay entre nosotros.

Con esas palabras acababa de arrojar el guante, y el juego de voluntades que se inició en ese momento fue una tortura para Sakura.

No bien acabó de beber el café, Xiao-Lang la llamó por el intercomunicador y le pidió que fuera a su oficina para que él le dictara una carta para Yamamoto, el inventor japonés.

-Y puedes traer tu café- propuso.

En medio del veloz dictado de la carta, dijo con tono suave y sin detenerse:

-Cuando el sol ilumina tu pelo, brilla como si fuera de oro- Y enseguida prosiguió con el dictado de la carta. Sakura, que inadvertidamente había anotado la mitad del piropo en taquigrafía, le dirigió una mirada asesina, y Xiao-Lang lanzó una risita.

A la una le pidió que asistiera a una reunión que se realizaría en su oficina, donde debía tomar notas. En plena reunión, cuando ella levantó la mirada, vio que Xiao-Lang tenía la avista clavada en sus piernas cruzadas. Entonces sintió que le ardía todo el cuerpo, y descruzó las piernas. Xiao-Lang la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Al terminar la reunión, Sakura se pudo de pie para salir, pero Xiao-Lang la detuvo.

-¿Has terminado de pasar en la computadora la versión en japonés de la lista de preguntas que te dicté para que Yamamoto comprenda lo que quiero saber?. Le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, como si quisiera disculparse y agregó:- No quiero preocuparte, querida, pero tengo que llevarla a Japón conmigo.

"¿Por qué será- se preguntó Sakura con resentimiento- que mi tonto corazón se derrite cada vez que me llama "querida"?

-Ya esta lista- contestó.

-Muy bien. Y partiendo de la base del trabajo que has estado haciendo, ¿imaginas de qué se trata el proyecto Yamamoto?

Sakura meneó la cabeza en ademán negativo.

-No, en realidad, no- Es demasiado técnico. Sé que Yamamoto es un químico y que ha inventado algo que te interesa. Y sé que estas considerando la posibilidad de financiar su investigación y también de producir su producto en el futuro.

-Yo te lo podría haber explicado antes. Así tu trabajo acá arriba te habría resultado más entretenido.-Dijo Xiao-Lang, pasando de repente de seductor a jefe considerado- Yamamoto ha desarrollado un producto químico que aparentemente tiene la virtud de lograr que algunos materiales sintéticos, incluyendo al nailon, se conviertan en impermeables, inmunes al fuego, a la tierra y a la suciedad, sin modificar la textura ni la apariencia de la sustancia original. De acuerdo con eso, las alfombras o la ropa fabricadas con esos materiales sintéticos serían virtualmente imposibles de gastar o de arruinar.

La estaba tratando como a una colega y, por primera vez desde ese fin de semana que pasaron juntos, Sakura se relajó en su presencia.

-¿Pero ese producto químico realmente da resultado, sin modificar ni dañar el material original?

-¡Maldito si lo sé!- confesó Xiao-Lang- Pero es lo que espero averiguar en este viaje. Hasta ahora lo único que he visto son demostraciones. Necesito tener una muestra para ponerla a prueba en un laboratorio. Pero Yamamoto es un paranoico con respecto al secreto del asunto. Dice que él me tiene que poner a prueba a mí.

Sakura arrugó la nariz.

-Eso me parece una locura.

-Es más excéntrico que el mismo diablo- suspiró Xiao-Lang- Vive en una casita en una pequeña aldea de pescadores, tiene perros para que lo protejan, pero su laboratorio está en un tinglado a un kilómetro de distancia y sin ninguna protección.

-Por lo menos supongo que habrás visto demostraciones.

-Las demostraciones no tienen mucho valor a menos que uno pueda someterlas a pruebas a fondo. Por ejemplo: es posible que este producto químico pueda convertir el material en impermeable, ¿pero qué sucede si uno le derrama leche encima? ¿O una bebida sin alcohol?

-Pero… ¡si todo lo que dice es cierto?-preguntó Sakura.

-En ese caso organizaré un consorcio, una alianza entre Industrias Global y otras dos corporaciones amigas… y le presentaremos al mundo el descubrimiento de Yamamoto.

-Tal vez no quiera darte una muestra para que la pongas a prueba, por miedo de que al analizarla alguien del laboratorio deduzca el producto químico que ha usado. De esa manera podrían robarle su descubrimiento.

-Tienes razón- contestó Xiao-Lang con una sonrisa. Sin previa advertencia le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, mientras le levantaba la barbilla con la mano libre- Te traeré un regalo de Japón. ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Los aros de mi madre- dijo Sakura sin vacilar. Con un violento movimiento hacia atrás, se liberó de sus brazos, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la oficina de Ielan, seguida por la risita de Shaoran.

Mientras la observaba alejarse, Xiao-Lang sintió una extraña emoción dentro del pecho, una ternura que lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Verla le daba placer, la sonrisa de Sakura le producía calidez y cada vez que la tocaba el deseo explotaba en todo su cuerpo. Esa muchacha tenía dignidad y un refinamiento natural. En comparación con las otras mujeres de su vida, Sakura era una tierna inocente, y sin embargo tenía el coraje de desafiarlo abiertamente y la fuerza necesaria para resistir las presiones a que él la sometía.

Dejó de sonreír. La estaba presionando, algo que jamás en su vida le había hecho a ninguna mujer. La perseguía, la arrinconaba y eso era algo que le resultaba desagradable. Y sin embargo no podía impedirlo… Lo que sentía por ella era más que deseo: Sakura le gustaba. Admiraba su coraje y su terquedad… y hasta su idealismo.

Esa emoción desconocida y no deseada volvió a bullir en su interior y Xiao-Lang la hizo a un lado. Deseaba a Sakura porque era un hermoso enigma. Le gustaba y la deseaba.

Nada más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Diez minutos más tarde, sentados ante la alta mesa de mármol negro de la cocina, y con una jarra de café entre las manos, Touya y Nakuru, pasaron el tiempo discutiendo de las novedades ocurridas en la empresa, mientras él gestionaba el traslado de la nueva sucursal a Estados Unidos.

-De modo que Watanabe se atrevió a intentar dirigir la empresa en mi ausencia, aún cuando dejé explícitamente dicho que tú te encargarías de todo- preguntó con un tono más bien divertido a la entonación furiosa que le daría en otro momento.

-Así fue, me quedé de piedra, cuando volví el lunes, luego del fin de semana, y lo encontré cómodamente apostado en mi oficina, por poco no tuve que llamar a los de seguridad para que lo sacaran de allí.

-Ese tipo está completamente loco, aún no sé por qué lo mantengo en su puesto.

-Porque es un genio con las matemáticas y los balances, algo en lo que tú nunca has logrado sobresalir, lo necesitas más que al aire que respiras, sin embargo en cuestiones relacionales está completamente chiflado.

-Tienes razón- admitió de mala gana- Soy pésimo para todo lo que tiene que ver con números, algo totalmente indigno de un japonés de pura monta, como yo. Pero Watanabe se está extralimitando… y es una lástima, sería una excelente mano derecha; sin menos preciarte a ti, pero digamos que tampoco se te dan muy bien las cuestiones numéricas; sin embargo, estoy prácticamente seguro de que sería capaz de terminar los negocios con nuestro mejor cliente, sólo porque no le cae bien.

-Y si consideramos que nadie excepto él le resulta simpático, es una posibilidad a tener más que en cuenta.

-Sí- hizo una pausa, mientras bebía el café- No obstante, hablemos de otra cosa que no sean negocios; estoy hasta aquí de ellos; qué haces aquí?

La joven hizo una pausa, entre tanto aprovechaba para tomar su café y pensar en una respuesta adecuada. No podía decirle simplemente que su hermana la había mandado para vigilar a su novio. Cuando recordaba el diálogo que había tenido con ella hacía dos noches, se le erizaba la piel del cuerpo.

_-Nakuru, tengo que pedirte un favor._

_El tono de súplica en su altiva hermana la sorprendió; se giró lentamente y la miró. Como siempre el echo de verla a ella, le producía la sensación de estar viéndose en un espejo. Sólo que más sofisticado, más fino, más… frío. _

_-¿Qué sucede?- Debía ser importante. Su hermana nunca le pedía favores, si necesitaba algo, se lo ordenaba. Sabiendo que ella siempre haría todo lo que le pidiera. Sabiendo que estaba encadenada de por vida a los deseos y caprichos de su hermana gemela._

_-Necesito que viajes a Estados Unidos y te reúnas con Touya._

_El ceño de la joven se acentuó._

_-¿Y para qué quieres que haga eso? Es tu novio después de todo… si quieres saber algo de él, sólo tienes que llamarlo, o a lo sumo tomar un avión y dirigirte hacia allí._

_Una expresión de fastidio cruzó por el perfecto rostro de su hermana._

_-Sabes que no puedo; Marc se ha vuelto muy dependiente de mí, no sé qué le sucede últimamente. Desde que Touya se fue de aquí, está insaciable, la otra noche…_

_Nakuru cortó el aire con una mano, expresando que no quería saber más detalles._

_-No entiendo para qué necesitas a otro, no es suficiente con Touya? Y lo que más me sorprende, es que a él no le moleste._

_-Nuestra unión con Touya es un pacto de negocios, él no me quiere ni yo lo quiero a él. Sabe que haré siempre lo que quiera, y que es imposible ponerme límites, si por casualidad se le ocurre decirme que debo reservar mi cuerpo a él, es perfectamente consciente de que correré a acostarme con todos los hombres que se me crucen en el camino._

_-Sinceramente, nunca he logrado entenderte, ni nunca lo haré._

_-Eso es porque piensas con la mente de una pueblerina, mi cielo._

_-En el fondo lo somos, nacimos en…_

_Una expresión de horror se formó en la cara de Ruby._

_-Ni se te cruce por la cabeza la idea de mencionármelo, he tratado de borrarlo de mi mente, y casi lo he erradicado, tú deberías hacer lo mismo; no sé qué honor le ves a ser pobre._

_Por un instante, se había visto tentada de explicarle que para ella, era más importante haber salido adelante por sí sola y haber llegado hasta el lugar donde estaba por sus propios méritos, y no gracias a haber nacido con una cuchara de plata en la boca._

_Sin embargo, al observar la expresión en el rostro de su hermana, se dio por vencida. Ella nunca entendería su punto de vista_

_-Olvídalo. Ahora- dijo planteando nuevamente el tema que había llevado a su hermana a visitarla- Por qué no vas igual? Siempre le has dado prioridad a Touya por encima de tus amantes._

_-Me gusta como dices la palabra "amante" como si fuera sucia. Es muy gracioso- hizo una pausa- En fin, no puedo ir a encontrarme con mi prometido, porque él mismo me ha dicho que quería ir solo a encontrarse con su tonta familia.-dijo en tono despectivo._

_-Y consideras que se alegrará de verme a mí, cuando te ha dicho que no quiere que vayas?_

_-Touya te aprecia más a ti que a mí, eso no es ningún secreto- dijo como si estuviese hablando del clima.- Siempre confía más en ti, cuando quiere contarle algo a alguien, siempre recurre a ti. No le molestará que vayas, de hecho estoy casi convencida de que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos._

_Nakuru tuvo que hacer un considerable esfuerzo para que su rostro no dejara traslucir la opinión que tenía respecto de la frialdad de su hermana._

_-No te entiendo- repitió por tercera vez en la tarde- Si Touya te importa tan poco, como para tener un amante y que ni siquiera te moleste que me aprecie más a mi- como tu dices- para qué quieres que lo vigile, mucho menos te tendría que importar que éste con otra mujer._

_-El problema no es que se acueste con otra mujer, aunque nunca lo ha hecho desde que salimos, no me molestaría… lo que sí me molesta es que por lo que tengo entendido en ese país se encuentra residiendo "April" _

_-Y que tiene que ver la cantante en todo este asunto?- preguntó cada vez más pasmada._

_-Ay querida, eres demasiado inocente. No has notado que Touya le cierra los ojos al mundo cada vez que ella aparece, que no soporta ni escuchar su voz?_

_-Y por qué no la soporta quieres que lo vigile de que no se encuentre con ella?. Realmente tienes una forma de pensar muy extraña._

_-No, tú no piensas que es distinto- exclamó exasperada la otra mujer- No lo entiendes? Si Touya no la puede ni ver es por algo, él generalmente demuestra indiferencia ante todo el mundo, mejor dicho, no demuestra… siente. Hace un tiempo, me tomé el trabajo de averiguar quién era esta tal April, y a qué no sabes qué descubrí._

_Ruby esperó hasta que su hermana le hubo preguntado._

_-Resulta que April no es nada más y nada menos que Tomoyo Daidouji, una mujer que vivió bajo el mismo techo que él hasta los 20 años. Pero eso no es todo._

_-Hay más?- Esta historia se parecía cada vez más a una novela. _

_-Sí, al parecer, esta mujer tiene un niño guardado en una casa en Italia, los paparatzi aseguran que es su hijo, y aún sin que ella se enterase, circulan unas escasas fotos del mocoso en Internet._

_-Y te preocupa que una mujer que vivió con Touya hasta los 20 tenga un hijo?_

_-Lo que me preocupa es que ese niño es la viva imagen de Touya._

_Un tenso silencio se extendió entre las dos hermanas._

_-Está bien, ambos tuvieron un hijo, suponiendo que sea así. Y tú temes que se encuentren en Estados Unidos y que todo vuelva a empezar… pero sería eso tan grave? Después de todo, tú no lo amas, nadie saldría lastimado._

_-Claro que sí! Muchacha tonta! Por empezar mi orgullo, y además no puedo dejar pasar el excelente negocio que es casarme con uno de los empresarios más ricos de España! Si me caso con él nunca en mi vida tendré que trabajar._

_Nakuru prefirió omitir el detalle de que Touya le había dado el anillo por una cuestión moral, y no porque tuviera verdaderas intenciones de casarse. Pensaba que su hermana lo tenía suficientemente claro._

_Pero al parecer no._

_Luego de esta horrible charla, la cual le demostró lo frívola que podía llegar a ser su gemela, Nakuru había optado por dejar la empresa en las manos más adecuadas e ir a visitar a Touya; un descanso de su egocéntrica hermana que se creía que el mundo estaba a su merced, no le vendría mal._

_Y bueno, si Touya llegaba a coincidir con esa mujer, y resultaba el niño era suyo… ella no haría más que recordarle que tenía una "prometida" en España. Pero no pensaba utilizar ninguno de los artilugios que usualmente usaba su hermana para hacer que él se quedara junto a ella._

Por eso era que ahora se le dificultaba tanto dar una respuesta a una pregunta tan difícil… Qué podía decirle? Que su hermana era una loca interesada por el dinero y que la había mandado para hacerle de guardaespaldas?

No, seguramente esa no sería una muy buena respuesta…

-Tengo familia aquí, y como cuando tú sales de la empresa, la mayor parte del trabajo se esfuma; me tomé la libertad de venir hasta aquí, y de paso ver si necesitabas ayuda con la nueva sucursal- Era una mentira medianamente plausible.

-Es extraño, Ruby nunca me dijo que tuvieran familia… siempre creí que eran ustedes dos solas. Sin embargo, nunca me ha hablado demasiado de su pasado tampoco.

_No me extraña…_

-Sí, Ruby es un tanto… reacia, a hablar de su familia; pero creo que ya la conoces lo suficiente como para saber que es imposible cambiarla.

-No es que haya intentado eso muchas veces- _de hecho ninguna_- Pero sé que tiene un carácter imposible de romper… al igual que tú- sonrió.

Ella fingió estar ofendida.

-Oye!, no entiendo por qué todo el mundo dice que tengo mal carácter, si soy un dulce de caramelo.

Una mueca escéptica se dibujó en el rostro del varón.

-Si tú lo dices… hace tiempo que aprendí que es mejor no contradecirte.

Se miraron, y al instante estaban riendo a carcajadas.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo ella, media hora más tarde; se está haciendo de noche, y no me agrada conducir a oscuras en una ciudad que no conozco.

-Para eso están las luces de las calles y del auto- dijo él burlonamente, mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

-Muy gracioso- dijo ella, haciendo una mueca.- Nos vemos mañana a las cinco, como quedamos.

-De acuerdo, y Nakuru?

-Sí?- dijo ella, mientras se daba vuelta, pues ya había cruzado el umbral y comenzado a caminar por el suelo baldosado del pasillo que llevaba a la cochera del edificio.

-Gracias.

Aunque la joven no sabía que él no sólo le estaba agradeciendo por haber ido hasta allí, supuestamente para ayudarlo en con lo de la nueva sucursal, le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Luego que ella desapareció de su campo de visión, cerró la puerta y suspiró… Nakuru siempre le creaba una doble sensación.

Por un lado, le daba tranquilidad, y le hacía relajarse, y por el otro; reabría las heridas que hacía tanto tiempo él creía cerradas.

Y todo eso gracias a que su personalidad era tan malditamente parecida a la de Tomoyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A las 16:45 tuvo lugar una conferencia telefónica que Xiao-Lang había organizado con California, Oklahoma y Texas. Cuando Ielan le informó que esta lista, Xiao-Lang le pidió que le enviara a Sakura para que tomara notas.

-Xiao-Lang conectará el teléfono al parlante- explicó Ielan. Sólo necesita que anotes la parte de las conversaciones que se refieran a cifras.

Cuando Sakura entró en el escritorio de presidencia, la conferencia ya había comenzado. Xiao-Lang le señaló su silla y se levantó para que ella pudiera sentarse ante el escritorio y escribir con más comodidad. Dos minutos después de que Sakura se hubo sentado, se inclinó sobre ella desde atrás, apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y le besó el pelo.

Ante esa actitud, Sakura perdió todo autocontrol.

-¡No hagas eso, maldita sea!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-preguntaron simultáneamente tres voces de hombre.

Xiao-Lang se inclinó hacia el micrófono y explicó:

-Mi secretaria considera que están hablando demasiado rápido, así que les suplica que se detengan un minuto para poder alcanzarlos.

-¡Bueno, no tenía más que pedirlo!-dijo uno, ofendido.

-¡Espero que estés satisfecho!-susurró Sakura, furiosa.

-No, nada satisfecho-le susurró él al oído- Pero ya lo estaré.

Decidida a dejar que él se encargara de tomar sus propias notas, Sakura cerró de golpe el anotador y trató de echar su silla hacia atrás. El cuerpo de Xiao-Lang se lo impidió. Cuando ella volvió la cabeza para protestar, él apoyó los labios sobre su boca, obligándola a echar atrás la cabeza y apoyarla contra el respaldo. El corazón de Sakura triplicó el ritmo de sus latidos. Quedó tal alelada que ni siquiera podía pensar. Cuando él alejó la boca, ella estaba como petrificada y no pudo hacer más que mirarlo fijo.

-¿Qué crees Xiao-Lang?-preguntó una voz por el alto parlante.

-Creo que está cada vez mejor-contestó él con voz ronca.

Cuando por fin terminó la conferencia telefónica, Xiao-Lang apretó un botón sobre el escritorio y Sakura vio que la puerta que dividía su oficina de la Ielan se cerraba electrónicamente. Entonces Xiao-Lang la tomó por los brazos, la obligó a ponerse de pie y la volvió para que lo mirara. Acercó la boca a la de ella y Sakura se sintió irresistiblemente atraída por su magnetismo.

-¡No!-suplicó- ¡Por favor, no me hagas esto!

Él le apretó los brazos con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué no admites simplemente que me deseas y aceptas las consecuencias?

-Está bien- confesó ella, sintiéndose muy desgraciada- Tú ganas. Te deseo… lo admito- Notó el brillo de triunfo en los ojos de Xiao-Lang y levantó la barbilla.-A los ocho años de edad, también quise una mona que vi en una veterinaria.

La expresión de triunfo se Xiao-Lang se apagó.

-¿Y?-Preguntó él, lanzando un suspiro de irritación y soltándola.

-Y por desgracia me la regalaron-contestó Sakura- Daisy me mordió y tuvieron que darme doce puntos en la pierna.

Xiao-Lang la miró, tironeado entre el enojo y la risa.

-Supongo que te mordió por haberla llamado Daisy.

Sakura ignoró su comentario jocoso.

-Y a los catorce años quise tener una hermana. Mi padre me dio el gusto y se volvió a casar con nuestra vecina. Y entonces, no sólo tuve a un hermano que me robaba los ahorros, sino una hermanastra que no sólo se quedaba con todos los chicos, y tomaba mi ropa sin pedir permiso, sino que era tan hermosa que cada vez que la gente nos veía juntas tenía que soportar que nos compararan, y me miraran con lástima, porque lógicamente yo salía perdiendo en las comparaciones.

-¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver eso con nosotros?.

-¡Todo!-Alzó las manos en un gesto de súplica y luego las dejó caer, vencida- Estoy tratando de explicarte que te deseo, pero que no permitiré que me vuelvas a herir.

-No te voy a herir.

-¡Por supuesto que me herirás!-contestó Sakura con fiereza mientras luchaba por contener sus lágrimas-No es tu intención hacerlo, pero me herirás. Ya me has herido. Cuando yo te dejé en el norte, te fuiste a Palm Springs con una de tus amiguitas. ¿Y sabes lo que yo estuve haciendo mientras tú te divertías allí?

Xiao-Lang metió las manos en los bolsillos, con expresión prudente.

-No.¿Qué estuviste haciendo?.

-Yo-dijo Sakura con una risa casi histérica- estuve sentada junto al teléfono, esperando tu llamado, y mientras te tejía un suéter plateado, de un color que me recordaba como brillaba tu cabello, esa anoche en el barco- Lo miró con expresión suplicante, como rogándole que la entendiera.- Si viviéramos una aventura, tú no te involucrarías emocionalmente, pero yo sí. Yo no puedo separar mi cuerpo de mis emociones, meterme en una cama, pasarlo bien y después olvidar el asunto. Esperaría que me quisieras, y yo te querría. Me pondría celosa si sospechara que estás con otra mujer. Y si supiera que lo estás me sentiría herida y furibunda.

Si en ese momento, Xiao-Lang se hubiera burlado de ella o hubiera tratado de convencerla, Sakura hubiera estallado en llanto. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, y así ella pudo recobrar sus fuerzas. Hasta logró esbozar una sonrisa triste.

-Si tuviéramos una aventura, cuando terminara, tú querrías que fuéramos amigos, ¿verdad? Te parecería lógico.

-Naturalmente.

-Entonces, ya que nuestra "aventura" terminó, ¿no podemos ser amigos ahora?- le temblaba la voz cuando agregó:- A mí… realmente me gustaría poder considerarte mi amigo.

Xiao-Lang asintió, pero sin palabras. Simplemente se quedó mirándola fijo con una expresión enigmática en los ojos.

Más tarde, Sakura se dirigió caminando hasta su coche y se felicitó interiormente por la madurez con que había manejado la situación. Había sido franca y directa; resistió la tentación y mantuvo sus principios. Hizo lo "correcto" y gracias a eso se sentía más fuerte, una persona mejor.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el volante del auto y estalló en llanto.

Continuará…

Notas de la Autora: Buenas! Bueno, tres semanas y un día… o sea, veintidós días… no quería tardar tanto… pero al menos no demoré tanto como la vez anterior…

En fin, hace días que tengo los capítulos listos, pero siempre llegaba muy cansada como para editarlos… porque señores y señoritas/señoras… he comenzado a trabajar! Sí, me uní definitivamente al mundo de los adultos ( y aquí se escucha en mi cabeza un grito de negación semejante a un nooooo!). Y los días que entro a la mañana me tengo que levantar a las seis y media, y antes de las doce y media no me acuesto nunca, así que los días que acumulo mucho cansancio, lo único que tengo ganas de hacer cuando llego a casa es irme a dormir.

Pero en fin, aquí estamos al fin, y dejemos mi vida personal para otro momento… qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Este y el de SVAM son bastante cortos… pero significativos… qué sucederá ahora con la actitud de Shaoran hacia Sakura? Cambiará este buen hombre, y la dejará en paz de una buena vez? O seguirá en su empeño de manipularla para que se convierta en su próxima aventura… como parece querer…?

Y pro otro lado tenemos a Touya! En este capítulo no ha aparecido Tomoyo ni Franchesco… qué habrá sido de la vida de ellos? Al parecer ya no viven en el mismo edificio que Sakura, Tomoyo ha programado rápidamente la mudanza… pero aún falta que los dos hermanos se encuentren… en fin… no puedo prometerles que todos los misterios de esta historia se develarán en el próximo capítulo… pero tal vez si algunos.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!

Y nos estamos viendo!

Saludos!

NadeshikoLuna.


End file.
